Chained
by Annabeth-Cyone
Summary: Podía insultar, maldecir, llorar y rogar todo lo que quisiera. Arañaría las paredes hasta quedar sin uñas e incluso gritaría hasta quedar sin voz, sin embargo todo era inútil y lo sabía. No importaba cuanto tratara, ella nunca podría escapar. [Mikanoa] [Insinuaciones de Crownoa]
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: Ligero AU, los cambios con el manga serán explicados más adelante. Habrán ciertos spoilers de las novelas ligeras.**

 **Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, salvo la historia, porque no tengo tanto talento para escribir canciones y soy mala dibujando.**

 **o.o.o.o**

 _I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at faults  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends _

_Breaking the habit – Linkin Park_

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Prólogo**

 **o.o.o.o**

Olía a carne quemada.

Sus articulaciones le pesaban, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado luchando, pero no importaba a cuántos matara, los vampiros seguían apareciendo, uno tras otro.

La misión que se les había dado era simple: Rescatar a unos niños que estaban por ser transportados a Sanguinem. Los reportes decían claramente que la base en la que se escondían estaba protegida únicamente por unos cuantos vampiros. Pero cuando llegaron no sólo habían cientos de soldados, sino que también habían un par de nobles ocultos.

Una maldita trampa a la que habían caído.

¿Cuántos habían muerto ya?, entre todo el pánico del ejercito por escapar, y al ver que aún con los vampiros parecían tener cierta ventaja, creyó que sería buena idea buscar a Mika y al fin alejarlo de la vida que se veía reacia a dejarlo ir. Sin embargo, su resolución se esfumó al momento en que vio como los niños comenzaban a ser asesinados.

Lo hacían a propósito, lo sabía. Los tenían encerrados en jaulas y cuando parecía que podían ganar sacaban a uno y lo usaban como escudo. Guren había intentado matar a los nobles que resguardaban las celdas, más fue inútil. Antes que se dieran cuenta, todo había estallado y el lugar se convirtió en un remolino de fuego y sangre.

Cientos de edificios fueron derrumbados en la batalla y el humo no le permitía ver bien a donde iba. Hace mucho que se había separado de sus amigos y estaba demasiado preocupado como para ocultarse de cualquier vampiro que lo quisiera atacar.

Chasqueó la lengua al sentir como Asuramaru palpitaba en su mano a cada minuto que pasaba. Podía sentirlo susurrar dentro de su cabeza para que lo utilice, como la última vez que intentó salvar a Guren, su voz martillaba en su cabeza, intentando aplastar su pequeña resolución. Se mordió el labio fuertemente mientras corría e intentó hacer oídos sordos.

 _Vamos Yu, si me usas esto terminará mucho más rápido._

Apretó sus nudillos tan fuerte que dolía. Se lo había prometido a Guren, no dejaría que el poder de su demonio lo volviera a dominar, si aceptaba la ayuda de Asuramaru las cosas se pondrían peores.

 _Pero salvarías a muchos. Recuerda a todos los niños que murieron._

Eso no lo olvidaría incluso si quisiera. La expresión en sus rostros, el miedo y la desesperación que transmitían era tan palpable que la podía sentir como propia. Toda la escena era come ver de nuevo a sus hermanos ser asesinados. Sintió la misma ansiedad que en ese entonces y el saber que no podía ayudarlos por ser tan débil le daban ganas de escupirse a sí mismo.

 _Malditos, malditos, vampiros._

Cuando al fin pudo visualizar algo, sólo encontró un par de solados muertos o abrasados por las llamas. Pero no a sus amigos, ni tampoco a ningún vampiro. Desde hace varios minutos todo estaba silencioso y más que alegrarlo lo tenía preocupado. Sabía que por ser un serafín los vampiros lo querían ahora, Mika se lo había dicho cuando le dejó beber su sangre, mucho antes que se volvieran a separar por causa del experimento que Kureto hizo con la hermana de Kimizuki.

Era la razón por la que se habían empeñado en separarlo de lo demás, pero ir tras él con vampiros débiles no había sido su mejor idea. Los exterminó de manera rápida y lo que le pareció que era bastante sencillo al principio se volvió fatigoso cuando más y más venían tras él. El lugar se volvió una lluvia de sangre y estaba bastante lastimado pese a que había ganado. Su fuerza de voluntad fue lo que le hizo seguir corriendo hasta el lugar donde todo comenzó, más cuando llegó no había nadie ahí, sólo cadáveres.

Sintió la sangre enfriársele con brutalidad. En el lugar había muerte, y nada más que eso.

 _Es tu culpa Yu_ , le susurró Asuramaru, _si me hubieras usado nadie estaría muerto. Están muertos por culpa tuya._

—Mentira—dijo apretando los puños—. Mientes, ellos no están muertos. Ellos—

Su voz se quebró.

No podía ser cierto, no quería creerlo, pero el peso de las palabras de Asuramaru no hacía más que caer y retorcer su pecho. No había más que silencio y muertos a su alrededor, ¿Dónde estaban los demás?, ¿Sus amigos, Guren?, ¿Podía ser que volvía a ser manipulado por su demonio? Cuando lo rescataron Yu y él habían hecho la promesa de que nunca dejarían que alguien más los manipulara, no arriesgarían sus vidas y dañarían a las personas importantes para ellos. Pero ahora, viendo que la muerte se arrastraba lentamente a ellos, se preguntaba si Guren ignoró la promesa e hizo lo necesario para salvar a su equipo.

 _Por favor que estén a salvo._

Escuchó un fuerte grito que le heló la sangre por un momento y después, cogiendo toda la energía que tenía guardada, corrió hacia el lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Un niño pataleaba y se retorcía intentando quitarse de encima al vampiro que lo mordía. Necesitó de un par de segundos para matarlo. El niño automáticamente se desmayó y sólo con verlo supo que había perdido demasiada sangre. Sus manos le temblaban cuando lo cogió y cargó en su espalda, dirigiéndose lo más rápido en busca de alguien que le pudiera ayudar a salvarle la vida.

 _¿Quién te ayudará? ¿Aún crees que están vivos?_

—Cierra la boca—ladró—, los encontraré.

Pero no lo hizo, y cuando el niño estaba completamente frío y tieso, dejó de importarle si se volvía un demonio y al final debían de matarlo por eso. No pensó en el sufrimiento que sus amigos pasarían si era condenado a muerte o en la promesa de salvar a Mika.

Dejó al niño en el suelo y se alejó lo suficiente para que su cuerpo sin vida no fuera afectado por lo que sucedería después.

En el espacio infinito en que siempre se encontraban, Asuramaru estiró la mano para que Yu la cogiera, una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó su rostro al ver que Yu aceptaba lo inevitable.

Y en ese momento lo escuchó.

Aviones.

Todos despegando de la superficie y perdiéndose en el aire. Contó alrededor de quince, pero lo mandó al olvido cuando vio la figura de alguien corriendo hacia él.

— ¡Yu!

Sintió como su corazón se tranquilizaba y se llenaba de felicidad.

— ¡Kimizuki! —Su amigo jadeaba bastante y era cargado por Yoichi y Mitsuba. Narumi tenía una herida grande, pero no parecía grave— ¡Chicos! Dios que bueno ver que están bien—corrió hacía ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que comenzó a achicarse a cada paso que se acercaban.

Mitsuba estaba llorando, al igual que Yoichi y, aunque Kimizuki intentaba ocultarlo podía ver las lágrimas escaparse de sus ojos.

Y ahí se dio cuenta de lo más importante.

— ¿Dónde está Shinoa?

Mitsuba se mordió los labios y se tapó el rostro con el dorso de la mano. Yoichi siguió sollozando y Kimizuki no dijo nada.

— ¿Dónde está? —Cogió de los hombros a Kimizuki— ¡Vamos, dímelo!

 _No otra vez_ , pensó, _no puede estar pasando otra vez._

—Lo siento, Yu—habló Narumi, con sufrimiento—. No sabíamos lo que estaban tramando—apretó los puños—, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde…

Sintió el aura de Asuramaru abrazarlo, regocijándose con la miseria que estaba pasando.

 _Volviste a perder a tu familia por tu debilidad._

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó con el corazón en la boca. Narumi lo miró con furia y angustia.

—Se la llevaron Yu, a ella y a unos cuantos soldados.

Sintió su cuerpo arder de odio, pero un pequeño rayo de esperanza cruzó su pecho.

—Pero podemos rescatarlos, como la última vez, ¿recuerdan? —comenzaba a hablar con desesperación y su cabeza no le dejaba comprender las miradas que sus amigos tenían. Estaba viva, juntos con los demás soldados, era lo único que importaba—. Tendremos sólo unas horas a lo mucho, pero debería ser suficiente. Nosotros—

—Yu—Kimizuki le dio una mirada que le hizo perder todas las esperanzas—. Los vampiros están llevándolos a Sanguinem, lo más seguro que para… —todos se quedaron callados y él prosiguió—. No todos los soldados están vivos y no tenemos equipos para seguir a todos esos aviones. Además—se mordió los labios antes de seguir—, a Shinoa se la llevó un noble, no entiendo por qué, pero enseguida te separaste de nosotros él vino tras ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Su respiración se hacía pesada— ¿Pero, por qué tras ella?

—No lo sabemos. El teniente Guren y Shinya intentaron rescatarla, pero enseguida vinieron otros dos. Les fue imposible.

 _No es verdad_ , quiso creer mientras sentía que todo se caía a sus pies, _esto no puede ser verdad._

—Espera—preguntó preocupado— ¿Qué noble fue tras ella?

Kimizuki deformó su rostro en una mueca de cólera.

—Al que hemos estado enfrentándonos ya varias veces—los ojos de Yu se abrieron—. El décimo tercer progenitor, Crowley Eusford.

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Para ser sinceros iba a dejar que esta idea muriera en mi cabeza, porque era muy ociosa para escribirla, pero después me dio un ataque de inspiración y necesitaba sacarla.**

 **No será muy largo, le doy unos cuatro capítulos, quizás menos, no estoy muy segura. Será especialmente MikaNoa, con Crowley de colado porque amo los cracks. Espero poder subir el próximo la otra semana. Todos los reviews son bien recibidos, así que no duden en dejar uno (¿?)**

 **Hasta la otra! :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: sigo siendo mala escribiendo canciones**

 **Notas: ¿no dije que lo publicaría en una semana? ¡Pues aquí esta! Muchas gracias a los que dejaron comentario, siempre me agrada saber sus opiniones :'D**

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **o.o.o.o**

 _Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take  
from every heart you break  
And like a blade you stain  
Well I've been holding on tonight _

_Helena – My Chemical Romance_

 **o.o.o.o**

Su mandíbula se apretó más y detuvo el impulso de mover su pierna con impaciencia. Venían con retraso, se suponía que llegarían hace una hora y la manecilla de su reloj parecía correr más rápido cada vez que lo miraba. El plan de Ferid no debió tener verdadero éxito si tardaban tanto y pensar en esa posibilidad no lo ayudaba a tranquilizarlo.

Ahora que el noble era momentáneamente quién estaba al mando no podía evitar seguir sus órdenes. Él lo quería meter en uno de sus juegos y esperar pacientemente en cuanto tardaría para perder la paciencia. Pero nunca, nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que le ordenaría quedarse en Sanguinem y simplemente esperar.

Había mandado a algunos de los nobles para que Mika no pudiera burlar la seguridad e ir con los demás, estaba seguro de ello. Pero por más que intentó, Ferid no se separó de su lado y mantuvo esa sonrisa enigmática en su rostro soltando de momentos leves carcajadas como imaginándose lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Le había prometido que traería a Yu y que no tenía de qué preocuparse. _Seguro_ , pensó sarcásticamente. Conociendo a Ferid probablemente ese "traer a Yu _"_ venía con sorpresas que no le agradarían.

 _"Deberías estar agradecido conmigo, Mika. Krul siempre te mandaba a ti para hacer el trabajo sucio. Ahora yo lo hago por ti. Soy bastante amable, ¿no crees?"_

Apretó la mandíbula dándole una mirada rápida. Conversaba con un par de nobles y su sonrisa era ligera y misteriosa. Al ejército le había sido sencillo doblegarse ante él y nadie parecía siquiera pensar en la antigua reina a la que servían.

Dirigió su vista hasta el cielo, el atardecer se veía muy normal, como si al otro lado de la ciudad no estuviera sucediendo una masacre. Recordaba que el amigo de Yu terminó bastante lastimado en la pelea con el serafín e inconscientemente esperó que todo su equipo sobreviviera a la inminente batalla.

— ¡Espera Mikaela! —el chico menudo del arco estaba bastante magullado por la pelea con el serafín, pese a eso no le costó trabajo alcanzarlo. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recordar su nombre— ¿Por qué estas regresando con ellos? —Mika le dio una mirada fría, pero él no dejó de hablar—. Si te vas, cuando Yu despierte estará realmente triste y a nosotros también… nos gustaría que te quedes. Somos una familia ahora, ¿recuerdas?

Achicó sus ojos, no dejando que las palabras hicieran mella en él. Quería con todo su ser seguir con las últimas palabras que Krul le dijo antes de separarse, pero "correr" ahora no le serviría de nada.

—Ferid sabe que iré con ustedes. Me dio una advertencia antes de que escapáramos—contestó mirando la cabaña en la que descansaban los demás. Estaba agotado por la pelea con el serafín, pero los humanos tardaban más en curarse—. Yo… encontraré una forma de volver por Yu, hasta eso, cuídenlo—y antes de que pudiera detenerse continuó—… ustedes también… que ese tal Kureto fuera retenido no significa que dejará que sus objetivos sean obstaculizados—ignoró la mirada que Yoichi le dio y dándole una última vista a la cabaña se fue.

Habían pasado tres meses ya. No sabía nada del mundo exterior, lo mantenían en Sanguinem y Ferid siempre le ordenaba estar a su lado, él no se sentaba en el trono que alguna vez perteneció a Krul, lo que era un alivio en cierta forma, pero hacía que Mika no pudiera ocultar su decepción cada vez que iba al salón y lo encontraba vacío. Aún no sabía donde la tenían oculta y quizás muchos ya la había olvidado, pero Mika no. Ella fue quién lo salvó, independientemente de la forma en que lo hizo, su vida estaría atada a la suya para siempre, lo sabía desde hace mucho antes de querer aceptarlo y fue la razón por la que decidió darle su lealtad a ella, solamente a ella.

—Anímate, Mika~—susurró Ferid sobre su oreja haciendo que saltara. Le dedicó una mirada hosca, pero este sólo sonrió más—. ¿Acaso no lo escuchas? Ya llegan—se paró firmemente e hizo un gesto con la mano tan típico de él—. Tal como prometí, te traeré a tu querido Yu.

Se estremeció, el tono con el que lo dijo no lo hacía sentir seguro de ninguna forma.

—Si le hiciste algo…

—Relájate~—cortó él con tono jovial—. Di estrictas instrucciones para que sólo lo alejaran de su grupo. ¡Es tan emocionante! ¡Ver la cara de dos jóvenes separados por los hilos del destino al fin encontrarse! ¡Pero qué magnífica oportunidad para ver!

Mika puso los ojos en blanco y disimuladamente comenzó a alejarse, visualizó los aviones y prefirió acercarse a esperar ahí. No estaba de humor para oírlo hablar sobre eso, _otra vez_.

—Vamos, no pongas esa cara~—cantó, siguiendo con la mirada los aviones que aterrizaban —. Por qué mejor no te pones a pensar en las escusas que le darás a Yu por alejarlo de su nueva familia—se alejó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Me imaginó que puede llegar a estar bastante molesto de haber sido traído aquí.

Mika lo ocultó bien, pero pudo sentir el pánico correr por su cuerpo. Yu lo odiaría por esto, lo sabía. Pero no confiaba en el ejército y por mucho que Yu insistiera en que sus amigos los podían ayudar, no se asemejaban en fuerza contra nadie que realmente importara.

Cada paso que daba al acercarse a las avionetas era como la sentencia que sabía estaba por recibir. Lo repudiaría, lo miraría como el monstruo en el que se convirtió ahora y no lo perdonaría. _Lo siento mucho Yu,_ dijo silenciosamente para sus adentros, _pero eres la última familia que me queda, no te puedo perder a ti también._

Para su sorpresa los nobles no salieron primero, en su lugar bajaron a varios soldados humanos encadenados y jaulas con varios niños dentro.

Niños. Debió de imaginarlo, era la especialidad de Ferid. No quería ni pensar en todas las cosas que ellos habían tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí. Los observó llorar mientras eran transportados hasta pisos inferiores e intentó ignorar la necesidad de ayudar a un soldado humano que era arrastrado por las cadenas que lo apresaban. Fue cuando este cayó, ya sin poder pararse; y uno de los vampiros comenzó a patearlo que no pudo detener el impulso y se decidió a ayudarlo.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo cuando su ojo captó un color inusual saliendo desde la avioneta de los nobles.

Ferid se veía igual de sorprendido que Mika al ver que, no sólo Yu no estaba con ellos, sino que el décimo tercer progenitor, cargaba a un soldado humano entre sus brazos.

—Esto sí que no lo esperaba, Crowley—no estaba molesto, podía sentirlo en su tono de voz y postura, más podía sentir que no aceptaba que lo desobedecieran.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —Dijo él mientras pisaba el suelo—. Me gusta la idea de poder hacer cosas poco comunes—la sonrisa que el vampiro dio fue suficiente para que ambos se sonrieran, era como si compartieran un secreto. La chica inconsciente en los brazos de Crowley pareció temblar.

—Supongo que tendrás una explicación para esto—Ferid vio sin mucho interés a la chica humana.

—Oh, es una interesante. Te encantara—pareció coger con más fuerza a la chica, pero nadie dijo nada.

Por su parte los ojos de Mika estaban muy abiertos, aún sin poder creer lo que le mostraban. La conocía, era amiga de Yu y después del incidente con el serafín, no se separaba del chico con gafas. No se veía muy lastimada, sin embargo, llevaba muchas heridas alrededor de su cuerpo. Su nombre le llegó a la cabeza sin necesidad de pensarlo y sin darse cuenta su boca se abrió.

— ¿Shinoa?

Ambos, Ferid y Crowley lo observaron fijamente.

—Vaya—Ferid se veía asombrado de nuevo, pero sonreía—, no creí que conocieras a alguien más que tu querido Yu.

 _Maldición._

—Sólo la vi una vez—mantuvo su rostro sin expresiones—, eso es todo.

No se lo creyó. Observó a Shinoa con nuevo interés y le sonrió ampliamente a Crowley.

—Parece ser que nuestra invitada aquí es muy popular—le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera—. Vamos a tomar algo de vino, hay muchas cosas de que hablar, ¿no crees?

Crowley sólo le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó junto con él, siendo seguidos por unas silenciosas Horn y Chess.

—No es necesario que vengan—Chess hizo un mohín, pero detuvo lo que iba a decir cuando Horn le dio una mirada seria.

Ferid soltó una carcajada.

—También aplica a ti, Mika~

Su rostro se tensó, ¿podría dar alguna escusa lo suficientemente buena para que lo dejara ir con ellos? La respuesta era fácil, pero no quería aceptarla. Si hablaba la pondría en más peligro del que ya estaba. No tenía forma de ganar y Ferid lo sabía. Cabizbajo, guardó silencio y le dedicó una última mirada a Shinoa.

Sus ojos terminaron por encontrarse con los de Crowley, ambos se observaron por breves segundos, pero esperó que entendiera el mensaje que sus ojos transmitían.

 _No le hagas daño._

Mika no podría ganar una pelea contra él, lo más probable es que lo asesinara sólo al empezar. Arriesgar su vida por una desconocida no era lo suyo, pero no podía dejar que la lastimaran. No tenía una razón específica, sólo no podía.

Algo comenzó a carcomerlo por dentro cuando los vio alejarse. Se sentía intranquilo y su pecho comenzaba a dolerle. Una ligerísima mueca que mostró sus colmillos surcó su rostro e intentó controlar su respiración.

Quizás no tenía forma de estar con ellos en la habitación, pero no significaba que no pudiera estar cerca a ellos.

Sin molestarse si quiera en las miradas que le dirigían, comenzó a caminar.

 **o.o.o.o**

 _¿Estoy muerta?_

Shinoa frunció las cejas, bien eso era estúpido, obviamente no estaba muerta, pero lo primero que sintió al despertar fue la suavidad de un colchón y la frescura de la seda cubrirla. Viendo las circunstancias en la que estaba, despertar de esa manera era más que improbable. Podía ser una Hiragi, pero en ninguno de los años de su corta vida, alguien la había tratado lo suficientemente bien como para dejarla reposar en un cuarto tan cómodo después de salvarla.

Salvarla…

Su cuerpo se quedó tieso y abrió los ojos de porrazo.

¿La habían salvado? No conocía la habitación en la que estaba, desde que Kureto fue retenido por su padre, Shinoa había pasado a ser completamente invisible. Dudaba que alguien de su familia, a excepción de Shinya, intentara rescatarla. Parpadeando fuertemente y examinando el lugar, un sentimiento de pánico que no dejaba de apoderarse de su cuerpo creció.

 _No estoy en los cuarteles._

Recordaba que uno de los nobles la había atacado y los gritos de Guren al intentar alcanzarla, todo estaba en blanco después de eso.

Su espalda le dolía un poco, enderezarse le hizo notar lo entumecidos que estaban sus extremidades, se sentó en la cama y revisó sus heridas, parecía que se las habían curado, pero un pequeño movimiento de cabeza a los lados le confirmó que quién sea que la había sanado no estaba ahí y se había llevado el equipo de primeros auxilios.

El lugar se veía demasiado lujoso para ser de la mansión de los Hiragis, todo el cuarto estaba cubierto con tapicería roja y dorada que le daba un aspecto antiguo. Se animó a bajar de la cama y sus pies fueron recibidos por una alfombra blanda que le hizo soltar un ligero suspiro de placer. Caminó muy despacio alrededor de la habitación esperando encontrar una puerta abierta, pero sus alarmas la alertaban de no acercarse a ellas más de lo necesario, por lo que sólo recorrió el lugar buscando encontrar alguna salida visible.

Todo estaba cerrado, tampoco había ventanas y los cientos de cuadros pegados en las paredes parecían seguirla al más minúsculo movimiento.

 _No entres en pánico_ , se dijo intentando callar su respiración, _calma y no entres en pánico._

Su mano buscó a _Shi_ , pero no encontró nada. Empezó a sudar frío y se movió frenéticamente intentando buscar su arma. Se palmeó varias veces el cuerpo, volvió a la cama y la desordenó por completo.

 _Mierda_.

Se sentó debajo de una lámpara que colgaba de la pared y se cubrió la cara con las manos. No era momento de asustarse, pero si estaba donde creía que estaba ya no había posibilidad para ella. Hubiera sido mejor simplemente morir en esa pelea, al menos no estaría capturada en quién sabe qué parte de Sanguinem.

Su pecho se oprimió tanto que quiso llorar, nadie se arriesgaría tanto para salvarla en una misión suicida. No podía pensar tan egoístamente y creer que sus amigos podrían intentar rescatarla, ella era una líder y había tenido que dejar a muchos atrás por el bien de los demás. Sus amigos deberían hacer lo mismo con ella.

Un breve tintineo la hizo levantar lentamente su cabeza, venía de la habitación de al lado, se quedó observando el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Ir sería tonto, por no decir estúpido, pero si su sentencia ya estaba escrita no veía la razón por la cual retrasarla, si la tenían para sacarle información habían cogido a la chica equivocada. Mientras Shinoa caminaba hasta la puerta y giraba la manecilla lo más lentamente posible se prometió que morir por la pérdida de sangre era mejor que traicionar a sus amigos.

Para su sorpresa—y alivio—el cuarto siguiente también estaba vacío. Era una gran sala que tenía aires renacentistas, no sabía si sentir pena o miedo por el hecho que ellos extrañaran épocas pasadas y orquestaran todo de esa manera con tal de recordarlas.

En la sala no había cuchillos, y tampoco algo que le sería lo suficientemente útil, tampoco sabía cómo podría ahorcarse si el techo estaba a muchos metros encima de ella y no contaba con tanta fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo sin ayuda de algo. Su cuerpo tambaleante caminó con resignación hasta la otra salida, eran dos puertas gigantes y antes que pudiera acercarse lo escuchó otra vez.

Un tintineo, acompañado de pequeñas risas que podía distinguir como forzadas.

—Aún hay algo que no entiendo—el sonido de esa voz le picaba en la memoria, pero no podía recordar de quién era—, ¿Cómo supiste que la otra hermana nació de la misma forma?

—Así como tú, tengo mis pequeños informantes—reconoció esa voz, su rostro aparecía muy brevemente en sus pesadillas, sus ojos rojos brillaban cuando la mordía y tapaba su boca para no oír su llanto de dolor. Tembló y sin darse cuenta, apegó su cuerpo a la puerta.

— Pero, ¿por qué ella? Creí que la viste sólo una vez.

—Fueron dos, en realidad—parecía haberse aburrido y escuchó un movimiento de pies indicándole que se alejaba.

El otro vampiro parecía encantado con la respuesta de su compañero.

—Podría ser tu hija.

— ¿Hablamos de edades, verdad? En todo caso sería algo como mi tátara, tátara, tátara bisnieta.

—Creí que no te gustaban los niños.

—No es una niña.

Escuchó una risotada demasiado cerca de la puerta y dio un paso atrás. _Fui demasiado descuidada._ Las dos puertas se abrieron de manera rápida y Shinoa dejó de respirar por un segundo. Por supuesto que el otro vampiro se le había hecho conocido, no había peleado directamente con él, pero si lo conocía y Yu lo había mencionado varias veces.

Una mirada de odio se reflejó en su rostro cuando Ferid Barthory se inclinó a su altura para estar cara a cara.

—Parece que ya despertó, _mademoiselle_. ¿Durmió bien? —su pregunta era retórica, pero parecía ser el tipo de vampiro que siempre tenía algo que decir. Se acercó más a ella y sujetó fuertemente su rostro con su pulgar e índice cuando intentó alejarse. Creyó que le rompería la mandíbula, pero al final la soltó no sin antes darle un guiño—. Debo admitirlo, para aún ser una niña eres bastante linda—dio un suspiro dramático—, tu estatura me recuerda un poco a Krul, para ser sinceros, una lástima lo que le sucedió.

 _Fuiste tú quién la traicionó._

Ferid la volvió a mirar como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos y su sonrisa pareció extenderse todavía más. Comenzaba a enojarla, se preguntó levemente si así era como ella se veía cuando sonreía todo el tiempo, esperaba que no.

—Supongo que sólo es el cabello y los ojos—murmuró rozando sus puntas con sus garras—. Pero eres casi la viva imagen de tu hermana.

Eso fue como recibir un baldazo de agua helada. Chasqueó la lengua y de un manotazo alejó su mano. Él entrecerró los ojos y la cogió de la garganta, apretó tan fuerte que su visión comenzó a oscurecerse. Shinoa intentó alejarlo inútilmente, sólo logrando que la levantara del suelo, ocasionando que el aire dejara de llenar sus pulmones.

—Dime querida, ¿tienes alguna buena razón por la que no debería matarte?

Shinoa estaba más preocupada por dejar que el aire volviera a ella, sin embargo, de alguna manera se las arregló para hablar.

—Quién sabe, quizás Krul no haya tenido que preguntar.

El agarré se desvaneció y sus pies tocaron el suelo, no pudo mantenerlos firmes, cayendo sin mucha gracia. Sus ojos aún veían puntos negros y había un zumbido pasando por sus oídos, pero se las arregló para ponerse de pie.

Ferid no había dejado de reír desde que la soltó y se cubría los ojos con una mano, como si lo que ella dijo fuera lo más gracioso en el mundo. Esta vez intentó no llamar la atención y se masajeó el cuello herido forzándose a no toser. Le dio una breve mirada al lugar, era una biblioteca realmente grande, pero todo se vio opacado al ver al vampiro detrás de Ferid.

Crowley no se reía de la misma manera exagerada que él, pero su sonrisa parecía sincera y la veía con ojos que no le gustaban. Inconscientemente, tembló. Ese vampiro la asustaba más de lo que podía soportar, el mero hecho de recordar lo que le dijo antes de noquearla la hacía estremecer.

 _Eres mía._

Intentó que su rostro no mostrara su molestia. Ella no era de nadie, y cuando tuviera la oportunidad debía encontrar una forma de encontrar a _Shi_ , o acabar con su propia vida como último recurso.

—Entonces, _Mademoiselle—_ Ferid volvió a acercarse hasta ella, opacando la visión que Shinoa tenía del otro noble—. En vista que eres _tan_ divertida no te mataré por ahora—le dio palmaditas en la cabeza, como si fuera un perro—, además me enteré cosas muy interesantes sobre tu familia, sin duda serás de utilidad.

Shinoa no mostró expresión alguna, eso le pareció entretener.

— ¡Oh, cierto! —podía ver las pestañas de su rostro por lo cerca que estaba— ¿Cómo es que conoces a Mika?

Eso la sorprendió.

— ¿Eh? —ella parpadeó al no entender su pregunta y Ferid pareció malinterpretar su respuesta.

—No me digas que no sabes quién es—se alejó cubriéndose la boca en un intento de acallar su risa— ¡Pobre Mika! —exclamó—. Por primera vez desde que está aquí se parece interesar en otro humano y este lo olvida ¡Será tan divertido ver su expresión cuando se lo diga! —Shinoa no movió ningún músculo de su rostro, así que probó otra táctica—. Aunque, supongo que por la expresión que hiciste al ver a Crowley si lo recuerdas a él, ¿verdad?

Shinoa miró con miedo los ojos que tanto la asustaban por las noches. No era necesario que pregunte, ella lo recordaría incluso si no quería. Intentó desviar la mirada, pero el pánico no la dejaba. No creía que fueron demasiado segundos en los que se observaron de esa forma y su agitado corazón se sintió aliviado cuando dejó de mirarla.

Decidió que él la asustaba más que el vampiro que derrocó a la reina de los vampiros. Había una forma siniestra en que la miraba, no como si fuera sólo su comida, sino como supiera en secreto lo que le harían e incluso un secreto más que nadie sabía. Su sonrisa era ligera como si recordarlo le divirtiera.

 _Genial_ , pensó. _Me sacarán las uñas o algo así._ Dudaba que fueran como su hermano y lo hicieran únicamente para hacer que Guren o quién sea que ellos quisieran viniera por su propia voluntad a Sanguinem.

—Sabes Crowley—comentó Ferid después de mirar largamente a Shinoa—, ya que no me trajiste al invitado que quería, me parece de muy mala educación hacer que yo lo atienda.

El corazón de Shinoa disparó un tambor que le hizo doler el pecho.

—Tienes razón—ambos, Ferid y Crowley, parecían haber dejado de notar su presencia, de cierta forma, la manera en la que se contemplaban le hacía pensar en que compartían una conversación demasiado importante como para hacer que ella formara parte. 

—Está decidido entonces—el albino la vio mostrando sus dientes y dijo las palabras que la hicieron desear estar muerta—. Nuestra invitada se quedará contigo hasta que yo tenga los resultados. Se gentil con ella, ¿de acuerdo? No la quiero llena de mordiscos cuando la vuelva a ver~

Una mano se posó en su hombro ejerciendo cierta presión. No detectó el momento en que el aludido se había parado detrás de ella, sintió un aura asesina envolver su cuerpo, como si la presencia de ese vampiro se la tragara en la más profunda oscuridad.

—No digas esas cosas, Ferid—respondió con sencillez, y su siguiente respuesta hizo que quisiera lanzarse a llorar suplicando por piedad—. Te prometo que cuando la veas de nuevo mis marcas ya habrán desaparecido.

 **o.o.o.o**

Qué demonios los hacía tardar tanto.

¿Y si acaso la habían…?

Exhaló e inhaló un par de veces, no era tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, si la quisieran asesinar, Crowley no se hubiera tomado la molestia de traerla hasta aquí. Comenzó a caminar un par de veces, sintiendo más ansiedad que nunca. ¿Por qué la habían traído a ella? Entendía que Ferid aceptó traer a Yu porque era un serafín, pero ¿A Shinoa? ¿Qué tenía que hacer el décimo tercer progenitor con ella?

— ¡¿Por qué se tardan tanto?! —Horn y Chess habían seguido su ejemplo, o para ser más exactos, Horn siguió su ejemplo y se quedó silenciosamente esperando igual que él. Chess había aparecido sólo hace unos minutos y exigía saber a cada segundo cuando saldrían de la mansión.

Para ser sinceros, empezaba a irritarle.

—El amo Crowley sabe lo que hace—Horn intentó tranquilizarla, más se veía igual de ansiosa que él—. Cálmate un poco

— ¡Pero se suponía que iríamos tras el otro muchacho! ¿Qué tiene que hacer el amo Crowley con una vulgar humana? —Hizo un puchero— ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Acaso tú lo sabes, Mika?

Puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó de ellas.

— ¡Oye! ¡No me ignores! —exclamó en su voz infantil—. Soy más fuerte que tú, ¿sabes?

—Chess—advirtió la otra noble.

La mencionada miró a sus pies y su pecho se desinfló, lo que sea que iba a decir murió en su cabeza.

—La cargó entre sus brazos—susurró a nadie en especial, el simple recuerdo hacía que a Mika se le erizara la piel—. Como una especie de novia o algo—Horn hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero Chess siguió hablando—, no lo entiendo, casi la mata una vez… ¡¿Qué tiene de especial?! —Cerró los ojos y sus manos fueron a su cabeza intentando encontrar la respuesta— ¿Es un serafín? ¿Su sangre sabe bien? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que ella tiene de especial?

Mika abrió la boca, pero la cerró al instante, les dio la espalda esperando que no lo hubieran visto. Estuvo a punto de decir mucho sin saber por qué.

Ellos sólo se habían conocido un par de horas antes de que él los dejara en esa cabaña. Incluso aunque estaban casi a lado, ella estaba más ocupada atendiendo las heridas de su amigo y él preocupado de que Yu no terminara por matarse, otra vez.

 _Creo que esta es la primera vez que nos saludamos formalmente, ¿no? Mucho gusto, soy Shinoa_

Ella le había dado una sonrisa alegre y le habló como si se conocieran desde hace mucho. De cierta forma, la manera animada en la que se presentó le hizo sentirse… raro.

Fue quién tuvo la cabeza más fría cuando todos los demás estaban asustados o frenéticos por lo que había sucedido, Shinoa había tomado su papel de líder en serio e hizo lo suficiente para que todos se calmaran, incluso él.

 _Yu estará bien_ , le había dicho con una ligera sonrisa, cuando nadie oía, acercándose un poco a él. _Siempre sale de las peores cosas._

En ese momento no lo supo e incluso ahora no lo entendía, pero la forma tan íntima en que se lo dijo le había hecho abochornarse.

Su pecho se sitió algo tibio y negó fuertemente con la cabeza. No tenía espacio para pensar en las respuestas para eso. Y siendo sincero consigo mismo, dudaba que hubiera una verdadera razón.

— ¿Quizás tenga algo que ver con Krul? —Preguntó Chess, mirando a Horn y Mika—. Si no, Ferid no se vería tan entretenido.

—El siempre luce entretenido—contradijo Horn. Mika tenía que darle la razón.

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué…?

Un fuerte sonido de puertas abriéndose sonó y Ferid salió de su mansión tan extravagante como solía ser su manera de presentarse, al parecer, sospechando que lo esperarían afuera. Sin embargo, su atención estaba puesta en Shinoa, ella estaba sumamente pálida y temía que se desmayara ahí mismo. Notó muy tarde que Crowley mantenía un brazo alrededor suyo, advirtiéndole no hacer nada tonto.

Sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella y el pánico que vio ahí hizo que casi cometiera una estupidez. Para su suerte Chess reaccionó antes que él.

— ¡Amo Crowley! —Ella corrió hasta él y casi se colgó de su brazo—. Esta humana ya no es necesaria, ¿verdad? —vio a Shinoa como un insecto que quería pisar—. La podemos matar ya, ¿no es así?

Shinoa intentó alejarse, pero hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Crowley apretó más su agarre. Mika hizo un sonido de fastidio, iba a acercarse a alejar su mano de su hombro cuando escuchó la risa de Ferid. Había estado silencioso viendo el escenario y en sus ojos parecía reflejarse un plan que lo divertiría por varios días.

—Lo siento, Chess—respondió Ferid—. Pero esta linda niña es mi invitada—y para horror de Mika dijo—, y se quedará a vivir con Crowley hasta nuevo aviso. Trátenla bien~

— _¿Qué?_

Mika veía fijamente al noble esperando que su boca se abriera y dijera que era algún tipo de broma pesada, para su pesar, no lo hizo.

—Así como lo oyes, Mika~ —les dio una breve mirada a Horn y Chess que seguían igual de anonadadas—, pero ya que eres amigo de nuestra invitada, ¿por qué no vas con ella y Crowley hasta su mansión? Quizás puedas darle un tour de tu querida ciudad~

—No creo que sea necesario—se le adelantó el noble.

—Insisto—repitió Ferid, a lo que Crowley se encogió de hombros como si no le interesara. Luego, levantó las cejas como teniendo una idea e inclinó su rostro hasta el oído de Shinoa.

—Ya que eres nuestra invitada, ¿por qué no decides? —Vio su mano apretar casi imperceptiblemente su hombro de nuevo— ¿Quieres que Mikaela venga?

Todos la observaron, Mika dejó de respirar por un segundo al verla hacer una mueca y alejar su rostro del suyo.

—Prefiero su compañía que la tuya.

Crowley abrió los ojos sorprendido y Ferid comenzó a reír.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así? —exclamó Horn, perdiendo la compostura por primera vez en el día. Chess mostró los colmillos y estuvo por lanzarse encima de Shinoa, sino fuera porque Mika se interpuso.

—La invitada ya respondió—habló calmadamente.

Los mofletes de la noble se inflaron y parecía a punto de ir contra él, pero Ferid la detuvo, Horn se veía bastante molesta, pero al ver a Crowley decidió alejarse.

—Bueno—dijo Ferid, aún sosteniendo a Chess de un brazo—, tengan buen viaje~. Espero que tengas una hermosa estadía, _madame_ —terminó viendo a Shinoa y guiñándole un ojo.

Asqueroso.

Se quedó cara a cara con Shinoa y aunque únicamente se fijó en Crowley por un segundo, casi podía jurar que lo miraba con molestia, aunque podía ser su imaginación dándole una mala pasada, porque soltó a Shinoa con una de sus peculiares sonrisas ligeras y comenzó a caminar delante de ellos.

Ella se mordió el labio, se notaba que el hombro le dolía, pero sólo se cruzó de brazos. Ambos caminaron muy juntos detrás de Crowley sin decir nada. Intentó darle una mirada de ánimo, pero no sabía cómo ver la situación de manera optimista.

—Lo siento—dijo moviendo los labios hacía ella cuando lo miró.

Shinoa sacudió la cabeza.

—No es tu culpa—respondió de la misma manera y dándole una sonrisa demasiado triste.

 _Es mi culpa,_ quiso decirle, _todo esto es mi culpa._

No pareció que había pasado tiempo, pero antes que se dieran cuenta ya estaban en la mansión y Crowley lo estaba echando con un movimiento de manos.

—Gracias Mikaela—dijo llevándose a Shinoa dentro—. Ya no es necesaria tu presencia, puedes irte.

Apretó los puños con impotencia y un dejo de desesperanza. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran tras suyo ella le dedicó una última mirada, sus ojos estaban vacios y tuvo el impulso de querer decirle algo, palabras de ánimo, lo que sea, pero su boca estaba pesada y nunca se abrió.

La vio desaparecer tras esas puertas y se prometió que buscaría una manera de sacarla de Sanguinem.

Sin importar cómo, la rescataría.

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Los crack son mi perdición se los juro. Además Ferid ha sido divertido y difícil de escribir al mismo tiempo. Espero que no haya errores de ortografía o que los personajes estén OOC, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, ¡lo prometo!**

 **Como sea, nuestra pequeña protagonista la tendrá difícil, espero no hacerla sufrir mucho *risa* Creo poder actualizar antes de dos semanas, pero si no, hasta entonces!**

 **Déjame tu review y hazme saber que te pareció el cap, lo agradecería mucho *u***

 **Hasta la otra! ::DD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Aún soy mala dibujando.**

 **Notas: Lo prometido es deuda, he aquí el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios, me ponen una sonrisa de boba cada vez que leo uno.**

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **o.o.o.o**

 _Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in your house  
See I was dead when I woke up this morning  
I'll be dead before the day is done  
Before the day is done_

 _Seven devils – Florence + The Machine_

 **o.o.o.o**

Habían pasado ocho días y ya estaba cogiendo una crisis nerviosa.

Se alteraba por todo, cualquier ruido que escuchara la ponía en alerta máxima, sus uñas estaban casi destrozadas, más por habérselas mordido que por golpear la puerta. Además estaba cansada, demasiado cansada, sus horas de dormir se resumían en ella cerrando los ojos un par de veces para después despertarse con un sobresalto. Temía que si no abría los ojos lo suficientemente rápido las garras del demonio la terminarían por consumir.

Ni siquiera sabía si era de día o de noche, al tercer día de su encierro había perdido el sentido de la hora y lo único que podía hacer era caminar alrededor de la inmensa habitación para distraerse. Lo más interesante que pasaba era cuando la puerta se abría y un sirviente dejaba un pequeño envase de comida en la mesa y se retiraba al instante.

En su primer intento, maniobró lo suficiente como para derribar a la mucama, pese a eso no duró ni dos segundos cuando un par de garras la cogieron de la parte trasera de su uniforme y la tiraron contra la pared. Aún sentía dolor en la espalda cuando caminaba, su caída había sido amortiguada parcialmente por la mesa de noche y la lámpara de porcelana que quedó completamente destruida bajo su peso, tenía suerte que sus brazos no sufrieran lesiones.

O quizás no.

El noble le había dado un gesto desinteresado al verla arrastrarse entre los escombros, notando que seguía viva se dirigió hacía la mucama y antes de que esta pudiera decir algo, él ya estaba aplastando su cuello.

Shinoa no fue capaz de decir nada mientras miraba con horror como la sirvienta pataleaba y lloraba implorando perdón. Crowley acabó por soltarla luego de unos segundos, sus ojos estaban aburridos cuando la vio arrodillarse a sus pies agradeciendo que la dejara vivir, él la había levantado dando una ligera sonrisa, tomó la delgada mano de la chica entre las suyas ayudándola a ponerse de pie con delicadeza, como si no debiera de tener ninguna preocupación, ya que él era el amo más compasivo del mundo.

Shinoa notó un pequeño cambio en el semblante de la chica. Mientras ella se ponía de pie, lo veía bajo sus pestañas, con un aire tímido que parecía enamoradizo. Su amo le dio una sonrisa que parecía sincera y las mejillas de la sirvienta se colorearon un poco.

Y luego le voló la cabeza.

No supo en qué momento gateó hasta una esquina del cuarto, pero recordaba que a pesar del dolor se pegó a la pared lo más que pudo como si esta pudiera protegerla. Shinoa había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas en un tonto intento de alejarlo sin éxito. Su memoria aún tenía fresca la escena en que él se arrodilló frente suyo y llevó sus fríos labios hasta su oído.

—No creo que deba explicarte por qué no puedes salir de aquí, ¿verdad?

Ella no podía dejar de temblar, pero se las arregló para decir un sí. Crowley se levantó entonces, dándole la espalda y saliendo de la habitación, dejándola con el cuerpo muerto y la cabeza suelta en lo que quedaba del día. El olor de la putrefacción le hizo tener arcadas, pero no vomitó, sus ojos seguían viendo la cabeza desprendida, en un tipo de fascinación morbosa. Muchas horas después llegaron varias personas a limpiar todo y dejar más comida. Nadie la miró desde el sitio en que seguía sentada y se fueron lo más rápido que podían.

En su segundo día, intentó hacer una huelga de hambre. Aún recordaba la breve conversación entre Ferid y Crowley, la había reproducido muchas veces sin entenderla bien y quizás no la podría comprender del todo, pero si querían hacerle preguntas, lo más seguro era que la comida tendría algún tipo de droga. Creyó ingenuamente que a los sirvientes no le interesaría si ella comía o no, nadie debía de saber la verdadera razón de ella en el castillo, con suerte podría evadir lo que sea que le trajesen para consumir.

 _Error_. Gran error.

El siguiente sirviente que fue a verla le ordenó que comiera al dejarle su desayuno, cuando regresó horas, muchas horas más tarde con alimentos y notó que no había tomado bocado, le obligó a abrir la boca y no la soltó hasta que le metió toda la comida dentro y estuvo seguro que no la vomitaría.

—Ordenes del amo.

No necesitó hacer más preguntas. Los siguientes días fueron igual, traían comida a diferentes horas del día, lo que le hacía empezar a perder el sentido del tiempo, que el lugar no tuviera ninguna ventana tampoco ayudaba. Sin embargo, estaba segura que fue en el cuarto día cuando trajeron agua en baldes y llenaron la bañera. No pudo resistirse a que la desnudaran y la metieran contra su voluntad en la gran tina, soportó tal degradación únicamente con su fuerza de voluntad, su rostro lucía impasible mientras los demás sirvientes se quedaban a su lado hasta que ella terminara. Sabía que no era culpa de ellos ser esclavizados para hacer eso, pero su mente estaba llena de odio y se imaginaba cientos de escenarios en que los mataba a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Envuelta con una toalla se sentaba en una cama viendo a todos limpiar lúgubremente y abandonar la habitación, no sin antes dejar una caja que contenía algún tipo de conjunto de ropa.

Siempre era algo sumamente elegante, pero a que simple vista se veía muy ordinario. Todos eran vestidos de fina tela que eran bastante frescos y le hacían cosquillas en las piernas por las capas de la falda, se pegaban mucho a su torso y por el espejo podía notar que la hacía ver como si tuviera caderas. No llevaban ningún diseño en especial, la vestimenta de las vampiresas sin duda tendrían un bordado mucho mejor, pero—por mucho que odiara que la vistieran—Shinoa agradecía que fueran simples. Tampoco eran de colores muy especiales, como si cogieran el primero que veían.

La que era asignada a peinarla siempre le ponía cientos de lazos en todo su cabello o lo trenzaba colocándole algún tipo de brillo que la hacía estornudar. Al principio no había querido ponerse nada de lo que le traían o dejar que tocaran su cabello, pero le asustó el pensar qué pasaría si no acataba las órdenes, por lo que obedientemente se vestía con cualquier cosa que le trajeran y dejaba que le hicieran lo que deseaba el amo de la mansión.

Comía y se bañaba cuando le decían. Se vestía automáticamente con lo que sea que le trajeran y no abría la boca cuando cogían su cabello con demasiada fuerza.

La estaba convirtiendo en su muñeca, jugaba con su cabeza para saber hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar y se lo hacía saber cada vez que alguien le decía "Son órdenes del amo".

 _No dejaré que gane._

Sentada en la gigante cama, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su menudo cuerpo. Tenía ojeras gigantes y le alegraba que nadie se molestara en preguntarle por eso y exigir que no las tuviera. Un ligero sollozo escapó de sus labios y se la cubrió con ambas manos. Shinoa no podía hacer nada, pero se prometió que no lloraría, era lo último de su dignidad que le quedaba.

Estiró su cuerpo en la cama y la sintió hundirse bajo su peso. Sin molestarse en arreglarse el camisón de seda que le habían obligado a ponerse, siempre pasaba alguien a cerciorarse que tenía puesto lo que debía para dormir, el sirviente no la veía más de dos segundos antes de volver a cerrar la puerta y hacer sonar fuertemente el seguro de la puerta.

Suspiró. Se preguntaba cómo estaban sus amigos y se imaginaba que podrían estar haciendo juntos si ella no estuviera encerrada en un lugar tan lúgubre.

Como los preparativos para el veinticinco de Diciembre.

A Shinoa no le gustaba celebrar ese día, para ser honestos prefería olvidarlo del calendario y hacer como si no existiera, por lo que fue una gran sorpresa cuando escuchó a Mitsuba decirle a los demás que debían hacer una cena por su cumpleaños.

—No es necesario—ella había salido de su escondite con una sonrisa cínica—, pero es tan lindo de su parte, gracias~

Sus manos estaban cruzadas en su espalda, así que nadie notó cuando sus uñas apretaron su carne en lo que ella seguía con su expresión alegre.

—Pero queremos hacerlo—Kimizuki le dio una media sonrisa—, no siempre puedes alardear que sigues viva.

—Realmente preferiría que no—

—Es tu cumpleaños—Mitsuba le daba una mirada implorante—, se que no te gusta celebrarlo, pero—

—Dije que no.

Todos se quedaron callados por su repentino cambio, Mitsuba alejó la mirada avergonzada y Shinoa decidió no prestar atención a los demás.

—Mi hermana murió en el día que sonaron las trompetas—Shinoa sintió un relámpago pasar por su pecho, Yoichi se había acercado muy despacio a ella, como si temiera asustarla con su cercanía—, y me entristece cada vez que pienso en ese momento, pero no quiere decir que maldiga ese día—Shinoa apretó fuertemente sus manos en un intento de no huir—, tú eres nuestra familia ahora, no vamos sólo a festejar tu cumpleaños, sino a conmemorar a las personas que tantos amamos. Permítenos pasar eso contigo.

Yu le había palmeado la espalda alegremente y Kimizuki le dio una de sus pequeñas sonrisas de ánimo. Shinoa nunca aceptó nada, pero para sus amigos su silencio era un sí y se la pasaron hablando de las cosas que deberían hacer.

— ¿Saben que aún falta mucho, verdad? —había preguntado ella resignada.

—Es en menos de un mes—Yu se veía alegre, como un niño a punto de ver a Santa Claus—, ¡Hay tantas cosas que planear! Narumi se emocionara cuando se lo digamos.

Había sido uno de esos momentos en que ella no podía evitar sentirse amada, le gustaba el sentimiento de aceptación en su pecho. En los días siguientes, por mucho que intentara parecer impasible, se sentía emocionada por celebrarlo por primera vez en muchos años.

Ahora, recostada en la oscuridad de su habitación no podía evitar sentir el nudo en su garganta que se formaba cuando pensaba en la celebración que nunca tendrían. Su cumpleaños era en pocos días y dudaba que mágicamente encontrara una forma de escapar.

Nunca imaginó que podría deprimirse de tal manera.

Se recostó de lado, sintiendo la tela del camisón levantarse. Hizo una mueca de enojo, le gustaba más sus pantalones amarillos que usaba para dormir, si bien aceptaba que los vestidos que le traían eran cómodos, lo que traían para dormir—si bien no era nada revelador—no le gustaba. Eran demasiado delgados y eran de colores que combinaban demasiado con su piel.

No quería pensar en la razón de eso, más por miedo que por otra cosa.

Sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle y vagando entre la conciencia y el mundo de los sueños deseo tener al menos un cuchillo. Acabar con su vida había sido el plan desde el principio, pero sus utensilios para comer eran de plástico y recordar la vez en que intentó romper el espejo para usarlo como último recurso y un vampiro había llegado a la velocidad de la luz a darle una patada únicamente la hacía sentir peor.

 _Desearía poder morir de una vez,_ pensó antes de cerrar los ojos.

Esa noche, soñó con su hermana.

Su rostro estaba medio difuminado, pero Shinoa sabía que era ella. Mahiru le sonreía de la misma forma que hacía antes que fuera poseída por su demonio y le decía que todo estaría bien.

 _Yo te salvaré, Shinoa._ Susurraba mientras sus ojos se volvían rojizos y sus dientes se volvían colmillos.

Se despertó con una sacudida y se sobó los ojos intentando calmar su respiración. No había sido un sueño dónde alguien venía a asesinarla, pero tener un sueño con tu hermana muerta sin duda no era buen presagio. Intentó sentarse cuando se percató de algo, la lámpara que estaba tras suyo estaba encendida cuando ella la había apagado hace mucho. Intentó no asustarse hasta que escuchó el crujido de papel a su espalda, su cuerpo se puso tieso y con terror se giró.

—Parece que tuviste una pesadilla—estaba sentado en la silla del tocador que estaba frente a su cama, la luz de la lámpara apenas y alcanzaba su rostro, aunque ella dudaba que él lo necesitara para leer. Apostaría que ni siquiera le prestaba verdadera atención al libro que llevaba en sus manos.

Shinoa optó por mantenerse callada.

—Creí que serías más dura de roer—prosiguió dándole una mirada aburrida—, supongo que me equivoque.

Su espalda se pegó al cabecero de la cama cuando se sentó, sus piernas firmemente pegadas a su pecho en una actitud defensiva que empezaba a ser costumbre en ella. No estaba segura de que esperar de Crowley, pero que no le dirigiera la usual sonrisa no debía ser bueno.

— ¿Con qué soñabas? —preguntó pasando las hojas del libro.

—Mi hermana.

Las cejas del vampiro se alzaron en sorpresa, Shinoa no estaba segura de por qué razón respondió, pero eso pareció interesarlo en ella.

— ¿Y qué te decía?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Que en el infierno no hay internet.

La carcajada que soltó le hizo dar un brinco. No paró de reírse por varios minutos, Shinoa se prometió dejar de abrir la boca y no volver a soltar sus comentarios sarcásticos.

— ¿Sabes por qué te traje? —Crowley tomó su silencio como un no—, saqué mucha información de un soldado que trabajaba para tu padre—se levantó de su asiento y apagó la lámpara, dejando su libro a un lado. La única luz que llegaba a la habitación era de las pequeñas ranuras de la puerta, por lo que Shinoa tuvo que enfocar mucho los ojos para verlo—. La hija que fue la responsable de los "equipos malditos" fue un éxito de experimentación.

¿Experimentación?

Shinoa se relamió los labios, bien, no había por qué perder la calma, viniendo de su familia debía ser algo que debía esperar, más si se trataba de la hija prodigio.

—Nació con un demonio al ser engendrada por una madre poseída—prosiguió él. Eso la quebró, los ojos de Shinoa estaban sumamente abiertos sin saber cómo procesar tal información. Ella no sabía eso, nadie había nombrado a su madre nunca y ella decidió que preguntar era algo que no debía, se olvidó de que existía y optó por nunca pensar en ella. Sin embargo, si lo que decía él era cierto significaba que ella…

— ¿Acaso yo…? —quiso preguntar atónita, sin lograr formularla completamente, entendiendo con el silencio regocijante del noble que sus sospechas eran verdad. Shinoa comenzó a respirar muy rápido, sintiendo al cuarto hacerse más pequeño.

—Sí—confirmó como burlándose, parándose al lado de la cama—. Mahiru Hiragi fue un éxito, por lo que se decidió intentar hacer lo mismo con la hermana, aunque todos los créditos se lo llevó la mayor—su mano enguantada rozó su mejilla, aunque ella no lo sintió—. Cada hija nacería poseyendo un demonio, pero parece ser que tú no lo tuviste, ¿extraño, no?

 _No en nuestra familia,_ pensó con rencor y rabia creciendo en ella _._

Hizo una mueca de asco, al fin saliendo de su estupor. Bien, de acuerdo, ¿nació bajo algún tipo de retorcida experimentación? Era algo de familia. De toda su maldita y jodida familia.

 _Que importa_ , pensó, _no importa ahora_.

— ¿Y? —Preguntó dándole un azote a la mano que seguía tocando su rostro— ¿Me trajiste por eso y ya? ¿Me vas a exhibir ante todos los vampiros como tu descubrimiento? Mi hermana terminó siendo un fracaso, ¿recuerdas? ¿O acaso no te lo dijo la persona que torturaste?

Era raro verlo sorprendido, el brillo que detectó en sus ojos le hizo darse cuenta que era algo que no le molestaba en absoluto.

—Hubo algo raro en tu sangre cuando la probé—comentó irguiéndose—. Pero decidí dejarlo pasar, los vampiros nos volvemos demonios eventualmente, ¿sabías? Me preguntó si lo que probé fueron los rastros de ese demonio o sólo tú.

 _Lo odio_.

Shinoa había desdoblado sus piernas en la discusión, su cuerpo estaba casi frente a frente con él. Si fue la antipatía que sentía hacía el vampiro, o que no podía verlo por la falta de luz lo que le dio la fuerza para dejar de ocultarse entre sus propios brazos, y enfrentarse a él fue algo que nunca supo.

—Tu hermana se convirtió en la espada de ese coronel—siguió hablando, ajeno al comportamiento que mostraba—, y ella tenía un tipo de trato con Krul. Él ya fue dominado una vez, si tanto le preocupabas a tu hermana como me dijeron, ella no dudará en intentar rescatarte poseyendo el cuerpo del general, y con él, vendrá las respuestas que necesitamos. Esta vez no lo dejaremos ir.

—Idiota—no había sido su plan insultarlo, pero escucharlo hablar la molestaba—. ¿Crees que soy tan importante como para que vengan a rescatarme? Soy la hija olvidada, ¿no te lo dijeron? Guren está bajo supervisión todo el tiempo, incluso si vuelve a ser poseído le será imposible venir.

—Es eso… —la vio afilando los ojos y ella le devolvió la mirada con ojos entrecerrados, no perdiendo su determinación. Sin embargo, él alargó su brazo y tomó su mano contra las suyas—. Supongo que matarte sería lo ideal entonces, pero para tu desgracia Ferid se interesó mucho con tu caso, piensa decírselo a los primeros progenitores. Si los humanos nacen con demonios puede ser algo malo para nosotros.

Intentó alejar su mano, pero él la apretó haciéndole soltar un gemido de dolor.

— ¿Qué es lo quieres? —escupió.

Crowley soltó una risa, dejando su mano ir muy lentamente.

—Eres tan ordinaria—no le gustó la forma en que la miraba—. Los humanos son tan débiles, por lo que creí que no durarías ni tres días antes de enloquecer—Estaba muy cerca, ¿por qué estaba tan cerca? —. A pesar que te doblegaste rápido fuiste divertida de observar.

Sintió el crujido de la cama y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que él estaba casi encima suyo, todo su cuerpo se cernía sobre ella, como si la engullera. Una de sus grandes manos se escurrió bastante rápido y antes de darse cuenta la cogía fuertemente de la cintura. Shinoa intentó alejarlo, pero era una batalla inútil, sus manos no le hacían daño por más que lo intentara. Crowley utilizó su otra mano para coger su cabeza e inclinarla a su beneficio, sus filudos dientes fueron hasta su cuello y mordieron sin hacer daño, como si fuera algún tipo de beso retorcido.

—E—Espera—

—La comida no habla—susurró antes de clavar sus dientes de verdad.

Dolía, pero su mente la engañó haciéndole creer que no fue igual que la primera vez. Sus manos perdieron el equilibrio y su visión comenzó a nublarse. Tenía muchas emociones pasando por su cuerpo, pero más que nada se sentía humillada. Humillada y sucia. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban intentó pelear, lo arañó y pateó con debilidad, pero sólo sirvió para que Crowley bebiera más rápido. Antes de perder el conocimiento sus ojos soltaron las lágrimas que había intentado con tanto esmero retener, esperando que la muerte se apiadara de ella y viniera a llevársela pronto.

 **o.o.o.o**

—Te ves preocupado.

Caminó más lejos del noble, pero este no parecía entender la indirecta, o simplemente le daba igual.

—Oh, vamos—dijo con fingida tristeza—. ¿No quieres hablar? —Ferid siguió dando vueltas alrededor suyo por mucho que intentó quitárselo de encima. Desearía que Krul estuviera ahí para que le pateara el trasero.

— ¿Estas así por tu querida amiga? —molestó

—Ella no es mi amiga.

Ferid asintió a su respuesta.

—Es cierto, cuando le pregunté por ti la primera vez que vino, no pareció recordar tu nombre.

Mika dejó de caminar y volteó a verlo.

— ¿En serio?

Las risotadas que el vampiro soltó fueron suficientes para que Mika arrugara el ceño y se fuera intentando ocultar lo molesto que se sentía. Ferid podía haberlo dicho para molestarlo, más no era un mentiroso, al menos no parecía serlo.

Era algo de esperarse, ella lo reconoció cuando se encontraron, pero habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, y la relación que ellos llevaban era bastante bizarra si se ponía a pensarlo.

Se vieron un par de veces y ahí terminaba el asunto. Fin.

 _¿Te vas?_

Se mordió el labio ligeramente. Un sentimiento de culpa lo dominaba todo el tiempo y no lo dejaba ir por más que intentaba no pensar en eso. Casi se cumplía el mes desde que Shinoa estaba encerrada y aún no conseguía encontrar una manera de sacarla de la mansión. Aunque si se sinceraba consigo mismo, estaba más afligido por no haberla visto ni una sola vez.

Se preguntaba constantemente cómo estaba, sabía que se quería hacer una reunión con los nobles por la traición de Krul, por lo que Ferid dejaría pasar ese evento para decidir qué hacer con Shinoa. Era una carga menos en su espalda saber que seguía viva.

¿Pero cómo estaba viviendo?

 _No puedo quedarme, se lo dije a tu amigo._

 _Es una lástima._ Ella había estado jaloneando sus mangas pensando en que decir. _Ten cuidado, ¿está bien? Que seas fuerte no significa que debas sobre esforzarte,_ los ojos de ambos se encontraron por breves segundos. Ella sonrió antes de irse. _No es una despedida, ¿vale? Somos una familia ahora, no te escaparas tan fácil._

Familia.

Ellos seguían autoproclamándose de esa manera, sin esperar opinión de Mika. Esa palabra había revoloteado en su cabeza varias veces en los meses que estuvo en Sanguinem. ¿Familia? ¿Con ellos?

Jamás.

Eran sólo humanos que lo conocieron por tener un amigo en común, no quería involucrarse con ese tipo de personas. Y aún con todo, no podía evitar preocuparse por Shinoa y esperar que ellos estuvieran bien. Estaba dejando que la añoranza de tener a personas con él ganara su muralla, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

— ¡Que cruel!~ Es de mala educación dejar a los mayores atrás—reprochó Ferid apareciendo a su lado demasiado pronto para su estabilidad mental.

Mika escogió seguir ignorando la cháchara que él decía, fijándose en que el vampiro mayor no lo notara, le dio una rápida mirada al este, dónde se encontraba la mansión del décimo tercer progenitor. Cuando no lo tenían obligado a hacer vigilancia innecesaria y podía rondar como quería, iba hasta la mansión y buscaba alguna manera de entrar desde una distancia prudente. Todo era sin éxito, claro. Podía oír a varias personas rondar las entradas, además de sentir la presencia del noble, si intentaba entrar lo notaría al instante.

Odiaba tener tan poco poder, si fuera más fuerte podría al menos enfrentarse a Crowley y sacar a Shinoa de ahí. No quería ni imaginar todas las cosas que debía estar pasando, lo enfermaba pensar que podría llegar demasiado tarde a ella, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

—Luces menos hablador que de costumbre. ¿Qué si hablamos de Yu? Tengo una mejor idea para traerlo en la próxima exterminación.

—No quiero que él venga.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos ante la sorpresa. En especial Mika, ¿él había dicho eso? ¿En serio lo había dicho? Su plan era que Yu estuviera seguro con él, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en la mirada rota de Shinoa, ¿así se vería él si lo trajeran a Sanguinem? No era justo, para nada justo. Lo tuvo que aprender de la peor manera al ver una chica inocente ser sometida a lo que sea que le estaban haciendo en esa prisión de cuatro paredes. Prefería que su amigo se quedara donde estaba, no quería seguir siendo responsable de más desgracias.

—Eso sí es inesperado—Ferid tenía una mano en su barbilla, sus ojos granates ya estaban maquinando algo con la nueva revelación. Mika mantuvo su rostro en blanco y decidió dejarle creer lo que quisiera. No tenía cabeza para pensar en lo que el vampiro tramaba. Sin embargo, le sorprendió cuando dobló su cuerpo acercando un poco su rostro al suyo—. Dime, Mika, si tuvieras que elegir entre ambos, ¿a cuál salvarías?

Sus cejas se fruncieron con fastidio. Eso era bastante obvio.

—A Yu, por supuesto—sus palabras se sintieron algo pesadas al responder y eso de alguna forma lo enojó, haciendo que sus dientes se mostraran por auto reflejo—. ¿Qué rayos tramas?

Ferid, sin embargo, se veía extasiado.

—Supongo que aún es demasiado pronto.

Mika entrecerró los ojos hasta que Ferid se alejó de él. Se despidió no sin antes revolverle el cabello juguetonamente, a lo que Mika hizo un gesto de desagrado.

— ¡Ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! —exclamó después de que Mika le diera la espalda para irse—. A Crowley se le asignó ir por el segundo progenitor—al ver la reacción de Mika sus labios tiraron de una sonrisa—y como Lest Karr quiere estar listo para la audiencia de Krul, de seguro irá a ver a los demás progenitores primero, lo más probable es que tarde dos semanas en volver, y claro antes de ir ahí tiene otra misión que le encargue—puso un dedo en su mejilla, pensativo—. Supongo que estará afuera tres semanas, me atrevería a decir que un poco más. Algo así como un mes.

— ¿Y Shinoa? —preguntó sin contenerse.

—Ella es mi invitada—respondió cerrando los ojos, como recordando algo que lo divertía—. Aunque se quedará en la mansión de Crowley, en la mía ya no hay espacio~

 _Mentira barata,_ pensó.

—El lugar seguiría igual de vigilado que siempre, claro. Escuché que Crowley le tiene especial aprecio a tu querida amiga—le guiño un ojo—, si me entiendes, claro—sus puños se apretaron, su mirada se asemejaba a la de un animal a punto de matar a su enemigo. El noble no se vio ni mínimamente asustado por eso—. Todas las mansiones tienen entradas secretas, ¿sabías? Si mal no recuerdo la de Crowley esta oculta tras los arbustos del tercer portón al fondo de su castillo, aunque quizás este errando—dio un encogimiento de hombros, antes de que Mika pudiera decir algo, lo interrumpió—. Creí escuchar que ella estaba encerrada en el cuarto piso, en una de las últimas habitaciones, aunque ¿quién sabe?, podría estar equivocado—sin esperar a que Mika dijera algo, se fue.

Estaba tramando algo y no era sutil en ocultarlo, y aún sabiendo eso, era lo único que tenía para ayudarla. Mika estaba al tanto de que los aviones se estaban preparando para partir en tres días. Si la información era cierta, Crowley debía irse para ese tiempo.

Sus piernas lo llevaron al castillo que tanto odiaba, no encontró a las nobles que solían rondar el lugar, por lo que se vio libre de poder subir a un edificio cercano y vigilar el cuarto piso, buscando rápidamente entre las tantas ventanas visualizar la imagen de Shinoa sin encontrar nada.

Sentía que su cuerpo estaba impaciente por entrar, más sabía que si intentaba hacerlo ahora era una muerte más que segura. Incluso si Crowley no estaba, había posibilidades de que la mansión quedara resguardada por varios miembros de élite, pero no podía sólo abandonarla. No a ella.

 _Espérame tres días_ , dijo al vacio. _Tres días e iré por ti._

 **o.o.o.o**

 ***Se esconde tras una roca y se va lentamente***

 **No tengo mucho que decir para este cap, más que amo a Crowley, lo juro. Lamento si hay errores de ortografía u otro tipo de errores.**

 **Déjenme su review y díganme su opinión, lo agradecería mucho :'D**

 **Nos leemos! :DD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Mi abogado sugirió que sería bueno que dijera que nada me pertenece.**

 **Notas: ¡He vuelto! *risa malévola* ya vale, no tan malévola. Sólo quería agradecer los comentarios, muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que lo dejan o me escriben dando su opinión, no saben lo feliz que me hacen al leerlo :'D**

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **o.o.o.o**

 _I'll carry your world_

 _Atlas - Coldplay_

 **o.o.o.o**

Infiltrarse fue mucho más rápido de lo que imaginó.

La parte racional de su cabeza le gritaba que era una trampa, alguien—o algo—saldría de la nada a matarlo o para clavarle una estaca en la espalda por mera diversión.

Que el lugar fuera malditamente callado no ayudaba en nada. Su oído le permitió notar la presencia de varios sirvientes humanos y unos cuantos vampiros que a simple vista se veían lo suficientemente débiles, sin embargo la cantidad era su principal enemigo. No podía sacarla de su prisión si al momento que empezara la batalla toda Sanguinem se enteraba. Estaría muerto, ambos lo estarían.

 _Esto es una pérdida de tiempo._

Lo primero que había hecho al ver el avión de Crowley despegar fue correr a la mansión lo más rápido que sus pies le dejaban, en lo últimos tres días se suponía tendría que tener algún tipo de plan o al menos una buena noticia para ella, pero por más que intentó no encontró nada. Las puertas de las afueras de la ciudad siempre estaban resguardadas, y pedir ayuda tampoco era una opción. Quizás las vampiresas que odiaban a Shinoa estarían más que felices en saber que ella ya no estaría en su camino, pero lo más seguro era que la preferían ver con el cuello roto que otra cosa.

Estaba desanimado, no tenía nada para ella, no podría ayudarla y tampoco tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo. Ir únicamente para ser el portador de malas noticias debía ser suficiente para frenarlo y dar media vuelta, y aún así, quería verla. Ella formaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos en las últimas semanas, necesitaba saber cómo estaba o se volvería loco.

Lo sorprendió escuchar el ruido de algo rompiéndose. Sintiendo las pisadas cerca de él, optó por esconderse tras una columna.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! —una chica humana que no debía pasar los catorce años se abalanzó al piso a recoger los platos rotos. ¿Por qué tenía un vampiro platos? No podían comer.

— ¡Estúpida! —El muchacho al lado suyo observó primero si alguien los miraba y al no encontrar señales de nadie cerca se acuclilló para ayudarla—. Que el amo no este no significa que no estemos en peligro—susurró—, recuerda lo que le hizo a Rosemarie cuando la enana rompió el espejo. No fue culpa de Rosemarie ¡y aún así la mato!

Mika tragó duro, sabía que los nobles solían tener algunos humanos que los servían. Había visto uno que otro con Krul y por eso mismo estaba consciente de cómo solían ser asesinados. Pese a que Crowley era un vampiro bastante sanguinario en las peleas, creyó que no sería el tipo que asesinaría por pura molestia.

 _O aburrimiento_ , razonó.

—No volverá a pasar—lloriqueó—, lo prometo.

—Pues más te vale—el chico cogió el brazo de su amiga y la aló rápidamente a otro pasadizo—. Recuerda lo que se nos asignó, no debemos tener fallos hasta que el amo Crowley vuelva.

 _¿Qué se les asignó?_ Los comenzó a seguir entre las sombras por un largo rato esperando captar más detalles de su conversación, pero ambos dejaron de hablar del asunto como si fuera algún tipo de pecado _._ Los perdió varias veces en lo que se topaba con vampiros que debía evadir, pero por más que los volvió a encontrar nadie soltó una palabra, caminaban cabizbajos y Mika optó por dejar de ir tras ellos. Resignado, volvió a subir los pisos con algo más de dificultad, había guardias por las escaleras, más era una mansión, tenía cientos de lugares para poder pasar al siguiente piso.

Se le dificultó en un comienzo, pero de alguna forma terminó por maniobrárselas y llegar al cuarto piso. Le sorprendió el ver que los últimos cuartos estuvieran sin vigilancia, incluso los vampiros que estaban eran una gran minoría, el inmenso lugar estaba vació y eso lo extrañó.

El pensamiento de ser engañado regresó con más ferocidad que antes. _Lo sabía_ , pensó, _es una trampa_. Se puso en posición de ataque, Ferid le había hecho su jugada aprovechándose de su desesperación y lo más seguro era que una jaula—o algo peor—caería encima suyo en cualquier momento. Cuando los minutos pasaron y nada sucedió, se relajó levemente, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Tirar una jaula sobre alguien era bastante estúpido, incluso para alguien como Ferid.

Avanzó despacio hasta quedar frente a la puerta en que se escuchaba leves movimientos. Su mano titubeó antes de coger el picaporte.

Cerrado.

Bien, era elemental que estuviera de esa forma. ¿Quién le dejaría la puerta abierta a su rehén? Sólo un idiota, aunque él era incluso más idiota por creer que lo estaría. No podía romperla o dejaría evidencia de que alguien estuvo ahí, si aún no podía sacarla, arriesgarse no era una posibilidad, además después de escuchar la conversación de los chicos prefería no meter en problemas a nadie.

¿Qué podía hacer? no podía abrirla, rompería la puerta y él no era algún tipo de carpintero que arreglara cosas. Se sintió abatido por la derrota, estaba a unos pasos y aún así no podía verla, ¿De qué servía ser un monstruo con tanto poder si no tenía la capacidad de abrir una condenada puerta?

— ¿Hay… hay alguien ahí?

Se paralizó al oírla tan cerca, la había sentido caminar, pero sus pasos eran tan débiles que no creyó que llegarían tan rápido hasta él. Se quedó mudo por lo que pareció una eternidad, ¿Debía hablar? De qué le serviría a ella que estuviera ahí si al final el que podía irse era él, no ella, además alguien podría escucharlo, era peligroso.

 _Pero son de bajo rango,_ le dijo su cerebro. _Y están muy lejos para escucharte murmurar._

— ¿No hay nadie? —susurró, su voz cayendo poco a poco.

— ¿Shinoa? —La voz de Mika salió expulsada antes que lo quisiera, ambas manos en la puerta—. Soy yo, Mika.

— ¿Mika? —su tono era ronco y muy, muy suave, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a hablar o a usar su boca.

—Sí, ¿me recuerdas, cierto? —habló más rápido que pudo, las palabras de Ferid persistían en su cabeza haciendo un remolino de preguntas en su mente, pero más que eso, le preocupaba la manera en que hablaba. ¿Qué rayos le habían hecho? ¿Por qué sonaba así?

—Claro que lo hago—escuchó un _plof_ y pudo ver muy tenuemente la sombra que pasaba por la puerta incrementarse. Asegurándose que nadie venía se sentó al igual que ella.

— ¿Cómo…? —cerró su boca, oprimiendo el impuso de golpearse, lo peor que podía hacer ahora era preguntar como estaba. Estúpido, Mika, estúpido.

— ¿Cómo estoy? —su voz seguía siendo muy plana, vacía—. Bueno, no he visto el sol por… no lo sé, ¿más de un mes? Creo que estoy más pálida de lo que debería.

—Shinoa… —su boca se abrió sin saber que más decir—, yo…

—Al final ganó—oyó una pequeña risa—, no importa cuánto trate, siempre sabía lo que tramaba. Terminé haciendo todo lo que él decía… es tan patético—aunque no podía verla sabía que apretaba sus puños contra su rostro—. Si sólo pudiera tener algo para defenderme, o al menos acabar con esto—se escuchaba tan desesperanzada, rota—. Nunca me gustó la idea de los solados tomando las pastillas, pero ahora no me importaría tener una conmigo.

Pastillas.

Un recuerdo relampagueó en su cabeza, él pidiendo información sobre Yu, una mujer del ejército que intentó acabar con su vida tomando una píldora envenenada y siendo asesinada por él al final.

No había pensando mucho en ella para ser sinceros, intentó guardar ese recuerdo en una caja para no abrirla nunca más, pero justo ahora, escuchando lo desamparada que Shinoa se escuchaba, entendía por qué razón la humana que vio en Shinjuku prefirió morir.

—Te sacaré de aquí—Shinoa apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta y él quiso más que nada poder tocarla—. Sé que suena imposible, pero soy bastante persistente, hallaré la forma—se estaba forzando a ser optimista e ir contra la realidad, pero necesitaba creer que podía hacerlo, debía poder hacerlo—. Antes que te des cuenta estarás fuera de este lugar y no tendrás que volver—pudo sentir la mano de ella posada sobre la puerta, como si ansiara salir—, volverás a ver a tus amigos. No creas que ya te han olvidado.

—Pero no se puede hacer nada, lo sabes.

—No, no lo sé—su pecho retumbaba con el sonido de su corazón, sentía que estaba diciendo la mentira más grande de su vida, una que debía hacer realidad—. Pude llegar hasta aquí, ¿no? Crowley tardará en volver, hasta entonces buscaré una forma de encontrar la llave de aquí. Te sacaría ahora, pero si rompiera la puerta...

—Entiendo—cortó sin mala intención—. He visto lo que les hacen si algo no sale como se pidió.

Ambos se quedaron callados con eso. Mika no sabía cómo responder o qué decirle para animarla.

— ¿Sigues ahí? —preguntó apresurada.

—Lo estoy—respondió tan fuerte como podía permitirse, apoyando sin darse cuenta la cabeza contra la puerta, al igual que ella—, ¿Tu cuarto es bastante grande, verdad? Debe ser aburrido.

—Lo es—Shinoa había empezado a trazar sus dedos sobre la puerta, aunque era algo muy débil, como si no pudiera mantenerlas en alto, Mika le quería preguntar la causa de su debilidad, aunque ya se imaginaba respuesta, por lo que trató de ignorarlo—, no hay nada que hacer todo el día, y tampoco hay ventanas.

—Lo sé, intente meterme por una cuando vine.

— ¿Cómo Romeo?

—Sí, pero al menos él encontró un balcón.

Escuchó un pequeño ruido que distinguió como su risa. Se sintió feliz de escucharla de nuevo.

—Lamentó que tengas que estar aquí—se disculpó.

—Prefiero estar contigo, no hay nada que hacer cuando no puedes dormir.

— ¿Cómo te distraes? —preguntó débilmente.

—Sólo deambulo por ahí—se encogió de hombros involuntariamente, olvidando que ella no lo podía notar—, todos lo hacen, no hay más por hacer. Al menos tú tienes una cama gigante. Como nosotros no dormimos, no nos molestamos por esas cosas.

— ¿Cómo sabes que mi cama es gigante?

—Te escuché moverte cuando venía, a menos que rodaras por el suelo, la cama debía ser extra grande.

Shinoa rió un poco.

— ¿Los vampiros se dedican a saber que hay detrás de las puertas?

—Es algo difícil—dijo con fingida seriedad.

—Bien, dime que estoy haciendo ahora—le dijo moviendo sus manos.

Mika no tuvo que concentrarse mucho para responder.

—Usas tus manos para hacerte orejas de conejo.

—Esa estaba fácil—se defendió ella—. Hazlo de nuevo—insistió—. ¿Qué hago ahora?

—Usas tus manos para jalar tu rostro en muecas.

La escuchó hacer un mohín.

—Bien señor sabelotodo, dime que hay en mi cuarto.

Mika sonrió.

—Veamos—comenzó, tratando de recordar el cuento que solía contarle a sus hermanos cuando no podían dormir—, tienes un gran ropero que te transporta a otro país y que es comandado por un león que desaparece todo el tiempo como pasatiempo.

— ¿E-Eh? —Ella no lo preguntaba de verdad y con alegría escuchó un resoplido de diversión salir de su boca que intentó acallar después—. Eres… eres un idiota—le dijo.

No se molestó por el insultó y siguió.

—También tienes un escritorio bastante grande, que seguramente no usas porque eres demasiado importante para escribir y te admiras al espejo todo el tiempo, pensando en los súbditos que debes comandar—no recordaba la última vez que dijo algo tan estúpido, pero escucharla algo más animada era suficiente para que no se arrepintiera.

Su risa comenzó frágil para luego intensificarse y Mika dio un suspiro de alivio que fue convertido en uno de espanto al escuchar como cambiaba a un leve lloriqueo.

—Vaya, lo siento—le dijo ella, escuchó a sus dientes hacer un fuerte sonido cuando mordieron sus labios—, no sé qué…

Y entonces empezó a llorar.

—Shinoa, lo siento—se apresuró—, seguro no querías escuchar ese tipo de cosas.

—No… no es eso, yo… yo sólo…

—Lamento no poder hacer nada más por ti ahora—dijo acongojado.

—Quédate—sollozó—, sólo quiero eso.

—No me iré, lo prometo.

La escuchó llorar toda la noche, había visto a cientos de niños hacerlo pidiendo por su libertad, pero ninguna de esas juntas le había hecho sentir la tristeza y amargor que Shinoa le provocaba. Fiel a su promesa, se quedó con ella, hablaron un poco más y cuando todo se hacía silencioso ella preguntaba asustada si él seguía ahí.

Mika no era hablador, tampoco tenía muchas cosas para decir y cuando alguien no dejaba de parlotear él prefería dar un paso atrás e irse a buscar un lugar silencioso, sin embargo, en ese momento, su boca no dejó de abrirse todo el tiempo con tal que ella no estuviera asustada. Habló de absolutamente todo lo que se le podía ocurrir, incluso los detalles más tontos de su día a día. Ella acabó por dormirse en la puerta y por más que intentó, Mika no pudo despertarla.

Las pisadas iban y venían, más ninguna se acercaba por asomo al lugar donde él estaba. Pasaron muchas horas hasta que su tiempo se agotó y tuvo que irse.

—Shinoa—susurró, los vampiros tenían un oído perfecto, durante la noche tuvo la suerte de que ninguno se acercara, por lo que podía permitirse hablar, pero ahora que los humanos se levantaban, Mika no podía seguir ahí—. Shinoa despierta—trató de nuevo.

Sonidos del movimiento de ropa llegaron hasta él, si no quería que lo vieran debía irse rápido. Cuidadosamente tocó la puerta en el lado donde estaba su cabeza.

— ¿Mmm?

Sus labios tiraron en una sonrisa.

—Debo irme—dijo—, vuelve a tu cama.

Las piernas de Shinoa parecían estar entumecidas cuando logró levantarse, hizo sonidos de dolor, y su voz sonó ronca cuando habló.

— ¿Volverás, verdad?

—Claro que lo haré—los guardias ya se acercaban—. Regresaré, lo prometo.

Ella aceptó silenciosamente y marchó tambaleante hasta su lecho.

Salir fue más difícil que entrar, pese a eso, logró irse exitosamente. Algo le decía que todo era demasiado sencillo, muy simple para el tipo de lugar en donde vivía y aún con eso, no le importó.

No la había visto, pero sabía que estaba viva, era suficiente por el momento.

Le dio la espalda a la mansión, jurando que volvería, ya encontraría la forma en que nadie sospechara de él por su ausencia. Regresaría, por más que le costara, lo haría.

 **o.o.o.o**

En sus años antes que conociera a sus amigos, Shinoa solía ser mucho más entrometida de lo que era ahora.

Seguir a ciertos adolescentes como ella y divertirse de sus desgracias era un pasatiempo que le hacía distraerse de los días aburridos en el ejército. Nunca le fue necesario ir a una escuela hasta que Guren se lo ordenó y además de los mandatos que le hacían realizar, buscar una manera de divertirse en esos años fatigosos era su principal objetivo.

Nadie podía decirle mucho, para ser honestos.

Tampoco es que fuera y amenazara niños por ahí, ella prefería llamarse una chica curiosa, descubriendo la nueva vida a la que se le obligaba a vivir. Podía engañar completamente a alguien con una historia trágica y burlarse después de las diferentes reacciones—y acciones—que algunos tomaban.

Pero eso comenzó a ser monótono, por lo que decidió buscar algo más.

Y ahí pensó, _los cuarteles deben de tener cosas más divertidas para ver._ Ignoró las advertencias que le hacían y con un aire inocente se escabullía por los cuartos buscando algo con lo que divertirse.

Encontró más cosas de las que esperaba.

Vampiros siendo esclavizados, cientos de laboratorios experimentando en su mayor enemigo, pero también haciéndolo en humanos. No trató de ignorarlo completamente, Guren y ella se daban únicamente miradas y un asentimiento de cabeza. No opinaba y entonces él tampoco podría decir nada de lo que ella quisiera hacer.

Se dejó llevar por lo banal y prefirió enterarse de las cosas que maquinaba el ejército al que servía con el tiempo, únicamente para que la culpa no corroyera su mente. Se dedicó a buscar cosas mundanas que no le quitarían mucho el pensamiento y finalmente—y para su poca sorpresa—lo encontró.

Cualquiera pensaría que para ser el fin del mundo las personas se preocuparían más por salvar lo necesario.

Lo primero que halló fue el alcohol, cientos y cientos de botellas llena del licor estaban ocultas, encerradas bajo cuatro llaves en pequeñas bóvedas. Sacar algunas había sido sencillo y ella con una botella en su habitación no había sido tan mala sensación si lo recordaba ahora. Después, encontró las revistas y libros de todo tipo que le habían hecho levantar una ceja, pero no la escandalizaron más para que pensar en cómo la gente podía hacerlo de esa forma y la palabra gérmenes.

Al final, encontró los cigarros y por último un paquete de hierbas sumamente oculto en el fondo de una habitación.

No estaba tan entusiasmada como querría con eso, pero no le tomó verdadera importancia. Sin embargo, nunca llegó muy lejos con el paquete bajo sus brazos.

Guren no le dio una mirada molesta y tampoco decepcionada. Se veía algo aburrido si lo pensaba bien; y después de quitarle lo que llevaba, le ordenó con voz neutral que nunca volviera a intentarlo o le daría el peor castigo de su vida.

Ella se había burlado de él en ese momento, se fue dando ligeros saltos pensando en que Guren era demasiado infantil para prohibirle algo como eso, más con los años lo olvidó por completo y el mero hecho de hacer algo como eso de nuevo, si bien no la asustaba, era algo que prefería no hacer.

El leve tic-tac del reloj hizo eco en su gran habitación.

Parpadeó un poco, estirándose como un gato perezoso, sus dedos cerrándose sobre el aparato. Mika se lo había dado hace un par de días, Shinoa no estaba demasiado consiente en ese momento, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para esconderlo. Decidió ocultarlo tras la pequeña abertura entre el piso y la alfombra debajo del ropero, era perfecto en cierta forma, los sirvientes revisaban los cajones, las sábanas y la despojaban de su ropa cada mañana en busca de cualquier lugar que pudiera ser sospechoso. Nadie pareció pensar en eso y Shinoa estaba alegre de que al menos pudiera tener algo que le indicara el pasar de las horas.

Aunque viendo su situación, no le servía de mucho.

Su mente volvió a divagar en lo que Guren le dijo cuando le quitó la droga de las manos, las imágenes parecían proyectarse de su cabeza y las veía flotar como fantasmas en el aire.

 _"Estas cosas no te harán bien"_ , le había dicho, " _te prefiero trabajando sobria_ ".

Un sollozo lastimero escapó de sus labios y las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar.

No habían intentado ser discretos al darle la droga, la empujaban hasta su garganta cuando intentaba cerrar la boca y golpearlos inútilmente. Sus manos temblaban cada noche cuando alguien pasaba a dársela y revisaba si se la había tragado de verdad.

Pero más que ellos, le aterrorizaba cuando Crowley venía en la noche y empujaba la píldora entre sus labios con una sonrisa gatuna que le erizaba la piel.

No era una droga fuerte, sólo lo suficiente para que ella no pudiera hacer gran cosa. Sus griteríos e insultos dejaron de hacerse presentes por la debilidad que tenía su cuerpo y debía hacer un gran esfuerzo para moverse y mantenerse despierta. Las pesadillas llegaban a ella y no podía escapar de las garras del demonio por más que intentara abrir los ojos.

Ni siquiera pensar en las conversaciones divertidas que mantenía con _Shi_ la animaba como solía hacer cuando estaba triste, toda su mente se enfrascaba en navegar a través de sus más profundos miedos, abriendo heridas que creía superadas hace mucho.

 _¿Qué haría Mahiru ahora?_ Era lo que se preguntaba con frecuencia, ignorando la tenacidad que tuvo durante años para no pensar en su hermana. Pero Mahiru era el tipo de persona que no podías dejar de ver, ella siempre parecía tener un plan que la dejaría cumplir lo que quería, nunca dejaba que nadie se interpusiera entre sus planes. Solía pensar, en que si hubiera sido más como ella, quizás no sería la patética hija olvidada y su situación podría ser diferente.

Se enredó más en sus sábanas, atrayendo el pequeño reloj de bolsillo hasta ella. No podía recordarlo bien, pero estaba casi segura que Mahiru solía abrazarla cuando era más pequeña. No eran grandes ni fuertes, pero era algo que nadie más parecía querer hacer con ella y se emocionaba internamente cuando su hermana lo hacía.

Se la imaginaba ahora junto a ella, sosteniéndola en sus brazos y susurrándole que todo iría bien.

 _Yo estaré a tu lado,_ le diría con ternura, como una madre con su adorada hija. _No te soltaré_.

Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo silenciosas sobre sus mejillas, el sonido de reloj avanzando tan lentamente como el martirio que sufría.

Un muy suave golpeteó sonó en la puerta.

— ¿Shinoa?

Su cuerpo se levantó automáticamente, una sonrisa se abría paso en su húmedo rostro y sus piernas temblorosas la llevaron hasta la puerta. Juntó sus manos en la puerta, alegrándose de sentir su presencia cerca y al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como su corazón se aliviaba al saber que había vuelto otra vez.

—Tardaste mucho—le dijo resbalando hasta el suelo sin querer.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó, sentándose al otro lado de la puerta, que Shinoa no pudiera mantenerse estable era algo que Mika ya había aceptado—, pero no podía quitarme a Ferid de encima.

Un pequeño plástico pasó por debajo de la puerta y Shinoa parpadeó al observarlo, algo extrañada.

— ¿Si sabes que ya estoy bastante drogada, no?

Mika hizo un sonido de molestia al escuchar su estado, sin embargo se apresuró al contestar.

—Es comida, es todo lo que pude conseguir pero al menos es algo diferente a lo que te dan—dijo algo entusiasta.

Shinoa sonrió sin darse cuenta, Mika aún no había conseguido encontrar una forma de sacarla de ahí y siempre se oía deprimido cuando se lo decía. Solía traerle cosas para animarla y se escuchaba incluso más entusiasmado que ella al hacerlo.

— ¿Ya lo comiste? —insistió

Soltó una breve risa.

—Intento descifrar que es, creí que me traías galletas, pero está más suave—sus dedos tocaron la comida, estaba fría y casi no sentía el olor—no recogiste basura de la calle, ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro que no! —Dijo exasperado—, lo conseguí de unos niños, pero tuve que esperar a que se enfriara o el olor se quedaría en tu cuarto.

Observó la comida con algo de miedo.

—Hay ventilación aquí.

—Sí, pero aún se sentiría.

— ¿Esto es carne? —preguntó abriendo lo que suponía era el pan.

—Bueno, señorita exigente—apostaba a que se había cruzado de brazos—, necesitaba que pasara por la puerta, y una hamburguesa es más grande

—Podrías haberme traído galletas.

—Sólo comételo.

Carcajeó un poco, aceptando su demanda y llevándose el pan a la boca. Estaba frío y aplastado, no era experta, pero de seguro la comida no estaba en mal estado.

Era una verdadera lástima que no pudiera sentirla.

La droga dejaba su paladar sin sensaciones hasta que se pasara el efecto y aunque lo que Mika le había traído se veía algo asqueroso, hubiera deseado poder saborearlo.

— ¿Qué tal esta? —preguntó animado.

Shinoa no tenía el corazón para decirle la verdad.

—Le falta algo de sal—lo escuchó desinflarse de desilusión—, pero esta rico—mintió—. Gracias, Mika.

Mientras hacía un esfuerzo por mandarle señales a su cerebro e hiciera que masticara, Mika se dedicó a hablarle entre susurros.

Se notaba que no era un buen hablador, Yu le había contado que de niños era él quien mantenía las cosas amenas entre todos cuando vivían en Sanguinem. La primera noche, la boca de Mika se trababa un poco al decir lo que quería y poner la historia que quería contarle en orden y así fueron los siguientes días en que la visitaba.

La primera vez que lo vio no podía creer completamente que él era el niño risueño del que tanto le habían hablado. No estaba al tanto de su vida como vampiro ni de las cosas que se había obligado a hacer y ver, por lo que atribuía su tremendo cambio a las consecuencias de la guerra.

Shinoa sabía que su vida debió de ser bastante difícil en esos años, y que seguramente seguía de la misma forma en la actualidad. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar al tanto de eso, no podía evitar sentir envidia de él, o para ser más exactos, de Yu.

No era algo muy grande, ella de verdad apreciaba a su amigo, pero al enterarse que su familia estaba viva no pudo evitar que algo dentro de ella se retorciera, era injusta al decirlo, y a veces se odiaba a sí misma por pensarlo, pero no lo aceptaba.

¿Por qué Yu si había recuperado a su hermano y ella no?

Todo era irracional de su parte, pero ¿acaso Yu no vio morir a Mika? ¿Por qué su hermana no podía regresar de alguna forma, entonces?

 _Debe ser efecto de la droga,_ pensó, achicando los ojos. _Mahiru está muerta y así seguirá,_ se aseguró una y otra vez, recostando la cabeza contra la puerta, escuchando a Mika relatarle las cosas que hacía con sus hermanos cuando era un niño.

Mika le agradaba, además apreciaba todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Era muy reservado y sus rasgos estoicos podían hacer que muchos quisieran alejarse de él, pero cuando se sentía cómodo hablaba tan relajadamente que Shinoa no podía evitar sonreír. No lo había visto desde que estaba encerrada, por lo que su oído era la única manera de hacer que se lo imaginara, podían llegar a ser los efectos de la pastilla, pero casi podía apostar que Mika era igual de aniñado que Yu al hablar.

Si él se hubiera quedado con ellos en lugar de volver a Sanguinem, y ella no estuviera en su actual situación, hubiera usado todo de sí para que se riera de al menos una de sus bromas. Luego haría que se acostumbrara a su animada personalidad, sus amigos siempre ponían los ojos en blanco al verla ser dramática o mentir con descaro, más ella sabía que la querían de esa forma y Shinoa estaba segura de que podría haber logrado que Mika la quisiera también.

Aunque al final el destino había tomado un giro retorcido y había hecho que terminara siendo ella quien se encariñara con la extraña personalidad de Mika.

— ¿En serio le diste una paliza a Yu? —preguntó después de varias veces de abrir su boca sin éxito, la droga comenzaba a adormecerla.

—Cuando llegó era muy molesto—contestó con simpleza.

—Ahora entiendo por qué quedó así—le dijo masticando su pan.

—Lo sé—resopló—, debí haberlo golpeado más fuerte.

Shinoa se atoró un poco por la risa y Mika pareció taparse la boca para no hacer tanto ruido con sus carcajadas.

— ¿Terminaste de comer?

Shinoa asintió limpiándose la comida de la boca, segura de que él podía saber lo que hacía. Había sido bastante cuidadosa de no hacer basura al comer y tampoco de mancharse o hacer que sus dedos lo tocaran directamente. Lo dobló lo mejor que pudo y lo pasó por debajo de la puerta. Escuchó un crujido y él tiró algo debajo.

Lo tomó entre sus dedos, era plano y temía que Mika hubiera aplastado otra cosa, lo abrió lentamente para descubrir su contenido, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

Era goma de mascar.

—Para que no se te quede el olor—le dijo seriamente—, lo mejor es que no lo acabes totalmente.

—Podrías haberme dado esto antes y no el omelet de hamburguesa.

—No eres feliz con nada—se quejó con voz algo infantil.

Shinoa resopló divertida, masticando levemente.

—Qué lindo eres~ —dijo con una sonrisa, cuando pasaron los minutos y no oyó nada, el pánico entró a su cuerpo— ¿Mika? ¿Estás ahí?

—Lo estoy—se apresuró—, sólo… me distraje con algo.

Sonaba como una mentira, pero decidió no insistir. Se quitó la goma de la boca, lo puso en el papel con cuidado de no dejarla caer al suelo y se lo pasó, el espacio de la puerta con el suelo no era tan grande, pero sus pequeños dedos llegaron a la mitad, topándose con algo filoso.

Retiró su mano tan rápido como pudo, tropezándose y cayendo al suelo en el proceso, un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, sentía que la grandeza de la habitación la asfixiaba y un aire terriblemente gélido la envolvía.

 _"Eres toda una mentirosa Shinoa"_

Se mordió los labios, tan fuerte que sintió la sangre resbalar por estos. Se cogió la cabeza fuertemente en un intento de calmarse, no era momento de tener un tipo de ataque de nervios ahora. Crowley no estaba ahí ahora, además ella no era una llorona, era un soldado que debía sobrevivir.

— ¿Shinoa? ¡Shinoa! —Mika intentaba controlar su voz, pero su oído debía permitirle escuchar la respiración acelerada de ella.

—E-Estoy bien—se las arregló para decir, arrastrándose hasta la puerta, el labio inferior se le había reventado e intentó hacer que dejara de sangrar presionando su herida con la parte superior de su ropa.

—Puedo oler la sangre—Shinoa no dijo nada, ya se sentía bastante mal con todos los recuerdos que se estrellaban contra ella—, ¿Te asustaron mis garras, verdad?

—Algo así—musitó.

— ¿Te hirió con ellas?

Shinoa entrelazó sus dedos, sus uñas completamente destrozadas no podían rasguñar sus manos, pero la fuerza con las que las apretaba dejaban grandes marcas rojas.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

— ¿Acaso él…?

—Mikaela—advirtió, su voz sonó más dura de lo que esperaba, no quería que la escuchara con tanta rabia contenida, más no tenía paciencia suficiente para dejarle que la interrogara.

—Lo… lamento,… ya me has dicho suficiente estos últimos días—paró un momento lo que iba a decir, él sonaba incluso más molesto que ella—. No necesito saber más, lo que me has dicho es suficiente.

 _No te he contado todo_ , quiso decirle mientras la imagen de Crowley y ella riéndose relampagueaba en su mente. _Mika, aún no sabes ni la mitad._

La sangre seguía corriendo por sus labios y Mika siguió insistiendo en su estado, más ella se negaba a que él presenciara eso de nuevo, flaqueó la primera vez que Mika fue a verla, pero no pasaría otra vez, se prometió no hacerlo, aprendió su lección con Crowley, no necesitaba más traumas en su vida.

El resto de horas hasta que se quedó dormida sacó la máscara que siempre llevaba con ella y no usaba hace meses, habló tan alegre como podía hacerlo, soltó únicamente breves sonrisas para que él estuviera tranquilo y al final, cuando el sueño se apoderó de ella, cerró los ojos experimentando por primera vez el asco de sí misma.

 _"Lo eres"_ , le había susurrado Crowley en una de las incontables noches que iba a verla. " _Eres sólo una mentirosa, siempre lo has sido_ "

 **o.o.o.o**

Maldijo por lo que parecía ser la milésima vez. Ya había pasado una semana desde que visitaba a Shinoa y cada día era una maldita tortura para él y su impotencia. Saber que el tiempo pasaba sin que lograra nada lo martirizaban, por lo que pasó los últimos días trazando un plan para sacarla, no era lo más ingenioso que se le había ocurrido, pero no pensaba desmoralizarse ahora.

Sabía bien la cantidad de vampiros y humanos en la mansión y estaba al tanto de los turnos que tomaba cada uno. Se escondería con Shinoa en alguna de las casas de los niños humanos, haber vivido ahí le permitía saber qué lugar era más difícil de acceder, lo más seguro es que lo herirían en el proceso, pero eran detalles sin importancia.

El verdadero problema era escapar de la ciudad. Con el ejército destruyendo todas las bases de los vampiros, la seguridad del exterior estaba mejor resguardada que antes. Si querían escapar necesitaba un avión rápido. Estaba al tanto de que él debería quedarse, las órdenes de Ferid no podían ser tomadas a la ligera por muy poco respeto que le tuviera, lo máximo que podría hacer sería acompañarla hasta la mitad del camino, pero sería suficiente, a él podrían herirlo lo que quisieran, pero sacaría a Shinoa de ahí.

Chasqueó la lengua, abriendo cajones y encontrando papeles sin importancia.

Los mejores aviones estaban bajo órdenes de los nobles, había intentado encontrar una manera de encontrar las llaves en los mismos cuarteles, pero todo estaba limpio. Al parecer Ferid era el único que podía otorgar permisos para cualquier despegue y mantenía todo bien organizado y guardado.

Incluso las llaves.

 _Maldita sea._

Entrar a su mansión le traía recuerdos desagradables de su niñez y sensaciones de repulsión, odiaba el hecho de tener que pisar el sitio, pero era una situación desesperada. De pequeño a penas visualizó una parte del gran lugar, le sorprendía lo mucho que lo recordaba ahora, incluso le fue sencillo saber qué pasadizo tomar y los guardias fueron sorprendentemente fáciles de esquivar. Un cosquilleó no dejaba de martirizarlo por eso, la sensación de que algo iba mal se incrementaba al pasar los segundos.

 _No importa ahora,_ se dijo, desordenando el cuarto que Ferid parecía usar como oficina. Cuando escapara con Shinoa, Mika sería el principal sospechoso, el séptimo progenitor probablemente se divertiría con eso. Él rescatando a una humana.

Hilarante.

Buscó en otro cuarto, la ansiedad corría por sus venas, su corazón bombeando tan rápido como podía. Se quedaba sin tiempo y si el noble lo encontraba ahora sería el fin.

—Vamos—farfulló para sí mismo—. ¿Dónde diablos están?

—Lamento decirte que no están aquí.

Un tempano de hielo cayó sobre él, cogió su espada lo más rápido que pudo, pero le fue imposible desenvainarla cuando el noble lo cogió del brazo.

—No te lo recomendaría—Ferid parecía bastante tranquilo ante la situación, que se hubiera anticipado a sus planes lo carcomía de ira—. Para ser sincero creí que te tomaría más tiempo—apretó sus dedos ligeramente en su agarre sobre Mika, escuchando sus huesos crujir al instante. Ferid lo tiró como una muñeca a la que ya no se le puede utilizar y le dio un fuerte puntapié en la cabeza cuando intentó ponerse de pie.

—Mal…dito—gruñó.

El noble le sonrió.

—Es culpa tuya por ser tan descuidado, fue sencillo saber que vendrías—se acercó hasta el escritorio y se sentó con ligereza sobre la madera, Ferid parecía encantarle restregar sus aires de grandeza a Mika—. Por eso hice que nadie interviniera, pensaba castigarte—alzó los brazos en un encogimiento de hombros—. Pero esa expresión de desamparo en tu rostro fue tan divertida de ver~ —se burló—, me trae tantos recuerdos.

Mika escupió la sangre de sus labios. Algún día le arrancaría la cabeza.

—Si quieres salvar a tu querida princesa es imposible—dijo mostrando sus colmillos a propósito—. Te lo dije antes, es mi invitada, a menos que lo disponga, ella no se irá.

Atacó sin éxito, apenas le dio tiempo de desenfundar su espada cuando Ferid se la quitó de un puñetazo y aplastó su cabeza contra el escritorio.

—Te ves molesto~ No te estoy tomando en serio, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Maldita fuera su debilidad, su asquerosa, asquerosa debilidad.

Lo soltó con un movimiento ligero, sus rodillas cedieron ante el dolor y se encogió sobre sí mismo, aplastando con su mano el lugar donde lo había golpeado en un intento de mitigar el daño.

Escuchó levemente el tintineo de algo, levantó su cabeza torpemente, entornando los ojos para ver bien que era lo que Ferid había tirado a sus pies. Inseguro, su mano libre lo tomó.

Era una llave.

— ¿Q-Qué?

—No es de los aviones, pero eso te dejará abrir de la puerta de la linda _petit_ ~

Entrecerró la mirada hacía él.

— ¿Qué es lo que tramas?

La sonrisa que Ferid le dedicaba se hizo más tenebrosa, peligrosa.

—Soy sólo un observador, querido Mika.

—Mentiroso—escupió, colérico, poniéndose de pie con dificultad—. Siempre estas tramando algo—empezaba a gruñir, un animal enfadado a punto de lanzarse sobre su contrincante—. ¿Tanto te aburrió la inmortalidad para estar haciendo este tipo de juegos?

La garras de Ferid hicieron contacto con su garganta en tiempo record; sin embargo, no las apretaba para lastímalo y tampoco se veía molesto, él nunca lucía molesto.

—La inmortalidad no hace las cosas aburridas, pero con los años es inevitable buscar algo con lo que distraerte. Siempre, siempre está pasando algo, ya sea pequeño o grande, habrán personas manejando y orquestando todo tipo de cosas y créeme Mika, ser únicamente el observador de todo eso, es muchas veces más placentero que estar presente en las acciones de las mismas.

Mika hizo un gesto molesto con la boca, no estaba para escuchar sus malditos momentos de sinceridad. Ferid se divirtió ante esto y alejó sus garras muy lentamente, uno por uno, como si estuviera esperando que agotara su paciencia y lo volviera a atacar, no obstante él no volvió a caer en la misma trampa. Mantuvo su mirada fija en el vampiro mayor y esperó tan serenamente como pudo.

—Puedes tomarlo o dejarlo—rió brevemente, apuntando con la cabeza la llave que seguía en las manos de Mika—, eres tú quién está libre después de todo~. Pero te advierto que sería prudente de tu parte evitar volver a hacer esto—hizo una sacudida elegante con su mano, señalando el estado de la habitación—. Si Crowley se entera se pondría furioso de saber que profanaste su mansión, los nobles somos muy quisquillosos con nuestros castillos, ¿sabes? Si él te mata a golpes es tu culpa~ —giró dándole la espalda y caminando hasta la puerta—. Supongo que recuerdas donde es la salida~ —le dijo divertido, desapareciendo de su vista.

Apretó la llave contra sus dedos, tenía el cuerpo magullado, no había perdido sangre, pero si quería curarse necesitaba tomar un poco. Buscó entre sus ropas el pequeño reloj de bolsillo que tenía, para luego recordar que se lo había dado a Shinoa. Iba a maldecir de nuevo hasta que encontró uno en la habitación, estaba un poco roto, más las manecillas era visibles. Con melancolía notó que llegaba casi dos horas tarde, lo más seguro era que estuviera dormida ahora. Sanar sus heridas debía ser su prioridad, pero con todo lo que había pasado quería verla al menos por un rato, sólo un rato.

Asintió para sí, seguro de que era lo que debía hacer, le echaría un vistazo para ver que su sueño fuera bien y se iría, nada más.

Se arrastró hasta la mansión del décimo tercer progenitor, repasando las palabras de Ferid en un intento de distraerse de las punzadas de dolor. Mika quería sacar a Shinoa de Sanguinem más que nunca, pero no podía morir. Yu seguía siendo su única familia y se habían prometido reunirse de nuevo. Hasta ese día nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que Ferid podría dejar que lo mataran, era de utilidad para Krul, pero ella ya no estaba. El noble podría haberlo asesinado en cientos de oportunidades, pero si como le decía, él era motivo de su diversión, ¿Acaso no lo mantenía con vida sólo por eso?

No lo quería aceptar, pero admitía que lo alarmaba un poco.

Se infiltró en la mansión como era ya su costumbre y evadió a todo aquel que se le cruzaba, las heridas se lo dificultaban un poco, pero de alguna forma lo logró. Caminó el largo tramo desde las escaleras hasta la alejada habitación de Shinoa, alerta en caso de que alguien pudiera atraparlo, más al igual que siempre, nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Introdujo la llave dentro de la puerta y con mucho cuidado la abrió.

Fue recibido por la pequeña luz proveniente de la lámpara que estaba al lado de la gran cama. Se había imaginado que el cuarto sería bastante ostentoso y no se equivocó al verla, dejando que la puerta se cerrara con un breve _click,_ caminó dentro.

Ella estaba sentada en su cama, sus piernas estaban pegadas a su torso y mantenía sus brazos cruzados encima de estos, ocultando su rostro.

—Shinoa—llamó en voz baja.

Ella levantó su cabeza de porrazo, parpadeó un par de veces como si no creyera que de verdad estuviera ahí.

— ¿Mika? —pudo ver el alivio en sus ojos al notar que era él y no alguien más, él se acercó a ella algo nervioso y Shinoa le dio un par de patadas a las sábanas para poder ponerse de pie.

Y ahí lo notó.

Estaba demasiado pálida, competía un poco con el color del ligero camisón que llevaba puesta, sus ojos estaban hinchados y las ojeras que adornaban sus ojos eran preocupantes. Sin embargo, eso no le llamó tanto la atención como las marcas que llevaba alrededor del cuerpo.

Estaban por todos lados, el camisón sin mangas le permitía ver la cantidad de mordidas que llevaba en los brazos, todas estaban bastante juntas, como si al hacerlas su captor no quisiera dejar piel libre. Y luego estaba su cuello, hizo una ligera mueca al observarlo, tenía un peor aspecto que sus brazos, las heridas ahí se veían bastante profundas, pareciese que la habían mordido en el mismo lugar a propósito.

 _Lo mataré,_ se prometió apretando tan fuerte los dientes que se lastimaba. _Juro que lo mataré._

Quedaron casi frente a frente y él tuvo que pestañear un poco para volver a la realidad. Los dos se miraban extrañados y él intentó darle una débil sonrisa. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero sus palabras nunca salieron cuando ella cerró la distancia entre ambos, corrió como pudo y extendió sus brazos envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

Las piernas de Shinoa estaban temblando por el esfuerzo y sus manos cogían fuertemente su capa, olía el olor salado de las lágrimas que intentaba retener sin éxito, pegando su rostro a su pecho.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos por su reacción y no estaba muy seguro de que hacer. Podía sentir las sacudidas del cuerpo de Shinoa contra él por el llanto que comenzaba a ser más fuerte.

A Mika no le gustaba que lo tocaron por excepción de Yu, cuando alguien que no conocía o desconfiaba se acercaba mucho a él, tenía ganas de poner al menos diez metros de distancia o mostrar sus colmillos como señal de advertencia. La sensación de su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo no lo disgustaba completamente, pero era algo nuevo que no sabía cómo manejar. Pensó en darle algunas palmadas en la espalda como señal de apoyo y luego separarla. Pero estaba tan cansado, le habían dado una paliza y verla tan desesperada le hacía crecer un nudo en la garganta que no sentía desde que era pequeño, además de la horrible sensación que crecía en su pecho y se enroscaba con más fuerza que nunca en su corazón.

Algo inseguro, subió sus brazos hasta su cintura, devolviéndole el abrazo. Acabó por sostenerla cuando sus piernas ya no podían mantenerse en pie, cargándola levemente. Shinoa subió sus brazos hasta su cuello y los envolvió ahí, las lágrimas aún cayendo de sus ojos, en un río interminable de tristeza. Mika la apretó con un poco más de fuerza contra él, aceptando que no era una sensación tan mala.

Finalmente, bajó un poco su cabeza hasta quedar cerca de su oído y susurrar:

—Lamento haber tardado tanto.

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Recuerdo que cuando escribí esto tuve un tipo de bloqueo a la mitad y salir de él fue algo difícil. Espero que haya quedado bien, aunque me gusta como quedó, todo depende de ustedes uwu Así que ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Digan que les gustó al menos por compromiso T_T Bien, dejando el drama de lado xD me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**

 **Lamento mucho actualizar tan tarde, pero quería terminar de escribir toda la historia antes de empezar la universidad.**

 **Y respondiendo a Marian que es la única guest, primero ¡gracias por comentar! Y bueno la relación entre Shinoa y Mahiru es difícil de explicar, porque en las mismas novelas ellas prácticamente no interactúan, más se sabe que Mahiru la quiso de verdad e intentó protegerla, pero ella aceptó ser poseída por su demonio, por lo que no se sabe cuando era "humana" y cuando el demonio hablando, aunque ella tampoco era la persona más buena del mundo. Es un personaje muy complicado de entender a mi parecer, no la tacharía de mala, pero tampoco era "buena". Espero que la explicación haya sido suficiente uwu**

 **Como siempre, disculpen los errores ortográficos u otro tipo de errores ;A;**

 **Nos leemos! ::DDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Supongo que sigue claro que nada me pertenece.**

 **Notas: ¿Alguna vez me cansaré de agradecer los comentarios? No lo creo, ¡gracias a todos los que se toman algo de su tiempo en dejarme sus opiniones y los que favoritean la historia! Me alegran los días :'D**

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **o.o.o.o**

 _Please forgive me father  
I didn't mean to bother you  
The devil's in me father  
He's inside of everything I do _

_Going to hell – The pretty reckless_

 **o.o.o.o**

Shinoa se removió un poco en la cama, sintiendo la frialdad de la misma al despertar. Pestañeó un poco estirando sus brazos perezosamente y relamió sus labios, sintiendo su boca pegajosa por culpa de la droga. Sus ojos se quedaron perdidos en algún punto en la pared, preguntándose, como era usual en ella, cómo estarían sus amigos.

 _Otro día más_.

Se sentó levemente. Mika había guardado el reloj por ella antes de irse, ambos sabían que nadie debía verlo nunca, y ella tenía prohibido sacarlo hasta después de que algún sirviente llegara con su píldora diaria. Observó brevemente el lugar donde estaba escondido, girando la cabeza al siguiente segundo y restregando sus manos contra sus ojos. A veces le resultaba muy difícil evitar querer sacarlo, caminaba inconscientemente hasta el reloj y se quedaba ahí largo rato hasta que se animaba a no hacerlo.

Intentaba distraerse en sus momentos de soledad, aunque siempre le era imposible. Si se sentaba en una de las sillas, temía que alguien pudiera acercarse muy rápido y tomarla por la guardia baja, además dormir no era una opción con sus incontables pesadillas, por mucho que lo odiara, mantener los ojos abiertos era lo único que podía hacer.

Rutinariamente, fue al baño a mojarse la cara y cepillar sus dientes con la poca agua que le dejaban. Observando un momento el lugar en donde el espejo solía estar, se lo quitaron después que intentó matarse con eso. En ese momento, Crowley apareció bastante rápido y había levantado la mano hacía ella, creyó que la abofetearía, pero en lugar de eso le alisó el cabello que estaba hecho un desastre por el ajetreo de esquivar a la sirvienta.

—Supongo que tú no aprendes—comentó casi riéndose, acercándose mucho a su rostro.

Se alejó al segundo siguiente, caminando alegremente hasta la salida.

Y matando a la sirvienta a su paso.

Se llevaron todos los espejos después de eso, además de las cosas que podrían ser filudas. Shinoa estaba algo aliviada en cierta forma, no sólo porque ahora no tenía que ver como su cuerpo se deformaba con la cantidad de mordidas que Crowley le dejaba cada noche, sino que ahora ya no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad como para coger la lámpara de madera y estrellársela en la cabeza tantas veces hasta morir por alguna contusión.

Ella no era tan valiente.

Exhaló un poco, mojándose más la cara hasta empaparse la ropa, desperdiciando toda el agua que le quedaba. No quería deprimirse ahora, desde que Mika se quedaba con ella durante las noches, las largas jornadas hasta que él regresara no eran tan difíciles como antes.

Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios sin darse cuenta, estaba tan agradecida por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ayudarla, que él no la hubiera visto como una simple humana y mantuviera su presencia cerca era lo único que le mantenía la pequeña esperanza de salir.

Quizás también era el hecho de que Mika parecía abrirse tanto con ella y le sonreía tan ampliamente, nunca se quejaba en mantenerse a su lado más tiempo cuando ella se lo pedía, aunque lo más probable fuese que Mika notaba el notorio estado asustadizo que Shinoa siempre tenía.

Pero era algo de lo que prefería no pensar mucho.

Las horas pasaron y pasaron. La bañaron, peinaron y vistieron. Comió obedientemente e intentó releer el único libro que Crowley le había dado. Era muy corto y trataba de como un padrastro se obsesionaba con su hijastra a tal punto de desearla, odiándola con la misma pasión.

No estaba segura con qué intención se lo había dado, cuando lo dejó en su escritorio mantenía una sonrisa más que satisfecha en la cara. Lo había tomado con algo de miedo, en ese entonces las cosas ya estaban realmente mal y creyó que el libro sería una forma de burlarse de ella, con alguna clase de protagonista muriendo con el cuerpo destrozado o alguien suicidándose para evitar caer en el abismo de sus propios pecados.

Pecados que cometió ella misma sin darse cuenta.

Su humor se ensombreció de repente, apretó los labios duramente, tirando el libro contra la puerta en un arranque de rabia.

Shinoa había sido una idiota, un gran, gran idiota.

Se movió alrededor del cuarto intentando que los recuerdos no llegaran a su mente y comenzaran a roer su conciencia.

 _Kureto se burlaría de mí ahora_.

Claro que lo haría, su hermano había sido apresado fácilmente por su padre, no sabía mucho de él, más estaba segura que quedaría libre pronto. Era muy hábil, igual que Mahiru, siempre encontraba la forma de lograr su cometido y no dudaba en que lo obtendría. Algo dentro de Shinoa le decía que lo más probable era que se dejó apresar a propósito, sus amigos también lo pensaban, en especial Kimizuki, quién aún no podía ver a su hermana y no desertó con la única esperanza de volver a ver a Mirai.

Nadie sabía la razón por la cual dejaron de utilizar al serafín, pero dudaba que fuera únicamente para salvar la vida de la niña que lo portaba.

Su padre era un Hiragi después de todo.

Uno que había hecho un tipo de experimento con su madre para después desecharla como papel usado.

Apretó la mandíbula, sentándose frente al pequeño compartimiento donde venía la ventilación, encorvándose como una niña asustada sin darse cuenta. El frío aire chocaba contra su espalda, refrescándola un poco del sofocante calor que la ahogaba al recordar sus días de encierro.

La noche pasada Mika le había dicho el día en el que estaban y afligida se dio cuenta de que faltaban unos días para que Crowley volviera.

— ¿No quieres darme alguna palabra de despedida?

—Espero que tu avión caiga y mueras carbonizado.

—Saltaría antes que el avión cayera.

—Soñar no cuesta nada.

La sonrisa que solía darle apareció en su rostro, Shinoa trató de no caerse sobre la cama y mantenerse lo suficiente estable hasta que él se fuera, sin embargo acababa de beber su sangre, se sentía bastante débil y efecto de la droga sólo la atontaba más.

Crowley esperó pacientemente hasta que ella no aguantó más y sus rodillas se doblaron, cayó sentada a la cama y cuando trató de ponerse de pie, el brazo del vampiro la empujó suavemente, logrando que terminara tirada de espaldas con un suave sonido. El noble se sentó a su lado entonces, quitándole el cabello de su rostro y dejándole un pequeño beso en la frente que le generó escalofríos.

—No es necesario que llores, volveré pronto—dijo animado, ignorando la mirada de desprecio que ella le daba. Las manos de Shinoa se sentían flácidas y él cogió una con facilidad cuando intentó alejarlo—, creí que ya habíamos pasado por esto—su sonrisa se achicó un poco—. Cuando vuelva los progenitores de mayor rango querrán verte—comentó aún sosteniendo su mano—, todavía no se decide el castigo que se le dará a Krul, pero después de eso Ferid te tirará a todos ellos.

Crowley apretó su brazo con más fuerza, Shinoa ya estaba acostumbrada a que él sonriera cuando estaba comenzando a enojarse con algo y se alegraba que la droga mitigara el dolor que probablemente sentiría al día siguiente.

Se inclinó sobre ella susurrándole algo y luego se fue. Haciendo que Shinoa entrecerrara los ojos por la sorpresa y acumulando más resentimiento dentro suyo.

 _He sido la más grande de las idiotas_.

La puerta se abrió con uno de los sirvientes trayendo su comida, ignoró la mirada hosca y como pudo se metió los alimentos por la boca para después volver a su arrinconado sitio en la habitación, su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a titiritar por el frío de la ventilación y sus dedos comenzaban a entumecerse.

Sólo cuando sentía que empezaba a tener problemas para respirar, arrastró su cuerpo hasta el libro tirado y luego a su cama. Ella había empezado a rasgar las hojas al azar lo más leve posible para que no se notara, era su forma de saber los días que habían pasado desde que tampoco tenía con qué escribir, aunque con Mika diciéndoselo ahora no le era necesario, era un ritual que se obligaba a cumplir diariamente.

Contó muy despacio, con cada rasguño que pasaba esperaba que desaparecieran al siguiente, aunque sabía que había más. Sumó los días, cayendo en una fosa de desamparo.

Casi dos meses desde que estaba prisionera.

 _Espero que todos estén bien._

Lo más seguro era que Yu seguiría entrenando con Guren, desde que el general volvió en sí, su amigo no se separaba de él por mucho que este se quejara, apostaba que Shinya los observaría de lejos, burlándose de ambos, pero poniendo un ojo vigilante en los dos. Aunque Kimizuki siempre entrenaba, los últimos meses era incluso más exigente que antes, quería ver a su hermana y rescatarla de lo que fuera que le estuvieran haciendo y todos habían decidido hacer lo posible para ayudarlo.

Yoichi solía ser el calmante de todos, y de seguro fue quién mantuvo al equipo unido en el tiempo en que sus amigos estaban de luto por ella, además ayudaba a Narumi a entrenar muchas veces, de seguro estaría con él, o ayudando a Mitsuba, que ahora debía ser la líder del escuadrón. Ella no se lo había dicho de nuevo, más Shinoa sabía que su amiga seguía temiendo que las muertes de su anterior equipo volverían a suceder con ellos, pero era fuerte y lo había demostrado muchas veces, Shinoa sabía que ella podría hacerlo.

Le gustaba imaginar que ellos habrían tenido la cena que planearon y Shinoa al fin habría ido a dormir pacíficamente ese día, pensando que era afortunada para poder llamar familia a las personas junto a ella.

 _"¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños, verdad?"_

Ella había asentido dudosa aún con los ojos llorosos y él, en un extraño gesto, se sentó a su lado, dándole una mirada que parecía amable.

 _"No hay nada especial en ellos, sólo te haces más viejo. Cuando era humano prefería que los años no siguieran y mis momentos como guerrero continuaran"._

Cerró los ojos envolviéndose en sus sábanas. No quería recordar eso, nada, nada de eso.

Su cuerpo se sacudió incontables veces por el frío que empezaba a sentir, la inconsciencia plantándose en su cuerpo poco a poco, en una tortura lenta que parecía nunca acabar.

 **o.o.o.o**

— ¡Hey, Mika!

Lo que le faltaba.

— ¡Estoy hablándote! —Se quejó, hinchando sus mejillas en una clara muestra de enfado—. Juro que uno de estos días te golpearé en serio.

Puso los ojos en blanco, girándose hasta la progenitora.

— ¿Necesita algo de mí?

—Sí—contestó arrugando el ceño—, quiero saber cuándo volverá el amo Crowley, se fue sin avisarnos y Horn no pudo averiguar nada—Chess chasqueó la lengua—. Atacar a un progenitor de alto rango podría ponernos en serios problemas.

Como si a él le importara, era lo menos que debían recibir por traicionar a Krul.

—No lo sé—mintió—, pregúnteselo a Ferid, quizás él lo sepa—respondió, volviendo a caminar.

— ¡Pero tu deberías saber eso! —Se quejó—, ¿Al menos sabes lo que le harán a la humana? Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo en la mansión del amo.

 _Totalmente de acuerdo_ , pensó. La vampiresa continuó quejándose y Mika no tuvo más opción que quedarse a escuchar lo que le decía. No encontraba a Horn en su vista periférica, la progenitora había hecho lo mismo que él durante el primer mes y vigilaba la mansión meticulosamente. Si lo veía entrar por el pasadizo que Ferid le reveló podría ser un problema.

—Ya dije que no lo sé—repitió de nuevo con más molestia de la que debería, ya estaba irritado y quería quitársela de encima.

— ¿Cómo no puedes saberlo? —exigió.

— ¿Por qué debería? —preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

—Eres el asistente de Ferid, ¿no?

En el rostro de Mika se formó una mueca horrorizada.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué pensarías algo como eso?

—Podría jurar que lo escuché decir que lo eras—dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla, recordándolo.

Ese bastardo.

—No lo soy, si quieres saber algo pregúntaselo a él directamente.

Irritado, caminó por más tiempo del que quisiera, debía ser cuidadoso para que Chess u otro vampiro no lo siguiera. Se acercó a la mansión únicamente cuando estuvo seguro que no había peligro, sin embargo, la inquietud de su cuerpo no se fue por más que se cercioró que nadie lo veía.

Entró a la mansión tan silencioso como era, esquivó a todos con algo de impaciencia y sacó de su cuello la posesión más valiosa para él. Se adentró a la habitación como un fantasma y fue directamente a la gran cama, recibido por la tos de Shinoa y su respiración irregular.

— ¿Te dieron algo en la comida? —preguntó preocupado al ver que su cuerpo se retorcía con leves espasmos.

—No—susurró—, estoy enferma—tosió tan fuerte que creyó que se le saldría un pulmón—. Mis defensas deben estar más bajas de lo que pensé para que me haya puesto de esta forma—removió algunas de las sábanas que tenía encima y se sentó débilmente—. Hola.

—Hola—respondió otorgando una leve sonrisa.

Puso una distancia prudente entre ambos y se sentó a su lado. Su respiración no era tan errática, pero la incontable tos no era buena para ella, además su rostro estaba algo sonrosado, notaba pequeñas gotas de sudor por su cuello y frente. Sus hermanos siempre se enfermaban de eso cuando eran niños y quizás fue la sorpresa de ver a alguien enfermo después de tantos años, lo que lo hizo reaccionar tarde.

— ¿Qué hiciste para tener fiebre?

— ¡Que cruel! ~ —exclamó apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama—, ¿por qué debería de ser yo la responsable?

— ¿No lo fuiste?

—Quizás sí, la droga no me deja pensar.

Mika suspiró, se acercó hasta ella tomando su rostro con sus manos y juntando su frente contra la de ella, una mueca apareciendo en él al notar que estaba demasiado caliente. Le sorprendía que ningún sirviente hubiera visto su mal estado, o sólo estaban esperando que la fiebre la matara mágicamente, que probablemente era la respuesta.

— ¿M-Mika? —los ojos de Shinoa estaban muy abiertos, sus mejillas calentándose más.

Oh.

Se alejó hasta casi el borde de la cama como reacción y se disculpó durante un buen rato, deteniéndose cuando Shinoa comenzó a reír.

—Solía hacerlo con mis hermanos en el orfanato—se excusó algo avergonzado.

—Mi hermana lo hizo una vez conmigo—le dijo con suavidad, pasando sus dedos contra las sábanas—, ¿No es más fácil sólo poner tu mano en la frente? Nunca lo entendí—comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Mika apretó los labios, Shinoa no podía hablar mucho tiempo por los efectos adormecedores de la droga, pero estaba al tanto de la relación que su familia mantenía. A pesar de que ella parecía no querer mencionarla, cada vez que lo hacía sus ojos mostraban una expresión triste que lo ponía inquieto por dentro.

Algo lo impulsó en ese momento, no estuvo muy seguro de qué, pero se aproximó hasta ella quedando casi hombro con hombro, Shinoa alzó una ceja ante su repentina cercanía, pero no dijo nada.

A pesar de que había noches en que ambos se rozaban levemente las manos—con sus guantes firmemente puestos—, o él se echaba a su lado hasta que ella terminara por dormirse, siempre eran por petición de una Shinoa desesperada por el contacto de alguien que no quisiera matarla.

Mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba el pequeño acercamiento que ambos mantenían, aunque a veces su cerebro le decía que eso era muy extraño y pensar en las razones le había dado jaqueca, por lo que optó por no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

—Supongo que es simplemente costumbre—volvió a juntar sus frentes, notando que esta vez ella no se sobresaltaba—, pero es más efectivo de esta forma.

—Ya veo—Shinoa no pudo mantener la mirada que él le daba y desvió sus ojos luciendo algo tímida— ¿Y qué tal estoy?

—Terriblemente enferma.

—No me digas—dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando se separaron.

—Lo juro—levantó su brazo para dar más énfasis a lo que decía.

Ambos terminaron por reír, sin embargo el gran ataque de tos culminó la armonía que se creó. Shinoa estaba sudando mucho y su cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Notó que había toallas en la mesa de noche, pero dándole una mirada a ella concluyó que se terminó la ración de agua que le daban y no se podía refrescar con nada.

—No deberías taparte, estas demasiado caliente—aunque lo decía como una sugerencia ya estaba peleando con ella por quitarle la sábana.

—No quiero—los puños de Shinoa sujetaron las mantas—, ¡Suelta!

—Debemos enfriarte, entiende—se quejó, para estar drogada parecía no perder su fuerza.

—Dije no—Mika cogió con más fuerza y ella pareció enfurecerse— ¡Sabía que eras un pervertido!

— ¡No lo soy! —dijo entre indignado y sorprendido, soltando la sábana en el proceso. Nunca nadie lo había llamado así y no estaba seguro cómo reaccionar. Se tomó un momento para respirar, sus ceño se frunció en clara molestia, a lo que ella recogió las sábanas que se quitó en un inicio y se las envolvió como un caparazón, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza, echándose y poniéndose en posición fetal.

— ¡Lo eres! —replicó desde su fortaleza.

Entornó los ojos. Se puso de pie, le dio la vuelta a la cama hasta quedar a su lado y de un tirón le quitó las sábanas.

Hubo un remolino de mantas, ella quedó estática por la sorpresa para luego mirarlo con los ojos abiertos e intentar alejarse de él, o más bien de su mirada.

La ropa que Shinoa usaba ahora era un poco más corta, aunque no era nada escandaloso, dejaban ver gran parte de sus muslos que siempre eran ocultos por la tela. Ella intentó estirar el camisón para esconderlo, más Mika podía vislumbrar las incontables heridas de garras que tenía, estaban rojas e hinchadas. Unas cuantas mordidas se escondían por sus muslos y no quiso ni imaginarse cómo se las hicieron.

Tuvo que contener el impulso de romper algo y recordarse a gritos que si la sacaba de ahí a él lo asesinarían y ella tendría un destino peor.

Sus ojos subieron hasta los de ella, pero Shinoa miró a otro lado, sus labios apretados en una fina línea. Respiró fuertemente, apretando el puente de su nariz, no podía reparar el daño que ya le habían hecho y tampoco se sentía con la suficiente estabilidad mental para hacerlo y darle palabras inspiradoras.

Le indicó con un gesto de cabeza que se moviera, a lo que ella obedeció con indecisión. Mika se quitó la capa y el chaleco, quedándose con sus guantes y camisa, dejó sus botas en una esquina y se metió a la cama con ella, recostándose a su lado.

— ¿Q-Qué haces? —apostaba que el rojo en su cara era debido al bochorno que debía sentir, incluso él se sentía sonrojado.

—Necesitamos bajar la fiebre, mi cuerpo es lo bastante frío para que bajes la calentura—ella lo miró como si acabara de decir que los alienígenas existían. La incredulidad en su rostro lo empezó a poner más nervioso de lo que ya estaba y comenzaba a perder la determinación que tenía. Cogió su brazo cuando vio que quería alejarse de él y con algo de duda envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

El cuerpo de Shinoa dio una gran sacudida ante el contacto de su cuerpo y hasta Mika se estremeció un poco. La última vez que la abrazó él estaba cansado y herido y creyó que era lo máximo que llegarían.

 _No se siente tan mal._

Claramente fue algo que decidió no decir. Shinoa no dejó de toser, pero la temperatura en su cuerpo bajó gradualmente al pasar los minutos y ella empezó a adormilarse en sus brazos después de superar el shock del momento, no sin antes decir que era más que un pervertido.

—Apuesto a que haces esto con todas tus conquistas~ —se burló.

Mika suspiró, acomodándose mejor para no sentir las extremidades entumecidas, ella se había animado a estirarse contra él y ambos estaban en una enredadera de brazos y piernas.

—No en realidad, no es necesario esto con las demás.

Su boca no pudo evitar la risa que explotó al decir algo tan ridículo, Shinoa bufó y le dio un codazo, riendo también.

Hablaron gran rato, aunque a Shinoa le costaba seguir conversaciones largas, trataba de mantenerlas lo más que podía, no obstante parecía que su cuerpo no lograba mantenerse más tiempo despierta y al ver que su temperatura ya estaba mejor intentó decirle que debían separarse, sin embargo fue sin éxito.

—Tu tos no se curara.

—No importa—dijo reacia a soltarlo—, quedémonos un rato más así—alzó la vista hasta él, sus ojos le impedían decir que no—, ¿Por favor?

Mika aceptó con un suspiro de derrota, sus pequeñas manos dejaron de apretar su camisa y reposaron plácidamente, una alrededor de él y otra contraída sobre el pecho de ella. Pasó sus manos enguantadas sobre su cabello como reflejo, enredando sus dedos en sus puntas y algo resignado de no poder hacerlo con sus manos desnudas, pero sabía lo asustada que Shinoa estaba y no podía culparla.

En un par de días Crowley volvería, y el pensamiento lo mantenía muy ansioso, en las mañanas solía buscar e ir alrededor de la ciudad intentando encontrar un punto ciego que Ferid no tapó y lo ayudara, más era casi una batalla perdida y con nostalgia se dio cuenta de que era algo que ya sabía desde el principio.

—No sé si podré sacarte de aquí—susurró, sabiendo que seguía despierta.

—Lo sé—dijo apegando más su cuerpo al de él, la aceptación cayendo de su boca como un cuchillo a su corazón—. Lo sé, Mika.

 _Pero seguiré intentando_ , quiso decir al abrazarla un poco más fuerte, hundiendo su rostro en sus cabellos. S _eguiré tratando hasta el final._

 **o.o.o.o**

Esa noche soñó algo distinto.

La protección que el cuerpo de Mika le daba cayendo olvidado en el vacío de su mente, Shinoa siendo arrastrada cada vez más al recuerdo que iniciaba todas sus desgracias y el mayor de sus errores.

Debía ser una maldición de familia, apostaba que era eso. Ser una Hiragi significaba sufrimiento, desgracias y odios para ti, incluso aunque creyera ingenuamente que no tendría que ser parte del círculo vicioso de su familia, nunca pensó que ya lo estaba. Después de todo, su mero nacimiento era una fabricación para los fines de otra persona.

—Bien, esto es nuevo—Crowley había dicho cuando fue a verla en su cumpleaños.

En ese entonces todo era distinto. Totalmente distinto.

Crowley no la mordía, a excepción de la primera vez que fue a verla no la había vuelto a tocar, las drogas tampoco estaban presentes, incluso la rigurosa seguridad que tenía ahora y los primeros ocho días de su encierro no estaban. Se veían casi siempre, no únicamente cuando la mandaban a dormir y además, por mucho que lo odiara aceptar, su presencia no era tan mala de soportar.

Él iba casi a toda hora con ella, Crowley en una esquina de la habitación leyendo y ella en la otra, protegiéndose con los pequeños muebles de madera en una fortaleza que parecía más de una niña que de un soldado del ejército. El noble solía alzar una ceja ante su comportamiento, pero reía divertido volviendo a leer lo que sea que traía siempre consigo.

Ninguno hacía mucho. Él llegaba para verla desayunar y se iba cuando los sirvientes iban para llenar la bañarla y alistarla. Regresaba para cuando almorzaba y se quedaba en su habitación largas horas sin decir nada, Shinoa saltaba jadeante ante cada movimiento que él daba y de vez en cuando Crowley daba exclamaciones ruidosas al leer, dándole una mirada de reojo esperando ver su reacción asustadiza. Lo hacía apropósito y ella siempre terminaba por fruncirle el ceño y cruzar los brazos molesta.

 _Es como un niño._

Le preguntaba cosas vagas, si disfrutaba su comida o si la ropa era de su agrado. Shinoa se dedicaba a ignorarlo desde su esquina, sin embargo el no hablar durante tanto tiempo la comenzaba a afectar. Respondió brevemente al principio, unos cuantos asentimientos de cabeza, un par de "Sí" y "No" que al vampiro no parecía sorprender. Crowley le platicaba a menudo, le contó de su vida como héroe en las cruzadas, cuando fue un guerrero amado y proclamado por la humanidad para luego convertirse en un monstruo que absorbía la vida de los que tanto lo veneraban en un inicio.

No percibió el momento en que ella comenzó a dejarle de tenerle tanto pavor, tenían breves momentos en que él decía algo tonto y Shinoa no dominaba su boca, abriéndola y soltando algún chiste contra su persona, pasmándola al verlo reír fuertemente, ya que él no acostumbraba a mostrar esa faceta sincera.

Por mucho que quisiera, no lograba evitar que su cuerpo comenzara a bajar su guardia cada vez que sus pláticas empezaban a ser más largas.

Entonces llegó el día de su cumpleaños.

Otra conmemoración del día del apocalipsis, genial.

Shinoa procuraba no hacer mucho ese día, iba de aquí para allá, esperando a que todo concluyera. Pero ahora estaba encerrada, la añoranza que sentía comenzó a incrementarse al pasar las horas y finalizó en ella llorando patéticamente en el suelo, su espalda contra la madera de la cama.

Ese día Crowley no la visitó, y en un espacio profundo y guardado de su cabeza esperaba que alguien llegara a tenderle la mano y decirle que podrían sacarla, que habían vencido a Crowley y a los demás nobles y no tenía de qué preocuparse. En cambio obtuvo la aparición de la bestia que la mantenía en su tortura diaria.

—No te veo llorar desde hace mucho—ella siguió limpiándose las lágrimas y él continuó posando sus ojos sobre ella— ¿Es tu cumpleaños, verdad?

Al verla asentir suspiró un poco, parecía más resignado consigo mismo que con ella.

—Te digo que no es tan importante—recalcó al verla llorar más fuerte después que le dijera que preocuparse por eso era irrelevante.

—Pues yo lo hago—dijo sin poder controlarse—, no se siente tan mal cuando hay alguien ahí para ti.

El vampiro no replicó y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre sus pequeños hombros. No la atrajo en un abrazo, tampoco se veía con la intención de hacerlo, simplemente lo hizo como si fuera algo natural entre los dos.

Ella no se quejó ante el movimiento y continuó llorando e hipando toda la noche.

Ese fue el comienzo de todo.

 **o.o.o.o**

Despertó al día siguiente sin muchos ánimos de hacer nada. Estaba desganada, la pequeña enfermedad desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado y la linda sensación que tuvo al sentir que Mika la abrazaba desapareció más rápido de lo que quería.

La rutina continuó como siempre.

No intentó huir como su cuerpo a veces le gritaba, lo intentó la primera noche que Crowley se fue, recibiendo una bofetada de un sirviente que la dejó aturdida por varios minutos.

Se tiró en la alfombra, contando las finas líneas pintadas alrededor de las paredes _¿Quién las habrá pintado?_ , pensó ¿Algún humano? No se imaginaba a los vampiros trabajando honradamente durante décadas. Seguramente alguien había sido capturado al igual que ella y fue obligado a decorar el cuarto.

 _De seguro pintó tantas porque sabía que moriría cuando terminara_.

Se preguntó si así sería su futuro a partir de ahora. Si Mahiru siguiera viva sería el objetivo de los nobles, pero ella estaba muerta ahora, y al ser Shinoa la única que nació de la misma forma que su hermana debía ser la que sufría las consecuencias de los actos de los demás.

Crowley nunca le decía que le harían los nobles, aunque lo más probable era que la matarían, de seguro tratarían de experimentar en ella y saber más sobre su nacimiento, obligándola a mostrar a su demonio para tratar de separarlos, el progenitor le aseguraba que su demonio renunciaría a ella a la menor oportunidad y después de que le hicieran todo lo que querían, dejaría de ser útil para todos.

Aunque, que eso fuera verdad no le quitaba tanto el sueño, quizás era porque _Shi_ siempre le habló desde niña y le recalcaba incontables veces que con él no tenía nada que temer, no la abandonaría, estaba segura de eso.

 _Otra cosa por lo que estar triste_ , pensó. Hablar con _Shi_ era casi un ritual para ambos, no importaba lo muy asustada o cansada que estuviera, él siempre estaba para ella, pero ahora no sabía nada de su demonio. Lo extrañaba de la misma forma que a sus amigos, incluso de una forma algo más personal, _Shi_ era una de sus posesiones más valiosas y él le había prometido estar a su lado para siempre.

 _Para siempre_.

—Si alguna vez escapamos debes buscar a _Shi_ también—le había dicho de la nada una noche.

— ¿Quién? —Mika le parpadeó sin comprender, seguramente pensaba que alucinaba por causa de la droga.

—Mi arma, su nombre es _Shi_.

Mika la vio más extrañado, no parecía entender lo que decía. No obstante asintió, sin querer molestarla con el tema.

—Claro, también salvaré a _Shi_.

 _Me pregunto si lo tomó en serio._

Una de sus manos se dirigió a su cuello, de niña solía tener a su arma colgada ahí, ahora su piel estaba desnuda y lo único que alcanzaba a tocar eran las heridas que estaban cicatrizando— más no desapareciendo—poco a poco por los ungüentos que le traían cada mañana. Crowley se veía encantado en hacer que no sanaran y mordía en el mismo sitio apropósito, cada vez que sus dientes rompían su piel un chillido de dolor salía desde lo más profundo de su garganta y casi se rompió la muñeca al intentar golpearlo en una de esas veces.

Aunque no había sido doloroso una vez.

Fue un día antes en que se decidió que las drogas debían estar en su sistema y uno antes que Crowley dejara de verla.

Una noche en la que su estúpida ilusión se quebró.

—Creí que debías hacer tus importantes cosas de vampiro ocupado.

—Atormentar al ejército resultó más rápido de lo que esperé—Crowley entró sin nada bajo los brazos, apoyándose sobre la puerta cerrada y dándole una mirada extraña.

— ¿Qué?

—Eres tan bajita.

Shinoa frunció el ceño, estaba sentada frente a su tocador terminando de deshacerse de los listones del cabello y detuvo lo que hacía para girar a verlo molesta.

— ¡Oh, discúlpeme pie grande! —Exclamó, trayendo sus brazos hasta su corazón—, ¡Señor de los señores, majestad de majestades!

—Pie grande no es alto—dijo riendo, caminando hasta ella.

— ¿Lo has visto?

—No—contestó con obviedad.

—Entonces no lo sabes—repitió con su mismo tono.

Crowley resopló, llegando a su lado y arrodillándose. Para estar acuclillado seguía siendo más alto que ella por un par de centímetros. Shinoa no entendía que quería hacer hasta que le quitó el cepillo de las manos y como si fuera cosa de todos los días acercara su rostro al del ella.

— _¡¿Q-Qué haces?!_ —preguntó escandalizada.

—Nada.

Sus manos se posaron en su cintura y agitó los dedos ahí haciendo que riera, vio su sonrisa también y pensó que sólo quería molestarla con su cercanía, más al pasar los segundos uno de sus fríos labios rozó su mejilla, haciendo que ella brincara tratando de alejarse y logrando que los ojos de Crowley resplandecieron con diversión.

Continuó haciéndole cosquillas y ella intentó girar la cabeza para evitar sus labios traviesos, más no los pudo evitar por mucho tiempo.

Los labios de ambos se habían rozado muy ligeramente, a lo que él se separó rápidamente y ella lo miró sorprendida sin saber qué hacer. Sus alarmas se activaron al notar que Crowley le daba una mirada predadora que no veía desde hace mucho y reaccionó muy tarde cuando se inclinó para morderla.

Esa vez no le dolió. En lugar de eso sintió un hormigueo subir por su espalda y se mordió los labios al sentir algo muy cercano a lo placentero recorrer su cuerpo, las grandes manos de Crowley pusieron más presión en su cintura, acercándola a él y bebiendo más despacio, casi seductoramente.

Shinoa cerró los ojos, apretando fuertemente la capa de él, a pesar de la pérdida de sangre sentía que sus mejillas se coloreaban y entre la neblina de la inconsciencia tuvo que reprimir el impulso de subir sus manos hasta su cabeza y empujar para que bebiera más fuerte.

Todo acabó después de eso.

Crowley la soltó y se fue sin mirarla. No volvió en la mañana como era usual, los sirvientes volvieron a ser sus crueles centinelas, la ínfima privacidad que tenía culminó y no volvió ver a Crowley hasta esa noche, caminando con un aire animal y una tableta de pastillas con él.

Estaba tan desahuciada en su cautiverio que por un tiempo demasiado grande, creyó que él no era tan malo. Le agradecía en cierta forma que le abriera los ojos.

Los vampiros eran el enemigo y no podía confiar en ellos, en ninguno de ellos.

 _"¿Qué harás si vuelves?"_ Le había preguntado una noche en que ella trató de golpearlo con una silla. Crowley la había cogido fuertemente del cuello entonces, bloqueándola en el suelo y con una de sus manos aplastando su cadera, bajando lentamente hasta desgarrar parte de su ropa y apretando su carne tan fuerte que escuchó su piel romperse. Una de las primeras marcas que le dejaría, en los interminables juegos del gato y el ratón que la sometía diariamente " _¿Les mentiras sobre lo que te pasó? ¿O les dirás que te volviste amiga del noble que asesinó a cientos de sus camaradas?"_ Mordió tan fuerte su cuello que por un momento creyó que se desmayaría, pero para su mala suerte no fue así. " _¿Sonreirás como siempre después de hacerte la víctima?"_ Sus labios hablaron sobre su oreja, manchándola con su sangre. _"Te he visto Shinoa, eres más cruel y retorcida de lo que crees, siempre ocultándote tras una máscara"._

Lo hacía, siempre lo había hecho. Incluso después de ver todo lo que su familia realizaba con las personas que debía proteger, ella prefirió dar un paso a lado y mantener la boca cerrada, todo de ella era un ser perverso desinteresado en los demás, salvo en su propia necesidad de aceptación y liberación de culpa.

Era más parecida a su familia de lo que pensaba, siempre fue así.

 _Desearía que Mahiru esté aquí,_ fue su pensamiento antes de caer rendida por la píldora que le trajeron. _Desearía que estuviera conmigo._

 **o.o.o.o**

Lo primero que Shinoa notó era que no estaba drogada.

O quizás era un nuevo tipo de droga que no le permitía saber que estaba drogada, que de seguro era la explicación más acertada.

Parpadeó varias veces y caminó en su habitación. Nada daba vueltas, y podía hablar sin mucho esfuerzo. Frunció las cejas saltando en un pie por si las dudas. Bien, al parecer no estaba drogada, no estaba segura de si eso resultaba bueno o no.

El cerrojo dio la vuelta y Mika entró con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Traía bajo su hombro algunas ropas del ejército, unas pequeñas botas y una emoción casi infantil consigo.

—Te llevaré a un sitio hoy.

Shinoa no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que él era el causante de que no estuviera drogada.

— ¿Me invitas a una cita? Que romántico~

Por algún motivo no la contradijo, sólo le tendió la ropa, cogiéndola de los hombros y metiéndola al baño. Shinoa quiso agradecerle antes de cambiarse, abrió su boca para decírselo, más lo que obtuvo fue la puerta de su baño cerrarse en sus narices.

—Apresúrate—urgió.

—Creí que el plan de sacarme como soldado estaba descartado—le dijo minutos después, saliendo con las prendas puestas.

—No puedo creer que funcionara—murmuró, moviéndose inquietamente en la habitación, ignorando lo que le decía—. Cambiar las pastillas fue complicado porque todos siempre la están vigilando, en especial esos niños que nunca le quitan los ojos de encima. Estaba seguro de que se darían cuenta, ¡Pero no lo hicieron! —exclamó con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción que comenzaba a extenderse cada segundo.

Shinoa lo miró desde el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa incrédula. Se veía tan excitado que era casi irreal ¿Era realmente este el vampiro que mantenía una cara de póker la mayor parte del tiempo? ¿Aquel que le gruñó la primera vez que se conocieron alegando que sólo la salvaba por el bien de otra persona y que no confiaba en los humanos?

Aunque ella tampoco debería, en realidad. ¿Acaso no aprendió nada con Crowley?

—La última vez que intenté robar algo salió mal, pero ahora lo hice—dijo mirándola, la felicidad aún presente—. Funcionó Shinoa, estas despierta y en todos tus sentidos—le dio un abrazo repentino que la tomó por sorpresa. Mika tomó su mano y comenzó a llevarla hasta la puerta, aún parloteando alegremente.

 _Mika no es como ellos_ , se dijo a lo que ella reía por su entusiasmo. _Sé que él no me engañaría_.

—Espera—volvió a la realidad al verlo abrir la manija, un súbito miedo plantándose en su cuerpo—. No puedo escapar, tú mismo lo dijiste ¿A dónde se supone que me llevarás?

—No escaparemos—le aseguró—, te llevaré a donde no suelen rondar los vampiros, ahí no hay lugar para escapar, aunque si lo consiguiéramos sería lo ideal—trató de halarla hasta la salida, pero Shinoa plantó bien sus piernas en el piso.

—No puedo—vio la leve luz del pasadizo, estaba cerca, tan sumamente cerca, pero no podía irse, ¿Si los atrapaban? ¿Qué le harían a ella? ¿A Mika?

¿Qué si Crowley la castigaba por eso?

—Necesitas salir de aquí al menos unas horas—intentaba convencerla con su mirada, pero ella siguió retrocediendo hasta soltarse—. Shinoa…

—Se que lo hiciste con la mejor intención—intentó excusarse—, sólo… creo que no es buena idea.

—Lo aceptaste hace poco.

—Sí, quizás las drogas aún seguían en mi sistema.

Mika se mordió el labio ligeramente, acercándose a ella muy despacio.

—Al principio pensé en cambiar las drogas para el día en que encontrara la forma de sacarte de Sanguinem—no tuvo que verlo para saber lo que diría, su tono le revelaba lo que ella mas temía—. Pero después de hoy no funcionaría, al parecer ellos comenzaran a dormirte todo el día… Crowley… él volverá antes de lo esperado.

Shinoa tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Mañana.

Su corazón se detuvo un momento lleno de pánico, apretando sus manos fuertemente. Se quedó muda al igual que él, tampoco estaban seguros de qué podían decir.

—Estuve intentando encontrar una forma todo el día, pero Ferid reforzó la seguridad… yo… lo lamento mucho Shinoa.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que no es tu culpa—murmuró dirigiendo sus ojos hasta él, sin embargo los desvió.

—Creí… yo creí que si pudieras salir de este lugar… al menos unas horas… —empezaba a trabarse con su lengua de nuevo, estaba nervioso otra vez.

Algo insegura, Shinoa tomó la mano que Mika sostuvo hace unos momentos.

—Me alegra haberte tenido a mi lado—dijo sintiendo a sus mejillas calentarse un poco—, habría enloquecido si no fuera por ti, es… todo lo que necesite.

Mika abrió mucho los ojos y volteó su cabeza así ella no pudiera ver la expresión de vergüenza en su rostro.

—Entonces vamos—sujetó con un poco más de fuerza su mano, esperando su reacción. Shinoa movió sus ojos entre Mika y la puerta inquietamente, no quería, todo su cuerpo y cabeza le gritaban que no, no debía, si se atrevía a salir la golpearían de nuevo, se lo dirían a Crowley y entonces él volvería para torturarla como siempre.

Pero entonces, era su último día, el último en que podría dejar ese lugar antes de que su vida fuera marcada para siempre. Era su única posibilidad de ser libre por un momento, aunque fuera ficticia y una agridulce mentira, podría salir de ese lugar al fin.

—Bien—dijo con un hilillo de voz, más atemorizada que emocionada—, pero si nos asesinan te patearé en la otra vida.

—Bien—aceptó, riéndose— ¡Oh! Espera—se quitó su capa y la puso sobre los hombros de Shinoa, cubriendo su rostro con la capucha, metió los mechones rebeldes que se le escapaban de la ropa y los puso tras su oreja, rozando su mejilla levemente—. Así está mejor.

Sentía que su rostro ardía, más Mika no hizo ningún comentario.

— ¿No deberías salir también con tu capa? Además no sirve de nada, se darán cuenta que soy humana.

—No pude traer una más conmigo, buscaré otra cuando salgamos—puso su mano en la perilla—. Y no te preocupes por lo otro, sé cómo manejarlo.

—Mi héroe~

Mika sólo sonrió y después de cerciorarse que no había nadie, la guió por los incontables pasillos.

Su pecho se achicaba y exprimía a cada paso que daba, cada sonido que sus pies hacían al caminar la volvía una manojo de nervios, pero al ver el cuarto que la mantuvo prisionera durante tanto tiempo quedarse atrás, una sensación de euforia floreció en su pecho.

La mano de Mika sostuvo la suya con más fuerza y ella se dio los ánimos suficientes para seguir.

Iría bien.

Todo iría bien.

 **o.o.o.o**

Los vio correr y perderse en las interminables calles de Sanguinem. Una cálida y sombría sonrisa apareciendo en sus finos labios.

 _Perfecto_ , pensó. _Cuando Crowley llegue será lo primero que notará._

Perfecto, completamente perfecto.

Optó por no seguirlos, no era necesario ya. Mika ni siquiera había notado su presencia, ni tampoco la taladrante mirada que su compañera solía darle a él y a su amiga de cabellos lavandas.

—Es la primera vez que la logra sacar—apuntó Horn.

—Lo sé—comenzó a tararear una canción de lo feliz que se sentía, a ojos incrédulos de la noble—. Te agradezco tu colaboración Horn, sino no hubieras estado tú en mi lugar, Mika se habría percatado de mí.

La progenitora lo miró con ojos filudos y desapareció entre las sombras. Se despidió de ella a pesar de que esta no se dignó a mirarlo de nuevo, más no era algo que afectara a Ferid.

 _Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado._

—Supongo que es hora de informar a Krul.

Las llaves de su celda colgaban de sus dedos y les dio vueltas mientras caminaba y se alejaba del lugar.

Los jóvenes podían ir a divertirse por hoy, creer que todo saldría bien por una noche.

 _Divertido_ , cantó en su mente. _Todo será muy divertido_.

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Fin**.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No, no. Es un chiste, no se asusten. ¿Pero recuerdan cuando dije que sería algo corto? *se tira al charco***

 **Sin embargo, ya tengo todo terminado, espero seguir contando con ustedes hasta eso :))**

 **Cualquier comentario es aceptado :'D y como siempre, disculpen errores de ortografía u otros errores uwu**

 **Nos leemos! ::DDD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece porque publicar un manga sería demasiado trabajo.**

 **Notas: ¡Lamento tanto la demora! *llora* Sin embargo quería agradecer a los que se dan su tiempo de leer esta historia, dejar review y marcarla como favorito :'D**

 *** Leves spoilers del capítulo 42 del manga uwu**

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **o.o.o.o**

 _We walk the plank with our eyes wide open_

 _Eyes wide open – Goyte_

 **o.o.o.o**

Caminar con libertad era mejor de lo que creía.

Sus piernas se movían firmemente y le obedecían sin tener que concentrarse para que su cuerpo le respondiera. Si quería podía gritar la letra completa de su canción favorita y las palabras no se enredarían en su lengua. Hacer el baile más ridículo posible sin caerse a los dos segundos. Estaba tan alegre, que no podía evitar saltar con cada charco que encontrara, como si ella fuera una niña de cinco años que se divertía en el pavimento de su casa.

No había sol, claro; y técnicamente debía estar escondiéndose bajo la ropa y ocultándose de los vampiros de rango que podían encontrarse. Pero estaba fuera, realmente fuera.

La sonrisa de felicidad que se extendía en su rostro era difícil de ocultar cuando se alejaba más y más del lugar que tanto daño le había hecho.

— ¿A dónde se supone que iremos?

—Está bastante alejado—respondió evasivo, la mano de Mika cogía con más fuerza la de ella—, casi ningún vampiro va por ahí. Encontrarnos a uno sería cosa de mala suerte.

Notó lo tenso que comenzaban a ponerse sus hombros, a cada esquina que cruzaban sus ojos se achicaban como los de un gato y únicamente cuando estaba seguro que nada pasaría, le indicaba seguir, tratando siempre de ser lo más invisible posible.

Desde que salieron de la mansión Mika no dejaba de estar en guardia. Por mucho que su semblante casi infantil le parecía raro de ver, lo prefería a la mirada asesina en sus ojos.

Shinoa no podía ver mucho a los alrededores, sin embargo escuchaba el murmullo de niños, y podía sentirlos alejarse de su camino. No necesitaba quitarse la capucha para saber la mirada de odio que iba sobre su espalda, envuelta suavemente con el terror que los niños habían cultivado con los años.

Las noches de su encierro pensaba exclusivamente en lo poco que el mundo debía quererla para hacerla pasar por todo eso. Quería ser egoísta y pensar sólo en su bien. No pensaba en los soldados que fueron capturados, o los niños que ahora eran usados como comida.

La primera vez que caminó por las calles de la ciudad fue con Mika a su lado y Crowley delante suyo. Todos se alejaban con respeto y miedo al progenitor. Sabía que nadie le dirigía una mirada a ella porque suponían que el destino que depararía no era algo de lo que ellos quisieran pasar. Y ahora, que podía caminar como un soldado más del montón, podía apreciar muchas cosas que no notó en un inicio.

Una punzada de vergüenza que crecía en su pecho no desaparecía por más que se apretara el corazón. No era justo _,_ era lo que siempre quería pensar, lo que le pasaba era completamente injusto. En todos aquellos fúnebres días en que lloraba y maldecía a dios, a su padre y a todos los vampiros. Gritando para saber la razón por la que fuera _ella_ la única que realmente sufría en toda la ciudad. No obstante, ahora que podía caminar desapercibida, se daba cuenta de lo terriblemente injusta que había sido, y tener que aceptarlo le dolía. La hacía sentir sucia y manchada, como si fuera ella otro vampiro desinteresado con en el futuro de su cena.

Quizás lo que Crowley le hizo sí se lo merecía.

Tomó aire por un largo momento. No debía pensar en eso ahora, ¿Desde cuándo era así de lamentable? Si quería pensar en algo, era buscar al menos una forma de liberar a todas esas personas. No sólo a los niños, sino a los que terminaban siendo esclavizados para trabajar bajo el mando de los vampiros. Pensó que incluso si fuera de la más pequeña manera posible, debía haber una forma en que ella pudiera ayudar.

 _Debo encontrar la forma de escapar._

¿Pero cómo? ¿No lo había aceptado ya? Era imposible, Crowley llegaría y sería su fin. Mika lo había aceptado también y era por eso en que se esforzaba tanto en que ella pudiera tener al menos un día libre de todo. Incluso ahora que caminaba sin nadie persiguiéndola, al final debería abrir los ojos y volver a las cadenas que la ataban a la realidad.

—Mika, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su corazón dio un salto tan fuerte que supo que todos pudieron oírlo. Trató de soltarse de la mano de Mika, pero no la dejó. En su lugar, sus ojos dejaron de tener esa actitud animal y cambiaron por una aburrida en un pestañeo.

—Creí que te ordenaron ir a las afueras, Lacus.

Trató de no respirar muy fuerte y mantener la cabeza gacha. Sin embargo pudo sentir la presencia de otro vampiro llegar hasta ellos.

 _Esto no irá bien._

—Nos dirigíamos para allá ahora—sonaba fastidiado—, espero que Crowley llegue rápido, empiezo a aburrirme sin poder hacer nada más que patrullar. Como si los humanos pudieran hacer algo.

Mika no le dijo nada y podía jurar que en su cara estaba escrito un gigante: "No me importa". Le dio un ligero apretón indicándole que siguiera caminando, a lo que Shinoa acató sin levantar la cabeza y moviendo sus pies tan lejos como pudiera de los vampiros.

—Espera—una voz monótona los detuvo, acercándose sin que Shinoa se diera cuenta y quitándole la capucha de un tirón. Giró asustada, apreciando dos grandes círculos negros alrededor de unos ojos carmesís—, ¿Por qué estás con una humana?

—También me lo preguntaba—el vampiro Lacus se acercó al lado de su compañero, mirándola curioso—, ¿No debería el ganado estar encerrado en las jaulas?

La mirada de Shinoa se agudizó sin poder evitarlo. Todo el rencor y el aborrecimiento a su especie mostrándose en sus ojos.

— ¡Que miedo! —Se burló, tocando ligeramente su frente con su garra—. Creo que me vendría bien un aperitivo.

—Ya detente, estoy apurado—Mika ya no lucía tenso, en su lugar parecía como si estuviera en realidad apresurado por terminar algo e irse, su agarre se apretó tanto que su mano comenzó a palpitar con dolor.

— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó el vampiro taciturno.

—Es una invitada de Ferid, me ordenó llevarla a las zonas bajas.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Lacus escépticamente—, ¿Por qué un noble pediría eso?

Mika se encogió de hombros con aire de molestia.

—No lo sé, me nombró su asistente. Sólo hago lo que me dice.

— ¿Entonces de verdad eres su asistente? —Lacus lució sorprendido unos segundos, para luego dejar estallar una sonora carcajada, palmeando al vampiro a su lado en el proceso—. Te lo dije René, no era un rumor. De verdad lo nombró de esa forma.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó René.

—Sí—contestó Mika con cara de pocos amigos.

Lacus volvió a reírse, más fuerte esta vez, haciendo que su amigo lo viera sin entender.

—Bien, bien, te creo. En realidad, había escuchado que Ferid tenía una humana como invitada, aunque se suponía que estuviera en la mansión de Crowley.

—Sólo hago lo que me ordenó—jaló a Shinoa con más fuerza, haciendo que ella soltará un gimoteo de dolor, más él se mantuvo inexpresivo—. De seguro está esperando allí. Camina—ordenó a Shinoa, mostrando los colmillos y logrando que se quedara genuinamente asustada. Logró hacer que sus pies avanzaran un poco, más volvió a detenerse al escuchar al vampiro hablar.

— ¿Por qué Ferid ordenaría que el ganado se vistiera como soldado y caminara libremente por las calles?

El corazón de Shinoa seguía latiendo tan fuerte que comenzaba a tener punzadas.

—Porque es Ferid.

Ninguno de los dos vampiros lo volvió a contradecir. Mika aló a Shinoa con nada de amabilidad y se la llevó aplastando su piel tan fuerte que sentía que sus huesos se romperían si los movía.

Fueron largos minutos de puro silencio. Sabía que debían mantener una tapadera y Shinoa era buena actriz, sin embargo con lo que había pasado le era complicado mantener su fachada y detener sus impulsos de pedir ayuda.

No fue hasta que llegaron a una zona obscura y que parecía deshabitada, que Mika se detuvo abruptamente. Dejó de darle la espalda para quedar frente a frente, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y en sus ojos aparecían gotas de preocupación.

—Perdóname—le dijo, dejando de apretar sus dedos e inspeccionando si su mano tenía alguna lesión luego de quitarle el guante que la cubría.

—No importa—respondió, no molestándose por la atención que le daba—. Por un momento creí que no lo lograríamos.

Mika le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Yo tampoco—rozó el dorso de su mano con sus labios tan despacio que ella apenas y pudo sentirlos en su piel—. ¿Seguimos?

Shinoa parpadeó un poco y asintió algo atolondrada. Cogiendo el guante que le devolvió con debilidad.

Eso era… raro, ¿verdad?

Hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar mucho en su relación con Mika. Sin duda eran amigos—o al menos no creía que él se arriesgaría tanto por una desconocida—, pero ¿No tenían demasiada cercanía para conocerse tan poco?

O al menos él no sabía mucho de ella. Mika se dedicaba a contarle cientos de cosas sobre él mismo en los momentos que estaban juntos, pero ella apenas y daba ciertos detalles de su vida. ¿Sabía si quiera la razón por la que ella estaba ahí? ¿Qué nació con un demonio? ¿Los experimentos que le harían?

Se preguntaba si Mika se asustaría de ella si lo supiera.

Si se enteraba lo de Crowley... de seguro no estaría ayudándola ahora.

Lo observó un momento, su cuerpo estaba más relajado y aunque mantenía una expresión seria sabía que estaba tranquilo.

Él estaba haciendo tantas cosas por ella y aún así no la conocía realmente.

—Mika… —intentó seguir hablando, pero una sensación de náusea se instaló en su garganta y movió su cabeza en negación cuando él la vio interrogativo.

 _No puedo decírselo,_ se percató con pánico. La sola idea de hacerlo alteraba sus nervios. ¿Y si la repudiaba por eso? ¿Y si la abandonaba? Estaba convencida de que si se lo decía haría algo incorrecto, algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

Unas pequeñas gotas de agua cayeron sobre su cabeza después de varios minutos de pensar en qué hacer, despertándola de su ensoñación. El lugar en que se encontraban no estaba en tan mal estado como las otras pequeñas casas que pasaron, pero sin duda era un lugar abandonado. Los tubos en el techo estaban oxidados y la luz de los focos apenas y alumbraban el lugar, podía escuchar el eco de sus pasos al caminar, alejando a los niños que estaba segura debían estar viviendo por ahí.

Todo estaba silencioso, ningún murmullo, ningún movimiento.

Si Shinoa no conociera a Mika pensaría que la estaba por secuestrar. Lo que era irónico, porque ya estaba secuestrada.

Subieron un par de escalones de una casa abandonada y cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, Mika la empujó con ligereza haciendo a las bisagras rechinar. Shinoa hizo una mueca ante el enternecedor sonido y notó lo descuidado que estaba el lugar. Sus manos se soltaron y ella se adentró al lugar con algo de miedo de romper algo, vio que en el piso había un par de tasas rotas, al igual que restos de patas de sillas. El olor a madera podrida no era fuerte, pero podía sentirlo si se esforzaba.

Vio como Mika cerraba la puerta tras ellos y se quedaba parado contra esta sin mirar a nada en especial.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó Shinoa de la nada, haciendo saltar a Mika—. Debí saber que era esto lo que te proponías. Después de todo, una dama como yo siempre atrae a tipos así—junto sus manos encima de su corazón, cerrado sus ojos un momento y aparentando estar asustada—. Te proponías a secuestrarme y hacer viles cosas conmigo, ¿no es así?

Mika tenía la expresión en blanco, pero al final resopló.

Hubo un pequeño parpadeo de diversión en sus ojos cuando se acercó a ella demasiado rápido, posando ligeramente sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola un poco a él.

—Así que me descubriste, ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso, pequeña dama?

Pequeña, eh.

Shinoa sonrió sin saberlo, no se alejó del agarre de Mika, pero movió su cabeza a la izquierda, cubriendo sus ojos con el dorso de una de sus manos, mientras que la otra se mantenía en su corazón, como si ella fuera la indefensa y recatada protagonista de una novela.

— ¡Por favor no me haga daño! —exclamó teatralmente, sintió el cuerpo de Mika moverse y sabía que estaba riéndose—. Una virginal dama como yo debe mantenerse así hasta el matrimonio.

La reacción de Mika fue seguir riendo, pero no se le pasó desapercibido como se separó de ella tratando de poner distancia. Tras quitar la mano de su visión, notó las pequeñas tonalidades de rojo que adornaban las mejillas del vampiro.

—Vaya, vaya~ —se puso a su lado, olvidándose del espacio personal e intentando que la mirara—, el pequeño Mika esta avergonzado de la palabra virgen, quién lo diría.

—No me avergüenza—se defendió, mirándola con ojos irritados, sin embargo el sonrojo en su cara le delataba.

—No te preocupes por eso—se burló sin poder evitarlo—, Yu es igual de virgen que tú, así que no eres el único que se queda atrás~

Mika volvía a poner los ojos en blanco. Ella no quería hacerlo, pero con sus expresiones sólo lograba que quisiera molestarlo más.

—Por como hablas supongo que ya no lo eres.

—Dioses Mika, ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo como eso? —Enfatizó, haciendo un pequeño teatro de indignación—. Eso es algo tan personal. Creí que eras diferente—lloriqueó falsamente.

Él mantuvo su expresión en blanco.

—Repíteme por qué me tome la molestia de traerte.

—Porque soy demasiado linda~

Mika volvió a resoplar, buscó alguna lámpara que no estuviera rota y prendió una pequeña cerilla en ella, el lugar alumbrándose con esa diminuta chispa. Obteniendo más accesibilidad, Shinoa inspeccionó levemente la pequeña habitación, encontrando un par de dibujos bastante viejos hechos sobre las paredes, y se entretuvo viéndolos hasta que algo le llamó la atención.

— ¿Este… eres tú? —preguntó señalando el dibujo de un niñito rubio y ojos azules. Era un dibujo bastante malo, más la posible verdad la golpeó. A pesar de que las probabilidades de que fuera él eran casi nulas, en las paredes había también un niño de ojos verdes. Recordó la tristeza que parecía sobreponerse en los hombros de Mika al estar en esa casa y lo animado que estuvo con la idea de ir con ella.

Unir las piezas no le fue difícil.

—Solía vivir aquí con mi familia—se encogió de hombros casi imperceptiblemente—, antes unos niños parecían vivir aquí, pero al verme venir una vez huyeron. Nadie volvió a habitar la casa después de eso.

—Por los dibujos en las paredes debió ser un hogar muy acogedor a pesar de las circunstancias—comentó, acercándose hasta él.

—Lo era—afirmó mirándola—, esto era todo lo que yo necesitaba en esos días.

—Aún tienes a Yu—intentó animarlo, cogiendo su mano entre las suyas como ya era común en ellos—, y… a nosotros—Mika hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero no se alejó—. Un amigo me dijo… que estar con tu familia significaba compartir y conmemorar a personas especiales para ti. Si nos dejaras nosotros podríamos… estar a tu lado. Para lo que necesites.

—No es como si fuera a confiar en tantos humanos tan rápido.

—Confías en mí—aseguró.

—La situación fue diferente.

—Bueno—dijo con voz optimista—, eso significa que ellos sólo deben ser rescatados por ti y todos seremos familia, ¿verdad? Pan comido~

—A veces me irritas.

Shinoa rió, ignorando su último comentario.

—Tendremos otro miembro virgen en la familia~ —cantó emocionada, siendo alada por Mika para subir unas pequeñas escaleras.

—Ya para con eso—suspiró, volteando a verla, más Shinoa continuó sonriendo—. Los vampiros no tenemos ese tipo de deseos—arrugó un poco las cejas—. ¿Sabes eso, no? ese tipo de emociones simplemente desaparecen.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó sorprendida, deteniéndolos en la subida—. Sé que los vampiros carecen de la mayoría de sus emociones, pero tú no eres igual.

—Estoy seguro—respondió incómodo—. Ferid me dio un tipo de charla sobre eso—se estremeció al recordarlo—, pero lo prefiero así, no me gusta que se me estén acercando y la mayoría parece entender que no me gusta el contacto físico.

A Shinoa le vinieron las imágenes de ellos abrazados y las veces que en él se metía a su cama. Se dio cuenta que Mika de seguro lo hizo reacio y con mucha fuerza de voluntad. Era un vampiro, claro que esas cosas no le gustaban.

—Oh—dijo soltando su mano, viéndolo apenada—. Lo siento, debe ser molesto.

Mika arrugó el ceño, tomando su mano de nuevo y entrelazando sus dedos contra los de él.

—Está bien—le dijo retomando su subida—, no me molesta cuando tú lo haces.

—Pero dijiste…

—Me refería al contacto íntimo.

Shinoa se sonrojó.

Bueno, si Mika se refería al deseo carnal solamente, significaba que podía sentir cosas como la felicidad, ¿verdad? El podía tener ese tipo de sentimientos ahora. Alegría, gozo, tristeza…

Incluso amor.

Aunque eso terminaría por desaparecer también.

 _No pienses en eso._

Terminaron de subir y Shinoa apreció la vista. No era exactamente un segundo piso, era bastante pequeño en realidad, para unos niños estaría bien, pero ambos en el mismo sitio hacían que el lugar pareciera incluso más angosto.

De alguna forma le gustó.

La madera crujió bajo su peso, pero ambos se sentaron codo a codo con la lámpara frente a ellos, la llama iluminando sus rostros.

—Este es tu lugar secreto, ¿no?

—Algo así—dijo abochornado—, me gusta estar aquí cuando quiero pensar u olvidarme de las cosas un rato. Como no podemos dormir no hay muchas cosas que hacer, y aquí puedo distraerme lo suficiente.

— ¿Dormías aquí arriba?

—A veces, siempre nos turnábamos—una sonrisa melancólica cruzó sus labios—. Nos gustaba la idea de ser el hermano superior.

Eso la hizo suspirar, un recuerdo llegando a su mente de ella escabulléndose a la cama de Mahiru. En ese entonces Shinoa no vivía sola y podía estar con su hermana el tiempo que quisiera; a pesar de ser la mayor solía contarle a Shinoa la mayoría de sus cosas, los secretos entre ellas no existían en ese entonces.

Cruzó sus brazos, acomodándose mejor donde estaba. Crowley le había dicho que Ferid descubrió que su hermana había absorbido el demonio que ella poseía cuando era niña, pero se desconocía cómo lo hizo. No quiso creerlo al principio, pero ¿y si era verdad? ¿Y si fue por ese demonio que su hermana terminó de enloquecer?

 _"Guren y tú son lo más importante para mí"_

¿Y si su hermana murió por culpa suya?

Sintió el brazo de Mika posarse sobre sus hombros al instante, ella se sorprendió, pero se acercó hasta él y reposó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

— ¿Mucho mejor que los lujos de la mansión?

—Mucho, muchísimo mejor—respondió sonriendo—. No sabes cuánto extrañaba vestirme con algo que fuera de mi elección—tocó la capa que llevaba—, aunque el estilo no es mi favorito.

—El blanco te queda.

Shinoa le sonrió agradecida.

—No tienes que mentir, sé que debo verme horrible con todas estas ojeras—se delineó bajo sus ojos al decirlo, una ligera mueca en sus labios—, además estoy terriblemente blanca, por no decir…

Se mordió los labios, maldiciéndose por sacar un tema que los oscurecería de ánimo a ambos.

Mika recostó su cabeza contra la suya y de alguna forma le hizo sentir pequeña y protegida.

—Tus ojeras casi ya no existen—le dijo con suavidad—y no estás tan pálida, recuperaras el color muy rápido—lo sintió besar su cabello, su corazón comenzando a galopar en su pecho—. Te conseguiré un espejo uno de estos días, así sabrás que no miento.

—Preferiría no verme—se sentía algo sonrosada y esperaba que él no lo notara—, no quisiera… ver mis aspecto ahora. Sé que no desaparecerán,… prefiero verme cuando este lista.

Mika no le dijo nada, más se mantuvo de esa forma, dándole su apoyo silenciosamente. Shinoa tomando su mano como reflejo.

— ¿Siempre… siempre fue así con la seguridad? —preguntó dubitativo—. Siendo él un vampiro no necesitaría tanta vigilancia contigo.

—Quería quebrar mi esperanza—se acurrucó más al lado de Mika—, para él todo es un juego y quiso divertirse conmigo. Los vestidos, los baños, todo. Incluso matar a los humanos frente a mí para enseñarme que no debía desobedecer—suspiró—, era demasiado para mi fuerza de voluntad y créeme que fue espantoso cuando vino _esa_ fecha del mes.

— ¿Qué fecha? —preguntó preocupado, girándose a verla y rompiendo el agarre que tenían.

—Oh… bueno—Shinoa se quedó muda por un momento—, ya sabes, las mujeres tenemos ciertas… necesidades.

Parpadeó sin comprender.

— ¿Cómo ir al baño y esas cosas?

—En parte—soltó una carcajada—, pero hay más cosas, Mika. Cosas de mujeres. ¿No notaste algo raro este mes que pasó? Los vampiros tienen buen olfato.

Mika se veía genuinamente perdido.

— ¿Porque… te racionan el agua y necesitas más?

Trató de no hacerlo, pero comenzó a reírse fuertemente y se intensificó cuando él se puso completamente rojo.

— ¡Eres adorable! ~

—Ya no te preguntare nada—farfulló.

Shinoa volvió a sonreír, sus manos cogidas de nuevo y ella recostándose sobre él sin que este se lo impidiera.

— ¿No crees que capturarla les fue muy fácil?— Shinoa preguntó después de varios minutos de cómodo silencio—. A la rebelión contra la reina de los vampiros, me refiero—se detuvo antes de continuar—… y salir de la mansión de Crowley. Todo está siendo muy sencillo, ¿No lo crees?

—Lo creo—él se estaba mordiendo el labio—, en un inicio creí que Ferid estaba jugando conmigo al darme tu llave, pero lo único que parece querer ver es que tal termina todo esto. Incluso con Krul… aún me es difícil creer que perdiera contra él, me hace temer que es más fuerte de lo que aparenta.

— ¿Crees que planea algo?

— _Sé_ que está planeando algo, sólo no he podido descubrir qué es.

— ¿Piensa que sabías algo importante, quizás? ¿Algún plan de ella?

—Ferid y Krul eran los que sabían todo, yo era otro peón más en su juego. Ahora que ella ya no está… sinceramente no sé que pueda tener yo de importante ahora.

—Eres fuerte—intentó animar.

—No tanto—dijo desanimado.

— ¿Extrañas a la reina?

Mika tardó en responder.

—No estoy seguro. Yo decidí servirle a ella, pero nuestra relación es algo… extraña. No sé cuando esta usándome o si se preocupa por mí en serio. Krul me salvó en cierta forma, aunque me lanzó a una vida que no quería. Pero, ¿sabes? incluso con todos esos años de sufrimiento… yo no puedo desconfiar de ella. Es algo que no puedo imaginarme hacer.

—Ustedes los vampiros son complicados—trató de coger su mano con más fuerza—, como nosotros. Humanos y vampiros no son tan diferentes llegando a un punto.

Mika le dio la razón y Shinoa no podía evitar sentir empatía con él. Todo era sumamente complicado, jodidamente complicado. ¿A qué punto habían llegado para que ninguno de ambos bandos supiera quién estaba correcto y quién no?

El silencio volvió a reinar. Sintiéndolo trazar las marcas de su muñeca, ya no se notaban mucho, pero persistían en su piel. En las noches en que se veían, había veces en que Mika le pedía su permiso para ver sus heridas. No era siempre, pero cuando lo hacía contaba las mordeduras visibles y las revisaba viendo su progreso.

—Hay algo que no te he dicho—dijo ella.

Mika dejó de mover sus dedos, viéndola atentamente. Shinoa estaba asustada, no supo como las palabras explotaron en su boca y se odiaba por eso. Odiaba a su cerebro por ser tan condenadamente chismoso y no callarse cuando ella lo ordenaba. Lo primero que pensó fue en engañarlo, decirle que no era nada e inventarse una excusa tonta que estaba segura se tragaría. Mentiría, claro que lo haría ¿no era buena en eso? Siempre fue buena mintiendo.

Pero entonces, sus ojos se encontraron con los sinceros ojos rojos de Mika y supo que no podía hacerlo, no después de lo de ahora.

— ¿Qué es?

Abrió la boca muchas veces sin que nada saliera de ella, Mika fue paciente de esperar a que ella pudiera ordenar sus ideas y no la interrumpió cuando le contó todo.

De la primera noche en que Crowley la mordió y como sin darse cuenta comenzó a sentirse a gusto con él. De las bromas que compartían y cómo él la consoló cuando la encontró llorando. Le dijo de la segunda vez que la mordió sin que ella sintiera dolor alguno y el torbellino de pesadillas que se volvieron sus días después de eso. Él yendo a verla cada noche, susurrándole las cosas que su familia había hecho y que Shinoa dejó pasar. Torturándola al recordarle a todos los que engañó descaradamente para sentirse a gusto con ella misma cuando era joven y repitiéndole incontables veces a todos los que dejó morir.

Su corazón bombeaba a cada segundo que Mika perduraba su silencio. La lastimaba que no la mirara más, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo. Él aún mantenía su mano sobre su muñeca incluso después que ella dejara de hablar. Continuaba trazando círculos en la marca, se veía pensativo, pero estaba muy tieso. Las líneas en su rostro estaban duras, mostrando la presión con la que estaba apretando su mandíbula.

 _No me odies,_ casi gritaba en su cabeza, _por favor no me odies._

Su mano enguantada se alejó de ella a lo que Shinoa levantó la vista hasta él. Se miraron por largos minutos en los que de seguro el único sonido era su alocado corazón. No sabía cómo interpretar la dura mirada que le estaba dando y antes de que pudiera ser capaz de lanzarse a pedir perdón Mika terminó por suspirar exasperado.

—Ven aquí.

No supo cómo, pero en un segundo Mika la estaba moviendo con rapidez, colocándose tras ella y abrazándola con sus dos brazos. Su espalda estaba pegada a su pecho y las piernas de él estaban al lado de las de ella.

—Oye… —se mordió los labios por el chillido que quiso escapar de su garganta, notaba los brazos de él tensos y respiraba muy fuerte—. Estás… estás molesto.

Era una afirmación obvia, pero si se quedaba callada sus nervios la matarían.

—Lo estoy, pero no contigo—lo sintió suspirar en su nuca, haciendo que ella saltara levemente.

— ¿Me odias?

—No.

—Pero yo sabía de los experimentos.

—Sabías que tu familia hacía tales cosas, pero no había mucho que pudieras hacer.

Shinoa se mordió con más fuerza el labio.

—Pero tú odias a los que los humanos que hicieron eso, ¿recuerdas? Lo has dicho cientos de veces—intentó girar a mirarlo, pero él la sostuvo más fuerte.

—Yo odio a los humanos que hicieron eso, sí… pero… no había nada que pudieras hacer tampoco, incluso si tratases. No estoy justificándote, únicamente digo las cosas como son.

— ¿Entonces sí me odias?

—No lo hago—sentía que sus labios estaban rozando la curva de su cuello, su cuerpo se estremecía levemente ante el contacto, pero Shinoa decidió no quejarse—. No puedo odiarte Shinoa.

Su cuerpo suspiró en alivio, sólo para ponerse rígido de nuevo.

—Nací con un demonio—soltó apresuradamente.

Mika suspiró.

—Ferid me lo dijo—admitió—. Un día antes de que Crowley se fuera. Quería ver mi reacción.

— ¿Y qué hiciste?

—Lo miré y me fui.

Shinoa dio una risa temblorosa, sus músculos relajándose un poco.

— ¿Le creíste?

—No tenía razón para mentir.

Se mordió el labio.

— ¿No tienes miedo?

—Ya no lo tienes, además eso no fue tu culpa.

Él sabía todo eso desde mucho antes y no la había dejado. Eso la alivió completamente, una ligera sonrisa subiendo por sus labios.

— ¿Y sobre Crowley?

No le respondió por varios minutos y temió haber preguntado algo que no debía.

—No puedo juzgarte por tus acciones, yo decidí confiar en Krul después de todo. Sin embargo, no perdonaré nunca lo que te hizo.

Las lágrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos, pero ella se negó a hacerlo.

—Lamento haber tardado en decirlo—musitó triste.

—Estabas en tu derecho—le respondió—. Pero creo saber ciertas cosas de ti que él no sabe—lo pudo sentir acercarse más—. Sé que eres la líder de un escuadrón al que siempre tratas de proteger—le susurró en su oreja, haciéndola temblar un poco—, y que no quieres que el apellido de tu familia domine tu vida, por eso tratas de tomar las mejores decisiones para todos. También te gusta burlarte mucho de la gente, en especial cuando son especiales para ti. No eres perfecta, pero está bien así.

Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y no era capaz de decir nada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ningún comentario sarcástico sobre eso? —ella negó con la cabeza, escuchándolo reír suavemente a su espalda.

Charlaron más después de eso, ella le dijo sobre su familia y sobre lo que sabía del serafín. Mika la escuchó todo el tiempo, al final contándole las cosas que había perdido en su vida como vampiro y las memorias que lo atormentaban cada día.

Todo culminó con un cálido silencio.

Shinoa se removió al sentir que se entumecía y se recostó de costado sobre el pecho de Mika, sintiendo como él pasaba sus dedos ligeramente sobre su cintura.

Estaban en un lugar pequeño, la madera probablemente se rompería en cualquier minuto y el constante tintineó del goteo de afuera de la casa la ponía algo ansiosa.

Y aún con todo eso, creía que estar así de cómoda y relajada con él era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

—Es la mejor cita que he tenido—le dijo semidormida.

—Lo sé—sintió que sus labios le dejaban un beso en la cima de su cabeza, pero podía ser producto del sueño.

Después de tantos días de estar encerrada, al fin, pudo dormir sin pesadillas.

 **o.o.o.o**

— ¿No podrías quedarte un poco más? —la voz de Shinoa temblaba al hablar y no parecía poder ocultarlo. Se había aferrado a su capa y la desesperación era visible en sus ojos.

Así como había disfrutado de breves momentos juntos, la pompa de tranquilidad se reventó al pasar las horas. Pronto debieron volver a la realidad y fue Mika quién tuvo que despertar primero. Shinoa se mordió los labios cuando le informó que debían volver, pero asintió sin quejarse. La larga caminata hasta la mansión, así como entrar y dirigirse a través de los largos pasillos hasta la habitación fue un frío mutismo por parte de ambos.

Ella se cambió al llegar a la habitación y le devolvió la ropa de ejército con una mirada resignada y algo vacía. Mika la tomó sin muchos ánimos, dejándola a un lado de la cama cuando se sentaron, el silencio comenzando a expandirse entre ellos en lo que él trataba de decirle que ya no podía quedarse más o alguien lo vería.

—Shinoa yo…

—Lo sé—contestó ella—… yo… lo siento, eso fue tonto—soltó su capa, comenzando a sobarse los dedos en aire nervioso—. ¿Tú… irás a la reunión de Krul mañana?

Mika asintió.

—Necesito saber como esta. Ferid me permitió ir, aunque no creo que tenga buenas intenciones—dudó antes de seguir—. Por lo que sé, sólo vendrán dos nobles. Los demás no podían dejar los países que se les asignó. Algunos parecían escépticos con el caso de Krul, pero eso significaría que estarán más atentos cuando llegue el momento.

—En otras palabras, me daría sólo uno o dos días más antes que Ferid me presente a los demás, ¿no?

Experimentarían con ella y nunca fue capaz de sacarla de ahí.

Mika era tan inútil.

—Sí—confirmó cabizbajo.

Shinoa inhaló y exhaló un par de veces, procesando la información. Mika se movió algo inseguro a su alrededor, pero al final la abrazó. Su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo le daba una familiaridad que le atraía de cierta manera, sus cabellos le hacían cosquillas en su nariz cuando reposaba su mejilla en la cima de su cabeza y le gustaba poder pasar sus brazos libremente por su espalda.

Se removieron un poco para encontrar una posición cómoda y ella terminó por ocultarse en la curva de su cuello. Shinoa sopló ligeramente en la piel expuesta, el aire chocando con su piel le ocasionó leves hormigueos.

—No es gracioso.

Pero sonreía e intentó hacer lo mismo bajando sus labios al cuello de ella, sin embargo Shinoa movía su rostro en ese momento y ambos quedaron suspendidos por la cercanía que tenían.

Mika tragó, su corazón agitándose demasiado rápido. No sabía qué hacer y cientos de preguntas comenzaban a arremolinarse en su cabeza, mareándolo al instante. ¿Debía acercarse más? ¿Si le molestaba? ¿O si se ofendía con eso? ¿No estaba ya bastante asustada con los vampiros acaso? Probablemente la aterrorizaría, si se aproximaba más a ella podría estar cruzando una línea. Además… ¡¿qué se suponía que hiciera?! Antes de conocerla a penas y había abrazado a alguien en toda su vida.

Vio a Shinoa darle una sonrisa torcida que le hizo enrojecer. Ella se acercó un poco más, cerrando los ojos y haciendo que Mika dejara de respirar cuando su rostro estaba sobre él, más sus labios fueron más arriba de su boca, dejando un suave beso en la punta de su nariz.

Pestañeó un poco, se sentía… se sentía algo decepcionado a decir verdad.

—Es tarde—le dijo, la expresión en su rostro era algo que no sabía leer—. Debes irte.

—No sé cómo lo haré, pero lograré volver—se bajó de la cama dándole a Shinoa una mirada decidida—. No te abandonaré tanto tiempo otra vez.

—Mi héroe—una sonrisa genuina salió de sus labios, Mika tomó su mano entre las suyas y le dio un beso a sus dedos, como un caballero con la princesa que debía proteger.

No hubo más palabas, sabían que ya no había más que decir.

Ella se despidió con la mano y Mika hizo lo mismo.

Cerrando la puerta, dejó la habitación atrás. Con cada paso que daba para alejarse de la mansión sentía como su corazón parecía retorcerse a cada segundo. Una presión sofocante llenando todo su cuerpo y la ropa que cargaba destrozándose por culpa de sus garras.

 _No la estoy abandonando,_ intentaba repetirse, más era lo único que sentía estaba haciendo.

Muy, muy, lejos de donde estaba, escuchó el aleteó de un par de alas y supo que todo ya estaba decidido.

Los nobles habían llegado.

 **o.o.o.o**

— ¡Ah! —exclamó sorprendido de verlo—. No sabía que podías estar aquí Mikaela.

Tuvo el deseo de sacar su espada y clavársela en el corazón. Quería verlo caer al suelo en agonía, observando regocijado como su cuerpo desaparecía al momento en que la muerte recogiera finalmente su alma.

Se mantuvo inexpresivo, sin embargo.

—Órdenes de Ferid.

El décimo tercer progenitor asintió sin mucho interés, pero mantenía una sonrisa al ver a los otros dos nobles hablar con Ferid.

—Es la primera vez que lo veo tan divertido. Es interesante, ¿no crees?

Mika se mantuvo silencioso, intentaba que su hastío al hombre pareciera desapercibido, no estaba seguro si lo hacía bien o sólo no le interesaba. Por alguna razón que no comprendía aún, Ferid entretuvo a los dos progenitores por toda la noche pasada. Aunque era un alivio saber que se aplazaba el momento en que mostrarían a Shinoa, Crowley aprovechó esa oportunidad para ir a su mansión. Estuvo ahí horas antes de salir, lo había visto mientras vigilaba y su cuerpo pedía a gritos correr a ver a Shinoa. Se suponía que la mantendrían dormida todo el día, pero al estar fuera y no saber nada sólo podía temer lo peor.

 _Por favor que este drogada,_ había pensado en las largas horas que tuvo que estar a varios metros del lugar sin poder hacer nada. Era casi gracioso como antes el odiaba que la pusieran en ese estado, pero ahora sólo quería que estuviera así por su bien.

Lacus y René fueron a buscarlo horas antes de que pudiera ver a Crowley salir de la mansión. Los vampiros parecían extrañados de que él estuviera tan apegado al lugar, más pudo evadir sus preguntas e ir con ellos donde Ferid, poniendo toda su fe en que ella estaría bien.

Estaba volviéndose crédulo.

Escuchó las puertas abrirse y los ojos de todos se posaron en las personas que entraban. Un fino silencio siendo interrumpido únicamente por los pasos de las dos progenitoras y unos humanos tras ellas, moviendo lo que parecía ser una celda. Estaba cubierta por una tela y las ruedas de la prisión chirriaron cuando se detuvo. Los ojos de todos se detuvieron en la prisión y nadie prestó atención a los humanos que se arrodillaron temblorosos para salir rápidamente de la sala después.

El silencio que siguió fue interrumpido por la pequeña risa de Ferid.

Toda la sala cobró vida entonces. Los progenitores de bajo rango permaneciendo alejados en una esquina, al igual que Mika, quién observó la celda con mucha fuerza, tratando de no verse tan pasmado como se sentía.

 _Krul está dentro._

En una celda. Como un tipo de animal.

Si ya estaba ansioso sus nervios se dispararon haciéndolo sentir mareado. La sonrisa de Ferid le hacía entrar en una especie de pánico, además que la diversión que Lest Karr mostraba al ver la celda en el centro de la sala lo inquietaba.

El segundo progenitor no parecía bastante interesado, al parecer lo habían obligado a venir y sólo esperaba que todo acabara para regresar a Moscú. No obstante, por un segundo creyó que lo veía detenidamente.

Su cuerpo estaba sumamente tieso. Cuando todo terminara Ferid entregaría a Shinoa como su nuevo descubrimiento y sería su final.

Si no tuviera que estar aquí podría ir por ella, quizás con ellos ocupados sacarla no sería tan difícil. La mansión de Crowley era sencilla de penetrar, esconderla por un par de días y luego escabullirse en alguno de los aviones que llegaron podía funcionar con los nobles ocupados.

¿Pero entonces qué haría con Krul?

Mordisqueó su labio viendo a Ferid moverse como siempre, los proyectores que mostraban a los demás progenitores prendiéndose, dando paso a la conferencia.

No la podía ayudar, únicamente observar lo que le harían. ¿Qué lo había hecho aceptar la oferta de Ferid para venir a verla? ¿Se imaginó acaso que Mika intentaría sacar a Shinoa? ¿O sabía que incluso si las circunstancias al fin lo liberaron de la vampiresa que lo convirtió en un monstruo, él seguía otorgándole su lealtad? ¿Sabía que Mika intentó alejarse de ella una vez sin éxito y ahora se lo restregaba a la cara?

 _Querías alejarte de ella, bien ahí está, no podrá hacerte nada ahora._

No quería eso para ella, simplemente no a ella.

Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de Ferid al hablar, explicaba que los humanos al fin lograron dominar al serafín y que necesitaba más tropas o podrían perder Sanguinem para siempre. Habló de la traición de Krul, alentando a los demás para que comenzaran a ir contra ella y sonriendo más cuando lo hacían. Destapó la manta sólo cuando supo que nadie estaría de su lado, mostrándola encadenada a una silla en medio de la jaula. Se veía magullada y respiraba agitadamente.

La reina que siempre estaba al pie de la colina de muertos ahora lucía como otro soldado desechable en una jaula de aves.

Dio un paso adelante, siendo detenido por la mano de Crowley, quién la colocó en su hombro con más fuerza de la que debería.

—No debemos interrumpir—susurró sonriente, subiendo un dedo a sus labios para hacer énfasis en lo que hacía.

— ¡Nos acaba de involucrar! —se quejó Chess infantilmente, escuchando a Ferid decirle a los demás cómo derrocó a la reina con ayuda de otros progenitores de bajo rango.

—Quizás porque nos involucramos—Horn mantenía una actitud arisca y miraba con mucha seriedad a Ferid.

—Sólo pido que me den el permiso de traer más vampiros a la capital—Ferid parecía bailar en el centro de todo—, y por supuesto les entregaré a esta traidora. Ustedes decidirán qué hacer con ella.

Escuchó los gritos de los vampiros al quejarse y proclamar que los humanos eran insectos que no podían hacer nada, mientras que Urd Geales apuntaba que el serafín era algo que no podían dejar pasar. Se ofreció como voluntario para que los vampiros que estaban a su mando fueran a Japón. Ferid lo interrumpió entonces, alegando que tenía informantes que aseguraban que el ejército japonés quería ir a países occidentales para buscar más sobrevivientes.

El segundo progenitor, así como muchos en la sala quedaron mudos por unos instantes, hasta que todo volvió a ser un espiral de gritos por parte de los nobles.

Sus ojos se desviaban entre Krul y Ferid, intentando escuchar lo que se decía sobre el destino de la vampiresa sobre el agudo zumbido que iba tras sus oídos.

—Ya puedes soltarme—intentó zafarse del agarre del vampiro, más Crowley no se movió.

—Hoy fui a ver a mi invitada—le susurró sin apartar su mirada de los demás.

Mika se petrificó.

—Me parece intrigante que hubieran signos de alguien más ahí.

 _Mierda_ , pensó. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

Crowley soltó su hombro, aún con la usual sonrisa ligera en sus labios le entregó algo en su mano. Alejándose de él después y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que sus acompañantes lo siguieran.

Parpadeó dándose cuenta que no escuchó que era lo que harían con Krul, las pantallas se apagaron y los progenitores se asintieron entre sí con una sonrisa, en especial Lest Karr. Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, los humanos entrando para llevarse a la prisionera.

Mika se sentía fuera de sí, su cuerpo entero estaba sumergido en un inmenso frío, sus ojos cobraron vida propia cuando se movieron de la jaula en donde se mantenía Krul a ver lo que Crowley le había entregado. Eran pedazos rotos de metal y vidrio. Se quedó mirándolo por un largo rato sin reaccionar, cayendo en la cuenta que era el reloj que le había dado a Shinoa.

Crowley lo había encontrado y hecho trizas.

Soltó aire con un jadeo y levantó la cabeza buscando a Krul. Captó un destello de su rostro cuando volvieron a cubrir su jaula y la mueca que hizo antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Era pequeña y quizás nadie la notó, pero Mika sí.

Una sonrisa.

Una de satisfacción.

Esas que Mika sólo se las veía cuando todo iba tal y como planeaba.

 _"¿No crees que capturarla les fue muy fácil?"_

Algo no estaba bien, nada de eso estaba bien.

 _Debo buscar a Shinoa._

 **o.o.o.o**

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Chess apareciendo de la nada cuando intentaba alejarse de los nobles.

La ignoró tratando de esquivarla, pero volvió a ponerse en su camino.

—Pregunté a dónde vas.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres? —gruñó mostrando sus colmillos.

— ¡Que aterrador! ~ —brincó ligeramente sobre sus pies, dándole espacio para continuar su camino, pero persiguiéndolo aún—, el amo Crowley me pidió que te siguiera, así que eso hago.

— ¿Deberías estar diciéndomelo?

—Nunca dijo que no podía—se encogió de hombros—, además apuesto que es debido a esa humana—se cruzó de brazos molesta—. Sigo sin saber qué hay de especial en ella, incluso Horn me dijo que debía olvidar el asunto, ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!

—No me digas—dijo seco, escuchando los aviones despegar. No quiso hacerlo, pero paró un momento. Detuvo sus pies que estaban en la entrada de la ciudad para ver cómo comenzaban a distanciarse.

Como Krul estaba siendo alejada de él.

Lest Karr se quedaría por petición de Ferid y Urd Geales se llevaría a Krul al primer progenitor. Al primero, Mika nunca había oído del primero.

La situación no se sentía bien, para nada bien.

Al ver la sonrisa de Krul en el centro de conferencias estuvo por ir con Shinoa, más Ferid pareció notar sus intenciones y lo obligó a despedir al segundo progenitor y esperar a que su avión se fuera para poder ir a donde quisiera. Seguía alarmado por la reacción de Krul, creyó que la vería liberarse de sus cadenas en cualquier segundo y matar a los demás, no obstante se mantuvo igual, la subieron al aeroplano de Urd Geales y luego de una despedida de Ferid todos se preparaban para partir.

— ¿Qué fue esa cosa que te dio el amo? —Interrogó poniéndose en medio de su vista—, ¿Desde cuándo son amigos?

—No lo somos—contestó irritado, comenzaba a perder la paciencia—. Iré a la mansión de Ferid—mintió—, no me moveré del lugar. Podrías dejar de—

Hubo un estallido, y el cielo se prendió en llamas.

Ambos se quedaron quietos por la impresión, viendo como todos los aviones se desmoronaban en el aire y caían como meteoritos hasta el suelo.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Chess lo abandonó después de ver humo salir por las entradas de la ciudad. Mika se abofeteó mentalmente para salir de su estupefacción y entró lo más rápidamente posible también. Viendo como las llamas consumían los edificios y los gritos de pánico de los niños se incrementaban.

¿Krul lo había planeado? ¿Era ese su escape?

Un edificio cayó muy cerca de él. Mika se quedó sin moverse por un instante, miraba con una mescla de fascinación y pánico el caos frente suyo. Todo se destruía frente a sus ojos y se sintió como un niño de ocho años de nuevo, cuando rezaba silenciosamente para que todo fuera destruido y su familia pudiera escapar. Sanguinem estaba siendo carcomida lentamente por las llamas, pero ahora, por más que quisiera disfrutar del momento, no hallaba ese sentimiento de libertad en su cuerpo que ansió alguna vez.

Tomó aire antes de salir disparado, sin pensar en absolutamente nada más que su verdadero propósito. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la mansión de Crowley y entró sin importarle que lo vieran. Esquivó a los humanos que estaban acurrucados en el suelo asustados y derribó a los pocos vampiros que pasaban la sorpresa lo suficientemente rápido para atacarlo y no morir al instante por su espada.

Estalló la puerta como tanto quiso hacer desde la primera vez que la vio, encontrando a Shinoa oculta bajo sus sábanas, tapándose los oídos y tratando de encogerse en su propio cuerpo.

—Mika, ¿pero qué…? —dijo sorprendida y asustada al ver que era él.

—Nos vamos—dijo cogiéndola entre sus brazos sin siquiera pesarlo—. Esta vez escaparemos.

 **o.o.o.o**

 **chan, chan, chan xD**

 **Yo… trataré de actualizar pronto, en serio.**

 **Cualquier comentario siempre es bien recibido :'D déjenme saber su opinión del cap, lo agradecería uwu**

 **Disculpen fallas ortográficas y otro tipo de errores que puedan estar en el capítulo T_T**

 **Nos leemos! ::DDD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Takaya es el dueño.**

 **Notas: I'm back.**

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **o.o.o.o**

 _So one day he found her crying  
coiled up on the dirty ground.  
Her prince finally came to save her  
and the rest she can figure out.  
But it was a trick.  
And the clock struck twelve._

 _Brick By Boring Brick - Paramore_

 **o.o.o.o**

Salir de la mansión no fue sencillo. Nada sencillo.

Apenas había dejado la habitación cuando escuchó las espadas desenvainarse a lo lejos. Apareciendo frente a él soldados que no reconocía. Saltando encima suyo en una avalancha de dientes y garras, dispuestos a destrozar su cuerpo sin ningún ápice de vacilación.

Tuvo que soltar a Shinoa y colocarse frente a ella para cubrirla de los cientos de ataques que llovían sobre ellos. No eran fuertes. No como él. Pero eran muchos, _demasiados_. Su mente le martilleaba desde el fondo de su cabeza, advirtiéndole silenciosamente de caras conocidas que no fue capaz de examinar por el cansancio en que su cuerpo comenzaba a caer. Temblaba ligeramente por el agotamiento, sólo dándole espacio para pensar en una cosa, ganar.

— _¡Mika!_ —abrió los ojos al escuchar su grito, notando muy tarde que ya no estaba junto a él. La buscó desesperado entre la multitud de cuerpos. Encontrándola ya demasiado lejos. Estaba pataleando, arañando tanto como pudiese para soltarse del agarre del vampiro que la arrastraba velozmente por las escaleras.

Chasqueó la lengua con furia. Presionando con más fuerza su arma y matando tan rápido como podía. Avanzando un par de metros cuando lograba hacerse paso; y retrocediendo muchos más cuando los soldados eran reemplazados de nuevo. Los segundos comenzaron a volverse minutos, así como su visión volviéndose nublosa y su respiración más agitada. Con brazos sosteniendo filosas armas y manos y bocas puntiagudas precipitándose contra él. Ojos iracundos que lo único que parecían querer era su muerte y que se lanzaban sin importarles perder extremidades, escupiendo gruñidos indescifrables que más parecían un cántico sagrado que ninguno se atrevía a dejar de decir.

 _«Traidor, traidor, traidor»_

 _«Maldito bastardo traidor»_

—Espada—llamó enojado. _Asustado_ —. Bebe mi sangre.

Las púas se enredaron en su brazo como una serpiente, el poder de su arma fluyendo gracias a su sangre y otorgándole la fuerza que necesitaba para matar con facilidad. Una ligera explosión de poder le sirvió para abrirse paso entre todo el ejército de vampiros, corriendo para alcanzar a Shinoa y maldiciendo en voz alta a los que insistían en no dejarlo ir y lo perseguían con los ojos opacados por el odio.

Resopló casi igual de iracundo que ellos, contagiándose por la excitación de la batalla y gritando para que su arma se alimentara más y más. Lo suficiente para ser más rápido— _más veloz_ —más fuerte, más, más, más. Hubo un gigantesco remolino negro por todas partes y por un instante sólo quedó él con su alterada respiración. Una mueca formándose en su rostro por el agarre de las espinas sobre su carne, que lo herían con suma lentitud y parecían regocijarse con su dolor.

Pero no tenía tiempo para eso.

La encontró en el segundo piso. Despeinada y sumamente pálida, sus manos de un tono púrpura, con leves gotas de sangre resbalando por ellas por los constantes golpes que daba al vampiro que seguía arrastrándola con suma diversión por todo el suelo. Llegó a su lado sin que el vampiro lo notara, clavándole con molestia sus garras en su garganta. Volándole la cabeza al instante y ocasionando que el cuerpo sin vida cayera sobre ella, desapareciendo no sin antes terminar de mancharle todo el vestido con los cúmulos de sangre que caían de su cuerpo sin vida.

Mika inhaló hondamente por la boca. No estaba tan herido, pero sí agotado, _muy, muy agotado_. El olor de la sangre de Shinoa le llegaba como una bofetada a la cara y tuvo que apretar su espada para no perder la cordura. No muy lejos escuchaba a los demás soldados llegar a la mansión y eso lo alertó lo suficiente para salir de su aturdimiento.

—Vamos—instó, tendiéndole su mano libre que fue envuelta rápidamente por la pequeña de ella; que a pesar de que no haber dudado en tomarla, sus ojos parecieron brillar con temor por un pequeño instante.

No le hizo signos de haberlo notado y quiso creer que era por el aspecto sucio que tenía.

— ¿De dónde salieron tantos? —le preguntó, saliendo de su estupor y corriendo a su lado sin quejarse por los moretones que sus piernas comenzaban a reflejar. Buscando alguna ventana por la cual saltar y colocándose tras Mika luego de que una nueva horda de vampiros apareció.

— ¡No lo sé! —exclamó, todavía deteniendo los ataques del ejército.

No supo cuanto tiempo le tomó el seguir luchando. Simplemente se obligó a permanecer de pie por el bien de ambos, y atacó incluso cuando el dolor comenzaba a marearlo y la cantidad de vampiros no hacía más que aumentar.

Terminaron por ser rodeados. Mika rogando, casi implorando, a su espada por una última gota de ayuda— _sólo una más_ —que le fue otorgada, no sin antes dejar su brazo en carne viva, las púas atravesando su carne sin piedad. Pero no le importó. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y siguió peleando, lo suficiente para matar a los que estaban en la habitación y para destruir parte del lugar. No se preocupó por los que seguían viniendo, tomó a Shinoa consigo y sin dudar saltó por el muro destruido.

El sonido del vidrio y concreto volando por todas partes pareció mucho más fuerte que el de los edificios quemándose a lo lejos. Aunque no tanto como el alocado sonido que hacía el corazón de Shinoa cuando ambos tocaron el suelo. Ella no esperó a que Mika terminara de decirle que subiera a su espalda, ya estaba sobre él cuando pudo estabilizarse y luego de que estuvo seguro que se sostenía fuertemente, sus piernas se impulsaron y comenzó a alejarse de la mansión con rapidez.

— ¡Espera! —Jadeó ella— ¡ _Shi_! ¡No puedo irme sin _Shi_!

— ¡¿Quién?! —gritó sobre el ruido de edificios cayendo.

— ¡Mi arma! —Shinoa aló fuertemente su capa— ¡Te hable de ella antes! ¡Debemos…!

— ¡Shinoa no hay tiempo para eso!

— ¡No voy a dejarlo! —A pesar del ruido escuchó la firmeza en su voz—. Mika, por favor—

— ¡Es sólo un arma! —la cortó—. Conseguirás otra. ¡No tenemos más tiempo!

El corazón de Shinoa latió más rápido cuando asintió reaciamente, apretando con más fuerza los hombros de Mika y tragándose la petición que quería hacerle. Arrugó el ceño sin comprender. Había pasado por tanto en esa mansión, _días_ incontables de tortura. Y al fin, luego de agrias semanas tenía una oportunidad de escapar, ¿por qué desperdiciarla por una simple arma?

No lo entendía.

Se camufló con el humo que desprendían los edificios y logró perder a varios de los vampiros que lo seguían. Más no a todos. Algunos lo encontraban y otros que eran lo suficientemente listos para notar que llevaba una humana en su espalda lo trataban de atacar. Sin embargo eso no lo detuvo, se mantuvo matando y esquivando, con la ansiedad y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Seguían lejos de las puertas, pero Mika casi podía ver la salida. Vislumbrar el atardecer del cielo y aspirar el aire puro de los campos. Estaban cerca. Tan, tan cerca de ser libres que su frío corazón parecía palpitar con la anticipación que recibía.

Y dejó de notar todo a su alrededor. Que el bullicio de los vampiros que lo perseguían ya no estaba y que las calles ahora se veían limpias. Ningún vampiro cerca. Ningún ruido más que el de edificios carbonizándose por las llamas, la alborotada respiración de Shinoa y las pisadas de los niños humanos que sobrevivieron la catástrofe de la ciudad.

Muy tarde notó que ella se había quedado tiesa a su espalda y parecía apretar su capa con más fuerza, en un intento de decirle algo.

Y quizás, si pudiera prestarle atención a lo que sucedía. Analizado la situación sólo un poco—sólo lo suficiente—, se habría percatado de que todo resultaba demasiado ventajoso, _fácil_. Sumamente sencillo para un lugar como Sanguinem.

Habría recordado que prometió a Ferid no huir, la advertencia que le dio. De lo que el noble era capaz de hacer si le desobedecía.

Y que no era un escape para ellos. Nunca para ellos.

Su espina dorsal se estremeció al sentir un aire asesino dirigido a él. Su cuerpo crispándose al darse la vuelta y bloquear por pura suerte el ataque de la progenitora.

—Ese es el ganado de mi amo—dijo Horn, poniendo más presión en su espada y haciendo retroceder a Mika sin dificultad—. ¿A dónde crees que te la llevas?

Alzó sus garras para coger a Shinoa, pero ella se bajó al instante de la espalda de Mika y se alejó lo más que pudo para no ser víctima de los ataques que eran—en su mayoría—dirigidos a ella.

— ¡Corre! —Le gritó con dificultad, esquivando las estocadas que la vampiresa mandaba directamente a su rostro—. La salida no esta tan lejos, ¡Vete! —Ella negó con la cabeza, estaba jadeando con desesperación y parecía buscar un arma entre los escombros del lugar— ¡Vete de una vez! —El tacón de Horn tocó fuertemente su pecho cuando no se percató, y Mika escuchó con horror el sonido de sus huesos romperse. Sus manos le temblaron, su brazo herido casi no le respondía y su visión volvió a oscurecerse por un instante; sin embargo no se movió, decidido el impedirle a Horn acercarse a ella— ¡Shinoa!

— ¡Mika no entiendes! —Escuchaba los gimoteos que comenzaban a salir de su garganta y el olor a lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos— ¡Esto es…!

La fuerza de las espadas chocando causó que Shinoa fuera empujada a varios metros de ellos. Mika al fin encontrando un hueco en el agarre de la vampiresa, la empujó lo suficiente para dirigirle una mirada enojada a Shinoa.

— ¡No puedes hacer nada! ¡Vete! —volvió a frenar el ataque de la noble— _¡Ahora!_ —gritó con más fuerza.

Shinoa titubeó de nuevo, pero otro grito de Mika fue suficiente para que corriera. Suspiró casi con alivio, pensando en una forma para deshacerse de Horn e ir tras ella. No sentía la presencia de más vampiros cerca y estaba seguro que con el alboroto que se creaba por el fuego podría ocultarse entre los humanos que corrían espantados. Encontraría un avión que no estuviera en llamas y la sacaría de la ciudad.

Y al fin ellos… finalmente….

Notó a Horn seguir con su mirada a Shinoa, sin lucir apresurada en seguirla, ni mucho menos interesada en hacerlo. Sólo se limitó a ejercer presión en las espadas, impidiéndole a Mika moverse por varios minutos.

 _Es apropósito_.

Apretó la mandíbula al darse cuenta de su error, pero por más que quiso golpearla no pudo. Su cuerpo le dolía y tenía mucha sangre saliendo de su cuerpo, no podía ganar y ambos lo sabían. Intentó hacer retroceder a la noble en un movimiento desesperado, más ella no se lo permitió. En su lugar entrecerró los ojos con molestia, como si quisiera insultarlo por algo que había hecho. Por algo que no hizo bien. Terminó por desarmar a Mika, propinándole una bofetada que lo lanzó contra un edificio caído.

En su cabeza comenzó un pitido constante que le mareó al ponerse de pie. Su visión estaba algo desenfocada y se tuvo que restregar los ojos con dificultad para aclararla. Parpadeó varias veces algo aturdido, viendo atentamente a su alrededor, asegurándose que no era producto de su imaginación.

La noble ya no estaba por ninguna parte.

 _Me hicieron alejarme de Shinoa._

Maldijo fuertemente, tratando de correr en la dirección que se fue, pero cada paso era doloroso. Ruidos de agonía comenzaban a salir de su garganta al no poder caminar sin sentir a sus huesos machacar sus pobres órganos. Su instinto animal le hacía relucir sus dientes, espantando a cuanto humano se encontrara en el camino. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bebió sangre? Sus ojos se movían frenéticos entre la cantidad de niños que sentía alrededor y podía matar con facilidad.

Apretó con fuerza su pecho, recordándose que no podía y odiándose un momento por su constante moral. Si sólo bebiera con regularidad, como se suponía que debía hacer, sus heridas no estarían tardando tanto en sanar. No tendría que estar pidiéndole constante ayuda a su espada, que más que ayudarlo parecía querer asesinarlo.

El humo pareció comenzar a disiparse a su alrededor, aclarándole el camino y dejándole vislumbrar el cabello rojo de Crowley a la distancia. Estaba riéndose, mirando algo a sus pies.

Alguien.

Shinoa estaba arrodillada en el piso, sus manos parecían haber dejado de sangrar, pero su tobillo lucía hinchado, mucho más que los moretones que le hizo el vampiro al arrastrarla por el suelo de la mansión. Estaba respirando sonoramente, sus ojos mirando con rabia y mucho miedo al progenitor.

—Siempre tan inesperada—le oyó decir, acuclillándose y sosteniendo su barbilla con su índice. Su sonrisa era aterradora—, ¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que no escaparás?

Mika gruñó, lanzándose contra él sin pensar en las punzadas de dolor que sentía al blandir su espada.

No llegó muy lejos, sin embargo. Un agarre en su garganta fue suficiente para tumbarlo al suelo. La cantarina voz de Ferid tronando a su lado, aplicando más fuerza cuando Mika intentó quitárselo de encima.

—Te romperé la garganta si sigues intentándolo—advirtió, arrodillándose a su lado.

—Tiene bastante fuerza—apuntó Crowley. Sonaba sorprendido, hasta algo fascinado—. Pudo con el ejército que se le tiró encima. Horn no estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo, pero en realidad pudo frenarla.

—Impresionante, ¿verdad? —comentó emocionado, Ferid movió sus ojos hasta Shinoa. Sonriendo como un niño que cometía satisfactoriamente una travesura—. Nos vemos después de tanto, _madmosuellie._

Shinoa frunció los ojos, su cuerpo comenzando a temblar.

— ¿No está muy pálida? —la examinó sin molestarse en la mirada que ella le daba—. Prometiste que me la entregarías sin marcas~

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con fingida ofensa. Tomando a Shinoa de la mano y obligándola a ponerse de pie a pesar de la mueca de dolor que hacía. La hizo en girar elegantemente, el vestido que usaba para dormir abombándose un poco, dejando ver con claridad sus moreteadas piernas y el principio de sus muslos heridos. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo después, apoyando despreocupadamente su mentón encima de su cabeza. Imitando la sonrisa juguetona de Ferid—. Libre de marcas, tal como te prometí.

—Creo haber visto algo en sus muslos—apuntó—, y en su cuello también.

—Imaginación tuya~

Mika se quejó, quiso mirar a Ferid, pero al milímetro de mover su cabeza él lo aplastó de nuevo contra el suelo.

—Krul escapó—Mika dejó de moverse—. Capte tu atención, ¿verdad? —Rió un poco, aunque parecía que toda la felicidad que tenía antes se había ido—. Lest Karr y Urd Geales corrieron a buscarla con algunas tropas, no pudo haber ido muy lejos.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste? —se las arregló para preguntar.

—Me lo ordenaron. Es una lástima—soltó su garganta y Mika comenzó a toser, gimiendo con dolor a cada movimiento en que su cuerpo se retorcía. Ferid se puso de pie, caminando hasta quedar frente a Shinoa y doblando su cuerpo ligeramente para quedar a su altura—. Lo que le dijiste a Crowley resultó ser verdad, nadie vino a salvarte. Debe ser triste saber que eres la hija olvidada.

Mika comenzó a arrastrar su cuerpo en un intento de levantarse. Sus quejas terminaron siendo captadas por Ferid, quien levantó una ceja al verlo en tan mal estado, más eso no disminuyó ni un poco su sonrisa.

—Aunque claro, Mika trató de ayudarte, ¡Que caballeroso de su parte! —Shinoa encontró sus ojos, el pánico presente en ellos—. Yendo a verte cada noche, dándote las esperanzas para que no enloquecieras—Ferid cerró sus ojos un momento, como disfrutando de la situación—. ¿No lo crees, _madam_? —miró a Shinoa que intentaba parecer impasible, pero no podía ocultar las emociones en su rostro. Mika arrastró sus ojos hasta Crowley, que no se notaba ni un poco alterado por la revelación del noble. Manteniendo a Shinoa en sus brazos, parecía tararear algo siguiendo con su mirada a Ferid—. ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer contigo, Mika? Usualmente la gente no me desobedece~

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —escupió una bola de sangre y sus brazos temblaron cuando las apoyó en el piso para arrodillarse.

—No es lo que quiero. Es lo que queremos, Mika~

Observó con molestia al noble, con la cabeza todavía dándole vueltas por el dolor. Crowley de repente movió sus ojos carmesís hacia él, viéndolo por ínfimos segundos antes de llevar sus labios hasta el oído de Shinoa, susurrándole algo que no fue capaz de oír por el zumbido en su cabeza. Ferid colocándose frente suyo de repente, imposibilitándole el ver a nadie más que a él.

—Todo cambiará ahora—le dijo con las dos manos en sus caderas—. Shinoa se quedará en mi mansión, Mika. Desde que destruiste la de Crowley mi invitada no puede estar en tales condiciones—rió con suavidad—. Aunque no sería la primera vez que por alguna decisión tuya alguien sale herido~

Se petrificó por un instante. Ferid le dedicaba una mirada sumamente divertida, como esperando a que Mika entendiera sus palabras. Lo miró por varios segundos, apretando con más fuerza su pecho, un miedo gélido subiendo por su espalda por temor a que lo dijera. Más el noble no lo hizo, simplemente le guiño un ojo, alejándose un poco para que pudiera ver a Shinoa.

Lo que fuese que Crowley le dijo no parecía haberla alterado, en su lugar miraba con aberración a Ferid, enfureciéndose en honor a Mika.

Debía creer que Ferid hablaba de sus hermanos. Sobre la gran culpa que insistía en cargar a su espalda y de la que ella había notado en las semanas en que le relataba sobre su vida.

Claro que debía pensar eso, Mika nunca le había contado nada más.

Si llegase a enterarse que por su petición de traer a Yu ella terminó por ser encerrada… que sus meses de tortura fueron en parte su culpa.

Ella lo perdonaría, ¿verdad? Él había aceptado que ella supiera de los experimentos que hacía el ejército. Shinoa… ella, ella haría lo mismo con él, ¿verdad?

Pero todas esas marcas. Todas esas mordeduras y heridas que ahora estaban bien ocultas por las mangas y la falda de su vestido. Las cicatrices que nunca se borrarían a pesar de que siempre fingía optimismo al revisarlas.

Mika se mordió el labio, como no queriendo revelar la culpa en su mirada. Ferid dándole un ligerísimo asentimiento de cabeza, como orgulloso de que lo comprendiera. Dándole la espalda antes de tomar un respiro y volver a hablar.

—Las explosiones ya terminaron—informó—. Los vampiros que las ocasionaron se asesinaron antes de que pudiéramos atraparlos—se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que aún hay algunos que siguen leales a Krul, dudo que dure mucho—giró para darle una sonrisa cómplice a Mika—, tu mataste a muchos de ellos hoy después de todo.

— _¿Q-Qué…?_

—Sanguinem volverá a estar igual que siempre en un par de días—siguió, ignorando las preguntas que trataba de hacerle—. Hasta que Urd y Lest no regresen, no es necesario que continuemos aquí—Crowley finalmente soltó a Shinoa, poniendo espacio entre ellos cuando Ferid le tendió la mano a ella—. Sigues siendo de vital importancia en mis planes, cariño—le dijo alegre—. ¿Nos vamos? Quizás considere no lastimar mucho a Mika si vienes por ti misma~

Shinoa le dio una breve mirada cargada de preocupación antes de coger la mano enguantada de Ferid, obligando a sus pies a caminar y desapareciendo con el noble minutos después. Dejándolo únicamente con Crowley, quién después de observarlos desaparecer lo encaró, disminuyendo la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro hasta mostrar únicamente una fina línea.

Mika no quiso prestarle atención. Tenía ganas de golpear a Ferid exigiendo respuestas, más que nada golpearlo, pero como estaban las cosas—sin mencionar su estado actual—supo que debía esperar para eso. Enfocó la poca energía que le quedaba en sus piernas, tratando de pararse de una vez. Una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción apareciendo en su rostro cuando estuvo por conseguirlo, salvo que al levantarse unos milímetros del suelo el noble lo mandó a volar de una patada.

—Eso es por invadir mi mansión—le dijo, su silueta le sonreía tras la neblina de polvo, y que a pesar de que no podía enfocar bien sabía que era tremendamente amenazante. El progenitor lo cogió de la chaqueta y lo lanzó con fuerza de nuevo contra otro muro. La boca de Mika se abrió de golpe, dejando salir a borbotones la sangre que subía por su garganta. Su cuerpo se sentía como de papel y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos—. Eso fue por querer llevarte a Shinoa.

—Bastardo—gruñó, tratando de herirlo con su espada a pesar de que su brazo magullado apenas podía moverse. A Crowley le fue sencillo el esquivarlo, lo sostuvo fuertemente de su garganta y lo levantó del suelo, apretando su tráquea sin piedad.

—No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me molestó tanto—su sonrisa era más extensa, más fría y tiesa que nunca—, sino fuera porque decidí seguir a Ferid ya te habría matado hace mucho—el tono juguetón que utilizaba le causaba escalofríos, el brillo de sus iris era suficiente para hacerlo temblar. Lo soltó sólo al ver que Mika empezaba a dejar de pelear por liberarse y que casi parecía un cuerpo sin vida. Cayó al suelo ya sin poder sentir nada, con la respiración completamente errática y un dolor penetrante en todo su cuerpo. Visualizó las botas del noble comenzar a alejarse; y antes de perder la conciencia, escuchó su voz, susurrándole desde la lejanía con malicia—. Lo mejor para ti sería no encariñarte con ella.

 **o.o.o.o**

 _"_ _No confíes en Mika"._

 _«_ Cállate _»_ , fue lo que quiso decir, pero que el gigantesco miedo no le dejó. _«_ Cierra tu jodida boca _»_

Se paseó ansiosamente en la nueva habitación que tenía. Ferid debía estar bastante informado de las cosas que intentó hacer en la mansión de Crowley, porque ese cuarto no tenía ningún espejo ni nada filoso alrededor, nada con lo que podría hacerse daño.

Tampoco era tan ostentoso como el anterior que tuvo, y era pequeño, bastante más pequeño. La cama era suficiente para que ella cupiera; un escritorio, un tocador, un armario sencillo y un pequeño reloj de mesa eran los únicos muebles que adornaban el cuarto. Había un baño en el que apenas entraba una tina diminuta, que tampoco contaba con agua a menos que alguien se la trajera, y claro, sin ventanas. Nada de luz a excepción de un foco protegido por una base plástica que estaba empotrado al lado de su cama.

De nuevo en un cuarto sofocante.

Aunque la ansiedad de eso venía por momentos.

Estaba preocupada por Mika y lo único que sabía fue lo que le dijo Ferid al llevarla a su nueva recamara. Riéndose de su rostro al decirle que él recibiría una paliza por parte de Crowley.

—Tu encanto parece haberlos cautivado. Quizás incluso a mi me pase~

—Sólo quédate con tu rara fascinación hacia los niños—dijo espantada, entrando al cuarto que le ordenaba.

Ferid resopló una sonora carcajada, poniéndose frente a ella y levantando su mentón con suavidad.

—Si fuera otra vida, tú y yo quizás hubiéramos sido buenos amigos—Shinoa alejó su mano, segura de que a él no le molestaría su pequeño acto de rebeldía.

—Si fuera otra vida te hubiera denunciado con servicio infantil.

Él volvió a reír, cogiendo su estómago por las sacudidas de su cuerpo.

—Deberías controlar tu boca, ¿Quieres ver a Mika de nuevo, verdad?

Esperó que su corazón no estuviera latiendo muy rápido. No hizo una respiración fuerte, únicamente lo observó, calmando los músculos de su rostro y mostrándole la misma expresión que ponía cuando Kureto hablaba con ella.

— ¿Qué le harás? —preguntó con los ojos levemente entrecerrados.

—No lo sé aún—agitó su mano pensativo, dando vueltas alrededor suyo por varios minutos, esperando verla desamparada—. ¿No deberías verte más preocupada? Intentó salvarte—Shinoa prefirió no contestar—. ¡Ese silencio es tan cruel! —Cogió su cabello levemente, aún esperando una reacción—. Quizás debamos hacer que tu cabello sea lizo, te verías más linda luciendo como tu hermana~

— ¿Eso crees?~ —bromeó con su mismo tono—, quizás por preocuparte en cosas tan estúpidas como esa es que dejaste que Krul escapara—dijo alegre.

Ambos se sonrieron, como si fueran los mejores amigos compartiendo un chiste privado. Ferid se acercó más a ella, delineando sus labios con su índice por un instante. Un sonido vomitivo subió por su garganta ante su gesto y Shinoa tuvo que hacer uso de todo autocontrol para contenerlo.

—Tenemos a una linda mentirosa aquí—su tono era más cantarín que nunca—, aunque conociendo el historial de tu familia debió de ser normal para ti.

El recuerdo de Crowley diciéndole lo mismo la hizo temblar.

—No lo soy—graznó.

— ¿En serio? ¿No mentiste a tus amigos durante meses sobre los experimentos del ejército? —La mirada estupefacta de Shinoa le hizo alzar una ceja—. ¿Crees que no me enteraría? Crowley no fue el único que pudo sacar información de los que trabajaban para tu familia—acunó su mejilla, como si fuera un padre protector con su querida hija—. Sabías del orfanato Hyakuya, pero nunca dijiste nada, ni una palabra.

—Yo—

—Asumo que lo revelaste cuando Yu perdió el control y terminó explotando todo. ¿No les hubieras ahorrado a tus llamados amigos la preocupación y el pánico de haber hablado antes? —El cuerpo de Shinoa estaba congelado, sus ojos completamente abiertos—. Lo hiciste sólo para que creyeran en ti y no te abandonaran—le dio palmaditas en la cabeza—. Tu hermana estaría _tan_ orgullosa de ti, Shinoa.

La nueva mención de Mahiru le dolió, o quizás fue que era la primera vez que le hablaba por su nombre y hacía el sentimiento mucho peor. No lo sabía. Quedó muda, temblando de cólera y aguantando tanto como podía las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

El noble pareció satisfecho con eso, caminó glamurosamente hasta la salida, despidiéndose alegremente de ella para después irse y encerrarla.

Shinoa se quedó ahí un momento, contemplando la nueva puerta que la mantenía alejada del mundo. Con las lágrimas finalmente cayendo por sus frías mejillas, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza para no sollozar.

Encerrada. Otra vez.

El mundo la odiaba, nadie la convencería de lo contrario.

Y así se lo repitió durante los dos días que pasaron.

Admitía que estaba algo aliviada de que las drogas no parecían ser parte del itinerario, que era lo que más le preocupaba al llegar a la gigantesca mansión del noble.

O al menos no lo eran por ahora. Su pecho le tembló al recordar las pastillas, pasándose inquietamente las manos por su nuevo vestido para dormir. Una ligera mueca de ansiedad al pensar en que comenzaba a tener los mismos tratos que con Crowley y las cantidades de ropa que solía llevarle.

Ella había estado oculta en el baño antes que se lo trajeran. Masticándose las uñas sin cesar y observándolas después algo apenada. Recordando a Mika que siempre las cuidaba para que no se las comiera y la sonrisa que hubo mostrado al notarlas regresar a su tamaño normal. Más ahora estaban destrozadas de nuevo y se había quitado un poco de sangre y piel de tanto morder sus pobres dedos.

Su pena había durado poco cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, creyendo que era Ferid para anunciar su inminente muerte.

No obstante nadie la trató de sacar del baño. Y no salió hasta que estuvo segura que nadie la esperaba fuera. Encontrándose con su ropero lleno de vestidos y zapatos, sus cajones repletos con su ropa íntima y su tocador con varios listones y ganchos coloridos. Un pequeño ramo de violetas azules posando delicadamente al lado de una caja de peines.

Por el momento podía vestirse sola. Una chica que debía de ser de su edad le tocó la puerta un par de minutos después de que hubiera tomado el ramo en sus manos. Entrando sin mucho ruido e indicándole las horas en que irían a darle sus raciones de agua. No pasó mucho hasta que entraron a llenarle la bañera, esperando estáticos fuera de su puerta a que terminara de asearse.

Eso había sido una gran sorpresa, en la mansión de Crowley todos la vigilaban a cada segundo, incluso antes de las drogas, todos siempre le mantenían un ojo vigilante, ¿No estaban asustados de que tratara de ahogarse? Shinoa había quedado estática en la tina. Esperando a que alguien entrara y la arrastrara del cuarto por demorar tanto. Pero los minutos pasaron y pasaron y nadie dio señales de entrar.

Recordaba haber tomado un respiro muy fuerte, pensando en que podía hacerlo si quería, ahí estaba lo que necesitaba, una salida fácil. Quedarse al fondo de la bañera hasta que el aire dejara sus pulmones y librarse de una vez por todas de ese encierro infernal. Pero en lugar de eso se puso de pie. Poniéndose encima la ropa que escogió y dando un asentimiento de cabeza cuando los sirvientes pasaron a limpiar el cuarto de baño.

Tampoco la obligaron a comer. Eso fue otra sorpresa.

Le dejaban su bandeja de comida como era establecido y volvían tiempo después a recogerlo. Shinoa había esperado una confrontación por dejar el plato intacto, pero nadie le dijo nada. Sólo volvieron a traer otro horas después; que había terminado de devorar por el hambre que hacía paso por sus entrañas.

Vomitó luego, sin embargo. Recordando que Ferid nunca le dijo que Crowley no la visitaría. O peor, que él lo haría.

El pensamiento de pasar por eso de nuevo le generaba más que nauseas. Aterrorizada porque sucediera se escondió la primera noche en el baño, temblando bajo el lavabo y sobándose su cuerpo adolorido, como si la puerta de madera pudiera darle protección del séptimo progenitor o de cualquiera que quisiera lastimarla.

Cuando el segundo día pasó y ninguno de los nobles entró por su puerta, más que los sirvientes para traer comida y ungüento para su tobillo y heridas, la esperanza comenzó a florecer en su interior. Quiso creer que era una señal de que nadie le haría daño, que al fin estaría a salvo.

Más su mente la odiaba y le recordaba constantemente que Crowley le hizo esperar ocho días hasta que se escurrió a su cuarto mientras dormía.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. No era bueno pensar en eso. Vomitaría otra vez.

Arrastró sus pies tras la alfombra ya sin poder dormir, agradecida con que su tobillo estuviera mejor y no tuviera que estar tumbada en la cama. Pensando amargamente en las últimas palabras que Ferid le dijo para meterse bajo su piel.

¿Mahiru orgullosa de ella? Sí, claro. Entendía el tono sarcástico del noble. Mahiru siempre fue buena calculando, nunca hubiera sido como Shinoa y revelado lo que sabía por el sentimiento de culpa y cariño que comenzaba a desarrollar por sus amigos. Ella se mantendría en silencio para averiguar más, lo suficiente para meterse en los planes de Kureto. Su hermana de seguro pensaría que sus amigos serían demasiado problemáticos para seguir con ellos.

Aunque claro, ¿Mahiru si quiera _tuvo_ amigos?

Su hermana siempre se veía tan solitaria, a pesar de esa sonrisa ladeada llena de autosuficiencia que siempre le regalaba cuando vivían juntas. Mahiru confiaba en ella, _solía_ al menos, pero nunca pareció tener a nadie en realidad y Shinoa no era como ella, no quería serlo. Creía en sus amigos y en los lazos que crearon. Incluso ahora, ella al menos tenía a Mika de su lado.

Mika.

Estaba tan herido, ¿Sus heridas habrían curado ya? ¿Lo tendrían en un calabozo acaso? ¿Crowley le habría lastimado mucho?

El noble le había mostrado una sonrisa grande al encontrársela corriendo entre el humo y escombros de Sanguinem, Shinoa no tenía que ser adivina para sentir su molestia. No se veía nada feliz cuando la vio en su mansión tampoco, aunque no estaba muy segura de saber lo que el progenitor sentía en ese entonces.

Arrugó el ceño al recordarlo. Con ella temblando bajo las sábanas sin entender por qué no la habían drogado como le dijo Mika y temiendo lo peor cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Tembló inconscientemente, todavía podía sentir los ojos escarlatas del vampiro observarla con dureza.

 _"_ _Te escuché rezar ese día"_

Ella lo había mirado sin comprender, todavía temblando cuando Crowley le sonrió, acercándose al armario y tirándolo al suelo con tanta fuerza que este se rompió a la mitad. Se arrodilló entonces, desgarrando la alfombra y cogiendo el reloj que estaba oculto, yéndose sin mirarla y no volviendo después.

 _"_ _No confíes en Mika"_

 _Es otro de sus juegos_ , se repitió, apretando los puños sin pensar en el dolor que sus manos todavía sentían. _Otra de sus artimañas_. El progenitor quería mentirle de nuevo, entrar en su cabeza para que dudara de Mika y volviera a divertirse a expensas de su sufrimiento.

Shinoa estaba convencida de que Mika confiaba en ella y no le haría pasar por lo mismo que hizo el noble. ¿No se lo había demostrado al tratar de ayudarla todo este tiempo? ¿Al estar sufriendo algún tipo de castigo ahora por su culpa?

Además, Mika la quería en cierta forma, ¿no? La apreciaba, al menos. Incluso antes de que él se fuera a la reunión con los vampiros, en su habitación… ella estuvo… ellos…

Meneó la cabeza, no estaba para pensar eso ahora. Le dolía la cabeza y ya bastante tenía con el estrés de estar encerrada.

El _click_ que la puerta hizo retumbó en su habitación al abrirse y ella puso distancia lista para atacar de ser necesario. Su corazón retumbando en su pecho al pensar en que lo más probable era que fuese Ferid y su horripilante sonrisa de nuevo.

Pero quién entró no fue él.

— ¡Mika! —exclamó, más sorprendida de verlo con tantas heridas, que por verlo ahí. No supo en qué momento comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas sólo cayeron sin anunciarse en lo que corría para ayudarlo a sentarse en la cama y buscaba algo para curar sus heridas— ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

—Ferid me dejó entrar—respiraba agitadamente. Su uniforme blanco ahora estaba lleno de barro y repleto de sangre. Mucha, mucha sangre. Su brazo bueno estaba tratando de presionar la herida en su pecho, pero eso sólo hacía que la sangre saliera más rápido. Sus colmillos relucían bastante y miraba los movimientos de Shinoa por atenderlo con extrema fijeza—. Me mantuvo en un calabozo y luego me ordenó entrar a tu cuarto. Hay bastantes guardias a unos cuantos metros de aquí, no pude negarme.

Shinoa escuchó con atención lo que le decía, limpiándose las lágrimas y apretando las toallas que cogió del baño para tratar que el líquido rojizo dejase de salir de su cuerpo. Era algo completamente inútil y se sintió algo avergonzada de siquiera intentarlo, era obvio que lo que él necesitaba no era que curaran sus heridas. Su cuerpo se curaba solo.

Siempre y cuando tuviera el recurso necesario, claro.

—… ¿No te ha dado sangre?

Mika negó con la cabeza, sus garras rompiendo sus guantes y agujereando el colchón.

Así que era eso.

Se mordió la parte interior de su mejilla, trató de decirle que bebiera de ella, pero sus labios estaban tiesos. Un leve ataque de pánico llegando a su cuerpo con rapidez. No quería que Mika la mordiera. No quería que nadie nunca, pero _nunca_ la volviera a morder en su vida.

No era Crowley. No lo era, ¿no se lo repitió tantas veces?

Incluso aunque había asesinado a ese vampiro de la misma forma que el progenitor solía hacer con los humanos que fallaban en cuidarla.

Mika lo había hecho por salvarla. ¿No merecía al menos la misma ayuda por parte suya?

Pero no quería, realmente no quería. Comenzó a sudar frió e intentó alejarse de él cuando le escuchó gruñirle, capturándole de la muñeca y lanzándola al suelo con facilidad. El golpe hizo que el aire se fuera de sus pulmones por unos segundos y su cabeza le palpitó con dolor. Mika la miraba hambriento, abriendo la boca como un animal e impidiéndole escapar al apresarla con su cuerpo.

— ¡Detente! —Gritó jadeante, poniendo sus manos en su pecho, su voz llenándose de terror—. ¡Mika, _para_!

No lo hizo, le continuó mostrando los dientes y se acercó tanto a su garganta que ella comenzó a golpearlo, lágrimas de pánico rodándole por las mejillas. Sintió sus agujas rozarle la piel y Shinoa dejó de respirar, apretando los ojos con fuerza a espera del dolor profundo que nunca llegó.

Mika dejó de apresarla y Shinoa abrió los ojos para verlo alejarse hasta el armario y golpearlo hasta destruirlo por completo. Las prendas que había se destrozaron y las astillas volaron por doquier, su puño bueno chocando contra el concreto tantas veces hasta que escuchó el sonido tronante que indicaba que la pared comenzaba a romperse y su propia mano empezaba a sangrar.

—Para—susurró, tambaleándose al ponerse de pie e ir con él en un intento de detenerlo—. Detente, Mika—quiso tocarlo, pero su estado le asustaba—. B-Bebe de mí—trató de poner una sonrisa en su rostro, pero era más una mueca asustada, su voz le temblaba como nunca y no era para nada alentadora—. Estaré bien, lo juro—el cuerpo de Mika se mantuvo tenso, por lo que Shinoa subió su muñeca hasta él, insistiendo en que lo hiciera.

—No te voy a morder—farfulló, cayendo hasta el suelo. Levantando su mano para que no lo ayudara—. Mejor quédate lejos… no… no puedo contralarme tanto.

Shinoa titubeó pero se fue hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. El escritorio en medio de ambos, las violetas esparcidas por el suelo a causa del ajetreo que causaron. Dudaba que eso lo detuviera, pero no había más que usar como protección.

— ¿Sabías que la tortuga más vieja del mundo vivió doscientos cincuenta y cinco años? —preguntó de la nada.

Mika la miró sin entender, pero aún con su respiración errática se las arregló para responder.

— ¿En serio?

—No lo sé, creo que se extinguieron.

Mika bufó en lo que parecía el fantasma de una risa, apretándose fuertemente su herida que no dejaba de sangrar. Shinoa lo miró unos segundos antes de inhalar y volver a hablar. Así como él lo hizo las veces en que ellos estaban separados tras una puerta y parloteaba cosas sin sentido para que no se sintiera asustada, Shinoa lo hizo para distraerlo de su sed.

Habló sin parar. Sobre toda la familia que conocía, sus compañeros en el ejército y sobre sus amigos. Le contó cómo era cada uno y todas las cosas embarazosas que sabía sobre ellos. Inventando las historias que podía cuando no sabía con qué más distraerlo.

Una en la que era la heroína, una donde tenía una familia normal y pasaba por cosas normales. Una donde conocía a Mika en una situación completamente diferente y su primera cita era en una casa a la que llegaba la luz del sol. Con todos sus hermanos vivos y ellos haciendo bromas en una mesa con comida caliente.

Fue una de las noches más largas de su vida.

Mika se retorció por el dolor y el hambre durante horas, pero Shinoa no flaqueó ni una vez. Siguió abriendo la boca incluso cuando su garganta estaba seca y sus labios le dolían, hasta que al final, muchas horas más tarde, la puerta se abrió con Ferid y un ramo de violetas azules en una de sus manos. Inspeccionó el cuarto primero, sus ojos viendo el armario destrozado con sorpresa y luego enfocándose en ambos. Riéndose por largo rato del aspecto de Mika después.

—No puedo creer que lo soportaras—le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza a algunos vampiros para que entraran y lo arrastraran fuera de la habitación. Mika lanzó ligeros gruñidos de protesta, pero en su posición apenas podía levantar la mirada. Ferid observó a Shinoa con una mano en la cadera, las flores en su otra mano—. Debo aceptar que estoy sorprendido—dijo mirándola—. Debo traerte más ropa.

— ¿Qué pasará con Mika?

—Detalles sin importancia—agitó su mano dándose la vuelta para salir, deteniéndose a unos pasos del umbral de la puerta—. No sé si esto te lo digan en el ejército, pero al ser vampiros nuestros… _deseos_ más humanos se cambian por la incontable sed de sangre. Se incrementan si estamos con la persona que lo provoca.

La respiración de Shinoa se detuvo por un momento.

¿Deseos? ¿Qué tipo de deseos?

—Supongo que no lo sabías—Ferid se río, girando para irse; sin embargo volvió a detenerse al oír la pregunta de Shinoa.

— ¿No dejarás las flores?

Ferid la miró intrigado.

—Claro que no, son mías.

Y sin más, se fue.

 **o.o.o.o**

— ¿Y te dejó salir? ¿Así nada más?

—Sí—Mika respondió, sobándose las sienes.

Ferid lo llevó hasta su oficina y después de tirarlo como vagabundo en un sillón y torturarlo con charla innecesaria sobre lo muy generoso que era durante casi todo el día le dio un poco de sangre. Quería más, su garganta seguía ardiéndole, pero ya había pasado por ese dolor antes. Tomó lo suficiente para que sus heridas se recuperaran, lo hacían despacio, pero era mejor que nada.

— ¿Qué crees que trame?

Él suspiró.

—No lo sé—confesó, tomando su mano por reflejo. Shinoa las tenía vendadas y prefirió no hacer cometario sobre el nuevo aspecto que sus uñas mostraban. Ambos estaban sentados en el filo de la cama desde que llegó, y estaban bastante cansados como para moverse de ahí—. Tampoco sé que quiere con dejarme estar contigo. Sólo me dijo que me cambiara y viniera a verte. Al parecer los nobles se irán hasta nuevo aviso, Lest Karr fue citado por el primer progenitor y Urd Geales regresará a Rusia para enviar más ejército—suspiró cansado—. Ferid está encargado de encontrar a Krul y llevarla con el primer progenitor.

— ¿Qué le harán si la encuentran?

—No quiero pensar en eso—confesó—, ella escapó, es lo único que necesito saber—le dio una diminuta sonrisa—. Si ella pudo nosotros también.

— ¿Entonces irás conmigo?

Mika no le dijo que sí, pero tampoco que no. Ferid le había dejado muy claro que no podía irse, fue una de las razones por las que dejó a Yu después de todo. Eso y su inquietud por el encierro de Krul.

Pero ella ya no estaba, y desde la tortura de Shinoa no quería que Yu pisara Sanguinem. Nada debería retenerlo de irse, pero había _algo_ , un punto negro que se removía dentro suyo y que le decía que aún no podía irse, él no. Incluso si aceptaba la posibilidad de escapar con Shinoa, no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo harían. Krul escapó gracias a los que seguían siendo leales a ella. Ellos no tenían a nadie.

El hecho de que lo abandonara también lo tenía algo dolido y que el ejército que lo persiguió pareciera creer que él era quien la traicionó lo mantenía inquieto, pero prefirió no preocupar a Shinoa con eso.

—Quizás—hizo una mueca cuando intentó estirarse, las heridas palpitándole con fuerza.

— ¿Estás seguro que ya no tienes hambre? —le preguntó preocupada. Incluso creyó que algo asustada.

—Estaré bien, ¿ _tú_ estás bien? Crowley estuvo todo el día en la mansión antes de la ceremonia.

—… me vio sólo un momento—Shinoa no parecía querer hablar de eso, pero Mika no podía evitar el querer insistirle—. Después se fue.

—… ¿No dijo nada?

—Sólo… —ella frunció el ceño, su mano libre tocando la cicatriz más grande que tenía en su cuello—. No creo mucho en Dios, ¿sabes? Supongo que debería, pero nunca he creído en él... y aun así, cuando Crowley me hizo esto, yo estaba realmente aterrorizada. Estaba agonizando por el dolor—Shinoa se quedó viendo las flores en su escritorio—. Así que cuando Crowley se fue, me puse a rezar. Le pedí a Dios que detuviera el dolor, que me ayudara a escapar o que simplemente me dejara morir de una vez.

—… ¿El dolor se fue?

—No. Se quedó hasta el día siguiente cuando alguien vino a tratarla. Aunque por lo que ves no es como si hubieran hecho mucho, hacían sólo lo suficiente para que dejara de sangrar—ella sonrío irónicamente—. Al parecer Crowley me escuchó esa noche, es lo que me dijo cuando me vio.

Mika no pudo decirle nada, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Viendo las flores frente a ellos.

—Son diferentes a las de anoche—se atrevió a decir.

—Son gardenias, ¿verdad? Me gusta el color—Shinoa apretó un poco más su mano contra la de él—, creí que me volvería a traer violetas.

—Un poco aterrador, sin embargo.

— ¿Sólo un poco? —Shinoa rió con suavidad—, aunque no estoy segura qué tipo de flores son las otras.

—Espuelas de caballero—dijo viendo los tallos lavandas envolver a la pequeña gardenia en el centro del escritorio.

— ¿Sabes de flores?

—…Te dije que tenemos mucho tiempo libre—comentó serio, notando la sonrisa que se extendía en el rostro de Shinoa.

—Mika… Crowley se llevó el reloj.

Suspiró tristemente.

—Me lo dio destrozado.

—Supuse que lo haría—ella se mordisqueó el labio—. Me gustaba ese reloj.

—Conseguiré otro—prometió, dudando de seguir al recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior—. Perdón por golpearte de esa forma. No quise lastimarte. También tuve que haberme dado cuenta que todo era una trampa, no debí actuar tan precipitadamente.

—Eso no fue tu culpa—le dijo tratando de animarlo—, ninguno sabía lo que estaba pasando—Mika quiso decir _tú sí_ , pero prefirió callar—. Además, no me hiciste daño—recostó su cabeza contra su hombro—, y en lo que a mí respecta, he estado sobria por casi seis días, ¡Es un record! —dijo alegre.

Mika no pudo evitar reír ante eso, posando un ligero beso involuntario en su cien. Ella se sobresaltó con su gesto y él se alejó asustado, desenredando su mano en el proceso.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien.

Ninguno dijo nada, el sonido del reloj de mesa haciendo eco en el lugar.

— ¿Sabes qué día es? —Shinoa preguntó después de un momento, moviéndose un poco para echarse en la cama, a lo que Mika quiso imitarla quitándose las botas.

—No estoy… seguro…—se calló después quitarse los zapatos. Shinoa no le dijo nada, pero Mika se sentía repentinamente nervioso. No es como si no se hubiera acostado con ella antes, pero esa cama era demasiado pequeña como para que ambos entraran recostados, a menos que estuvieran muy, _muy_ juntos. Además nunca se había quitado sus prendas, sólo una vez cuando ella estaba enferma.

 _Son sólo los zapatos_ , intento calmarse, _además ella siempre usa camisón._

Porque Ferid no podía dejar de traerle ropa, se notaba que los nobles no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Lo único que le alegraba era que esa noche no estuviera en su mansión, aunque había sido muy claro al advertirle que no tratase nada raro hasta su regreso.

—Estamos a mitad de Febrero—aseguró parpadeando con fuerza, recordando que ella solía preguntárselo las primeras veces que se veían en la mansión de Crowley, pero que a causa de la droga no podía hacer más que asentir sin decir nada.

La observó un momento antes de poner sus manos tras su espalda, con cuidado de no poner mucha fuerza en su brazo herido. Quería reconfortarla de alguna forma pero estaba algo asustado de estirarse a su lado. Shinoa se mantuvo callada, recostada con ambas manos descansado en su estómago, su cabello esparcido en las sábanas blancas hacían un contraste bastante llamativo. Mika miró a otro lado, su pecho estaba haciendo esa cosa de moverse inquietamente sin razón otra vez.

—Tenía un libro en el que contaba los días—le confesó—, parece que no me equivoque.

—No te perdiste de mucho—intentó sonar optimista—, el año nuevo fue bastante aburrido—Shinoa sonrió—. Serás un año más vieja ahora, piensa en lo que pedirás para tu cumpleaños.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Mi cumpleaños ya pasó.

—Oh—dijo sorprendido—. ¿Cuándo fue?

—Veinticinco de Diciembre—Mika se quedó mudo por un momento—. Lo sé. Trágico, ¿verdad? Tu cumpleaños el día del apocalipsis.

—Crowley te encontró llorando por eso aquella vez, ¿verdad? —Ella exhaló largamente antes de asentir.

—Todos íbamos a celebrarlo, juntos… no lo sé, estaba algo emocionada por eso—movió sus pulgares—, quise estar con alguien que no se molestara con mi presencia por una vez en mucho tiempo—suspiró antes de sentarse, golpeándose las mejillas levemente—. Pero no importa ahora, el que viene será mejor—ella le sonrió genuinamente y su pecho volvió a hacer esa cosa de moverse muy rápido otra vez, demasiado, demasiado rápido—. Además tú estarás en el siguiente, estarán todos los que quiero. Eso es suficiente.

Su cuerpo se movió solo. Sin que Shinoa pudiera reaccionar se acercó y puso sus labios brevemente contra los de ella, moviéndolos con suma lentitud. Como una vez vio a sus padres hacerlo, en épocas más tranquilas donde aún se amaban y todo era felicidad.

El contacto duró muy poco, pero cuando se separó, Shinoa aún tenía los ojos cerrados y parpadeó un par de veces, visiblemente aturdida.

—… ¿Qué fue eso?

Mika se sorprendió al sentirse temblar.

—Tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Shinoa asintió, aún algo embobada.

— ¿Podría… tenerlo de nuevo? —preguntó dubitativa.

Su pecho le dio grandes sacudidas cuando se acercó de nuevo, como advirtiéndole que no lo hiciera, que se detuviera. Pero al final sus rostros se tocaban y sus labios presionaban con suavidad los de ella.

Shinoa temblaba cuando el beso se profundizó, sus manos estaban heladas cuando lo cogieron fuertemente, pidiéndole sobre su aliento que no la abandonara, no ese día. Y así Mika lo hizo, a pesar de que sus colmillos raspaban por momentos sus labios y diminutas gotas de sangre resbalaban por su barbilla, o que ella parecía más asustada que emocionada cuando la recostó sobre la cama. Sólo se dedicó a besarla, una y otra vez. Hasta que sus temblores ya no eran de miedo, sino de algo más. Hasta que su boca estaba hinchada y ella lo alaba de nuevo sobre sí misma, deletreando un _«bésame»_ que él no le podía negar.

Mika escuchó sus suaves respiraciones, y el sonido agitado de su corazón, así como el sonido del reloj en la mesa, que agitaba sus manecillas y avanzaba más rápido con el tiempo. Indicando la hora de su partida.

Sin embargo esa noche no le interesó. Se quedó con ella hasta el final. Sin importarle que Ferid podría llegar en cualquier momento, o que habían cientos de vampiros en la mansión que podían oírlos. En ese instante sólo quería estar con ella. Inhalando el aire que ella exhalaba, tocándola nervioso con sus inexpertos dedos.

Imaginándose de pronto la historia que ella le contó la noche anterior, donde luego de comer con sus hermanos habrían caminado bajo las luces de la ciudad; y que él se habría detenido de pronto, acercándose tímidamente a su rostro, besándola justo como ahora hacía, sin temores a que nada pasara, sólo el hecho de que ella estaría ahí, con él.

 **o.o.o.o**

Su oído captó el sonido de las sábanas rozarse. Los leves—casi imperceptibles—murmullos que se entregaban el uno al otro. El tímido sonido húmedo incrementándose al pasar los segundos.

Levantó una ceja al oír calmadamente lo que sucedía, no se sentía realmente sorprendido. Con las cosas que habían sucedido, supuso que era lo más lógico de pasar. Se preguntó, sin embargo, si fue algo que Ferid también anticipó.

Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa demasiado grande, dándose vuelta y dejando la mansión atrás. Horn y Chess estaban a unos metros esperándolo. Ninguna entendía su comportamiento, y aún así se mantenían leales, siempre a su lado. Se tragaban sus reclamos por mucho que quisieran oponerse a las decisiones que tomara.

Caminó hasta ellas con un aire despreocupado. Un niño que pasaba por ahí congelándose y buscando agitadamente un lugar para esconderse. Lo observó únicamente un par de segundos antes de retomar su marcha. Oyéndolo exhalar aliviado para luego volver a correr fuera del alcance de los nobles.

Por alguna razón no pudo evitar pensar en su estadía en Rusia.

—Todos los vampiros deciden a quién seguir—le dijo una noche Urd Geales, en el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos, caminando por las frías calles de Moscú—. Y matamos por el placer y el aburrimiento. Pero incluso con eso la eternidad se hace larga y nos volvemos seres incapaces de pensar. Míranos ahora, buscando una guerra que no terminara bien para ningún bando—el progenitor lo observó por un instante, por diminutos segundos, como si eso le bastara para saber todo de él—. ¿Qué hay de ti Crowley? ¿Tú sabes lo que quieres?

No respondió en ese momento. No tuvo una buena respuesta para dar y ahora tampoco tenía una. No estaba interesado en encontrarla tampoco.

…aunque quizás ya la tenía.

Le hizo una promesa a Shinoa antes de irse después de todo.

— ¿Iremos de nuevo a la mansión de Krul? —Se quejó Chess, refunfuñando como siempre—, ¿No deberíamos estar buscándola? —Se cruzó de brazos—. Incluso me hicieron matar a ese ejército que iba tras Mika—murmuró enfadada.

—La buscaremos—le respondió jovial—. Ferid tiene un plan.

Siempre tenía uno, por mucho que dijera que no.

Horn se mantuvo silenciosa a su lado. _Ella sabía_. Crowley estaba seguro de que ella sabía, ¿Por qué aceptar ayudar a Ferid, sino? Horn la quería muerta, lejos de él, pero prefería quedárselo guardado. No se atrevía a hablar por miedo a que se enojara con ella. Por miedo a confirmar una verdad que no aceptaba como real.

— ¿Cruzadas, eh? —Shinoa había estaba sentada en el piso junto a él, jugando con los bordes de su camisón—. ¿Eras un mujeriego entonces? ¿O un fiel creyente?

Ladeó un poco la cabeza como si lo pensara, viéndola disimuladamente sin que se percatara. Sus ojos recorriéndole el cuerpo por la traslucidez de la tela.

De cierta forma debía agradecerle eso a Ferid y el hecho que lo obligara a mantener ese guardarropa en su mansión. Supuso que era algo bueno que el material de la ropa hubiera cambiado con los años y sólo fuera apto para los ojos de los vampiros ahora, si Shinoa supiera que la podía ver desnuda entraría en un colapso nervioso. [1]

Aunque imaginarse eso le parecía sumamente divertido. Le había tomado muy poco el hacer que ella estuviera tan desesperada como para hablarle y olvidar que él era un asesino. Incluso el ganarse su confianza resultó más sencillo de lo que esperó.

 _"_ _Escuche que la tratas muy bien. ¿Te encariñaste con ella?"_

Recordaba claramente la sonrisa que le había dado a Ferid cuando se lo preguntó, negando y haciendo una broma casual para que olvidara el tema.

Claro que no lo le tenía cariño. Sólo estaba divirtiéndose con ella, todos los vampiros lo hacían con sus esclavos. Era sólo una humana, _una niña,_ por mucho que repitiera que no lo era. Él no estaba interesado en niñas.

Pero aun así no podía apartar los ojos de su cuerpo.

Sus pechos eran pequeños. Sus caderas casi inexistentes eran de cierta forma provocativas y combinaban castamente con su vientre plano. Y sus piernas, que le llamaban más la atención por estar bien formadas a pesar de su corta edad, con sus muslos adornados por esa tierna carne que sólo le hacía preguntarse constantemente cómo sería el morderla justo ahí.

—Un creyente—confesó—. Aunque sí visite a muchas prostitutas.

Y ahí estaba, ese movimiento en la boca seguido de una risa estridente que hacía que sus ojos se achicasen con diversión e invitaba a que la siguiera. Una animosidad tan grande que era casi imposible que alguien no se contagiase de la misma.

Una igual a la de Victor. [2]

Crowley aún lo recordaba. Sus brillantes ojos verdes y su cabello rubio, con esa sonrisa tan despreocupada que siempre mostraba antes de dejar salir su estruendosa risa. Esa que utilizaba para que todos se sintieran bien y recuperaran el ánimo. La que dio hasta el último instante, a pesar de que todos sus amigos estuvieran a punto de ir a la guerra que terminaría acabando con sus vidas.

En retrospectiva se preguntó si hizo bien. Si debió dejar que esa curiosidad se apoderara de él a pesar de sus todos sus años y buscara información sobre ella sólo por el mero recuerdo de un amigo cuyos huesos debieron volverse polvo hace ya demasiados siglos.

Quizás sólo debió olvidarlo.

Y no llegar hasta una de las mansiones de los Hiragi. Destruyendo todo sin razón y sólo encontrando a un humano sobreviviente de la matanza que ocasionó, dispuesto a revelarle todo lo que sabía de la familia para no morir.

Dándole la perfecta excusa para llevársela.

Se preguntó, como muy contadas veces en su larga vida hacía, lo que hubiera sucedido si sólo lo hubiese dejado pasar.

— ¿Y sólo dejaste de tener interés?

—Algo así—se encogió de hombros—. Era de la orden, juré no tomar esposa; no cometer ningún tipo de pecado.

—Visitabas prostitutas.

—Nunca dije que fuera el más devoto.

—Debió ser genial—comentó ella, viéndolo ligeramente, aún con una sonrisa—. Tener el respeto de toda esa gente.

—Lo era—mintió, recordando los dejos de molestia que sentía cuando todos lo veían como si fuera un tipo de héroe, cuando lo único que dejó fue a sus amigos muertos en el campo de batalla—. Además todos te regalaban cosas y te alababan sin cesar. Era genial.

—Pero al final quisiste ser un vampiro—dijo sin entender.

Crowley no estaba preparado para contarle esa historia.

—Ya no estaba interesado en la vida terrenal—mintió de nuevo—. Ferid se veía bastante interesante.

—Divertirte a expensas de otros me parece muy terrenal—apuntó sin ánimos de hacer un debate.

—Supongo—se rascó la cabeza un poco, notando que ella veía su cabello— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué?

Crowley parpadeó.

— ¿Estás burlándote de mí?

— ¿Yo? —dijo con ese usual tono cantarín que le hacía sonreír.

—Observabas mi cabello.

Ella miró a otro lado, doblando sus piernas un poco sin notar que él las miraba.

—Apreciaba la pintura de atrás.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, tiene tantos detalles.

Suspiró, deteniendo su mano que quería hacerse paso bajo la tela de su ropa y tirar de sus piernas hasta él. No necesitaba hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría después. No en ese entonces, al menos.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con mi cabello?

Sus ojos marrones, que a veces tenían esas tonalidades rosáceas que le recordaban de cierta forma a los atardeceres que solía ver desde su casa cuando aún vivía con sus padres, lo miraron intrigados por un momento.

—Nada, es que… ¿fue siempre de dos colores?

—No… —se quedó callado un momento, recordando sus días como humano—. Antes fue siempre rojizo.

Shinoa ladeó un poco la cabeza. Tuvo que obligarse a no mirar su cuello, la piel que quería volver a morder desde hace días.

— ¿Y por qué ahora esta así?

—Es un secreto~

Shinoa frunció los labios, divertida.

—Que misterioso~ apuesto a que te lo pintaste.

Crowley soltó una fuerte carcajada.

— ¿Quieres tocarlo?

— ¿Eh? —ella se sobresaltó, su corazón latiendo ligeramente más rápido. Crowley bajó un poco la cabeza hasta quedar a su altura, sonriendo al tomarla por la guardia baja. Ella resopló ante su gesto, una mezcla de molestia y diversión en su rostro—. Y dijiste que yo era la ordinaria.

—Aún lo eres.

—Calla, estoy a punto de arrancarte los cabellos.

Los dos se rieron amistosamente un momento. La mano de Shinoa alzándose sin poder creérselo y tocando un par de hebras con la yema de los dedos. Crowley se quedó esperando su siguiente movimiento y no se sorprendió cuando ella tomó más con su mano, sus dedos tocando ligeramente, con lo que parecía fascinación.

— ¿Te gusta?

—No está mal—admitió, alejando su mano y cerrándola un poco, como recordando la sensación.

Crowley la vio sonriendo como siempre, molestándola cuando sus mejillas parecían cubrirse por un fino rubor.

—Necesitas anteojos.

Sí, claro.

Se preguntó si le dijo a Mika eso.

Lo más seguro era que sí. Pero por un instante quiso creer que no.

Se alejó con las progenitoras a su lado. No necesitaba pensar en nada más. Debía ir a hablar con Ferid ahora. Tratar de explicar por qué falló en la misión que le mandó un mes atrás.

La sonrisa que tenía disminuyó hasta ser una genuina. Ferid no lucía molesto por su fracaso, ni siquiera cuando le rechazó el quedarse con Shinoa de nuevo. El progenitor sólo se había encogido de hombros como si no pudiese hacerse nada más, pero le había dado una mirada divertida, como si supiera que le ocultaba algo.

Crowley se rió con suavidad. Lo más seguro era que el noble lo averiguaría pronto, nada se interponía en sus planes después de todo.

Ferid siempre ganaba. De una u otra forma.

 **o.o.o.o**

 **[1] En la primera novela de Mikaela, la primera vez que Crowley visita la mansión de Ferid se encuentra con un montón de niños vestidos con ropa hecha de un material que dejaba ver su desnudez con la correcta cantidad de luz y según palabras de Crowley "Era más obsceno que si estuvieran completamente desnudos". Lo sé, Ferid siendo Ferid.**

 **[2] Victor Roleine fue el mejor amigo de Crowley, y él junto a sus demás amigos murieron en la quinta cruzada.**

 **…**

 **¿A que valió la pena la espera? :DDD ¿No?, Ah, bueno *llora***

 **Como sea, no estoy segura si llamar a esto segunda parte, pero podría decirse que encaja ahora que nos acercamos al final.**

 **Sus comentarios siempre me hacen feliz, así que no duden en dejarlos para hacerme feliz (¿?)**

 **¡Nos leemos! ::DD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Todo de Takaya**

 **Notas: Cómo rayos ha pasado medio año desde que publico esto D':**

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **o.o.o.o**

 _I Thought I was climbing out  
But it's dragging me down  
What's hidden here with me  
Thought I was alone  
But it pulls me deeper now  
I can't escape _

_Buried Beneath - Red_

 **o.o.o.o**

Cruzó los brazos con fuerza. Desde hace unos días tenía un leve tic en los dedos que estaba tratando de perder, pero que no se iba por más que tratara y que no hacía más que aumentar cada vez que Ferid le dirigía sus molestas—por no decir irritantes—miradas insinuantes al verlo salir de la habitación de Shinoa.

Suspiró agotado. Siguiendo distraídamente a unos niños correr y desaparecer por la misma ruta que él utilizaba para ir a su antigua casa. El objeto dentro de su bolsillo pesándole de repente; sus manos estirándose y contando los días con algo de nerviosismo.

Diez días de Shinoa viviendo en la mansión de Ferid.

Hizo una ligera mueca, estaba ciertamente aliviado de que ella estuviera bien, viva aún, pero odiaba que siguiera encerrada en la mansión del noble. Shinoa había tratado de hacerle olvidar el tema, pero al pasar los días los ánimos no hacían más que decaer. Ambos sabían que su destino no era incierto para nadie y que la sentencia podría ser dicha en cualquier momento.

Mika trataba de estar con el mejor humor cuando la veía, pero comenzaba a ser difícil.

Suspiró de nuevo.

No debió besarla.

Abrió y cerró las manos, tratando de pensar en otra cosa y esperando no verse tan irritado como ya creía que lucía. Como castigo Ferid le había ordenado ser su asistente de verdad y ahora Mika se lo pasaba haciendo recados y acompañándolo por toda la ciudad.

Se atrevió a abrir un sobre que le dio en uno de sus tantos mandatos, curioso de saber qué era tan importante para no verse cara a cara con Crowley—que era a quien le dirigía todas sus cartas—, salvo que al ver el papel lo único escrito eran un par de palabras al final:

 _"_ _No debes leer conversaciones ajenas, Mika~"_

Después seguía un pequeño dibujo. Estuvo a punto de romperla, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Se la entregó así a Crowley y este rió al notar el sobre abierto. Garabateando algo—no sin antes tomarse un largo, largo tiempo para hacerlo—para después entregárselo.

No sabía si Ferid mantuvo las mismas líneas esperando a que Mika las leyera o sólo lo supo de antemano. Sin importar qué, ambas razones le cabreaban.

Resopló con molestia, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más tardaría Ferid en salir de la mansión—casi reconstruida—de Crowley; sintiendo aún el dolor por los golpes que el noble le dio hace unas horas. Crowley solía darle tres, ni uno más, ni uno menos. Lo hacía en cualquier momento, a veces lo recibía con una patada, y otras le hablaba calmadamente hasta que estaba por irse y el ataque lo cogía por sorpresa.

Hasta ahora había logrado detener cuatro, que era demasiado poco a comparación de la cantidad que el noble le daba, pero era lo máximo que Mika podía hacer y eso parecía divertir a Crowley.

Supuso que no podía quejarse. No mucho, al menos.

Podía ver a Shinoa al terminar los cargos que Ferid le daba. El noble estaba casi siempre en la mansión, pero era algo que podía ignorar la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ella lucía mejor. El color enfermizo que la acompañaba no se había disipado y sus ojeras seguían siendo un problema, pero estaba seguro de que podría hacer que se borraran. Ferid le había comentado que no estaba interesado en beber de Shinoa y que tampoco pensaba drogarla, dejando a Mika con un sentimiento de inquietud que se había intensificado cuando le ofreció el sacarla de la mansión por dos horas.

—Hay cientos de vampiros en la ciudad, ¿No temes que alguien la vea?

—Si te preocupa tu seguridad está bien que la dejes donde esta—había dicho encogiéndose de hombros, fingida tristeza en sus finos rasgos—. Sin embargo eso significaría que ella deberá quedarse en ese diminuto cuarto. Pobre, pobre de mi querida niña.

Mika le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio.

— ¿Piensas chantajearme?

— ¿Chantajearte? —preguntó inocente, ladeando la cabeza al ver a unos niños correr.

—Déjate de juegos—apretó los puños—. Entendí la mirada que me diste cuando Shinoa y yo pensábamos escapar, acaso tú—

—Yo no hago eso, Mika—cortó con una sonrisa—. Yo sólo observo ¿recuerdas? Además, aún estoy castigándote por desobedecerme y destruir la mansión de un amigo mío. Si alguien te viera esconder una humana te atacaría a ti primero, y no la matarían porque cualquier humano sospechoso me debe ser entregado—suspiró alegremente—, y claro también la estoy castigando a ella. Trato de huir cuando fui lo bastante amable como para cuidarla.

—La dejaste con Crowley—escupió colérico.

—Cada uno tiene sus propios métodos—agitó la mano sin darle importancia—. A Crowley le gusta asustarlos de muerte, a mi me gusta jugar con ellos. La esperanza o desilusión en sus ojos es suficiente para mí—la sonrisa que le daba le dio un mal sabor en la boca—. Y ahora que ella esta sobria parece haber recuperado todo su espíritu. Los gritos de anoche fueron muy entretenidos de oír, sus insultos fueron bastante originales—Mika había apretado los labios con fuerza, recordando el estado en que la encontró—. Hasta que atrape a Krul, ella es mi única diversión~

Después de su plática no se sintió con más opción que aceptar. Sólo se lo había permitido dos veces y casi había tenido que rogar para sacarla en la segunda ocasión.

Shinoa no había dicho nada cuando le contó que Ferid la dejó libre para entretenerse un rato, y casi hubo desmantelado su antigua casa creyendo que el lugar estaba cubierto de cámaras y micrófonos.

— ¿Cuál es el propósito si no puede vernos?

Mika había querido mentir, pero le parecía injusto el hacerlo.

—Lo que él quiere ver es cuando regreses y ansíes salir de nuevo.

La conversación murió después de eso, ninguno se atrevió a romper el silencio y se mantuvieron así hasta que fue hora de volver.

Y regresar había sido complicado, casi más que el salir. Sanguinem ahora tenía a los soldados rusos por toda la ciudad y evadirlos era sumamente difícil.

Atrapar a Krul era de primera prioridad para todos. Incluso con los juegos infantiles de Ferid, este obligaba a Mika a que lo acompañara a la mansión de Crowley al final del día, haciéndolo esperar fuera durante muchas horas. Parecía que entre ambos nobles planeaban alguna forma de encontrar a Krul. Más todo parecía inútil.

Mika creyó que con su escape se sentiría más aliviado, pero con todas las tropas en la ciudad la cantidad de niños también incrementó. Shinoa se había puesto pálida cuando por fin vio la ciudad. Intacta, como si las explosiones nunca hubieran sucedido y con más niños llorando en las esquinas.

—Hay personas del ejército japonés también, ¿verdad? —había preguntado en su segunda salida, sentada y acurrucada bajo una manta que Mika logró conseguir.

—Sí—afirmó reacio—, pero son muy pocos. Parece que un equipo logró rescatar a varios antes de que los trajeran. Lacus no dejaba de maldecir por eso el otro día.

Shinoa había mostrado un brillo de esperanza al escucharlo.

— ¿Sabes qué equipo fue?

Mika no había querido decírselo para ilusionarla, pero sabía que la mirada en su rostro le delataba.

—Describió a un grupo de adolescentes entrometidos. Con una rubia mandona a la cabeza.

Ella había reído con eso. Una sonrisa triste en sus labios, pero ojos que resplandecían con orgullo.

—Sabía que lo harían bien.

 _Shinoa…_

Su pecho le dio una sacudida.

Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse inquietamente de nuevo. Después que él se fuera aquella noche ninguno habló del beso y tampoco se sentían con los ánimos para hablar del tema. Mika únicamente mantenía su espacio, evitando hacer cualquier tipo de contacto físico con ella.

Aunque no es como si Shinoa no tratara de evitarlo tampoco. Lo saludaba alegremente cuando lo veía entrar por su puerta, pero había algo en su forma de actuar que le indicaba que ella no lo quería _tan_ cerca suyo.

No debería sentirse tan mal por eso. Ni siquiera debería estar tan apegado a ella. El plan era devolverla con los humanos y después encontrar una manera de volver con Yu.

Yu.

Él era su única familia, lo único que debería importarle. Mika no debería estar sintiendo… lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo por ella ahora.

 _"_ _Todos somos una familia, Mika"_

Yu se lo repitió cientos de veces al encontrarse de nuevo y Shinoa se lo recordaba al escucharlo gruñir de sus amigos. Negando con la cabeza y explicándole que eran un equipo y habían decidido confiar en Mika.

 _"_ _Somos tú familia",_ le había dicho jugando con el bordecillo de su nuevo camisón. " _No somos la más normal, pero no todas lo son, ¿no crees? Si nos aceptas, estaremos ahí para ti"._

Su pecho se apretujó de nuevo y el chasqueó la boca con molestia. El odiaba tanto esa sensación y todo era por culpa de Ferid y sus estúpidas órdenes de esperarlo por horas. En serio, si pudiera cogería al noble de la cabeza y—

Su ojo captó algo. Un punto negro en la lejanía.

¿Pero qué demonios...?

Corrió como loco. Espantando a los niños del lugar y subiendo al edificio donde lo vio. Buscándolo desesperado a pesar de que el lugar estaba vacío.

No. No. No. El estaba seguro de lo que vio, ahí volando alegremente estaba—

—Nos vamos~ —Ferid sopló divertidamente en su oreja, sobresaltándolo y logrando que hiciera una mueca de asco.

—No necesitas hacer eso.

El noble no le hizo caso. Observó el lugar desolado un momento y luego lo miró curioso.

— ¿Buscabas algo?

—No. Tardabas mucho.

— ¿Y por eso te pusiste a saltar edificios?

—…Sí.

Ferid se rió de él y no se detuvo incluso cuando ya se habían alejado del lugar. Sin inmutarse por eso lo miró de reojo hasta que llegaron a la mansión. El noble no parecía haberlo notado, y hasta él mismo empezaba a dudar de si lo que vio fue real.

Quizás sólo alucinaba por el estrés.

Ferid lo trajo a la realidad al comentarle la recaída de Shinoa.

—Pasó ayer cuando estabas en la mansión de Crowley. Deberías hacer algo con eso—no le quiso hablar más del tema. Hizo una broma al ver su cara de preocupación y luego se puso a hablar con varios niños con los que se encontraban.

Repugnante en varios sentidos.

Pero que estuviera tan feliz podía ser buena señal. Aguardó hasta que llegaron y Ferid saludara a sus sirvientes humanos—hablando de cosas irrelevantes, como siempre—y preguntara a los vampiros que le servían si había sucedido algo nuevo. Lo acompañó hasta su estudio y puso su mente en blanco esperando el momento en que lo echara.

—Es todo por hoy~, ya puedes ir a ver a tu novia.

No le intentó corregir. Ferid podría cambiar de humor si lo hacía.

— ¿Puedo sacarla hoy?

Ferid levantó su cabeza de lo que sea que estuviera leyendo, el divertido brillo en sus ojos lo preparó para lo que seguía.

—Oh~ —recostó su mejilla en el dorso de su mano—. Con qué derecho vienes a tratar de llevártela de mi lado—dijo tratando de sonar serio—. ¡No te lo permitiré!

Mika trató de no poner los ojos en blanco, pero era imposible.

—Deja de querer sonar como su padre.

—Pero esta bajo mi techo—quiso razonar en tono burlón—, la alimento y doy ropa. Incluso trato de no escuchar cuando te metes a su habitación a hacer qué tipo de cosas.

—Acabas de decir que escuchas.

—Soy como su tutor—prosiguió, ignorándolo—. Hasta que atrape a Krul no puedo mostrarla o creerán que es una pantalla—suspiró, aunque no se veía desanimado—. Hasta eso puede pasar un buen tiempo.

Ella se mantendría viva, era lo mejor que tenía.

— ¿Puedo sacarla? —insistió.

—La quiero devuelta en dos horas—al ver su cara, Ferid ladeó una sonrisa—. Si me ruegas quizás te dé un poco más de tiempo~.

Mika dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes de coger la manecilla su mano se detuvo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.

—Veamos—se estiró en la silla, poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla—. Me gustaría un trato más gentil de tu parte, para empezar.

Mika levantó su labio inconscientemente.

—No. La traeré en dos horas.

—Bien, bien—levantó sus palmas en rendición—. Qué te parece esto: puedes llevártela tres días a la semana si quieres, máximo tres horas, y avisándome antes.

Entrecerró los ojos con cuidado.

— ¿A cambio?

—Tomarás sólo media botella de sangre al día.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—O no podrás verla—sonrió al ver la expresión perpleja de Mika—. Tú decides. Bebes menos sangre y a cambio la vez todos los días, además de poder sacarla. O no la vez más—se encogió de hombros—. Lo que sería una lástima porque pareciera que se recuperaba del daño que pasó en la mansión de Crowley—se limpió una pelusa inexistente—. ¿Sabías que un humano que está encerrado sin hacer nada, sin ver la luz del sol, ni hablar con nadie, comienza a enloquecer en un periodo de cinco días? Quizás incluso antes, si consideramos lo que pasó ayer.

— ¿Es otro de tus juegos?

—Te dije que ser el observador es divertido~.

 _Algún día te arrancaré esa molesta sonrisa._

—Bien—aceptó.

—No te sobrepases tanto con mi linda niña~.

Mika prefirió no decir nada. Salió antes de que le dijera algo más y tamborileando un poco sus dedos se dirigió a la habitación de Shinoa.

 _Media botella de sangre._

Había pasado días enteros sin tomar antes, además sus heridas ya estaban curadas. Las que Crowley le hacía no eran mortales tampoco. Podría soportarlo, sólo era un poco menos de sangre.

Pero Ferid sabía que perdía el autocontrol cuando estaba sediento.

Entró al cuarto maldiciendo por lo bajo. Saludándola con una sonrisa que espantaría a cualquiera y dirigiéndose al gigantesco baúl que le habían dado después de que rompiera el armario.

— ¿Estás bien? —Shinoa se le acercó, dejando a un lado el libro que tenía.

—No es nada importante—buscó la ropa del ejército que Ferid le había dado especialmente para ella y se la entregó—. Hoy podemos salir.

Su rostro se iluminó. Cogió la ropa bastante rápido y corrió a cambiarse al baño. Mika sonrió por su entusiasmo y se sentó en la cama mientras esperaba, tomando el libro que Ferid le había traído. Shinoa le contó que era el mismo que Crowley le dio en su primer mes en Sanguinem. Se ofreció a tirarlo, pero ella se rehusó alegando que no tenía con qué distraerse hasta que él llegara.

Pasó las páginas rotas distraídamente. Sabía de qué trataba. Un padrastro tratando de acostarse con su hijastra. Una adolescente desesperada que se aprovechaba de la situación y manejaba al hombre a su antojo.

 _«Ella odiaba a su madre, que le sonreía amablemente antes de lastimarla con sus manos filosas. Odiaba a su tío, con su sonrisa de tiburón y sus palabras hirientes; y odiaba a su nuevo padre, que la miraba con amor al cantar los pájaros y con deseo al salir las estrellas._

 _Y se odiaba a sí misma. Que había aceptado su cariño sólo porque estaba cansada y los moretones le dolían»_

Resopló tirándolo a un lado. ¿Era algún tipo de metáfora retorcida? ¿Se suponía que el padrastro era Crowley? ¿O Ferid? Recordaba que la hija escapaba, pero el padrastro la encontraba años después y asesinaba a su esposo.

Pensar en que, posiblemente él era el esposo muerto no lo calmaba.

Decidió olvidarlo y poner una expresión menos ansiosa en su rostro al verla salir del baño. Shinoa caminó alegremente hasta él, insistiéndole con la mirada para que se fueran rápido.

—Espera, aún debes acomodarte bien la capucha—hizo ademán de pararse para ayudarla, pero ella retrocedió discretamente y lo hizo por sí misma.

— ¿Así está bien?

Mika asintió débilmente.

Hubo uno de esos silencios incómodos que comenzaban a ser frecuentes hasta que Shinoa tocó las rosas amarillas en su escritorio.

— ¿Crees que me quiera envenenar con esto? No ha dejado de traerlas.

—No lo creo…—dudó un momento—, ¿sabes? Mejor aléjate, por si las dudas.

Ella concordó y ambos salieron del cuarto, caminando silenciosamente por los pasillos. Los sirvientes de Ferid sabían lo que pasaba y cada vez que los veían volteaban la cabeza y se alejaban. Estaba seguro que el noble no iría por ahí matando a los humanos y vampiros bajo su cargo, pero Shinoa le había insistido en ser discretos y Mika no se pudo negar.

Podía oír a lo lejos la suave risa de Ferid por lo que hacían, pero lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo. Tomaron el pasadizo secreto de la mansión y antes de notarlo estaban fuera.

Shinoa lucía aterrada cada vez que caminaban por la ciudad y le susurraba convencida de que alguien los seguía, pero Mika siempre estaba alerta por si sentía la presencia de Crowley—que estaba seguro era el verdadero temor de Shinoa—y debía jurarle que no había nadie para que ambos pudieran seguir.

No dejó de estar tieso hasta que sólo pudo sentir la presencia de humanos. Mika secretamente temía que algún vampiro fiel a Krul le atacara por sorpresa por mucho que Ferid asegurara que ya no había más en la ciudad.

Fue cuando la puerta se cerró tras ambos, que Shinoa exhaló largamente y Mika sintió el peso dejar sus hombros.

Le dio un breve vistazo a su antiguo hogar. Se veía más limpio; las sillas podridas no estaban, así como la mesa rota. Shinoa quiso ordenar toda la casa la segunda vez que fueron, pero no hacía más que romper todo—de nuevo—, y se había visto en obligación de alejarla de cualquier cosa frágil.

— ¿Ferid te pidió algo por esto? —preguntó, luego de que Mika explicara su trato con el noble.

—No—mintió—. Dijo las usuales cosas de siempre. Sus movimientos exagerados.

— ¿Y… no te pidió nada? ¿Simplemente puedo salir más días?

—Debo hacer más recados ahora—se encogió de hombros con un suspiro—, nada que no pueda soportar.

Shinoa lo siguió observando hasta que asintió con debilidad, aceptando que era otro de los juegos del noble. Mika suspiró internamente cuando cambiaron de tema y se sentaron a platicar—discutir—sobre la comida que ella quería traer a los niños de las casas vecinas.

—Shinoa, son muchos.

—Pero a mí me dan bastante comida, puedo guardar algo—

—Siguen siendo demasiados.

—Pero en la mansión debe haber mu—

—Nadie te la recibiría—trató de no sonar molesto, pero ella podía ser más persistente que Yu—. Estas siempre conmigo, ellos corren cuando nos ven llegar.

—Podría decirles que soy humana, entonces—

—No.

—Pero yo podría—

—No. Es peligroso.

—Pero—

—No.

Abrió la boca de nuevo, pero Mika negó con más fuerza. Ella suspiró por la derrota, quedándose callada por varios minutos.

—…Ferid me contó lo que pasó ayer.

Shinoa se mordió los labios antes de darle una mirada avergonzada.

—Lo siento. Fue sólo un impulso, no volverá a pasar.

— ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

—No… es sólo que… estar siempre en ese cuarto me sofoca a veces, es todo—apretó con fuerza la capa que usaba—. No volverá a pasar—ella le dio un leve codazo—. Vamos no pongas esa cara, te dije que estoy bien.

—Te pusiste a gritar de nuevo.

—Gritar quita el estrés.

—Golpear la puerta y gritar por una hora no es algo que quite el estrés—Shinoa no le dijo nada y Mika arrugó los labios—. Debí darme cuenta que tu voz estaba ronca ayer.

—Me dieron medicina para calmar el dolor—Shinoa aún le daba una mirada apenada—. No lo haré de nuevo, se lo que me puede pasar si sigo poniéndome como una histérica—le dio una diminuta sonrisa—. Vamos, deja de estar nervioso.

—No estoy nervioso.

—Tus dedos no dejan de moverse.

Cerró la mano con fuerza, frustrado consigo mismo. Shinoa dudó, pero tímidamente envolvió su mano con la suya, una bonita sonrisa de disculpa en su rostro. Mika ignoró el movimiento en su pecho y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Shinoa trató de animar el ambiente y comenzó a hablarle sobre sus amigos. Quería que se familiarizara con ellos, y en cierta forma creía que eran algo agradables. Algo.

—No puedo confiar en Guren. No me importa lo que Yu o tú digan.

—No te pido que confíes en él, yo tampoco lo hago exactamente, simplemente… dale el beneficio de la duda.

—Fue poseído una vez, pasara de nuevo.

—Yu lo ha conseguido.

—Es diferente, Guren experimentó en él—Shinoa no dijo nada ante eso, el serafín que Yu poseía seguía siendo un misterio para todos y hasta donde ella sabía, Yu y Guren no habían hablado del tema—. Además—prosiguió, buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar—, dijiste que el demonio que lo dominó es realmente fuerte y peligroso, no podrá resistirlo por mucho.

—Peligrosa—corrigió—. Mi hermana—Shinoa se quedó mirando un punto perdido en la madera—, o lo que sea que esa espada sea.

—… ¿Sigues soñando con ella?

—A veces—ella separó su mano de la suya y la uso para envolverse el cuerpo—, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo soy yo inventando escenarios.

— ¿Siempre haces eso?

—No mucho—admitió—. Cuando hablaba con _Shi_ siempre me mostraba imágenes de ella. No eran la gran cosa, pero se veía feliz, así que no me importaba verlas.

—No deberías estar tan apegada a tu demonio—dijo preocupado—, te muestran lo que quieres para consumir tu alma.

— _Shi_ es diferente.

—Es un demonio.

—El demonio con el que _nací_.

—Pero te lo quitaron, es diferente—negó con la cabeza—. Quisiste ir por él cuando la ciudad estaba en llamas.

— _Shi_ no es sólo otro demonio—soltó seria—. Ha estado siempre conmigo. Siempre. Nunca me ha pedido nada a cambio.

Mika la miró sin comprender, pero no quería comenzar una pelea así que decidió dejar el tema. Desde que llegaron quería darle el objeto en su bolsillo, pero no sabía cómo entregárselo sin que se viera extraño.

—Suena como un novio—dijo tratando de bromear.

—Bueno, si no fuera una guadaña estaríamos juntos y luego ambos huiríamos muy lejos.

—… ¿En serio?

—No… —ella comenzó a reír al ver la expresión que hacía—, aunque _Shi_ se acerca bastante.

—Es un arma—dijo irritado, ya sin poder contenerse—. _Un demonio_.

—Mika esta celoso~

Le frunció el ceño antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirar a otro lado, el objeto en su bolsillo quemándole al pasar los segundos.

—… no puede darte… _cosas_ —dijo un poco dudoso, enfocando sus rojizos ojos en ella.

—No,… pero puedo usarlo para defenderme. Es mejor que cualquier cosa.

Le entrecerró los ojos y ella ladeó la cabeza sin entender. Comenzó a mover su pierna con molestia, buscando una pequeña cadena que dejó caer en su mano. Shinoa quedó mirando el objeto sin decir nada, Mika sintiendo a su cuerpo desinflarse.

—No sabía qué más podía darte. La libertad es difícil de conseguir.

—Está muy cara estos días—concordó ella, mirándolo al fin—. Este es… el reloj que me diste, ¿Verdad?

—Crowley me lo dio destrozado, sólo pude salvar algunas piezas y juntarlas fue complicado—se pasó la mano por el cabello—, más con Ferid ordenándome seguirlo todo el día. No pude conseguir una correa, por eso lo puse en una cadena—ella no dijo nada y eso lo puso nervioso—, ¿No te gusta? Como el reloj es pequeño no… no sabía si lo querrías de vuelta, ahora que tienes otro—

—Me encanta—le cortó, una sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro—. Cuando me lo quitó creí que lo había perdido—lo presionó contra su pecho—. Gracias, Mika.

Ah, genial. Su pecho hacía esa cosa de nuevo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué es el presente?

—Es veinticinco—le dijo algo avergonzado—. Dos meses tarde, pero feliz cumpleaños.

Shinoa parpadeó. Sus mejillas se pusieron de un bonito color cereza y no hicieron más que agitar el ya alterado estado de Mika.

— ¿Podrías… ponérmelo?

Mika dejó de respirar.

—… C-Claro.

Le dio la espalda recogiéndose el cabello y Mika tuvo que calmarse un poco antes de acercarse. Le colocó la cadena alrededor del cuello, abrochándolo para después dejarle un pequeño beso en la nuca.

Ella dio un respingo, las manos que sostenían su cabello le temblaron, pero las mantuvo arriba. Mika inhaló sonoramente antes de acercarse y volver a dejar otro beso ahí.

—Feliz cumpleaños—susurró en su oreja. Dejando que sus labios bajaran suavemente por su cuello hasta su hombro cubierto por la tela. Shinoa soltó un pequeño suspiró tembloroso que le hizo tragar y obligar alejarse.

Ella giró entonces, su rostro en llamas.

— ¿Puedo… puedo tener de nuevo el primer regalo de cumpleaños que me diste?

La cara de Mika se calentó.

—S-Sí—balbuceó.

Ninguno se movió por un par de segundos, inseguros de seguir. Sin embargo fue ella la que se relamió los labios un poco antes de terminar la distancia. Mika seguía algo aturdido, pero logró acomodarse lo suficiente para colocar ambas piernas alrededor suyo, sus manos envolviendo su cintura suavemente, sus labios moviéndose con miedo de abrirle heridas con sus colmillos al igual que la primera vez.

Pero Shinoa lo cogía con fuerza. Con tanta fuerza que parecía no importarle que la sangre volviera a resbalar por sus labios y le gustara el que Mika las tomara con su lengua. Observándolo temblorosa cuando él se separó un poco, y le abrió los primeros botones de su camisa.

Fue cuando reposó sus labios gentilmente sobre la herida más grande que tenía, que el corazón de Shinoa se disparó; resoplando sonoramente y descansando su frente en uno de sus hombros, estirando el cuello con temor y algo de valentía, pidiéndole con su gesto que no se detuviera. Y Mika cumplió; se dedicó a besar cada marca, cada herida cicatrizada que mostraba su piel y que él recordaba fue un día tan colorida como los cerezos mismos.

La abrazó más. Sus manos delineando todo de ella con delicadeza, con tanto miedo de asustarlos a ambos, que no se percató en qué minuto el pecho de Shinoa temblaba alocadamente contra él, apretando sus manos con firmeza sobre sus hombros y separándose completamente sonrojada, besándolo tan fuerte que fue Mika quien terminó atontado.

Y entonces las manos de ambos estaban por todas partes, labios atrevidos que hacían a Mika estar caliente. Tan, tan, caliente.

—E-Espera—le paró cuando ella comenzaba a acomodarse en su regazo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —su pecho se movía muy rápido, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, completamente rojos por la sangre que los empapaba.

—Esto… no está… —suspiró dándose los ánimos suficiente para bajarla y sentarla a un lado—. No está bien.

Ella le quedó mirando un largo rato, pasó sus manos por su rostro, limpiándose la sangre para después arreglarse el cabello y su camisa entreabierta.

—S-Supongo—tartamudeó.

—No está bien—repitió con dureza y Shinoa le vio dolida. Pero asintió, dándole la razón.

No eran idiotas. Estaba seguro que el noble sabía de su primer beso y sólo esperaba que pasara de nuevo para tirarle una bomba repentina. ¿Qué si un día ya no podía verla más? Ella apenas podía resistir un par de horas sola, y él no podría soportarlo si se involucraba demasiado.

Lo mejor era parar antes que alguno saliera lastimado.

—… ¿Siempre usas tus guantes conmigo por lo que sucedió aquella vez?

Asintió despacio. Ambos en silencio hasta que Shinoa se quitó los guantes y cogió las manos de Mika para hacer lo mismo. Tímidamente delineando sus garras con la yema de sus dedos. Al final elevando las palmas de ambos y entrelazando sus dos manos con las suyas.

—Estaba aterrada cuando las rozaste conmigo en la mansión de Crowley, ¿Recuerdas? —él asintió—... Tú no me asustas, Mika.

—… Lo sé.

—Entonces no deberías seguir usándolas.

—Pero—

Shinoa desligó el agarre que tenían y con cuidado posó las manos de Mika en su propio rostro. Sus mejillas calientes parecieron darle la bienvenida a sus frías palmas.

—Voy a morir—dijo, atreviéndose a decir lo que ninguno quería admitir—. Ambos ya lo habíamos aceptado cuando fue la conferencia con los nobles. No hay nada más que podamos hacer.

—Yo aún podría—

—Mika—le cortó—...nos fue bastante claro que no podemos huir. Yo no, al menos. No importa lo optimistas que queramos ser, lo sabes—el silencio volvió a reinar en ambos, y ella tuvo que tomar aire para seguir—. Incluso ahora sólo somos parte de un juego.

—Lo siento, Shinoa—la miró apenado—. Prometí sacarte de aquí, pero lo único que conseguí fue que terminaras en la mansión de ese depravado.

Ella sonrió levemente.

—Sigues conmigo a pesar de que te dieron una paliza— _varias_ , estuvo a punto de corregir, pero se mordió la lengua. Shinoa no debía saber eso—. Eso es suficiente. Por muy molesto que pueda ser Ferid me da algo de libertad, quisiera aprovechar eso por ahora. Nosotros sólo… debemos tratar que esto no pase de nuevo.

 _Como si fuera tan fácil._

Shinoa suspiró, un repentino gesto divertido apareciendo en su rostro.

—Y claro, cuando escapes buscaras a Yu y podrás hacerle todas las cosas sucias que quieras.

Mika puso los ojos en blanco. Alejándose con molestia de ella.

—Acabas de matar el momento.

Shinoa comenzó a reír.

—No lo niegues~, te parece atractivo.

—Para.

—Con sus brillantes ojos verdes y esos pectorales tan fuertes~.

—Shinoa—

—No serías el primero en pensarlo, sin embargo.

— ¿Qué?

—Está bien, todos pasamos por eso.

— ¿Quiénes todos? —el parpadeó un momento—, ¿Todo… tu equipo?... ¿Tú… también?

Shinoa se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y a Mika se le abrió la boca de la impresión.

— _¿Qué?_

Comenzó a reír, tan fuerte que tuvo que apretarse con fuerza el estómago y no pudo más que verla irritado, esperando impaciente a que terminara de burlarse de él.

— ¿Terminaste?

Sus labios aún le temblaban por las ganas de contener su risa pero asintió. Mika aún con los ojos en blanco botó el aire que contenía, acercándose para dejarle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ella se quedó quieta al instante, sonrojándose furiosamente.

— ¿A-Ah?

—P-Perdón—Mika estaba igual de perplejo que ella—. Fue un impulso.

Shinoa mordisqueó su labio al asentir. Sin embargo se inclinó hasta él, devolviéndole el beso.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo otra vez? —le preguntó al separarse un poco, posando sus manos en el rostro de Mika.

Se rindió con una exhalación temblorosa. La acercó de nuevo y ella lo besó tanto como quería. Sus manos frías inmiscuyéndose bajo su ropa; un estremecimiento de Shinoa al sentir sus dedos moverse en su cuerpo, pero que no dejó de pedirle entre susurros.

Sus garras subieron despacio a través de su abdomen y Shinoa se sacudió con un escalofrío.

—Lo siento—le dijo, expulsando el aire caliente que subía por su garganta.

—No importa—musitó despacio, besando los dedos que delineaban sus labios. Él atrayéndola hacía si para besarla de nuevo, completamente hipnotizado.

Terminaron por caer al suelo, Shinoa encima suyo. Sus manos enredándose por su cabello a lo que él volvía a meter sus manos bajo su ropa.

—Debemos parar—le susurró cuando ella se acercaba para besarlo.

—Lo sé.

 _Está mal_ , era lo que su cabeza le seguía diciendo. Pero decidió no escuchar.

No importaba. Porque estaba ella, ella, ella y solamente ella.

 **o.o.o.o**

Se peinó en lo que parecía la milésima vez en la noche. Siempre que sentía que se veía bien su mente se burlaba de ella y se desarreglaba enfurecida. Dando zarpazos hasta su cama para después volver resignada y arreglarse.

Pasó el cepillo con lentitud, gotas de ansiedad recorriéndole de repente. Su cuerpo hacía eso todas las noches antes que Mika llegara, su cabeza gritándole fuertemente que estaba siendo una idiota y tenía que detenerse antes de que algo saliera mal.

Antes de que se pusiera peor de lo que ya estaba.

Ellos trataron, en serio lo habían hecho. En la mansión mantenían su distancia y Mika no hacía más que dejarle besos castos en los labios jurándole bajo su aliento que nadie los escuchaba.

Pero un día sus labios se rompieron por los colmillos de Mika. Y sin nada más que un par de mantas viejas en su antigua casa, no tuvieron otra opción que regresar a la mansión a espera de lo peor. Salvo que Ferid sólo la vio un momento, lanzando una broma vulgar para después llamar a una sirvienta que atendiera sus heridas y dejarla a solas con Mika.

Decidieron parar luego del incidente. En su mansión se cogían de las manos con torpeza y Mika se quedaba en el suelo, sonriéndole suavemente y hablando en voz baja a pesar de que ambos sabían que el noble podía escucharlos.

En su antigua casa era igual. Con la diferencia de que Shinoa planeaba una forma para que los niños le aceptaran la comida que Mika conseguía.

—No va a funcionar.

—Podrías ser un poco más positivo.

—No va a funcionar—repitió.

La mirada enojada que le lanzó fue suficiente para que quedara callado. Se cruzó de brazos y recostó contra la pared del callejón donde estaban escondidos.

—Bueno, ve.

Recordaba haber ido a la primera casa que encontró, dejado la comida en el suelo y tocado la puerta con fuerza antes de salir corriendo.

— ¿Ese era tu plan?

—Shhh. Estoy tratando de ver—un niño mayor salió antes de tirar la comida lejos y entrar a su casa de nuevo—. Bueno… plan B.

— ¿Tienes plan B?

No.

—Claro que sí.

Tocar la puerta de todos no fue su mejor idea, pero Shinoa no era conocida por rendirse tan fácilmente. Mika parecía entretenido con la vista y se negó a ayudar, repitiéndole cada vez que alguien le cerraba la puerta que era una mala idea.

Sabía que era estúpido, pero quedarse sin hacer nada le revolvía el estómago. Si pudiera hacer algo. Algo pequeño al menos, se sentiría mejor con ella misma.

— ¿Eres humana?

Una niña pequeña se le había acercado. Se notaba que estaba hambrienta, no dejaba de ver la comida que Shinoa traía, y debía ser la razón para que venciera el miedo que le tenía y fuera hasta ella.

—Sí… yo… —alzó su brazo para tocarla, pero la niña retrocedió asustada—. ¿Quieres? Está en buen estado, no tiene nada malo, lo juro—le dio una mordida al pan y la niña esperó a que Shinoa se lo tragara, esperando a que convulsionara en cualquier momento.

—… ¿De verdad eres humana? Te ves horrible.

Contrario a lo que debería, se rió.

—Es porque no me alimentaba bien—señaló el pan que traía—. Puedo dártelo si quieres.

La niña vio a todas partes primero, en busca de alguien. Pero el lugar estaba vacío y el callejón en el que estaba no había más que oscuridad.

—…Bien.

Le mostró la mejor sonrisa que tenía. Entregándole sin pensar toda la comida que le quedaba.

— ¿Puedes cargarlo todo tu sola?

—Vine con… —la niña quedó callada—. Debería irme.

Shinoa la observó alejarse. Se encontró con un niño mayor que ella, que le gritó por perderse, pero que quedó mudo al ver la comida. Viendo a todas partes y frunciendo el ceño antes de cogerla por los brazos y correr hasta su casa, llevándose la comida consigo.

—Funcionó—ella casi había comenzado a saltar—. Mika… ¿Mika?

—Estoy aquí—salió de las sombras con un gesto cansado.

—Los niños se asustaran si te ocultas de esa forma.

—Si no me oculto nadie te recibirá nada, ya bastante comida ha sido tirada a la basura.

El resto de días había sido igual, entregándole más comida a esa niña y con Mika refunfuñándole como un anciano.

Hasta que llegó el día en que sus labios estaban curados.

Los sirvientes entraron a su habitación mientras dormía. Despertándola al arrastrarla de la cama y quitarle la ropa antes de meterla a la bañera. Ojos rojos devolviéndole la mirada cuando quiso pelear.

Vampiros. Claro que debieron ser los vampiros.

Le echaron el agua y champú encima, sus manos de lija restregándole el jabón por la piel, hasta que estaba limpia y lista para ponerse el vestido encima.

Shinoa había apretado sus manos con fuerza, esperando hasta que la dejaron sola para que la desesperación se mostrara en su rostro. Se arruinó las uñas de nuevo y caminó dándole vueltas a su cama, resistiendo lo más que pudo el deseo de gritar.

Se repitió incontables veces que eso era lo que Ferid quería y que ella no era un animal. Se dijo que era una Hiragi tan fuerte como sus hermanos cuando las lágrimas querían salir por sus ojos y se susurró incontables veces que había pasado por cosas peores.

Pero entonces Mika había llegado. Con la usual sonrisa de siempre que lo único que causó fue que se lanzara a llorar como una idiota.

Él no dijo nada y se dedicó a acunarla contra su pecho hasta que se durmió y al día siguiente la despertó el sonido del agua saliendo por el caño.

—Te pidió algo por esto—susurró esa noche, abrazándose a él sin importarle que Ferid oyera.

—Sí—confirmó—, pero ya no importa.

Shinoa quiso decir que sí lo hacía, pero no tenía la fuerza para replicar.

—Debes dormir. Tus ojeras no desaparecerán si no duermes.

—Estoy todo el día sola. No te veo por horas, ¿Y lo único que quieres es que duerma?

—Pero debes dormir cuando no estoy—quiso insistir.

—Me da miedo cerrar los ojos cuando estoy sola—murmuró.

No pasó mucho hasta que los utensilios de baño llegaron. Los sirvientes acomodaron todo una mañana, anunciaron que ya no volverían para ayudarla y que a partir de ese día sólo volverían para traerle sus raciones de comida. Shinoa mantuvo una expresión en blanco todo el tiempo, esperando en silencio a que se fueran para meterse en la bañera, dejando únicamente que el agua la cubriera, observó el cuarto sin mucho ánimo. Sus ojos contando las diminutas manchas en los azulejos hasta que las pequeñas rasuradoras encima del lavabo le llamaron la atención.

Su cuchilla era pequeña pero podía servir. Dolería al no tener tanto filo, pero era mejor que nada.

Pero no lo las cogió. Convenciéndose de que Ferid la estaba probando y uno de sus sirvientes aparecería si intentaba abrirse la garganta. En su lugar prefirió no tocar nada y esperar pacientemente hasta que Mika regresara.

— ¿Y esto qué es?

—Jabón. Algunas personas lo usan, Mika.

Le puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya sé que es jabón, sólo que no parece el normal.

Shinoa trató de quitárselo de las manos, pero él se veía demasiado concentrado. Debió ser idea de Ferid el quitarle las etiquetas a las botellas. Podía despreciar al noble, pero la situación la hacía sonreír como seguramente lo hacía al progenitor ahora.

—Bueno es jabón líquido—sentía que sus mejillas se calentaban, pero no disminuyó la sonrisa que tenía—. Mika, en serio, dámelo.

—Pero ya te dio jabones normales—señaló los que habían dejado al lado de la cama, viendo con desconfianza el frasco en su mano—. Y este huele raro, no deberías usarlo.

Trató de no reírse.

—Este jabón no es para la piel. Es para otra parte más… _sensible_.

— ¿Cuál parte?

—Mika no me hagas decirlo.

La quedó mirando hasta que pareció oír algo a lo lejanía—una risa de alguien, posiblemente—. Soltó el frasco con cuidado y se mantuvo callado hasta que señaló las rasuradoras.

— ¿Y eso para qué?

— ¿Cómo que para qué? —Ella le alzó una ceja, señalando sus piernas desnudas—, ¿Crees que las mujeres nacemos así?

Mika se sonrojó.

—No… me refería, uh... —negó con la cabeza—. Pero ahora… ¿Cómo…?

—Lo hacían por mi—el recuerdo le erizaba la piel—, me sujetaban para que no los golpeara.

El ambiente se volvió pesado de repente y él quiso aligerarlo tomando lo primero que encontró para cambiar de tema.

Y había resultado, aunque no de la forma esperada.

— ¿Esto…? —Mika miró la toalla de algodón en su mano antes de soltarla con una sacudida.

—Creí que no sabías que era—dijo antes de comenzar a reír.

— ¡Claro que lo sé!

Sonrió al recordarlo. Dando pequeñas respiraciones para calmarse. Había prometido a Mika detener sus impulsos de golpear la puerta y no había fallado un mes entero, quería mantenerlo así.

Pero era otra noche en que el noble no hacía nada y eso le preocupaba.

Después de devolverle el agua Ferid le trajo un ramo de—según conocimiento de Mika—olivos y viboreras del que no se había acercado por miedo a que tuvieran algún tipo de veneno; y que creyó sería lo último que obtendría del noble hasta que le trajo un espejo.

Estuvo por romperlo varias veces, pero prefirió conservarlo. Evitó mirar sus reflejo los primeros días, pero la curiosidad era demasiado grande. Terminó por encerrarse en el baño, quitarse toda la ropa y observarse todo el cuerpo con una mueca en el rostro que le entumecía los labios.

Su palidez le asustaba un poco, pero ya no tenía esas gigantescas bolsas bajo los ojos que sentía antes y sus muslos estaban mejor de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo había demasiadas marcas que cursaban su piel que antes no había podido ver y que sabía no desaparecerían con el tiempo.

Sonrió ácidamente. Mika era demasiado bueno con ella.

Dejó el baño y se estiró sobre su cama, abriendo el libro de Crowley sin prestarle verdadera atención a las palabras.

 _"_ _Nuestros deseos más humanos se cambian por la sed de sangre"_

Mika no la mordía, pero si había bebido de ella un par de veces cuando le raspaba los labios. No estaba muy segura de si eso la tachaba como deseada por él, obviamente estaba sediento y no podía evitarlo siempre. No se lo había dicho, pero estaba segura de que eso era lo que Ferid le había quitado para que los sirvientes la dejaran en paz y tuviera el agua que quería.

 _Deseo más humano._

Se obligó a creer que era improbable que Mika la viera de esa forma. Era sólo que no sabía controlar su fuerza. Podía ser muy, muy suave o todo lo contrario y ella amanecía con uno que otro moretón bajo la ropa.

Pero cuando le reventó los labios Shinoa tuvo que golpearlo un poco porque no dejaba de apretarla contra él.

Se sonrojó. No significaba que la veía siempre de esa forma, a los vampiros los enloquecía la sangre.

Incluso Crowley no la soltaba a pesar de que ya había bebido demasiado de ella.

 _Para._

Compararlos era como un insulto a Mika. Dejó el libro a un lado, llevando su mano hasta su collar-reloj en un intento de distraerse. Contando lo que faltaba para que Mika llegara.

Sin embargo ya era muy entrada la madrugada cuando nadie apareció por su puerta.

 _Llegará._

Pero lo dudaba. Ferid no le haría daño, ¿verdad? No habían intentado nada malo en todas las semanas que vivía en la mansión.

¿Qué si era otra forma de torturarla?

Su cordura no la acompañaría tanto tiempo si se quedaba sola.

Se ocultó bajo sus sábanas, con miedo a que algo se arrastrara hasta ella desde las sombras. Durmió un par de veces pero siempre tenía alguna pesadilla y prefirió sentarse y esperar a que amaneciera y alguien trajera su desayuno.

La puerta se abrió, sin embargo. Mika entró con la ropa algo sucia y apenas logró cerrarla antes de caer al suelo.

Corrió hasta él y lo ayudó a echarse en la cama a pesar de sus débiles quejas. No había sangre pero los golpes eran visibles. Mika no quiso decirle nada, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir de pequeños espasmos y no pudo más que decir el nombre del culpable.

— ¿Crowley? —Preguntó anonadada— ¿Por qué?

—No sé—respiró profundamente—. Pero estaré bien, sólo me tomó por sorpresa—quería darle una sonrisa pero la mirada de sus ojos deformaba todo su rostro en algo que la asustaba.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste sangre?

—Hoy.

—… pero Ferid apenas te da suficiente, ¿verdad?

Sus colmillos parecían más filosos cuando se observaron. Mika cogió las sábanas con fuerza, jadeando e intentando ponerse de pie para mantener su distancia.

—Mika…

—No es importante.

Sus labios estaban fríos. Esto era su culpa. Si no la hubiera visto tan desesperada no habría hecho un trato con el noble.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, ella no podría soportar ver a los sirvientes de nuevo. Si le pedía a Mika que anulara su trato, entonces Ferid mandaría algo peor.

Prefería verlo sufrir que pasar por eso de nuevo.

 _Lo siento, Mika._

—Estás muy débil.

—He dejado de tomar sangre un par de días—reveló, tratando de calmarla al verla abrir los ojos—. Pero hoy tomé un poco y mañana también lo haré, puedo aguantar.

Claro que no lo haría.

Mika no era débil, si se ponía así por un par de golpes entonces la falta de sangre era demasiado para él.

—No vas a soportar—musitó.

—Sólo necesito que estés lejos de mi—se quedó en la esquina del cuarto, apretando los puños con fuerza—. Amanecerá pronto y Ferid me sacará de aquí.

O lo dejaría todo el día con ella esperando a que se le tirara encima como un animal rabioso.

Shinoa apretó sus dientes con tan fuerza que le dolieron. Mika ya había tomado un poco de ella, pero que la mordiera era diferente, completamente diferente.

Y él necesitaba morderla, eso era lo que Ferid quería.

Quizás ese era el plan del noble. Hacer de Mika un monstruo hambriento que sólo buscara alimento en ella.

 _Esto es tú culpa_ , le susurró su mente. _Si no fueras una llorona esto no estaría pasando de nuevo_.

Se le acercó a pesar de que sentía que el cuarto comenzaba a girar.

—T-Toma un poco de mí.

—No—jadeó—. Shinoa no—

—Ferid no me dejará morir. Lo sabes.

—Te dije que no lo necesito—gruñó.

Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Un poco—insistió—. No necesita ser una mordida fuerte, ¿no? Si bebes de más gritaré por ayuda.

—Ferid no vendría.

—Pero quizás sí.

—Yo no…

—Sabes que no saldrás de aquí hasta que lo hagas—dijo con la voz quebrada, sentándose a su lado y ofreciéndole su brazo—, ya pensaremos en algo después.

Mika dudó, pero tomó su mano con gentileza.

—…Lo siento.

No la mordió en la muñeca, que era en cierta forma un alivio. Simplemente tomó su índice y lo metió a su boca. Shinoa hizo una mueca al sentir el mordisco, podía escuchar con claridad la succión de su sangre y eso le generaba vértigo, pero era manejable.

Su mano estaba entumecida cuando la soltó. Shinoa tratando de no mostrar una mirada asustada al ver la gigante abertura que su dedo ahora tenía.

— ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí—chilló.

Mika no le creyó, obviamente. Ya recuperado se encargó de vendar su herida y no permitirle recostarse hasta estar seguro de que no tendría un ataque de pánico.

—Encontraron algunos soldados que ayudaron a crear las explosiones en la ciudad—contó, metiéndose también bajo las sábanas a pesar que debería irse dentro de poco—. Todos juraron no saber donde estaba Krul y Ferid no parecía interesado en dejarlos con vida, pero hay soldados de Lest Karr en Sanguinem y no se lo permitieron.

— ¿El… tercer progenitor?

Mika asintió con seriedad.

—Están ocultos por toda la ciudad, Ferid tampoco parecía saberlo. Aparecieron de la nada y se llevaron a los soldados a la sala de conferencia para que Lest los interrogara. Aunque tampoco pareció obtener respuestas porque ordenó que los asesinaran.

 _Soldados ocultos._

Shinoa recordó las veces en que sentía que alguien los seguía.

—Nos han visto.

—No—aseguró, pasándole las manos por la cintura para calmarla, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a las cosas sin sentido que decía—. Estoy muy seguro que nadie nos ha seguido.

—Mika no estoy alucinando, de verdad yo—

—Lo sé y trataré de ser más cuidadoso ahora—la abrazó con suavidad—. Pero si supieran de nosotros ya habrían tratado de detenernos hace mucho.

 _Es un buen punto._

—Ferid se reunió con Crowley en su mansión después de eso. Debió ser importante si Chess y Horn tuvieron que ir también, no las veía desde las explosiones de la ciudad.

—… ¿Y luego Crowley te golpeó? —preguntó incrédula.

Mika se encogió débilmente de hombros.

—Quizás Ferid le pidió que lo hiciera—le dejó un pequeño beso en los labios—. Conseguí más comida para llevar.

Shinoa se relajó con eso. Tenía un nuevo plan para que los demás niños aceptaran su comida, pero no estaba segura si funcionaría. Mika le había contado que los niños en Sanguinem sólo confiaban en sus amigos cercanos.

Bueno, ella era persistente cuando quería.

Un pequeño cosquilleo en su hombro le llamó la atención. Mika jugaba distraídamente con el tirante de su ropa y cuando notó el leve sonrojo de Shinoa lo mordió, bajándolo con lentitud por su hombro.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, cogiendo con fuerza su camisa.

—Mi—

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Soltó un leve chillido por la impresión y casi cayó de la cama. Mika la cogió rápidamente, girando a ver con molestia a la persona que entraba.

—Buenos días~ —cantó Ferid.

Shinoa pensó en ponerse de pie, pero prefirió quedarse cubierta por las sábanas. Esperando que la vergüenza abandonara su rostro.

—No son ni las seis—Mika miró con molestia el reloj en la mesa y luego al noble.

—Pero a los madrugadores siempre les va bien—en un par de pasos cogió a Mika y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación—. Lo lamento, pero debo llevármelo. Te verá mañana, _chiao_ ~ —se despidió alegremente con la mano y cerró la puerta.

Shinoa parpadeó, la molestia creciendo dentro suyo. Ferid tenía ese brillo divertido en los ojos que ella solía tener cuando lograba cometer una travesura.

 _Maldito enfermo._

Apretó el reloj de su cuello, hablaría sobre eso con Mika cuando estuvieran fuera de la mansión. No quería planear nada con el noble escuchando todo lo que decían.

Se abrigó como pudo, no queriendo pensar en el estado de su mano, y dejando que el cansancio cayera sobre ella. Sus ojos parpadeaban despacio por el sueño y por un instante creyó ver a Mahiru al pie de su cama, sin embargo cuando se levantó sobresaltaba el lugar estaba vacío.

 _Es sólo el sueño,_ se dijo con miedo. _Es culpa del sueño._

 **o.o.o.o**

— ¿Sabes, Mika? Creo que tu verdadero problema es que eres muy despistado.

Su mueca de desagrado debía ser bastante visible, más al noble no pareció importarle.

— ¿No quieres saber por qué lo pienso?

—No.

Crowley lo miró sorprendido antes de reír.

—Puedes oír el movimiento de las moscas fuera de la mansión, ¿verdad?

Dudó antes de asentir con la cabeza.

— ¿Puedes oír el de los ratones?

Asintió de nuevo.

—Un vampiro normal puede oír el aleteo de una mosca—explicó—, uno fuerte puede oír el chillido de los ratones a pesar de estar a varios kilómetros.

El progenitor le sonrió antes de volver a sus papeles. Mika lo observó por largos minutos, esperando a que dijera algo más. Pero los minutos siguieron pasando y Crowley parecía bastante entretenido leyendo.

¿Eso era todo?

Trató de no maldecir. Mika consideraba que el castigo de Ferid había durado demasiado tiempo. Nunca desobedecía sus órdenes y la mansión de Crowley estaba como nueva. Ya habían pasado más de dos meses, deberían estar completamente concentrados en encontrar a Krul, no seguir jugando con él.

Se recostó contra la pared dejando a su mente divagar. Estaba aburrido y quería ver a Shinoa. Tendría que haberla visto hace dos horas, pero Ferid lo cogió cuando subía a su habitación y lo arrastró a la mansión de Crowley, ordenándole que se quedara ahí hasta que el noble quisiera.

Su dedo golpeó su brazo con impaciencia. No estaba sólo aburrido, estaba cansado por los golpes que le dio el progenitor en la mañana y también tenía algo de hambre.

Hambre.

Con sólo recordarlo le daban ganas de golpearse la cara.

Era un idiota. _Un idiota débil_ , y estaba completamente seguro que Shinoa también lo pensaba, pero prefería no decir nada.

Fue fácil al principio, tomaba pequeñas cantidades de sus dedos y luego atendía sus heridas. Pero el tiempo pasaba y él sólo quería más y más. Hasta que ya no pudo resistirse, y mientras ella quedaba aturdida por su beso le inclinó la cabeza con fuerza y enterró sus dientes en su piel.

Y Mika se había disculpado, le prometió una y otra vez a su cuerpo tembloroso que no lo haría de nuevo.

Pero no lo pudo soportar y Shinoa se vio obligada a aceptar de sus mordidas ocasionales.

—Estoy bien—le susurraba siempre, con la voz un poco quebrada—. No duele tanto.

Y él se disculpaba de nuevo y le llenaba el cuerpo de besos. Aceptando sus suspiros entrecortados como su perdón y pidiéndole permiso antes de tocarla con sus manos desnudas.

Apretó la mandíbula. Sus mordidas eran mínimas, pero había algo en recordar como su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando le clavaba sus colmillos que no lograba evitar que sus dientes le dolieran.

—Los vampiros satisfacen sus deseos mediante la sangre, ¿verdad? —Shinoa preguntó una noche, mirándolo interesada— ¿Significa que cada vez que me muerdes quieres hacerme algo sucio?

— _¡N-No!_

Sus carcajadas aún le eran claras a pesar de haber sucedido hace mucho.

Mika no pensaba de esa forma. No totalmente, al menos.

Rodó los ojos, mejor no pensar eso.

Se centró en el progenitor que seguía jugando con los papeles en su escritorio. Preguntándose cuánto tiempo más lo dejaría esperando.

Tenía hambre.

Quizás no debió aceptar que Ferid bajara más su dosis por comida para niños. No creía que era buena idea después de todo. Pero Mika se sentía horrible después de romperle los labios a Shinoa que quería animarla de alguna forma.

Supuso que el dejar la mansión de Crowley ya era suficiente para ella, pero Mika quería darle algo más. Había logrado que pudiese bañarse y cambiarse sola al menos; y claro, tampoco estaban las drogas que esos molestosos niños siempre metían en su comida.

Aún recordaba lo difícil que fue el cambiarle las pastillas por simples píldoras. Esos niños las cuidaban como a su vida misma.

 _Esos niños…_

— ¿Qué pasó con tus sirvientes?

Crowley levantó la cabeza, sus ojos gatunos entrecerrados.

— ¿Cuál de todos?

Mika pensó en los guardias que veía al principio de la entrada, a los que vigilaban las escaleras y a los humanos que recorrían el piso debajo del que solía ser el cuarto de Shinoa. Pensó en todos aquellos que vigiló y los recorridos que tuvo que memorizar para saber donde iban.

Recordó los dos últimos meses, en que caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión encontrado caras nuevas y menos ruido que el habitual.

—… ¿Qué… qué les hiciste?

El progenitor pareció encantado con su nuevo descubrimiento.

— ¿Qué crees? —Crowley miró el lápiz que tenía en su mano—. ¿De verdad pensaste que nadie te escuchaba mientras ibas a ver a Shinoa?

Los vampiros oían el aleteo de una mosca, un simple susurro era como una explosión.

No. No. No. No.

Mika se había asegurado. Fue precavido al observar a todos, estaba convencido de que no podrían oírlos, él—

—Eres fuerte por naturaleza, pero llegas a ser muy ingenuo con tus creencias. Supongo que es porque aún eres muy joven—le sonrió—. No importa el bajo rango que tuvieron, ellos podían oír. _Podían_ , claro.

 _A penas llegaban a los catorce._

—Los niños, ellos no—

—No suelo matar niños, pero estaba muy furioso ese día—dio vueltas al lápiz en su mano—. No me gustan las fallas, ni cuando era humano. Aunque claro, con los siglos me volví algo quisquilloso.

Pero si todos sabían… si todos ellos estaban al tanto, ¿Acaso Crowley…?

— ¿Lo sabías? —El shock del momento fue reemplazado por ira— ¿Fue uno de tus planes?

—No—confesó—. Pero Horn tiene muchos encantos. Todos harían lo que fuese por ella.

 _¿Horn?_

— ¿De qué…?

—Ya debes irte—interrumpió, señalando el reloj que estaba en la mesa—. Ferid te quiere con él ahora, debe estar esperando afuera.

Mika siguió preguntando, se preparó para atacar cuando el noble lo ignoró, pero le fue imposible resistirse a la fuerza de Crowley cuando este lo empujó fuera de su estudio. Cerrándole la puerta con su usual sonrisa y ojos que mostraban una mezcla de burla y lástima.

 **o.o.o.o**

— ¿Para qué son las cajas?

—Un par de vestidos para mi invitada—Ferid dio un asentimiento de cabeza a los sirvientes que esperaban confirmación para seguir—. Le pedí a Crowley que me diera los mejores~

Más ropa, claro. El progenitor nunca se cansaba de eso.

Miró a los alrededores mientras seguía al noble hasta su mansión. Tratando de captar el más mínimo sonido sospechoso, pero sin encontrar nada extraño. Las calles seguían igual que siempre: los vampiros rondando, los niños tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

 _"_ _Horn tiene muchos encantos. Todos harían lo que fuese por ella_ _"_

No era posible. ¿Qué tenía que ver Horn con Shinoa? ¿Su lealtad era para Crowley, verdad? ¿Por qué ocultarle algo al que ella proclamaba como su amo?

 _Está jugando conmigo_. Ahora debía estar en su silla riéndose de lo idiota que Mika era. No podía creerse algo como eso. La progenitora miraba con suma devoción a Crowley, no se atrevería a hacer algo contra él. Lo máximo que hizo fue espiar la mansión del noble por un mes cuando se enojó al verlo quedarse con una humana.

Luego pareció aburrirse y se fue con Chess a esperar el regreso de su amo y fastidiarlo cada cierto tiempo exigiendo saber cuándo volvería.

 _Pero esa fue Chess. Horn nunca estaba con ella._

Fue Horn quien los encontró cuando escapaban, y fue ella quien le dirigió la misma mirada de molestia que Akane solía darle cuando no hacía las cosas bien.

La progenitora era silenciosa por naturaleza. Podría haberlo seguido a cualquier parte y él nunca lo hubiera notado.

¿Qué si Horn quería que se llevara a Shinoa mientras Crowley no estaba?

—Te ves ansioso de por fin ver a Shinoa~.

Se sobresaltó. La mirada de Ferid era penetrante y por un momento parecía saber lo que pensaba, pero al siguiente segundo el noble sonreía y caminaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

— ¿Desde… desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre?

El noble lo ignoró y la caminata continuó en silencio hasta que Ferid desvió el camino de su mansión, dejando a los vampiros que cargaban con la nueva ropa de Shinoa atrás.

—… ¿Iremos a otra parte? ¿Qué hay de los sirvientes?

—Saben cómo llegar. Quisiera conversar un momento contigo. Tengo buenas noticias~.

El pecho de Mika se contrajo.

— ¿De Krul?

Ferid cantó por lo bajo y lo hizo caminar más lejos. A su cuerpo le dio una sacudida de pánico al ver que lo llevaba en dirección de su antigua casa, más el noble no se sorprendió por las reacciones de Mika. Siguió caminando, deteniéndose bastantes metros antes de donde los humanos habitaban, apoyándose en una de las barandas y dándole una larga mirada a la ciudad.

Sus dedos no dejaban de moverse y trató de mantener los puños cerrados, esperando no verse tan espantado como creía.

— ¿Y bien?

—… Te has encariñado mucho con ella, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, aún mirando a la ciudad.

Entrecerró los ojos, sin entender a dónde quería llegar.

— ¿Tu punto?

— ¿La amas? —Mika abrió los ojos—. No se supone que debas tener ese tipo de emociones, pero tu devoto cariño a Yu me dio a entender que eres la excepción—Ferid se giró a verlo—. Entonces, ¿La amas? ¿O simplemente la quieres? Esta aquí casi cinco meses, algo debes sentir.

—No es de tu incumbencia—escupió, tratando de dar la vuelta y alejarse, pero Ferid le cortó el camino.

—La quieres—tanteó, una de sus manos tocaba con suavidad su barbilla—. Supongo que para amarla podría ser muy pronto—suspiró—. Aunque siendo honesto no veo la diferencia.

Mika se mantuvo inexpresivo. Ferid asintió con su reacción, cruzándose de brazos.

—No lo hago—respondió.

— ¿De veras? Déjame repetirte la misma pregunta entonces, Mikaela. Si tuvieras que elegir, a quién rescatarías, ¿Yu o Shinoa?

Su boca se abrió para decir Yu.

Pero nada salió de ella.

Soltó aire entrecortadamente. Su cuerpo temblándole de repente.

No podía elegir, se dio cuenta. No ahora.

Ferid sonrió más, entretenido con su reacción.

—La quieres, por supuesto que lo haces—afirmó, sus ojos achicándose con peligro—. Eres fácil de influenciar, después de todo.

Eso le sirvió para salir del estupor. Graznó su respuesta a lo que su mano iba a la empuñadura de su espada.

—No lo soy.

El progenitor comenzó a reír, sus ojos burlándose de él, viendo algo que Mika no podía.

—Claro que lo eres. Tu más grande debilidad es ser sumamente influenciable. Puedo susurrarte algo al oído y tu cabeza al final te dirá que lo que digo es verdad.

No estaba dispuesto a escuchar eso. Ya tenía suficiente de Ferid por lo que le quedaba de vida. Quiso atacarlo con su espada y huir; pero el noble tiró su arma antes que pudiera hacer algo y lo estampó contra uno de los muros.

— ¿No te pareció curioso que Horn dejara de vigilar la mansión de Crowley al mismo tiempo que yo te daba el modo de entrar?

 _No podía ser cierto._

—Fuiste tú—escupió—. ¡Tú hiciste que Horn convenciera a los sirvientes de no intervenir cuando yo entraba!

— ¿Crees que si Shinoa hubiera estado en la mía te hubiera sido tan sencillo? —Sus colmillos se mostraron al decir las siguientes palabras—: Creo que has olvidado cómo fue que terminaste por convertirte en uno de nosotros.

Sus garras trataron de azotar contra su rostro, pero el agarre de Ferid era más fuerte.

—Te hice acompañarla a la mansión de Crowley la primera vez para que tu sentimiento de culpa te carcomiera. Tenía mis dudas, pero no me equivoque. Fuiste por ella. La visitaste cada noche, buscaste una forma de sacarla de aquí y cuando te di la oportunidad de verla en mi mansión no dudaste ni dos segundos en aceptar incluso cuando deje de darte sangre.

— _¡Cállate!_ —Ladró, queriendo quitárselo de encima, pero únicamente logrando que el vampiro apretara con más fuerza su hombro — ¡Tú le hiciste creer al ejército que fui yo quien traicionó a Krul!

Ferid asintió.

—Ella creyó que sería lo mejor.

 _¿Q-Qué?_

— _No_ —susurró—. No. No. Mientes. _¡Mientes!_ Ella no, no—

 _"_ _¿No crees que capturarla les fue muy fácil?"_

Las manos de Ferid dejaron de apresarlo, pero Mika apenas y lo sintió. Sólo se le quedó mirando, esperando que en cualquier momento el noble estallara en carcajadas como siempre y admitiera que todo era una broma. Una cruel y horrible broma.

Pero no lo hizo.

—Krul fue convertida a muy temprana edad. Al igual que tú, Mika. Y también es una egoísta aniñada que quiere recuperar lo que perdió. Pero a diferencia tuya, no es estúpida. Se anticipó a la traición que le haría y me ofreció un trato que no pude rechazar.

Mika negó con la cabeza. No creería eso. _No creería nada de eso_. Krul no lo traicionaría, no de esa forma. Ella no lo haría, no…

Un pequeño animal apareció tras Ferid, el mismo que vio meses atrás. Su diminuto ojo lo vio por un segundo antes de extender sus alas y posarse tranquilamente en el hombro del progenitor.

—Creo que sabes de quién es esta pequeña mascota. Si no mal recuerdo su nombre es Arcanu. [1]

La cabeza comenzó a girarle.

—Es de Krul.

Ferid asintió, su dedo tocando amigablemente la cabeza de la criatura.

—A pesar de ser lo suficientemente leales, los que seguían a Krul eran muy débiles y tarde o temprano Lest iría por ellos. Una muerte honorable para todos, ¿no crees? Dando sus vidas por ayudar a escapar a su querida reina y asesinar al que la traicionó.

—Tú los ayudaste a ocasionar las explosiones en la ciudad—dijo fuera de sí.

—El poder ha cegado a Lest—comentó—. Creyó que nada pasaría con él aquí, y bajó mucho la guardia. Era el mejor momento para un escape. Aunque gracias a eso decidió poner a su propio ejército dentro de Sanguinem para descubrir al traidor, pero era algo que ya había previsto—se encogió de hombros—. Deberías estar agradecido conmigo, ha sido muy difícil el hacer que no te pusiera el ojo encima. Pero al estar bajo mi mando todo el día cree que eres sólo otro juguete olvidado de Krul.

El ojo negro de Arcanu lo vio fijamente, por un instante parecía que frente a él estaba Krul y no Ferid.

— ¿Por qué? —Susurró, mirándolo con desesperación—. ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—Que te nos unas, Mikaela—su usual sonrisa seguía en sus labios, pero había una seriedad que no recordaba haber visto antes—. Estamos en una guerra y te necesitamos de nuestro lado. Del lado de la reina.

—No me necesitan—él estaba negando tanto como podía y su cuerpo sólo le gritaba que escapara. Que escapara y huyera de ahí lo más pronto posible—. No soy tan fuerte, yo—

—Eres fuerte—los ojos rojizos de Ferid parecían estar viendo algo que él no—. Eres un Mikaela. Y te necesitamos para cuando la verdadera guerra comience.

Mika negó.

—La guerra empezó hace mucho.

—No es humanos contra vampiros, Mika. Nunca ha sido así. Es una guerra contra el mismo Dios. Y tanto Krul como yo queremos a todos los serafines para nosotros.

 _Yu._

— _¡No!_ —Gritó, abalanzándose contra Ferid—. No a él, nunca tendrás a Yu. Ninguno de ustedes—

— ¿Te agradan los humanos, Mika? —interrumpió, sin molestarse en quitárselo de encima—. ¿Siquiera algo? No te he oído más que insultos hacía ellos, los humanos. Nunca a nosotros, tu especie.

—Fue por los experimentos, ellos—

—Shinoa sabía de los experimentos, ¿La odias a ella?

Negó con la cabeza. No debía escucharlo. Lo estaba confundiendo, confundiendo, confundiendo—

—Siempre supe que la hermana de Mahiru Hiragi ya no poseía el demonio en su cuerpo—dijo—, por eso nunca fue de interés para mí. Pero cuando llegó y vi lo que pasaba con Crowley y contigo se volvió una situación interesante, de mucha utilidad—una sonrisa juguetona apareció en sus labios—. Tenía planeado usar a Yu, pero esto fue mucho más entretenido.

Mika lo soltó, su cuerpo se sentía débil y apenas podía hacer las conexiones en su cabeza por la cantidad de información de Ferid le lanzaba.

 _¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué torturarla? ¿Por qué…?_

—Pudiste haber tratado de huir tú solo hace mucho. Pero te quedaste por una simple amenaza de no hacerlo. No es que no pudieras, tú simplemente no querías quedarte con los humanos. Incluso cuando Sanguinem ardió no sentiste nada. No felicidad o emoción al ver que la ciudad que tanto te apresó finalmente cayera—los dedos fríos del noble cogieron su garganta—. Porque sabes que esta es tú ciudad ahora.

Se sentía atrapado, los dedos de Ferid no hacían presión en su piel, pero sentía que una soga invisible le ataba del cuello.

—Y-Yo…

—Pero yo entiendo, Mikaela. Krul y yo sabemos que estas encariñado con dos humanos y que te negaras a soltarlos incluso si te cortamos las manos. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un pequeño trato, entonces?

 _¿Trato?_

—Podrás tener a Shinoa todo el tiempo que quieras. Te daré una mansión para ti solo, una tan grande como la de un progenitor. Ella tendrá sólo a humanos que la obedecerán y puedes llevarte a esos niños que tanto cuida para que no se sienta sola mientras no estés.

 _No_ , pensó. _No. No. No._

 _Ellos no pudieron haber hecho eso. Ellos no… no… no a Shinoa, no_ _—_

—Tiranos la culpa si así lo quieres. Dile que todo es otro de mis planes, que nos odie en lugar de a ti. Te daré todos los beneficios que quieras con ella, _todos_ Mika. No sufrirá más y será tan feliz como la puedes hacer. Pero para eso debes decidir estar de nuestro lado, _sólo de nuestro lado_ , con nosotros, _tú especie_.

Ferid quitó sus manos de su garganta.

—Yu sigue siendo un serafín, lo traeremos eventualmente, pero esos son detalles que se pueden afinar con el tiempo. Tus dos personas más especiales estarían contigo, libres de cualquier infortunio de la guerra, un buen trato, ¿no crees?

Mika sentía que las piernas le temblaban, pero de alguna forma logró mantenerse estable para preguntar:

— ¿Y si no acepto?

—Bueno—sus ojos brillaron—, programé la audiencia con los demás progenitores dentro de dos semanas—reveló con una sonrisa, pasando por su lado y comenzando a alejarse—. Fingir la muerte de un humano es fácil, pero si muere de verdad ya no hay arreglo. Te daré ese tiempo para que lo pienses.

 **o.o.o.o**

 **[1] Según el fanbook, así se llama ese murciélago que a veces aparece al lado de Krul.**

 **…**

 **No pensaba publicar tan rápido porque lo más seguro es que me tarde en actualizar, pero me di cuenta de que esta historia cumple más de medio año y me cogió la nostalgia.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Y claro, los nuevos reviews son siempre bien recibidos :'D**

 **¡Nos leemos! ::DDDD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Todo de Takaya.**

 **Notas: *Repentinamente se da cuenta de la cantidad de capítulos que hay* How.**

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **o.o.o.o**

 _Don't you fret, my dear  
It'll all be over soon  
I'll be waiting here  
For you_

 _Kingdom Come – The Civil Wars_

 **o.o.o.o**

La niña apareció a su lado de repente, silenciosa. Sus ojos hundidos fijos en la ventana.

—…Está afuera de nuevo—susurró, tan despacio como pudo.

Shinoa hizo una ligera mueca antes de sonreírle.

—No te asustes. Es inofensivo—cogió los platos de la estantería y con su mano libre la hizo seguirla hasta la cocina.

—Es un vampiro—escupió el niño más grande, al parecer escuchando su conversación. Cogiendo del brazo a la niña y alejándola lo más que pudo de Shinoa.

Cinco pares de ojos lo vieron con preocupación para luego moverse brevemente a Shinoa. De seguro temían que se enojara y se fuera de la casa con toda la comida. En busca de niños más obedientes que no le llevaran la contraría.

Pudo oírlos respirar aliviados cuando ella dejó los platos en la mesa y les pidió amablemente que tomaran asiento con los demás.

—No es como los otros vampiros.

— _Toma sangre._

—Sí, pero no es algo que quiera.

—Podría entonces morirse—soltó otro de los niños mayores—. Nos haría a todos un favor.

—Si muriera todos quedarían sin comida, porque lo más probable es que yo estaría muerta.

Un gran silencio se propagó en la casa con su declaración. Los niños bajando la cabeza, avergonzados.

—… ¿Y si es una trampa? —se atrevió a preguntar la menor.

Escuchó a Shinoa resoplar, divertida.

— _Créeme,_ hace un par de meses tampoco hubiera creído que confiaría en un vampiro… pero él es diferente. Lo sé.

—… ¿Y estás segura que no te traicionara?

— ¿O te matara? —preguntó otro.

—Estoy segura—rió ella, sacudiéndose un poco la ropa y aplaudiendo suavemente para tener la atención de todos—. Hay mucha comida hoy, ¿no creen? ¿Qué tal si nos hacemos un gran banquete?

Fue como si un interruptor se prendiera. Los niños saltaron de sus sillas—incluso el irritante—y gritaron un gran _«sí»_ para después correr a buscar lo que necesitaban. La discusión de hace un momento siendo olvidada casi de inmediato.

Mika no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

Era gracioso si pensaba en los intentos fallidos de Shinoa para acercarse a ellos, que siempre lucían temerosos al verla, pensando que no era más que un vampiro disfrazado a punto de comerlos a todos. Por eso no entendía cómo terminaron por aceptarla en su casa. Ellos simplemente acabaron por recibir la comida—que en un inicio le daban a la menor—y no hacían más que mirarla con simple curiosidad infantil.

— ¿Por qué siempre desapareces con él?—Preguntaban—. ¿Él te hizo esas horribles marcas? ¿Esta obligándote a ir con él? ¿Te tiene secuestrada?

«Estás muy pálida. ¿Estás enferma? ¿Vas a morir?»

Shinoa sólo suspiraba, respondiendo con su usual sonrisa de niña traviesa que terminaba aliviándolos a todos.

—En mi familia todos nos vemos así. Culpa de mi padre. Y él, bueno, es mi ayudante secreto. Por eso siempre está conmigo.

Un coro de _«oh»_ de parte de los niños, que seguramente no entendían, pero que querían fingir que sí lo hacían.

Aunque eso no hacía que confiaran en él, claro. Pero a Mika no le agradaban, así que tampoco le importaba. Se limitaba a quedar quieto cuando sentía sus miradas cargadas de odio y trataba de no sonar aburrido cuando Shinoa le parloteaba sobre ellos en la mansión.

—No me aprenderé sus nombres—dijo un día, al notar lo que trataba de hacer.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—Viejo cascarrabias—resoplaba siempre—. Al menos el de la menor, es la más callada—se sintió muy cansado para replicar y Shinoa lo abrazó con ternura—. Se llama Aiko. No es un nombre tan difícil.

 _Aiko_.

Mika lo recordaba desde que la niña se lo murmuró a Shinoa. Pero no quería pensar en el por qué. Prefería ignorar los intentos de Shinoa y se refería a todos como: _"los niños"_.

Y era hasta cierta forma agradable quedar fuera del cuadro. Le gustaba ver a Shinoa entrando a la casa con más energía de la que tenía en la mansión y los niños no eran tan odiosos cuando iban a recibirla con una sonrisa y recogían las raciones para ellos y algunos niños de las casas vecinas.

Admitía que era un buen plan. Nadie confiaría en Shinoa, pero sí en los niños. Aceptaban la comida de sus amigos con un asentimiento de cabeza y regresaban a sus casas sin hacer preguntas. No era a todos, pero era suficiente para Shinoa y eso significaba menos carga para él, así que lo prefería de esa forma.

—Curry—un niño de anteojos soltó de la nada—. Hagamos curry. Por favor, por favor, hagamos curry—jaloneó la ropa de Shinoa mientras los demás niños movían la cabeza en acuerdo y coreaban lo mismo que su amigo.

Ella rió con su entusiasmo.

—Curry será.

Trató de no suspirar. Él solía amar el curry.

Al menos tenían algo en común. Cuando vivieran en su mansión no serían tan difíciles de soportar.

Su mansión. La que Ferid le daría.

Sus puños se apretaron en lo que sentía un sentimiento abrumador crecer dentro suyo. Pensar en las palabras de Ferid lo atormentaban a toda hora y el que Shinoa no lo supiera sólo lo hacía peor.

Pero era algo que no podía decirle. Por nada del mundo.

Se limitaba a pensar en excusas simples y tontas. Trataba de convencerse de que estaría segura con él, mucho más de lo que alguna vez fue con el ejército. Se repetía constantemente que su mansión sería lo suficientemente grande para que ella caminara hasta cansarse y que tendría a cientos de sirvientes que la obedecerían y le guardarían todo el respeto que se merecía.

Pero encerrarla sería espantoso. Lo más horrible que pudiera hacer, la había visto sufrir lo suficiente como para hacerle lo mismo. Además Shinoa no soportaba estar sola durante mucho tiempo, que fuera una mansión no significaba que no entraría en pánico y trataría de huir.

Pero para eso estaban lo niños. Shinoa no los abandonaría aún si eso significaba quedarse encerrada.

 _Nunca tendría que saberlo_ , casi podía sentir a Ferid susurrándole. _Sólo debes culparme a mí._

 _Lo descubriría_ , quería gritar. Shinoa era cautelosa y hacía preguntas. Cuestionaba constantemente cada acción que Ferid tomaba y se guiaba por su instinto que en más de una ocasión resultó ser verdad y no puros delirios del encierro.

—Eres un idiota—le había dicho Horn, horas después de que Ferid le ofreciera el trato y que Mika corriera hasta ella en busca de ayuda.

—Debe haber algo que puedas hacer—balbuceó, su mirada desesperada—. Eres una progenitora, si me ayudaras—

—Tuviste tu oportunidad cuando el amo se fue, pero no hiciste nada. Sólo jugar al imbécil enamorado.

—Me la llevaré lejos—prometió, cogiéndola suplicante de los brazos—Por favor—

—Te ayude para que nadie hiciera nada cuando entrabas a la mansión del amo—lo empujó—. Pudiste llevártela entonces.

Tuvo la necesidad de agitar los brazos en el aire. _¡¿Cómo esperabas que lo supiera?!_

—Si me hubieras _explicado_ —

— _¿Explicártelo?_ —Horn chasqueó la lengua, dándole la espalda para unirse a Chess que esperaba silenciosa a unos metros—. Somos vampiros, debiste _entender._ ¿Crees que quería obedecer a Ferid y seguirte todo el día mientras _yo_ hablaba con la servidumbre?

—Me amenazó—dijo tratando de excusarse—, creí que no había salida. Traté de buscar—

—Debiste buscar más.

De nada le sirvió suplicar a Horn de nuevo. Le siguió disparando insultos y Chess no hacía más que asentir silenciosa a su lado. Mika creía que se sentía traicionada por no saber los planes de Horn por tantos meses, pero cada vez que trataba de mirarla, ella desviaba sus ojos.

La progenitora no podía importarle menos, pero con todas las cosas que le sucedían no podía evitar extrañar la usual charla sin sentido que solía darle.

Evitó mirar a su izquierda. Estaban demasiado lejos, pero aún podía sentirlas. Sus ojos de sangre le miraban, ambas ocultas bajo las sombras e inmóviles como si fueran otra parte de la ciudad.

—Alguien nos está siguiendo—susurraba Shinoa, asustada.

Y Mika sabía que lo hacían. Porque Crowley no quería darle pistas sobre los sirvientes que asesinó, sino tratarle de explicar—a su extraña manera—que siempre los seguían. Que lo vigilaban todo el tiempo para que pudiera estar con Shinoa sin que ningún vampiro los delatara.

—No hay nadie—decía con una sonrisa falsa, la mirada de las progenitoras quemándole la espalda—. Estamos bien.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir diciendo eso sin decirle la verdad?

 _"_ _Todos siempre peleábamos y gritábamos más de lo debido cuando estábamos cansados, pero siempre nos apoyábamos en los peores momentos. Eso es ser una familia, ¿no?"_

La expresión de Mika cambió a una dolida.

 _Familia_. Sí, claro. Quiso bufar ante el pensamiento, pero lo único que escapó de sus labios fue un diminuto resoplido.

Mika no quería una nueva familia, ya había tenido una, _tenía una_. Pero una pequeña parte suya no podía evitar pensar un poco en ello. Esa parte humana que aún mantenía escondida y que se aferraba desesperadamente a él. Esa que lo molestaba y le recordaba incesantemente en la familia de la que Yu y Shinoa siempre hablaban tanto.

Pensó que podría llevarse bien con Yoichi y su personalidad tranquila llena de sonrisas alegres. Practicar con Mitsuba cuando estuviera molesta, porque necesitaba golpear a alguien y a Mika no le haría—mucho—daño. Kimizuki probablemente lo vería sin mucho interés y le diría un simple: " _chupasangre"_ , y él le respondería con un: " _cuatro ojos",_ y todos estarían bien con eso.

Narumi le obligaría a entrenar porque _«soy el mayor y ustedes pueden poner sus reglas cuando tengan más edad que yo»._ A lo que Yu se quejaría sonoramente por el abuso de autoridad, retándolo a una pelea y alardeando infantilmente sobre su fuerza. Y Mika suspiraría agotado en una esquina, Shinoa a su lado, riéndose de la escena.

—Ya no perteneces a ellos—solía decirle Krul, acariciándole la cabeza maternalmente cuando se arrodillaba para beber de sus muñecas—. Tú eres mi hijo, y debes estar siempre a mi lado.

 _"_ _¿Te agradan los humanos, Mika?"_

 _Algunos sí_ , pensaba. La imagen de los amigos de Yu parpadeando momentáneamente en su cabeza.

Pero eran una considerable minoría si lo comparaba con la cantidad de humanos que quedaban en el mundo y que a él no podían importarle menos. Lo odiaba, pero Ferid tenía razón. Mika no soportaba a los humanos, ya no más.

Yu era diferente, claro. No era sólo un humano cualquiera, era su familia. Y Mika no podía anhelar más que estar a su lado, de verdad lo hacía.

Ferid no estaba más que aprovechándose de eso, pasando sus filosas garras por la infantil fantasía que Mika quería hacer realidad. Él viviendo con Yu y Shinoa. Los tres en esa mansión alejada. Al fin lejos de la guerra y únicamente acompañados con un par de niños que deberían cuidar. Estaba seguro de que Yu los amaría, él mismo era un niño después de todo. Y ellos ya amaban a Shinoa. Mika no los toleraba, pero podía aprender a hacerlo con el tiempo.

Era tan tentador, que su cabeza no hacía más que gritarle y rogarle para que aceptara.

Pero entonces la realidad lo golpeaba y sabía que no podía hacerlo. Porque sería repetir lo mismo que pasó con Shinoa y él no quería hacerle eso. Porque significaría que Yu le terminaría odiando también y Mika no lo podría soportar.

Aceptar para pedir ayuda después tampoco era una opción. Ferid de seguro mantendría la mansión vigilada y si Mika trataba de hacer algo no dudaría en asesinar a Shinoa. Quería odiar a Krul por haberle hecho algo tan horrible. Pero por mucho que trataba no podía, y estaba seguro de que nunca lograría hacerlo tampoco. Le estaba obligando a escoger y en el fondo temía admitir que ya sabía qué responder.

Yu estaba a salvo ahora, y Mika lucharía para que fuera libre todo el tiempo posible. Pero Shinoa era custodiada ahora, y sería asesinada pronto si no daba una respuesta.

Y Mika moriría antes de ver como se la llevaban a un lugar al que no podría ir jamás.

—Señorita…—un niño que pelaba las papas se dirigió a Shinoa al notar que se había sentado—. ¿No sabe cocinar?

— ¡Claro que lo sé! —Exclamó animada—. Pero quiero que ustedes aprendan a hacerlo solos.

Por el silencio que escuchó juraría que los niños no le creían. Shinoa no sabía cocinar. Lo intentó una vez y casi quemó su casa.

— ¿Alguna vez le cocinaste a alguien? —preguntó la mayor, sentándose a su lado para cortar las zanahorias.

—Una vez.

— ¿En serio? ¿Un novio? —preguntó el niño de lentes.

Parpadeó. Bueno no es como si él necesitase comer.

—No… fue para mi hermano. Es adoptado y no sabía mucho de él a pesar de que llevó mi apellido por mucho tiempo… Así que cuando me enteré de su cumpleaños me emocioné un poco y quise hacerle una cena sorpresa.

— ¿Le gustó?

—Nunca se la di—la escuchó sonreír avergonzada—. La comida se quemó. Tiré todo.

— ¿No intentaste prepararle algo de nuevo?

—Lo hice, pero… comenzó a avergonzarme el que le parecería raro que viniera de mi parte y lo terminé aplazando indefinidamente—suspiró—. Aunque ahora no me importaría cocinarle algo.

— ¡Yo te enseñaré a cocinar! —Le dijo la niña mayor—. No es tan difícil.

—Creí que dijiste que sabías cocinar—escuchó a alguien decir.

—Dios mío, delira. ¡Comida! ¡Necesitamos comida para él! —dijo asustada, cogiéndolo entre sus brazos de forma protectora. No lo podía ver, pero sabía que el niño debía tener la misma mirada en blanco que él.

Pasó alrededor de una hora cuando Shinoa se despidió de todos. Trotando feliz hasta él cuando estaba fuera, Mika alzando sus brazos para abrazarla. Regalándole una sonrisa optimista cuando se separaron y recordándole gentilmente que debían volver.

—Conseguiré más comida para la próxima—dijo para tratar de animarla.

—No es necesario—Shinoa caminó a su lado—. Si sigues robándole comida a Ferid se dará cuenta.

Esperó que su sonrisa no estuviera tan tiesa como sentía que estaba.

—Seré cuidadoso.

Notando que aún tenían tiempo para hablar la miró de reojo.

—No sabía que le intentaste cocinar a Shinya.

—Fue un intento fallido.

—… ¿Lo intentaste con alguien más?

—No… aunque una vez intenté envenenar la comida de Guren. Se dio cuenta, sin embargo.

Sonrió.

— ¿Trataste de hacerle algo más?

—Veamos… —puso un dedo en su mentón—, cuando tenía ocho le lancé un cuchillo. Lo esquivó.

Dejó escapar una pequeña risa y le dejó un beso en la frente.

Caminaron hasta la mansión esquivando lo mejor que podían a algún—Lacus, siempre Lacus—vampiro molesto que los seguía para generar alguna pelea, pero que terminaba por ser espantado por el aura oculta de las progenitoras.

Llegaron sin ningún problema. Subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación, Mika suspiró aliviado de notar que Ferid no estaba.

— ¿Te gustan esas flores, Mika? —le preguntó cuando estaban en su oficina.

Arrugó la nariz.

—No.

—Pero se las di a Shinoa antes, ¿recuerdas? —Ferid miró las violetas marchitas en la esquina de la habitación—. Son como el color de su cabello.

Tenía el impulso de saltar y ahorcarlo con sus manos, pero sabía que no serviría.

—También le di gardenias. ¿Sabes lo que significan las gardenias?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Amor secreto~

Estuvo por rodar los ojos y mencionar que era un infantil. ¿Amor secreto? ¿Estaba quedándose sin ideas? Era tonto, incluso para él.

Recordó que se las regaló a Shinoa el día en que ella le contó sobre su cumpleaños. Y él le había… ellos…ellos, uh—

 _¿Uh?_

— ¿Qué significaban las otras flores?

Ferid se limitó a sonreír y a negar con la cabeza.

 _No le prestes atención_. Ya tenía suficiente en su cabeza como para complicarse más con un pensamiento tonto. Más había algo que lo molestaba al pensar en eso y al final terminó entrando a la biblioteca del noble, en busca de algún libro que le explicase el significado de las flores y tratando de no sentirse como un idiota por estar sobre analizando las cosas. Porque eso estaba haciendo, sobre analizando.

 _Violetas azules: confianza._

Eso no significaba nada, ¿verdad? Ferid se las regaló como tres días hasta que Mika destrozó su armario. Meneó la cabeza a punto de cerrar el libro. De verdad era un idiota.

—Creí que aquí tendría algo más de libertad.

Shinoa llorando en sus brazos. Contándole entre hipidos como los sirvientes de Ferid habían entrado para desvestirla y bañarla a la fuerza.

—Me dejé convencer muy rápido—era lo que repetía sin cesar. Sus manos apretadas para no pasárselas por el cuerpo—. Quería que me descuide.

Le tomó tres días a Ferid hacer que Shinoa confiara en que él no le haría las mismas cosas que Crowley.

Estaba sobre analizando, sobre analizando todo—

 _Rosas amarillas: optimismo, calidez._

Pero dependiendo del color representaban desconfianza. Y Shinoa siguió recibiéndolas hasta que Mika y ella dejaron de mantener distancia, con miedo de hacer algo que no debían.

Recordaba el gigantesco tic que su ojo tuvo cuando leyó el siguiente párrafo.

 _Espuelas de caballero: frivolidad, diversión._

Diversión.

Se las había dado con las gardenias. E incluso se había ido de la mansión esa noche apostando a que Mika se atrevería a hacer algo que no haría nunca en su presencia.

Ese hijo de—

— ¿Mika? —Shinoa lo miró preocupada— ¿Pasa algo?

 _Sí._

—No.

Esperó a que ella estuviera en su usual camisón para poder abrazarla bajo las sábanas.

— ¿Estás seguro que estas bien?

La abrazó con un poco más de fuerza.

—Nada importante.

Pareció querer insistir pero lucía agotada. Se adormeció en sus brazos con el pasar de los minutos y su suave respiración llenó la habitación cuando estuvo completamente dormida. Mika inquietándose al pasar las horas por culpa de un recuerdo venenoso que le llegó de repente.

—Shinoa—murmuró, sacudiéndola un poco.

—… _¿Mmm?_

—La noche que viniste a la mansión de Ferid—habló muy despacio, asustado de la respuesta—… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Crowley?

—Qué no confiara en ti—musitó aún media dormida. Hizo ademán de abrir los ojos, pero Mika le susurró suavemente al oído hasta que la sintió relajarse de nuevo.

Sólo cuando su cuerpo descansaba plácidamente contra él, se permitió maldecir en voz baja.

 _Debe irse,_ se dijo una y otra vez. _Debo sacarla de aquí._

Pero por mucho que se lo repitió no logró convencerse.

 **o.o.o.o**

Y claro una cosa era pensarla y otra hacerla.

Evidentemente no podría sacarla de Sanguinem sin ayuda y nadie parecía interesado en hacerlo. Tenía un plan, sin embargo. Era probablemente el más desesperado— _y estúpido_ —que había tenido en su vida, pero los días parecían avanzar con rapidez y necesitaba apresurarse antes de que el día límite llegara.

Pero que, al igual que todas las cosas en su vida, no dio resultado.

—Ferid, yo—

—No.

—No he terminado.

—Pero ya se lo que dirás—estaba garabateando algo en una hoja, probablemente sólo hacía círculos—. Quieres quedarte a cambio de que ella se vaya. La respuesta es no. Ella se queda.

—Es peligroso—expulsó colérico, estampando sus manos en el escritorio.

— ¿En serio? —Levantó elegantemente una ceja—. Si volviera con el ejército sería el centro de atención. La interrogaran durante días y días. La fama de haber sobrevivido a los _temibles_ _vampiros_ le haría ser el centro de atención. Lo más probable es que su padre se interese finalmente en ella. Si sabes que es la cabeza del ejército japonés, ¿no? —Mika apretó la mandíbula—. ¿Te imaginas todas las cosas terribles que podría hacerle?

—No puede vivir encerrada por siempre.

—No siempre, sólo hasta que ganemos la guerra—le dio vueltas a su pluma—. No durará mucho, te lo aseguro. Un par de años quizás—

— _¿Años?_

—Relájate—alzó las manos—. ¿Acaso creíste que las guerras duraban poco?

—Juraré mi lealtad—prometió—. Pero ella no puede seguir aquí.

Ferid lo observó, bastante entretenido.

— ¿La liberó y entonces buscas la manera de ir tras ella? —Suspiró, cruzándose de brazos—. Un poco decepcionante que creyeras que haría algo como eso. Además no quieres que se vaya, ¿cuál es el punto?

—Quiero que se vaya.

—Oh~ ¿es eso verdad? —Mika mostró sus colmillos—. ¿Por qué sigues bebiendo de ella? Te devolví tus dosis hace varios días.

Se sonrojó.

—Eso es por—

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo? —Había algo en su mirada que lo hacía sentir terriblemente indefenso, como si fuera un niño de doce años otra vez—. ¿Por qué sigues engañándola constantemente para que te deje beber más? Puedo oír todas las mentiras que le dices desde aquí.

 _¿Por qué?_

Porque estaba hambriento. Y su primer impulso al verla era clavarle sus colmillos.

Pero era algo que no pensaba decir en voz alta.

—También traeremos a Yu—los hombros de Ferid se movían por la risa—. No encuentro el problema.

— _Ese_ es el problema—tenía ganas de restregarse las manos por la ansiedad—. No quiero que lo metas a él también. No quiero que ninguno lo esté.

—Sabes que es lo mejor para ambos. En especial para Shinoa, que está al borde de la muerte.

 _Acepta, Mika._

Pero no quería hacerlo. No debía.

—Eres tan lindo cuando pones esa cara triste~ —se burló, tocándole la nariz con la pluma—. Los nobles exigirán su muerte. Yo puedo hacer que viva. Pero si no aceptas, tendrás a un lindo cadáver que enterrar. Si no es que la queman viva, claro. O la descuartizan. Últimamente el desmembramiento se ha puesto muy de moda.

El pensamiento del cuerpo destrozado de Shinoa hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

—Pero… los progenitores saben quién es, ¿verdad? Para que aceptaran la reunión debiste mandar algún informe sobre ella—por un momento sintió que las piernas le temblaban—. ¿Cómo evitarás que le hagan daño si ya saben cómo luce?

—Estará en la conferencia—admitió—. Pero luego de que decidan qué hacer con ella me la llevaré a un lugar seguro. El cabello es fácil de teñir y Shinoa no tiene nada resaltante en el cuerpo—se encogió de hombros—. Sin su demonio es sólo otra humana más, moriría con los experimentos al igual que cualquier otra persona.

 _¿De qué rayos habla?_

—El rostro es un inconveniente, pero podemos desfigurarla—

 _¿Dijo desfigurar?_

 _—_ ¿De qué estás…?

—La reemplazaré con otra humana. ¿No es obvio acaso? Incluso ya tengo a la candidata, es bastante linda.

Si Mika pudiera vomitar probablemente lo hubiera hecho.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! Usar a alguien—

— ¿Prefieres que Shinoa lo haga? Alguien debe estar en su lugar.

Se sentía enfermo.

— ¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren? —Sus garras comenzaban a dejar marca en la madera—. ¿Cuál es su propósito con los…?

Ferid le lanzó su pluma a la cara. Mika retrocedió varios pasos por el impacto.

— ¿Decías?

Sobó su nariz golpeada, tratando de no sentirse como un niño regañado. Todos en la mansión sabían lo que Ferid planeaba hacer con Shinoa. Los vampiros que trabajan para él eran igual de leales que los de Krul y no cuestionaban ninguno de sus planes, simplemente asentían y se encogían de hombros, como si fuera un comportamiento típico de su señor.

Pero Lest desconfiaba de Ferid. Podría no tener espías en la mansión, pero nunca sabían lo que alguien pudiera estar escuchando. Reemplazar una humana como un juego podía ser perdonado como algo normal entre ellos, pero hablar directamente de los serafines era como gritar a los cuatro vientos que planeaba asesinar a todos.

Mika le devolvió la pluma con una mueca, este le sonrió ampliamente.

—Podría decirse que ella los quiere para recuperar algo. Pero para eso necesitamos saber dónde están y hacer muchos más—Ferid pareció a punto de tener un ataque de risa al ver el rostro que Mika ponía—. Y mi razón, bueno, es secreta~

¿Más serafines? ¿Estaban dementes?

— ¿Cuándo la… veré?

—Lo más seguro es que luego de la conferencia. Quizás venga para buscarlos. Parece que quiere explicarte un par de cosas sobre tu nombre.

Lo miró sin comprender.

— ¿Mi nombre?

—Ella te explicará~

Su cabeza parecía a punto de explotarle. Sin esperar por su permiso, le dio la espalda y se dirigió malhumorado a la salida.

— ¡Mika, espera!

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, rechinando los dientes.

—Te olvidas mi mensaje~

Le arranchó el sobre de las manos y no pudo dar ni dos pasos fuera del estudio antes de que volviera a hablar.

— _¡Ah!_ Lo olvidaba. Es tradición de los Hiragi comprometer a sus hijas a una temprana edad. Una rara costumbre sobre tener hijos puros.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— ¿No lo sabías? —Ferid movió la cabeza—. Si la devuelves con el ejército lo más seguro es que le busquen algún esposo.

Mika sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya nadie hace eso.

— ¿Lo crees? ¿Te ha contado sobre su hermano adoptivo? —su expresión debió ser respuesta suficiente—. Él debió casarse con su hermana, Mahiru. Pero ella tenía otros planes en mente. ¡Todo un lío amoroso!

El sobre se arrugó bajo sus dedos.

—La salvarás de ser obligada a vestir de blanco. De seguro estará agradecida contigo—los hombros de Mika cayeron—. Aún tienes tiempo para pensar en tu respuesta. Y cuando eso pase te dejaré darle esas flores para conmemorar tan ansiado evento. Los narcisos son hermosos en esta época del año.

Ahogó un gemido de molestia y salió del castillo con rapidez. Entrando a la mansión de Crowley pocos minutos después, su cuerpo tenso por la ira.

 _Narcisos_ , debió suponer que se los daría, los había tenido en un rincón durante semanas. Las flores representaban el egoísmo y la mentira, y el noble quería carcajearse desde su estudio cuando Mika se las entregara a Shinoa como regalo.

Podía meterse sus flores a la…

Una bola de papel le golpeó el rostro. Su cabeza se levantó para ver a Crowley observándolo desde su escritorio, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, sin embargo su mirada casi parecía decir que sentía pena por él. _Casi_.

—Estás demasiado distraído—el progenitor rayó algo en el papel—. Te llamé dos veces.

—… Lo siento. ¿Desea algo?

—En realidad, no.

Puso los ojos en blanco. No sabía si era mejor estar con Crowley o con Ferid. Al menos el último no le golpeaba. No físicamente, al menos.

—Ya sabes todo, ¿verdad? Estos últimos días te veías como un cachorrito perdido.

Dudó. Podía pedirle ayuda al él. Había torturado a Shinoa y probablemente le dejaría algún tipo de trauma de por vida que Mika no sería capaz de reparar, y claro, aún debía matarlo por eso, pero… incluso con las cosas que hizo, de una u otra forma siempre estaba ahí cuando se trataba de ella.

Le dijo sobre Horn, ¿verdad? Incluso le advirtió a Shinoa de él al saber los planes de Ferid.

—Crowley—

—No.

Parpadeó.

—Yo aún—

—Ya sé lo que dirás, Mika. Y la respuesta es no. Yo no me entrometo en asuntos de Ferid. Yo le ayudó a hacerlos—Crowley fijo sus ojos en él—. Le ha estado mandando flores a Shinoa, ¿verdad? Me hizo lo mismo con un humano hace un par de siglos, no sabes lo molesto que fue cuando lo descubrí. Me sentí como un completo idiota—meneó la cabeza—. Aunque admito que fue divertido.

Se obligó a no insultarlo.

— ¿Qué pasó con el humano?

—Se suicidó.

Pero que fantástico presagio.

— ¿Por qué la torturaste? —soltó de la nada, iracundo.

— ¿Torturar? —El noble ladeó la cabeza—. Cuando eres humano y te dedicas a saborear el jugoso banquete frente a ti no piensas en algo tan hostil como la tortura. Sólo comes y saboreas la carne dentro de tu boca. Los humanos son nuestro banquete. Shinoa es el mío.

 _—_ _Era_.

—Claro—sonrió—. Parece que disfrutas mucho de su sangre. Puedes sentir los rastros del demonio dentro, ¿no? Le da un mejor sabor que la sangre normal. ¿Te gusta cuando se retuerce de dolor bajo tuyo?

 _A ella no le duele_ , quiso gritar. El dolor significaba que la lastimaba al igual que _él_ y Mika no era para nada como _él_.

Crowley se burló de su cara enfadada.

— ¿Acaso lo disfruta?

—Conmigo sí.

Mika lo miró enfurecido. Crowley riendo con más fuerza de la que debería.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —insistió.

—Me imaginaba lo que Ferid planeaba—se limpió una lágrima imaginaria—. Además tú eras muy obvio viniendo a mi mansión. Yo sólo facilite las cosas, es lo que Ferid quería—se encogió de hombros, su sonrisa habitual en sus labios—. Shinoa iba a volver conmigo, ¿sabes? Pero no me sentía de ánimos como para participar en su juego. Preferí que él se quedara con ella.

 _¿Volver?_

— ¿Iba a… regresar?

—Preferí que no lo hiciera. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas, y seguramente la habría asesinado en un ataque de rabia—agitó su mano—. Y nadie querría eso, ¿verdad?

Sintió que su cuerpo le temblaba.

¿Había sido ese el verdadero plan de Ferid? ¿Darle la forma de entrar a la mansión de Crowley sólo para que él lo notase al volver?

Si lo que Ferid quería era hacer que Mika aceptara su trato para que Shinoa no saliera más herida, ¿Por qué no torturarla el mismo? ¿Cuál era la necesidad de enviarla con Crowley?

 _Porque él es el observador,_ alguien pareció susurrarle. _Y hacer las cosas por sí mismo no es divertido._

Que aceptara la decisión de Crowley no significaba que no seguía jugando con ellos. Ferid era el titiritero tras el telón y el propio espectador aplaudiendo desde las butacas. ¿Qué podía ser más entretenido que fuese el mismo Mika quien encerrara a Shinoa? ¿La que durante tanto tiempo trató de rescatar?

Se imaginaba que había escogido el día de la reunión apropósito también, esperando hacer todo peor para él.

—… ¿Por qué…?

—Siempre ayudaré a Ferid, Mika. Siempre. Shinoa podía tener algo de interesante, pero sigue siendo una humana. La sangre es mi única preocupación. Te pasará a ti eventualmente también, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Se sintió derrotado. Optó por mantener la boca cerrada y quedarse quieto las horas siguientes, escuchando a Crowley escribir una y otra vez bajo un tarareo feliz.

Se preguntó cómo fue que el progenitor llegó a terminar con alguien como Ferid. Por qué siempre aceptaba las cosas que el noble hacía a espaldas suyas y caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa entretenida que rayaba lo cansino.

Se preguntó si era así como terminaría él si escogía a Krul.

Quizás no debía aceptar. Pensar un poco en él mismo y decirle la verdad a Shinoa. Aceptar que no podía hacer nada y que no quería convertirse en alguien como Crowley por toda la eternidad.

Podía arrodillarse frente a ella pidiendo perdón. Le suplicaría que no le odiara y le repetiría una y otra vez lo mucho que trató de salvarla.

 _Traté de hacerte feliz._ Le diría llorando. _Traté de hacerlo_.

Pero incluso eso no se sentía como una verdad.

Olivos y viboreras se le dieron a Shinoa durante el último mes. Mika y ella bajo la madera putrefacta de su antigua casa. Revoloteando alrededor del otro como niños desesperados en busca de la paz que tanto se les había negado.

Los olivos simbolizaban paz, pero las viboreras significaban falsedad.

 _Falsa paz._

Otra bola de papel lo golpeó, esta vez con menos fuerza.

—Ya puedes irte—Crowley le lanzó otra bola de papel que capturó con su mano—. Esa es mi respuesta para Ferid. No te preocupes por los golpes. Con lo que pasa por tu cabeza ya tienes suficiente.

Su mano se detuvo en la perilla, dudoso.

— ¿Por qué siempre tres golpes?

Crowley bufó.

—Uno por mi mansión, ¿sabes lo que tomó reconstruirla? — _Pocos días_ , pero Mika no quiso interrumpir—. La segunda por Shinoa, obviamente. Y la tercera, bueno—le sonrió—, por ser un idiota.

Sí, él era un idiota. Pero en su defensa, Ferid tampoco jugaba limpio.

Pudo arrastrar sus pies hasta la habitación de Shinoa cuando era medianoche. Su cabeza le palpitaba por el cansancio y tenía la necesidad de tirarse en una cama y entrar en un estado de coma para despertar años después cuando todo estuviera arreglado.

La encontró despierta y cubierta como un capullo bajo sus sábanas, aunque eso era usual. Dejó a un lado el libro que tenía y se puso de pie alegremente al verlo. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios al entrar, pero fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta que la puerta se cerró tras él.

Su cuerpo sufrió una vibración dolorosa y de repente sus colmillos le dolían. Su mandíbula le palpitaba con fuerza y su garganta se sentía terriblemente seca, áspera, como si no hubiera bebido por días. El olor de la sangre parecía restregársele en la cara y sus labios no hicieron más que entreabrirse con la primera inhalación, un pequeño jadeo involuntario saliendo de sus labios al casi poder saborear el líquido bajo su lengua.

Quería morderla. En todas partes. En sus brazos, en sus hombros, encima de su pecho, ahí justo bajo el hueso de su cadera y en sus muslos, donde las mordeduras de Crowley aún eran visibles.

Shinoa retrocedió, asustada.

— ¿Mika?

Parpadeó aturdido, cubriéndose la boca con vergüenza y tratando de no mirarla.

¿Qué rayos estaba ella…? ¿Por qué…?

— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás…? —Su dedo le tembló al señalarla— _¡¿Q-Qué rayos estas usando?!_

Se sobresaltó por su repentino cambio de actitud. Pero aún así retrocedió un poco más, echando un rápido vistazo a lo que tenía puesto.

—Mi camisón—murmuró—. Siempre los uso.

—Tú no…—siguió señalándola en un vano intento de no mirarla— ¡Tú nunca usas _eso_! —acusó.

—Claro que sí—tocó suavemente la manga—. Usaba los mismos en la mansión de Crowley. Me viste con ellos un montón de veces.

 _¡Tú nunca estabas desnuda!_ Su cabeza gritaba en pánico mientras cerraba los ojos con miedo de seguir viendo algo que no debía. _¡¿Cómo no te das cuenta?! ¡Esto es culpa de Ferid! ¡Oh, voy a matarlo!... Espera, espera ¿qué?_

— ¿Lo usabas en la mansión de Crowley? —Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa— ¿Estás segura que son los mismos?

Asintió débilmente, sin comprender lo que sucedía.

Mika maldijo en voz alta, asustando más a Shinoa, pero sin explicarle nada mientras buscaba frenético algo en la habitación que le pudiera dar, más todo lo que encontraba era igual de transparente. Su oído podía captar la estruendosa risa de Ferid a lo lejos, esperaba que se ahogara con su propia saliva.

— ¿C-Cuándo te dieron toda esta ropa?

—Entraron cuando dormía—Shinoa no parecía saber si acercarse a él o encerrarse en el baño—. ¿Mika qué sucede?

Sus ojos se arrastraron por su cuerpo y luego giró la cabeza rápidamente. Tenía sed.

— ¿Q-Qué hay de tu ropa interior?

—Se la… llevaron…—Shinoa enmudeció. Su rostro completamente rojo—. _¿Cómo…?_

Mika negó con los ojos cerrados. Se quitó la capa y estiró su brazo para dársela. No queriendo acercarse más.

—La tela…—se mordió el labio. Inseguro de decirle la verdad—. Es que… cuando te mueves puedo ver un poco de tu cuerpo. Cosa de… vampiros.

—… ¿Puedes verme…?

—No. Sólo… un poco—mintió. Moviendo su brazo extendido para que recibiera su capa—. Por favor, cúbrete.

Shinoa la cogió algo aturdida. La habitación en mortal silencio hasta que la escuchó soltar una ligera risa nerviosa. Le dio algo así como una sonrisa antes de darle la espalda. Esperando a que ella se pusiera su capa y estuviera bajo sus sábanas para acercarse.

El que Mika prefiriera quedarse sentado en el suelo la hizo sonreír. Sin embargo parecía estar uniendo las piezas en su cabeza y aunque no estaba al tanto de todo, saber que Crowley le hizo eso todo el tiempo mató completamente el estado de ánimo que tenía.

Ella no durmió en toda la noche y tampoco logró mantenerse lo suficientemente alegre como para hablar. Por lo que se mantuvieron así, viendo a la nada por muchas horas y escuchando el constante tic tac de los relojes en la habitación.

Faltaba poco para que tuviera que irse cuando Shinoa rozó sus dedos aún vendados contra su mejilla. Ambos mirándose sin decir nada hasta que ella suspiró y retiró su mano.

—Me has estado ocultando algo desde hace varios días.

Dejó de respirar.

—Sí—susurró.

— ¿Es malo? —preguntó luego de un largo silencio.

Mika asintió. Shinoa tragó aire.

—Se dio la fecha para la reunión con los progenitores.

—…En ocho días.

La vio cerrar los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad. Cuando los abrió se veía tan agotada que temió que se lanzara a llorar ahí mismo. Sin embargo se sentó con calma, la capa de Mika sobre sus hombros.

—Eso no es todo, ¿verdad?

Ese era el momento. Debía decirle la verdad. Toda. Lo que Ferid estuvo planeando durante meses con ellos. Lo que no quería hacerle a ella ni a Yu. Sus razones para no terminar como Crowley. _Trate de salvarte, en verdad lo hice_.

Pero—

Pero él—

—Ferid…—por un segundo perdió la voz—él… él planea ocultarte luego de la reunión con los progenitores.

Una risa a lo lejos. Un susurro débil que más parecía una fuerte explosión dentro de su cabeza.

 _¿Tenemos un trato entonces?_

— ¿Ocultarme? —Shinoa parpadeó sin entender— ¿Por qué?

—No estoy seguro, parece que es uno de sus planes.

—Crowley me dejó muy en claro lo que los nobles me harían—ella entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Por qué ir en contra de ellos si lo que siempre quiso es su confianza?

—Él y…— _no hables de Krul_ —Crowley parecen tener otros planes. Quieren llevarte a otro sitio por un tiempo. Algo acerca de tu demonio.

—Eso sería traición—Shinoa lo miraba aturdida—. Y Lest tiene espías en toda la ciudad. Necesitarían ayuda de alguien con más rango para sacarme de aquí.

 _Es astuta._ Escuchó a Ferid decir desde el otro lado de la mansión. _Y tu un mal mentiroso._

Cierra la boca.

—Yo podría ayudarlos—dijo mirándola, el rostro de Shinoa perdiendo el color.

— ¿Q-Qué?

—Yo… —agachó la cabeza—si él puede ayudarte, yo le ayudaría también.

—…No puedes—dijo asustada, levantándole el rostro para que la mirara—. No puedes hacer eso, Mika. No…

 _¿Qué…?_

—Lo de mi demonio es una mentira—ella sacudió la cabeza—. No piensa ir en contra de Lest o planear algo con Crowley. Quiere manipularte, y me está usando para eso.

—No me importa si lo hace. Te salvaría—

—No, no lo haría—cortó, podía oírle el corazón bombear con fuerza—. ¿Cómo no puedes verlo? Es una trampa. No planea salvarme, sólo quiere usarte.

 _Va a salvarte,_ quería decir. _Krul cumple sus promesas._

Pero no podía decirlo.

—Ferid no es un mentiroso.

—Lo es—sus labios le temblaban—. No puedes salvarme, Mika. Debes… debes dejar que las cosas sigan así.

— ¿Quieres morir? —Preguntó enojado, poniéndose de pie y observándola con furia—. ¿Eso es lo que me estas pidiendo? ¿Qué te deje morir?

—Por favor, entiéndeme—se apresuró a decir, parándose también, tratando de cogerle las manos—. Va a dejarme morir, lo de salvarme es una mentira. No quiero que te utilice y te haga hacer algo que no quieres. No escuches lo que te diga, Mika. Nada de lo que dice es verdad.

—… ¿Entonces sólo veo como mueres?

Shinoa lo abrazó. Estaba llorando.

—Esto no es vivir realmente.

Agradeció que no pudiera ver la expresión en su rostro. Le devolvió el abrazó como pudo y asintió a lo que le dijo sin prestar atención. La dejó despierta cuando tuvo que irse y su silencioso llanto le siguió todo el camino hasta el estudio de Ferid. Poniendo su mente en blanco y tirando de una sonrisa falsa cuando entró a su habitación muchas horas después. Cargando un ramo de narcisos como regalo.

 **o.o.o.o**

—Me gustaría morir en un jardín.

— ¿Por qué? El olor de las flores te molestaría la nariz.

—Supongo, pero al menos tendría una bonita vista.

—Pero podría darte una convulsión. Entonces te revolcarías por el suelo y morirías cubierta de mugre y gusanos.

—No eres linda, Shinoa.

—Tú eres la que quiso hablar de eso, Mahiru.

Recordaba la sonrisa que su hermana le dio antes de cogerle el rostro y estirarle las mejillas sin amabilidad alguna.

 _Un jardín sería bonito_ , pensó. Le tranquilizaría un poco en el momento. Hasta quizás le purificaría un poco su contaminada alma.

El problema era que él único jardín cercano pertenecía a los progenitores y ellos no harían más que tirar su cuerpo a la basura.

Y ella moriría ahí, cubierta de mugre y gusanos.

Oh, la ironía.

Suspiró con pesadez. No eran los mejores pensamientos para tener en una mañana, pero saber que moriría en cuatro días la ponía en un estado casi histérico. Le nacían repentinos impulsos de chillar y gritar hasta quedar con la tráquea destrozada, pero no hacía más que contenerlos con un ahogado llanto que únicamente le generaba fuertes dolores de cabeza.

Shinoa trataba de ser fuerte y mantenerse estable por el bien de Mika, pero eso no impedía que estuviera muerta de miedo, el pánico se le aferraba al corazón y el horror la carcomía poco a poco en la soledad.

Se la pasaba comiendo despacio y tomando largos baños, mirando su cuerpo de vez en cuando con una exhalación de derrota. Los niños tenían razón en creer que se veía enferma, estaba tan pálida que parecía un muerto a punto de descomponerse. Sus ojeras no hacían más pronunciarse con el pasar de los días y le enmarcaban más sus hinchados ojos. Las marcas y moretones sobre su piel multiplicándose cada vez que volvía a mirarse.

Aunque eso último era culpa de Mika.

Se miró los dedos vendados para después ver las mordidas en su cuello. No lo hacía a propósito, lo sabía. Trataba de hacerlas pequeñas para que curasen rápido y siempre lucía tan culpable que Shinoa no podía evitar perdonarlo a pesar de que tomaba cada vez más y más.

Todo era culpa de Ferid, claro. Que no hacía más que seguir reduciendo la sangre de Mika cada día, ocasionando que Shinoa se sintiese demasiado culpable y le dejara morderla todas las veces que quisiera.

Mika había dejado de hacerlo, sin embargo, y siendo sinceros no le importaba saber la razón. Le escuchó decir un evasivo "No es importante", que seguramente lo era, pero no quería pelear y terminar con un impulso de "Toma de mí de nuevo", porque era lo último que quería decir.

Se pasó sus días intentando detener todo entre ambos y hacer las cosas más fáciles para Mika, pero él no hacía más que mirarla enojado cuando trataba de explicarse y la tomaba de los brazos con fuerza y la obligaba a quedar bajo suyo.

—Si piensas abandonarme no lo hagas ahora.

Y eso sólo hacía que se quisiera llorar sin control, pero escogía no hacerlo. Recibía todas las caricias que le daba sin protesta alguna a pesar de seguir en la mansión, con una multitud de vampiros escuchando todo.

Presionó su reloj un momento para luego sacar de su baúl el primer vestido que encontró, poniéndoselo algo desanimada. No supo qué fue lo que hizo, pero Mika logró que le devolvieran toda su ropa normal.

Pensar en eso le revolvía el estómago.

Ahora entendía por qué la obligaban a usarlos en la mansión de Crowley—y por qué le quitaban su ropa interior de vez en cuando—. Aunque era en cierta forma un alivio que le dieran ropa normal cuando Mika se escabullía en el lugar. Trataba de no escandalizarse—mucho—por eso e intentaba pensar lo más positivamente posible. La ropa dejaba ver mucho, claro, pero al menos el progenitor no la había visto completamente desnuda.

Se preguntó, sin embargo, si esa fue la razón de darle el libro en primer lugar. En una forma burlona de decirle lo que hacía.

El padrastro hacía algo casi igual con su hija. Sólo que esta lo sabía y siempre lo recibía con una mirada molesta para después pedirle algo a cambio por eso.

—Puedo darte lo que quieras—Crowley le decía siempre. Con los dientes presionando sobre su cuello herido—. Pide lo que sea.

Y ella pedía. Crowley sonriendo al morderla salvajemente.

Tomó el libro contra su pecho. Tirándose sobre su cama y mirando a la nada.

La hija pudo ser feliz al final—por poco tiempo, pero lo fue—. Amó a su esposo, que le dio la libertad que deseó durante años y trató de hacerlo tan feliz como pudo.

Aunque claro, al final el padrastro lo mutilaba y ella como que medio enloquecía.

Se preguntó si Crowley trataba de decirle en ese momento que si lograba escapar iría tras ella.

Soltó un leve gemido de frustración. Revolviéndose el cabello para dejar de pensar en eso.

— _Shi_ , te extraño—dijo al vacio, como esperando que su voz le respondiera.

Pero nada, sólo silencio.

Pasó las horas siguientes así. Moviéndose alrededor de la pequeña habitación o tomando otro baño innecesariamente largo. Hubo momentos en que las ganas de estallar volvían o que le entraban ganas hablarse a sí misma, pero no quería ser tachada de loca y optaba por mantenerse con la boca cerrada.

Eran alrededor de las diez cuando se puso algo para dormir. Jugando distraídamente con el reloj que colgaba de su cuello en un intento de no ponerse triste al ver a Mika.

Estaría devastado con la muerte de alguien más, pero estaba segura de que se recuperaría. Aún tenía a Yu. Lo que sentía por ella no podía ser tan grande comparado a lo que Mika sentía por él. Además los vampiros terminaban por perder esos sentimientos, ¿verdad? Mika se lo había dicho hace mucho, lo más seguro es que se olvidaría de ella en un par de años.

…Sí, mejor no pensar en eso. Se pondría a llorar de nuevo.

El seguro de la puerta se abrió poco tiempo después, Mika entrando con una sonrisa cansada.

—Hey.

Shinoa fue hasta él.

—Hey—devolvió, abrazándolo.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿No quieres que te abrace? —Lo soltó, viéndose enojada—. Como ya me quitaste lo único que tenía, no quieres que me acerque a ti, ¿verdad? Ustedes los hombres son todos iguales.

Le puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y qué se supone que te quité?

—Mi pureza.

Nunca le había visto abrir tanto los ojos.

— ¡No te la he quitado!

Sonrió al ver su rostro sonrojado.

— _Claro_.

—No lo digas en ese tono.

No había querido hacerlo, pero cuando Mika ponía esa cara sus impulsos más infantiles le ganaban y sólo quería seguir molestándolo.

— ¿Entonces no lo has hecho?

—Claro que no.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Pero piensas hacerlo.

—Sí… ugh—la miró con las cejas juntas—. Ya para.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla que terminó aceptando como disculpa y ambos se sentaron a charlar en el borde de la cama. Mika relatando como Ferid le hizo ir por toda la ciudad en busca de la pluma perfecta.

—Al final se quedó con la que ya tenía—dijo inexpresivo.

Resopló divertida, balanceando sus pies al escucharlo farfullar más cosas sobre el noble, hasta que en un determinado punto quedaron en silencio y ella se dio el valor necesario para preguntarle sobre la conferencia con los progenitores.

— ¿Tu estarás ahí también?

—Ferid no me lo ha dicho, pero sí. Me dejó ir cuando fue la audiencia de Krul después de todo.

—No tienes que ir.

La molestia cruzó las facciones de Mika.

— ¿No quieres que _vaya_?

—…No quiero que sea peor.

Resopló con ironía.

— _¿Crees que no lo está ya?_

Shinoa quedó muda, sentía que le habían metido algodón en la garganta. Parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas.

—No quería—

Mika hizo una mueca y la abrazó.

—No… está bien—inhaló en la curva de su cuello. A Shinoa se le erizó la piel—. El lugar es bastante escalofriante, ¿sabes? Me pararé tras las pantallas, te estaré dando apoyo moral cuando te entren ganas de vomitar.

— ¿Vomitar? —ella sonrió—. He estado delante de multitudes. Sé manejar los nervios.

Mika tocó su frente con la suya. Una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

—Entonces sólo estaré ahí para ti.

Quiso lanzarse y besarlo ahí mismo, pero si se distraía con eso no podría decirle nada más. Optó por dejarle otro beso en la mejilla y preguntarle suavemente sobre los niños.

—Podremos ir a verlos, ¿verdad?

—Podemos usar los tres días que nos quedan.

Sonrió entusiasmada, alegre de ver a Mika sonreír también. Siempre lo escuchaba protestar sobre ellos, pero estaba segura de que le tenía algo de aprecio. Uno pequeño, al menos. Recostó su hombro contra el suyo, pensando en cómo dividiría su tiempo entre los niños y Mika.

—…Perdóname.

— ¿Mmm? —preguntó, no escuchando sus palabras y parpadeando al notar lo cerca que su rostro estaba.

Mika sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Bajando sus labios hasta su cuello. Shinoa experimentando una pequeña ola placentera recorrer su cuerpo cuando besó su piel con gentileza.

Creyó que era una forma de molestarla por lo que le había dicho, Mika solía hacer ese tipo de cosas para vengarse, siempre deteniéndose para dejarla caliente y aturdida al final, salvo que ahora no lo hizo. La recostó suavemente contra la cama, con una de sus piernas entre las suyas, su cuerpo hirviéndole como nunca cuando lo sintió subir su rodilla hasta su entrepierna, muy lentamente, como midiendo su reacción primero.

No lo detuvo, su aliento se le escapaba erráticamente y él aprovechó para abrirle los pequeños botones delanteros de su camisón y quitarse los guantes. Sus garras deslizándose por su clavícula y la cima de sus pechos que dejaba entrever la ropa, rozando la cadena que colgaba de su cuello con una sonrisa. Fue entonces que su rodilla llegó al tope, el aire dejando los pulmones de Shinoa en lo que Mika la retrocedía y volvía a levantar varias veces más, haciéndolo un poco más rápido cada segundo. Tanto que Shinoa tuvo morderse los labios para evitar que varios sonidos vergonzosos se le escaparan de la boca.

— ¿Te estoy lastimando? —preguntó en su oreja.

Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía voz para hablar.

— ¿Mi peso te molesta?

—Estoy bien—respondió roncamente. Cerrando sus ojos al sentirlo escabullirse bajo su ropa, sus manos eran de hielo, pero le quemaban como fuego en cada roce. Sus dedos descendieron hasta quedar detrás de sus rodillas, obligándola a doblarlas.

Y entonces él le bajaba la ropa.

— ¡Mika espera…!

No supo cómo bajó tan rápido—una de las ventajas de ser vampiro, seguramente—, pero en un latido su cabeza estaba entre sus muslos, su boca acariciando cada marca que encontraba y mucho más arriba. Su cabello haciéndole cosquillas al rozar su vientre, con su frente gélida tocando sutilmente el hueso de su cadera.

Shinoa se cubrió la boca con fuerza. Tocándole como pudo para que levantara la cabeza y ella pudiera cogerle el rostro y halarle para un beso tembloroso. Mika suspiró sobre su boca cuando se separaron, sus colmillos tocando sus labios sin hacerle daño, sólo acariciando despacio. Le tomó sus manos heridas y las estiró sobre el colchón, justo encima de su cabeza.

El beso que le dio después fue suave y fresco. Mika se tomó su tiempo en hacerlo y bebió delicadamente la sangre que escapaba por la comisura de sus labios. Shinoa entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, sintiéndose un poco aturdida cuando se separó.

Le besó el cuello de nuevo, Shinoa abriendo los ojos al sentir sus dientes traspasando su piel. El ligero dolor que siempre tenía desapareciendo para ser remplazado por uno de total embriagues. Su cuerpo curvándose un poco contra él, una de sus piernas colgándose de su cintura, escuchándole soltar un pequeño sonido que la hizo jadear. Estaba tomando con más fuerza y sus ojos comenzaban a ver pequeños destellos de luz, pero el dolor no llegaba y ella se quedó disfrutando del efecto de la mordida.

Todo terminó de forma brusca, sin embargo. Mika dejó su cuello y su rostro pálido se sonrojó como una cereza al verla. Liberó sus brazos, bajó la pierna que estaba envuelta en su cintura y le acomodó la ropa como pudo.

Se alejó después, caminando hasta el otro lado de la habitación y colocando una silla frente a él, como un tipo de separación entre ambos.

—L-Lo lamento—dijo exaltado, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—. Y-Yo… —no pudo terminar la frase, le dio la espalda, respirando fuertemente para tranquilizarse.

—Mika…—trató de llamarlo cuando su respiración estaba regularizada y podía ponerse de pie sin tambalear—. Está bien. Ven—dijo alzando una de sus manos.

Negó, aún dándole la espalda.

Shinoa no sabía si era gracioso o algo triste.

Movió la silla y lo abrazó por detrás. Seguía tieso, pero con los segundos sus músculos se relajaron.

—Creo que es algo divertido que seas tú el que me tire a la cama para después correr asustado—se burló.

—No corro asustado—se quejó.

Shinoa le dio un beso en su espalda.

—Claro que no~

Se giró con el ceño fruncido, aún abrazado por ella.

—No corro asustado—protestó—. Sólo fue… —cerró los ojos—algo muy... uh…—

—Entiendo—terminó con una sonrisa, sus mejillas todavía un poco sonrosadas—. Aunque creo que fue bueno que te detuvieras—se encogió de hombros—. Saber que tenemos mucho público aquí no es muy cómodo.

—L-Lamento haber seguido todas esas veces—el rostro de Mika parecía un faro de luz—. N-No llegamos a tanto, p-pero… pero de todas formas… —parecía a punto de agitar sus brazos por la vergüenza.

Comenzó a reír sin parar. Mika arrugando sus labios, mirando a otro lado.

—Perdonado~—recostó su cabeza contra su pecho—. No te oía tartamudear desde hace mucho.

—Yo no tartamudeo—dijo molesto, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Lo hacías las primeras veces que ibas a verme, ¿recuerdas? —Sonrió por la nostalgia—. Sé que fue porque no solías hablar tanto.

—Por decir nada—le escuchó reír—. Ha pasado bastante desde eso, ¿no?

—Sí…

Esos tiempos se sentían sumamente lejanos ahora.

—Entonces…—dijo en tono divertido, separándose y estampando su mano contra la pared, haciéndolo saltar por la sorpresa—. ¿Debería ser yo la que te acorrale ahora?

—Cállate.

Volvió a reír, jalándole para un beso que no le negó. Una tranquilidad que no sentía desde hace mucho recorriéndole de repente.

Si sólo hubiera sabido lo que sucedería después. Tener al menos una idea de lo que pasaría. Ella habría tratado de hacer que ese momento durase más. Le habría pedido a Mika que continuaran, llorado y rogado entre lágrimas que no la abandonara nunca.

Que no la abandonara nunca.

 **o.o.o.o**

El último día.

Al día siguiente sería la conferencia con los progenitores. Lest volvería de nuevo, esta vez solo.

Ferid tenía un helicóptero preparado a varios kilómetros de la ciudad, aguardando a que la reunión terminase para llevarse a Shinoa y a los niños a la mansión de Mika.

El noble le había enseñado un montón de fotos del lugar. Era grande, casi el doble que su propio castillo. Tenía un gran jardín para que los niños jugasen y salas de baile que podrían alojar a la población humana de Sanguinem, una biblioteca infinita y cientos y cientos de habitaciones en las que cualquier persona podría perderse durante horas. Los cuartos principales eran enormes y estaban preparados y aguardando por ellos. El de Shinoa—y el suyo—era el más grande de todos, pero la que sería para Yu también lo era. Rezaba para que nunca tuviera que usarse, pero estaba convencido de que terminaría acogiéndolo algún día.

Aunque la mansión era lo que menos le preocupaba, lo único que le importaba es que estaba lejos. Muy, muy lejos de Sanguinem, oculto a varios metros bajo tierra, donde nadie podría encontrarlo.

Donde estaba Krul esperándolo.

—Irá a otra mansión luego—le prometió Ferid—, pero quiere verte primero. También quiere conocerla a ella.

No quería imaginarse como resultaría eso. Ni siquiera tenía planeado nada para decirle cuando supiera de su trato con Ferid.

Sabía que era cruel al dejarle creer que no haría nada, pero no podía decirle la verdad ahora y aceptar que le odiara tan pronto. Porque eso es lo que Shinoa haría, lo odiaría al darse cuenta de para quién era su lealtad.

— ¿No vendrás de nuevo?

Shinoa abrazó al niño con lentes, tratando de no arrugar el dibujo que le había dado.

—No podré regresar por un tiempo.

—Te estás despidiendo—dijo tímidamente la niña (Aiko).

—Sólo por ahora.

— ¿Entonces volverás?

Shinoa tocó suavemente su cabeza.

—Eso espero. Pero hasta entonces mi amigo será quien les traiga la comida. Necesito que prometan seguir repartiendo las raciones con todos.

— ¿El vampiro? —Preguntó uno asustado—. ¿Vendrá solo?

—No se preocupen. Está entrenado—arrugó el ceño desde fuera de la casa—. ¿Verdad, Mika? —preguntó, alzando la cortina y saludándolo alegremente.

Estaba por darle la espalda e irse, pero al ver la cara expectante—y asustada—de los niños y los ojos suplicantes de Shinoa asintió despacio.

—Lo ven, está bien adiestrado~

Hubo un coro de _«oh»_ en toda la casa.

— ¡La señorita es muy genial!

— ¡Domó a un vampiro!

— ¿Qué es adiestrar? —preguntó uno.

—Verás~ —dijo mordiéndose el labio—. Lo hice arrodillarse en un cuarto oscuro y luego tome un látigo—

—Shinoa…—no tuvo que alzar mucho la voz para que el eco hiciera llegar su mensaje.

—Se los diré otro día—dijo con un guiño.

Volvió a despedirse de todos otra vez. El niño mayor deteniéndola cuando daba un paso fuera de la casa, sus dos brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su cintura con toda la fuerza que tenía.

—Gracias—le oyó susurrar.

—Cuida de todos, ¿Si? —le dejó un beso en la mejilla. El niño asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, encontrando su mirada en la oscuridad, sus ojos verdes desafiando el rojizo de sus irises.

—Lo haré—prometió, soltándola al entrar a su pequeña casa.

El niño era Mamoru. Tenía doce y era tan molesto como adorable. Extrañamente le recordaba un poco a Yu. Lo más probable es que pelearía cuando vinieran a llevárselo junto a los demás niños.

Probablemente trataría de proteger a Shinoa de Mika al pasar los años también.

—Podemos regresar—le sugirió al verla hacer una mueca.

—No, está bien—lo vio con curiosidad—. Ya van a pasar las tres horas, ¿a dónde vamos?

—A mi casa.

—Pero Ferid—

—Ya no puede hacer nada.

Shinoa sonrió tristemente y lo siguió.

Entraron a su casa en lo que sería la última vez. Shinoa estirando el dibujo entre sus manos y pegándolo en el muro donde estaban todos los demás que le habían dado. Eran muchos y sorprendentemente había una de él también. En la pintura todos estaban cogidos de la mano al lado de Shinoa, Mika en una esquina alejado del resto, con lo que parecía una sonrisa en el rostro, una flecha que lo señalaba y decía: _"Nuestro amigo, el escalofriante hombre pálido"_ con una carita feliz de lado.

—Debes aceptar que es adorable—le había dicho ella.

—Es adorable—concordó.

Ahora, observando el dibujo nuevo, notó que aparecía de nuevo. Esta vez más cerca de Shinoa, y con una sonrisa completa.

—Te aprecian.

Mika no quiso, pero se rió.

Subieron la pequeña escalerilla de madera, hablando de lo que sea que les ocurriese en ese piso suspendido. Él habló de los lugares que siempre quiso conocer y ella de los sitios a los que escapaba antes de que el apocalipsis llegara.

— ¿Visitabas el orfanato Hyakuya?, nunca te vi.

—Supongo que porque nunca entraba—Shinoa se encogió de hombros—. Fui un par de veces, y siempre para darle recados a Guren.

Arrugó el ceño ante su nombre.

—Podría haber pensado que era un pervertido y te hubiera rescatado de él.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Le tirarías uno de tus juguetes a la cabeza?

—Quizás—admitió—, o llamaría a la policía. Ya sabes, como alguien normal.

Shinoa le sonrió, radiante.

—Mi príncipe encantador.

Resopló por el apodo, pero igual la besó. Tantas veces como pudo, asustado de que sería la última vez que ella le dejaría hacerlo.

—Shinoa… ¿fue cierto eso que dijiste sobre Yu?

—Sí—dijo con seriedad—. Aún es virgen.

— ¡Eso no! —Bramó con vergüenza— ¡Lo otro! Lo me dijiste hace un mes, cuando volvimos aquí.

— ¿Qué tiene pectorales perfectos y grandes ojos verdes?

—No—dijo exasperado—. Sobre todos interesándose por él. ¿Fue verdad? ¿Cómo… todos, _todos_? ¿Incluyéndote?

Shinoa sólo se rió durante largo rato.

—No me has respondido.

—Oh, Mika…

Le mordió el labio juguetonamente y luego se lanzó a besarlo. No se quejó por la distracción, la envolvió en sus brazos y se mantuvieron así tanto tiempo como pudieron.

Pero al final las horas pasaron con rapidez y era tiempo de volver.

—Podemos quedarnos aquí. Quizás crean que escapamos.

—Suena como un plan—la abrazó—, pero Ferid sabe donde estamos.

—Cierto...

Salieron en silencio. Shinoa dándole una larga mirada a la casa y retrocediendo asustada al ver a Crowley aparecer frente a ellos. Mika desenvainó su espada al instante, frunciendo el ceño cuando el noble alzó su mano en forma de saludo.

—Lamento la interrupción. Pero Ferid me ordenó ir a buscarlos—una fina sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Ha pasado mucho Shinoa.

Le apuntó con su espada.

—Tranquilízate, no haré nada—les indicó que lo siguieran—. Lest está por llegar. Ferid los espera en mi mansión.

Mika tuvo un muy mal presentimiento. Pero aún así guardó su espada y tomó la manó tiesa de Shinoa. Los tres caminando en silencio hasta el castillo de Crowley, las progenitoras a varios metros de ellos, vigilantes como siempre.

—Esto me trae recuerdos—les dijo cuando llegaron—. ¿A ustedes no?

No respondieron, todo se sentía como una cruel broma del destino.

Entraron a la mansión, caminando tras el progenitor y observando a los sirvientes esconderse de la mirada de su señor. Subieron lentamente cuatro pisos, sus pisadas haciendo eco en el vacío lugar. Mika apretando la mandíbula y Shinoa jadeando cuando Crowley se detuvo fuera de la habitación donde solía encerrarla.

—Esperarás aquí—le sonrió—. Esta como el día en que la dejaste.

En un rápido movimiento la abrazó y sin apartar los ojos de Mika le dejó un pequeño beso en el cuello.

—Cumplí lo que prometí—susurró, soltándola al instante en que Mika se lanzó con su espada en mano. El noble carcajeó al alejarse por el pasillo, girando antes de desaparecer y enfocando su mirada en Shinoa—. Te advertí de no confiar en Mika.

Shinoa chasqueó la lengua. Ignorando el comentario del noble y murmurando por lo bajo con el cuerpo temblando de rabia.

— ¿Qué fue eso que dijo? —Preguntó luego de calmarla— ¿Su promesa?

—Era una mentira—Shinoa negó, aún enojada—. Incluso nos trajo a este lugar.

—Pero—

— ¡Tórtolos! —Ferid aplaudió, apareciendo de la nada y acompañado por unas cuantas sirvientas—. Es hora de que se separen.

Cogió a Mika de los hombros mientras las sirvientas entraban a la habitación, arrastrando a Shinoa dentro.

— ¿Cuál es el punto de vestirla si la quieren matar? —preguntó, quitándoselo de encima.

—Nos gusta que todo este presentable.

—Mostraste a Krul malherida.

—Detalles.

—No olvides—

—No lo hemos hecho—sonrió—. Todo saldrá bien.

—Si la conviertes en un vampiro…—amenazó.

—No lo haré, lo juro—dijo con una mano en el pecho—. No está en mis planes que lo sea.

Mika frunció el ceño y esperó impaciente a que abrieran la puerta. Ferid empujándolo para entrar cuando las sirvientas salían del cuarto.

Crowley no mentía, el cuarto lucía igual. La gigantesca cama, así como todos los muebles estaban ahí, incluso los cuadros estaban en el mismo lugar. Encontró a Shinoa temblando al lado del tocador, con la cabeza gacha; parecía estar haciendo una súplica silenciosa.

Usaba un sencillo vestido negro por debajo de las rodillas, con zapatos de charol y medias blancas que envolvían completamente sus piernas. Las mangas y el cuello alto escondían las mordidas y tenía guantes blancos que cubrían el estado demacrado de sus dedos. Su cabello estaba suelto y podía notar una base de maquillaje blanco en su rostro para cubrir el cansancio que marcaba sus facciones.

Parecía como si estuviera a punto de ir a un funeral.

Su funeral.

Al verlo corrió hacia él. Un pequeño sollozo escapándosele al abrazarlo.

—Me quitaron el reloj.

—Lo recuperaré—aseguró.

Shinoa comenzó a llorar. Pequeños hipidos emergían de sus labios a pesar de cubrirse la boca con las manos.

—Shinoa…

—No, no, lo siento—ella se alejó y se limpió las lágrimas, tratando que el maquillaje no se le arruinara—. No deberías estar viéndome así. Tu última imagen mía debía ser conmigo sonriendo y diciendo algo sarcástico. No llorando y con todo el maquillaje corrido.

Trató de darle una sonrisa alentadora.

—Así te ves genial.

Shinoa le sonrió con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas.

—No sé cuantas veces te lo dije, pero gracias por venir por mí—Mika negó, no quería escuchar eso. No cuando le estaba mintiendo y la culpa sólo parecía ir más y más profundo dentro suyo—. Yo… no lo hubiera logrado sin ti.

Gotas cristalinas volvían a caer de sus ojos, sus labios fríos y entumecidos cuando lo besó.

—Necesito… necesito que les digas que me ejecutaron al venir aquí. No quiero que sepan lo que sucedió—Mika quería seguir negando, pero la voz de Shinoa no se lo permitía—. Diles que realmente quería tener esa cena en navidad—un sonoro gemido se le escapó y ella lo detuvo cuando quiso tranquilizarla—. Siempre quise hacerle esa cena a Shinya… de verdad deseaba pasar tiempo con él.

Parecía a punto de desmayarse.

—Y a Guren… que no le odio por lo de mi hermana, ¿Si? No lo hago, pero necesito… que alguien le dé una ceremonia propia. Ella se lo merece.

Mika asintió a todo, entregándole vagas promesas que nunca cumpliría.

—Gracias por estar conmigo—le susurraba sin cesar—. No puedo decirte lo feliz que estaba cada vez que entrabas por esa puerta.

—Shinoa no necesitas—

—No, no, _necesito_ , Mika. No quiero morir sin decírtelo.

Sus ojos eran tan sinceros que le lastimaban. Quedó estático sin poder decir nada, escuchando como ella se sinceraba con él en lo que creía eran sus últimos momentos.

Y ahí estaba él, mintiéndole hasta el final.

—Mika yo…

 _No lo digas. Detente._

Su cabeza era repentinamente un alboroto de recuerdos. Todas las mentiras le llegaron de golpe y el cuarto pareció girar y girar alrededor suyo. Estaba mareado, su boca se sentía entumecida y se sorprendió cuando sus labios se movieron y vomitaron las palabras que más temía decir.

—Yo… yo te—

—Shinoa te he mentido.

Sintió el escalofrío que le recorrió al oír la forma en que lo dijo.

—… ¿Qué?

Tomó una bocanada de aire. ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo? Cierra la boca, Mika. Cállate, cállate, cállate.

—Yo… yo hice un trato con Ferid, con Krul—

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estas…?

—No era ningún engaño, Shinoa—sus oídos le zumbaban, no debía mencionarla. Pero ahora no había más pensamiento en su cabeza que el de explicarse—. Ella está bien. Tenías razón al creer que todo fue muy fácil. Era un engaño de su parte. Ella me ayudará, a ambos. Te salvaran, y entonces te llevaran a mi mansión.

— ¿Tu… mansión? —Shinoa se quedó inmóvil, abrió la boca un par de veces sin comprender, dando un paso lejos de él, miedo creciendo dentro de sus ojos.

El pánico entró en Mika.

—Será para ti también, toda tuya. Yo podré ser libre de verte y los niños, ellos, ellos vivirán ahí también. Tendrán, una mejor vida—

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué has hecho…?

—Estarás segura aquí—dijo desesperado—. Conmigo—

Shinoa pareció reaccionar con eso.

— _¿Contigo?_ —sus manos golpearon las suyas cuando trató de tocarla, su respiración irregular.

—Dijiste que yo era tu familia—la cogió de los hombros y no le permitió alejarse más—, y lo eres Shinoa. Eres _mi_ familia ¿Creíste que no haría nada mientras me quitaban a alguien más?

—Yo no quiero seguir aquí—sollozó—. Y tú acabas de vendernos a ambos.

Negó con fuerza. Ella debía entenderlo. Comprender lo que quería hacer.

—No me vendí—replicó—. A ninguno. Hice lo correcto por los dos. Es mi decisión ayudar a Krul.

— ¿Y qué hay de la mía? —Ella lo empujó con fuerza, aunque no logró apartarlo—. ¿Consideraste mi opinión? ¡Me has visto sufrir durante meses y no te importó!

— ¡Claro que me importó! ¿Crees que no me atormentaba todo el maldito tiempo cuando te dejaba sola en esa mansión?

— ¡¿Y ahora me dejaras en la tuya?! —sus ojos le miraban con tanto rencor que comenzaba a ser doloroso—. Crowley tenía razón—clamó, sus ojos opacados por las lágrimas—. Nunca debí confiar en ti.

—No… no es así. Traté de sacarte ¡Lo sabes! —Ella se tapó los oídos, sacudiéndose para separarse de él—. Pero no había salida. Esta es la mejor opción que tenemos.

— _¿Tenemos?_ No hay un tenemos ¿Si quiera sabes cómo me siento yo? ¿Lo pensaste si quiera? ¡Me quedó encerrada todo el maldito día! —gritó—. ¡Debías escapar e ir con Yu y los demás! ¡No quedándote y regalando nuestras vidas!

— ¡¿Y entonces qué?! —Gritó molesto— ¿Quedarme parado viéndote morir? —Agitó sus hombros— ¡¿Estás loca?!

Los fuertes aplausos detuvieron sus gritos. Ferid estaba recostado en el umbral de la puerta, su sonrisa gatuna al ver como Shinoa aprovechaba la distracción para alejarse de Mika.

—Eso ha sido divertido de ver—admitió, caminado hasta ellos—. Sin embargo Shinoa, deberías estar más agradecida. Vivirás hoy—le entregó un pañuelo—. No es tan malo. Sólo tendrás que estar encerrada un par de años más, ¿no es genial?

Mika le dio una mirada de advertencia para que se detuviera, pero el noble parecía más interesado en ella.

—Me entristece tener que presenciar su primera gran pelea—suspiró dramáticamente, observando entretenido como ella trataba de limpiarse el rostro—. Pero no puedo culparte por estar enojada con él. Después de todo es su culpa que vinieras aquí.

 _No,_ pensó.

 _No, no, no. No podía haber dicho eso_ _—_

Shinoa soltó un sonoro jadeo. Lo miraba boquiabierta, pálida como el papel.

 _Niégalo_ , era lo que sus ojos pedían. _Niégalo y te creeré_.

Y Mika trató de hacerlo. De verdad quiso hacerlo.

—Estas mintiendo—escupió ella, pero al notar la sonrisa del noble las lágrimas se le escaparon de nuevo—. Es una mentira, ¿verdad? —su voz se le quebró al final, mirando de forma suplicante a Mika.

Enmudeció, viendo más lágrimas caer de sus ojos.

Y llenándose de odio hacia él.

Ferid rió, encantado.

—Fue por Mika que hicimos ese ataque al ejército—le palmeó el hombro, aunque no lo sintió—. La idea original era traer a Yu, claro. Pero fuiste un daño colateral muy ventajoso.

— _Cállate_ —gruñó. Empujándolo y tomando las manos de Shinoa en un intento de explicarse—. No sabía que Crowley te traería, lo juro—

— ¿Sabes cuántos soldados murieron? —Su tono le congeló el cuerpo— ¿Tienes idea de cuántos niños fueron asesinados? Dejaste que murieran todos, _¿por Yu_? ¿Querías encerrarlo, _como a mí_?

— ¡No! Yo nunca quise que te trajeran o te lastimaran. Nunca quise eso. ¡Nunca! Tampoco sabía lo de los niños. Yo sólo estaba asustado y quería que Yu estuviera seguro—

— ¿Y no te importó que los demás murieran? —de un movimiento lo alejó—. ¿Dejaste a cientos morir sólo porque lo querías contigo? ¿Eso me harás a mí? ¿Asesinarías a mis amigos cuando tratasen de salvarme?

 _No, no, no. Lo estas entendiendo todo mal_ _—_

—Shinoa, _por favor_ —Quería tocarla de nuevo, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo—. Necesito que comprendas—

Ella se rió.

— ¿Comprender _qué_ Mika? ¿Que no te interesa ser el responsable de un genocidio? —Su mirada era odio puro— ¿Qué me encerraras durante años? —resopló—. Eres igual que todos ellos. Que todos… estos _malditos vampiros_.

Volvió a reírse, un ruido áspero que parecía un tipo de llanto desenfrenado que lo dejó plantado en su lugar.

Ferid pareció tener suficiente con eso. Le tendió una mano a Shinoa que no dudó en tomar y lo siguió fuera del cuarto. Ferid lanzándole algo a Mika que sostuvo como auto reflejo, el suave tic tac recibiéndolo cuando abrió la mano.

—Sin accesorios—dijo animado, con Shinoa a su lado, sus ojos vacíos.

Hizo ademán de ir tras ellos, pero Lacus y René aparecieron sin que se diera cuenta. Lo atacaron sin que fuera capaz de reaccionar y lo postraron al suelo. Las espadas cortando ligeramente su garganta en advertencia.

—Te quedarás aquí hasta que la ceremonia termine—dijo René. Quitándole su espada y tirándola lejos.

—Por una humana del ganado—Lacus sacudió la cabeza y le clavó el arma con más fuerza—. Has caído muy bajo, Mika.

No trató de pelear, ni siquiera se movió. Se mantuvo quieto, sintiendo lo que acababa de suceder como si no fuera real. Quería pensar que sólo era un sueño. Que había decidido dormir por puro impulso del aburrimiento y que tenía uno de esos sueños hilarantes en donde se preocupaba por una humana.

Porque él no haría eso. Nunca lo haría de verdad.

Porque ahora no sentía nada. Sólo vacío.

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Cómo rayos este capítulo salió tan largo ._. era más corto, pero lo edite y se hizo largo ._. why goddddd.**

 **El próximo será el último, ¡muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia hasta aquí! Los reviews son siempre bien recibidos uwu**

 **¡Nos leemos! ::DD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Todo de Takaya.**

 **Notas: Esto debía ser publicado hace mucho, pero entonces la enfermedad y los exámenes me atacaron, I'm sorry.**

 **Y bueno, sigo muy sorprendida de que el capítulo pasado saliera tan largo. No, esperen, estoy sorprendida que todo esto terminara siendo tan largo.**

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **o.o.o.o**

 _I miss you so bad._

 _Cementery Drive – My Chemical Romance_

 **o.o.o.o**

Shinya una vez le aseguró que al cumplir los dieciséis sería más fuerte que él. _«Igual de fuerte que Mahiru»_ habían sido sus palabras, seguida de una sonrisa alentadora que en opinión de Shinoa era demasiado grande y tiesa, pero que había aceptado con un cabeceo feliz antes de verlo desaparecer por la puerta de su apartamento. Probablemente la viera sofocarse por el poder de su hermana y quisiera alegrarla de alguna forma. Era una bonita mentira para decirle a una niña olvidada, y ambos lo sabían, no era algo para tomarse muy apecho.

Sin embargo Shinoa se permitió imaginar un poco—tenía demasiado tiempo libre y ningún amigo después de todo—. Ahora era pequeña y sumamente frágil; sus huesos apenas resistían los empujones que recibía de Kureto y su piel se marcaba rápido bajo los dedos de su hermana. A su corta edad no lograría ser tan hábil como Mahiru ni letal como Shinya lo fue a su edad.

 _Pero cuando sea mayor_ …, pensaba tímidamente, en las noches que se encontraba sola y recostada contra el duro sofá de la sala, con el sonido de las ramas raspando la ventana en una armonía lúgubre que era sólo para ella. _Cuando sea mayor seré fuerte._ Cuando creciera, sí, cuando creciera… lograría ser mucho mejor que todos sus hermanos juntos— _que su padre_ —y lograría— _huir_ —vencerlos. Y entonces ella… entonces finalmente sería— _libre, de todos_ —…feliz, sí, feliz.

Hasta podría estudiar algo, cuando tuviese la edad, claro. No era muy buena en muchas cosas, pero algo podría aprender. Entonces ya no tendría que depender de nadie y lograría vivir como ella quisiese—y con quién quisiese—, sin que sus hermanos le demandaran nada, porque ella sería la única a la que deberían obedecer.

 _Eso sería lindo,_ pensaba de vez en cuando. _Algo así como Mahiru, pero conmigo al mando._

Era una lástima, sin embargo, que todo terminaría siendo puras ilusiones infantiles de su cabeza.

Era medianoche cuando despertó. Las sonoras campanadas del reloj hacían temblar el vidrio de las ventanas y el eco que causaban lastimaba sus oídos. Estaba tiritando, el sudor le cubría el cuerpo y la respiración le chirreaba por la boca como si de un animal agonizante se tratase.

 _Es una pesadilla, sólo una pesadilla._

Los minutos le pasaban como una eternidad, con cada movimiento de las manecillas su cuerpo se sacudía más y el sudor no dejaba de resbalar por su frente. Su boca se abrió cuando no pudo soportar más, lista para gritar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que alguien se preocupara o molestara lo suficiente con ella como para ir a su habitación y ver lo que sucedía. Más cada vez que trataba la mirada despectiva de Kureto aparecía en su cabeza y no podía más que morderse la lengua para mantenerse callada. Enojándose poco a poco con ella misma por estar asustada por algo tan ridículo. Sus hermanos se burlarían si la vieran de esa forma, Shinoa no era una chiquilla asustadiza, era una Hiragi. Ella no le tenía miedo a nada, ni a nadie—

Escuchó un sonido, tan diminuto que seguramente fue provocado por su imaginación, pero que le bastó para soltar un chillido cargado de pánico, saltar de la cama y correr a trompicones fuera de la habitación.

Por mucho que tanteó las paredes no pudo encontrar los interruptores, y el miedo que sentía le impedía detenerse para buscar uno; prefirió seguir corriendo, golpeándose con los muros y jadeando por su repentina falta de aire. Su corazón dando un repentino brinco de alegría cuando estuvo frente a la habitación que tanto buscaba, su mano tocando tantas veces que más parecía que arañaba la madera pulida.

—Mahiru—suplicó llorosa, segura de que su hermana estaba despierta y la estaba ignorando—. Mahiru soy yo.

Nadie contestó.

—Mahiru—sollozó.

Hubo un resoplido de molestia y luego una pequeña luz escapó por los bordes de la puerta. Sus pasos firmes pero silenciosos se acercaron con sigilo hasta girar el picaporte, su hermana mayor dirigiéndole una mirada plana cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

—Te he dicho que no…—detuvo su pregunta debido a la sorpresa, aturdida de que Shinoa la empujara con furia y corriera hasta saltar sobre su cama, metiéndose bajo las sábanas y envolviéndose a sí misma con ellas.

Mahiru parpadeó varias veces antes de suspirar, sobándose los ojos por el cansancio y el sueño interrumpido. Revisó el pasillo sin encontrar a nadie y luego de trabar su puerta como todas las noches, caminó despacio hasta su cama, una ceja alzada al ver que su hermana menor parecía encogerse con su presencia.

—Shinoa…—dijo su nombre con suavidad, en el usual tono cálido que utilizaba con ella cuando estaba enojada—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Te dije que nunca vinieras a mi habitación de noche.

—…Lo siento.

La mayor de las Hiragi esperó paciente a que se explicara, pero cuando Shinoa no hizo ademán de hacerlo o de levantarse chasqueó su lengua con impaciencia, empujándola para que la dejara entrar también.

— ¿Acaso estás enferma? —de un tirón le quitó las sábanas y tocó su frente empapada. Limpiándosela como pudo con la manga de su ropa.

—N-No yo…—abrió mucho los ojos cuando Mahiru puso su frente contra la suya. Su rostro sonrojándose por la repentina cercanía de su hermana.

—No creo que sea fiebre…

—No estoy enferma—le murmuró, moviendo su cabeza para alejarse de su tacto frío. Insegura de cómo sentirse con la preocupación de Mahiru.

— ¿Alguien te hizo algo? —Preguntó con tranquilidad—. ¿Alguien fue a tu habitación?

Shinoa parpadeó. Su rostro infantil frunciéndose al no comprender.

— ¿Por qué alguien iría a mi habitación?

Mahiru le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Se encogió de hombros y se acostó a su lado, tomando las mantas caídas y cubriéndolas a las dos. Cualquiera diría que lucía divertida por la situación, pero Shinoa creía que su cuerpo estaba algo tenso.

— ¿No estás muy grande para meterme a mi cama?

—Lo dice la que no puede ver películas de terror sin sus peluches.

—Es que yo amo mis peluches—contraatacó con una sonrisa, esperando hacerla reír sin éxito alguno. Shinoa se mantenía igual, mirándola con sus ojos asustadizos bien abiertos—… ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—… Algo así—admitió.

—Te dije que no leyeras los libros de la biblioteca, aún eres muy joven.

—No fue de ningún libro.

— ¿Una película?

—No—dijo molesta.

—Veamos…—Mahiru se tocó el mentón, pensativa—, ¿viste la cara de nuestro padre persiguiéndote?

Shinoa resopló, pero eso le bastó a Mahiru para atreverse a acercarse más y hacer que Shinoa estuviera contra su pecho, en lo que parecía ser un tipo de abrazo muy incómodo.

Muy, muy incómodo.

Ninguna dijo nada, podían ser mucho más unidas que cualquier otro miembro de su familia pero aún así existían finas líneas que ninguna se atrevía a cruzar. Mahiru no parecía estar muy segura de qué hacer con sus brazos para no aplastar a Shinoa y ella misma no estaba segura de dónde se suponía debía poner los suyos.

—Creo que no solemos hacer mucho esto.

 _Nunca lo hacemos_. Pero no dijo nada. Se preguntó momentáneamente si así sería como una madre debía ser. Sosteniéndola como su hermana ahora hacía cuando estuviera asustada, quizás diciéndole un par de palabras de apoyo para tranquilizarla. Se preguntó, por un pequeño segundo, lo que le habría sucedido a su madre, y lo diferente que podría ser su vida si ella se hubiera criado con otro tipo de personas.

 _Estarías muerta_ , alguien pareció decirle, una voz fría que se le hacía familiar pero al mismo tiempo no. _Al igual que tu madre_.

Mahiru equivocó el estremecimiento de Shinoa y le acarició los cabellos con suavidad. Tarareando por lo bajo hasta que la sintió lo suficiente calmada para hablar.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué soñaste?

—Es que… fue… fue algo muy extraño—farfulló, perdiendo un poco la vergüenza y mirándola ansiosa—. Yo trataba de huir de algo… escapar de algún lugar, pero siempre hay muchos pasadizos, y al final él siempre me encontraba.

Mahiru continuó tarareando.

— ¿Pudiste verle el rostro?

—No…—titubeó—, hay veces en que… pareciera que fueran personas diferentes. No estoy segura, lo único que hago es correr y correr, y luego el dolor llega.

— ¿Hay veces? —Sus manos que iban por su espalda se detuvieron antes de seguir su camino— ¿Has soñado eso antes?

—Un par de veces—admitió—, pero no los tenía desde hace mucho tiempo.

—… ¿Estabas sola? —preguntó calmada, sin sorprenderse por las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por su rostro y que Shinoa trataba de ocultar.

—No siempre, a veces hay más niños conmigo, todos tratamos de huir, pero al final siempre nos atrapa y luego él, él nos—

—Shinoa…—le cortó, tratando de sonar comprensible—. Fue sólo un sueño.

—No era—

—Lo era—aseguró—. ¿Un monstruo que te persigue a ti y a otros niños? ¿No habrás visto un par de calderas por ahí?

—Claro que no, y no era un simple monstruo, tenía garras y—

— ¿Un sombrero? —Su hermana dio un ligerísimo suspiro al ver que Shinoa ponía mala cara—. Te creo, de verdad; debió ser un monstruo horrible—dijo con un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

Mahiru usaba _ese_ tono. Ese que siempre le oía usar a los padres cansados y aburridos de las fantasías infantiles de sus hijos. Ese que utilizaban para que los niños dejaran de mascullar mentiras y los dejaran descansar por un momento.

 _Ella no me cree. Sólo la estoy aburriendo._

—Si fuera un simple sueño no hubiera venido, no necesitas tratarme como una idiota—quitó las manos que tenía sobre ella de golpe y se sentó bruscamente en busca de sus zapatos, recordando muy tarde que no había traído ninguno—. Ya sé que no me quieres aquí—murmuró por lo bajo, segura de que ella lo escucharía.

Sintió sus ojos mirar su espalda con mucho detenimiento. Shinoa esperaba que dijera algo, que lo negara y la volviera a abrazar, que la acunara como hace unos segundos y le dijera que de verdad la quería junto a ella. Algo así como la madre inventada que se había creado hace mucho tiempo.

Pero Mahiru no era su madre, era su hermana. Los límites estaban por una razón y debía recordar que ninguna nunca lo cruzaría.

—Siempre amé tu cabello—escuchó el crujido de la cama y luego el calor de su cuerpo cuando se sentó tras ella—. Se parece mucho al mío. Desde la primera vez que lo vi comenzar a crecer en tu pequeña cabeza, no hacía más que esperar a que fuera grande y te parecieras mucho más a mí. Mientras esperaba, fue como… un golpe de revelación, ¿sabes? De que al fin lo había conseguido. Una hermana, una familia sólo para mí.

Shinoa giró un poco la cabeza, Mahiru la mirada sin expresión alguna, pero le tocaba las mejillas con suma gentileza.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Inquirió, con el rostro levemente caliente por las manos suaves de su hermana—. Tenemos otros hermanos…

—Ellos no son mis hermanos, pero tú sí—dijo con firmeza—. Eres mi única familia. Y si algo llegara a suceder yo te rescataría. Mataría a quién sea que quisiera hacerte daño. A quién sea—recalcó—. Te sacaría de cualquier lugar en que te tuvieran, sin importar a qué o a quiénes yo tuviera que asesinar. No me importaría el costo que tendría que pagar.

Shinoa sufrió de otro escalofrío, su pecho encogiéndose al sentir algo extraño con sus palabras. Había algo ahí que no podía distinguir muy bien, pero casi podía sentir que Mahiru sabía algo importante, algo que no quería decirle.

—… ¿Lo juras? —se volteó completamente. Su labio le temblaba y las lágrimas le cegaban un poco la visión, pero no le impidió apartar la mirada de los ojos firmes de su hermana.

—Lo juro.

Shinoa se puso a llorar con mucho más fuerza que antes, hipando y balbuceando escenas sin coherencia que había visto repetidamente en sus sueños. Describiendo a bestias de ojos rojos que la maltrataban sin piedad y a los niños que iban a buscarla por ayuda. Como solían planear una y otra vez un escape que nunca daba resultado y que lo único que ocasionaba era que ella terminara más malherida que nunca.

Mahiru la escuchó sin interrumpir, la volvió a recostar con ella y no hizo más que asentir y fruncir el ceño un par de veces al escuchar sobre capas blancas y espadas resplandecientes.

—Olvídate de ese sueño Shinoa—le musitó al oído, cuando había terminado de hablar y no hacía más que sacudirse contra su cuerpo—. Ni siquiera hagas como si existió alguna vez—la sintió cogerle el rostro con una ternura que nunca le había demostrado, más el sueño no le permitió apreciarlo—. Sácalo de tu cabeza, pronto no recordaras ni de qué trataba.

—… ¿Tu también… has olvidado sueños?

Su suave ronquido llegó poco después, y fue sólo en ese momento que Mahiru dejó caer el peso de sus hombros y le otorgó una mirada sumamente triste.

—Lo he intentado—abrazó a su hermana con melancolía—. Pero por más que quiero no lo podré olvidar. Todo eso sucederá.

Sus pies no hicieron ruido al dejar la cama, y tampoco lo hizo su ropero cuando lo abrió y buscó entre los compartimientos que tenía una pequeña llave negra.

—Empezará muy pronto—Mahiru dijo al ver el cuerpo dormido de su hermana—. Espero que cuando suceda tu destino no sea tan cruel contigo Shinoa.

 **o.o.o.o**

Iba a matar a Mika.

Oh, claro que iba a hacerlo. Que no tuviera su arma demoniaca no significaba que no podía hacerle daño. Encontraría algo… lo que fuera, una espada, un cuchillo, cualquier cosa que pudiera atravesarlo y le pudiera hacer tanto daño que él mismo le suplicaría por piedad.

Oh, sí, ella… sin duda… sin duda alguna lo…

Quería detener sus sollozos, pero al cerrar la boca el sonido no hacía más que incrementarse y hacerlo sonar mucho peor.

Su cabeza aún no podía procesar nada bien y la negación la golpeaba con cada paso que daba. _Era una mentira_. Todo era una gran, gran mentira que estaban diciéndole; una confabulación que estaban haciendo contra ella con el único fin de burlarse como habían estado haciendo durante los pasados meses.

 _"_ _Es su culpa que vinieras aquí"._

¿Cuántas veces la había escuchado llorar y gritar a causa del pánico? ¿Nada de eso le importó? ¿Cómo podía soportar verla sabiendo que era su culpa? ¿Que todo lo que le pasaba era su jodida culpa?

¿Cómo siquiera podía vivir sabiendo que por él ejecutaron a un centenar de tropas y niños inocentes?

 _Porque es un vampiro_ , fue su respuesta automática. _Y los vampiros no se preocupan por humanos. Si Yu hubiera llegado conmigo, Mika ni siquiera se habría preocupado por mí._ Sus entrañas se retorcían de dolor al pensarlo, las imágenes de Mika en su cabeza ennegrecidas por el alboroto de sus emociones.

Porque ella no era importante en realidad, era sólo otra humana, el daño colateral.

—Vamos, no estés triste—Ferid se la había llevado a su propio castillo para: _"buscar algo importante",_ y aunque su sonrisa permaneció en su rostro durante todo el camino, estaba segura de que se sentía aburrido de oírla llorar—. Sinceramente no entiendo a los humanos. Mika te salvó la vida, ¿no?

— _¿Salvar?_ —Ferid levantó las manos al oírla gruñir—. Esto _no_ es salvarme.

Lo vio cabecear en acuerdo.

— ¿Crees que te hará lo mismo que Crowley?

Que Ferid fuera rápido evitó que se diera de bruces contra el piso. Ya tenía suficientes hematomas en el cuerpo para toda una vida, pero incluso si se hubiera roto la nariz contra el duro mármol no lo hubiera sentido.

¿Mika haciéndole… lo mismo que Crowley?

—No lo haría—aseveró—. Mika no… él no…

No lo haría, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó, aún sosteniéndola del brazo—. Ha estado manipulándote y mintiéndote todo este tiempo, ¿de verdad crees conocerlo bien?

Sus labios gritaron de dolor por morderlos con tanta fuerza, pero fue algo que no pudo evitar. Estaba ardiendo de furia por lo que Mika hizo, pero debía mantener la mente lo suficientemente clara como para no dejarse cegar por las palabras venenosas de Ferid.

 _Pero no lo conoces de verdad,_ su mente la molestó. _Creíste que era buena idea confiar en Mika y mira como terminamos._

—No quieres hablar, ¿eh? —Señaló luego de esperar una respuesta que nunca llegó. Sorprendiéndola al verlo inclinarse y reposar su mano fría en una de sus mejillas—. Toquemos otro tema, entonces. Tú sabías que bajé las raciones de Mika a cambio de que mis sirvientes te dejaran en paz, ¿no? ¿Pero sabías que la razón por la que las perdió fue porque la decidió intercambiar por tus días libres y comida para esos niños?

 _¿Q-Qué?_

— ¿Mika…?

—Aunque al final se la devolví—interrumpió—, nunca entendí por qué siguió mordiéndote. Tan cruel de su parte—le acarició el cuello, el vestido la cubría pero sus dedos parecían saber exactamente donde descansaban dos pequeños puntos que evidenciaban los dientes de Mika.

— _No me toques._

Ferid la liberó sólo para darle un pequeño golpe a sus manos, tan ligero que parecía un pequeño roce, pero que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle tronar sus huesos y soltar un débil gemido de dolor.

—Para ser una humana, eres algo entretenida—la acorraló contra la pared, sus garras sosteniendo su rostro. Eso le dejaría marca más tarde—. Pero tampoco eres _así_ de interesante.

Shinoa lo empujó sin éxito, lágrimas de frustración le resbalaban por las mejillas y no hacía más que lastimarse las muñecas al golpear su pecho de acero.

—Tú sabías que Crowley notaría que Mika iba a verme—no era una pregunta y Ferid pareció satisfecho de que ella pudiera atar los cabos por su cuenta—. Querías que me hiciera algo…—sacudió la cabeza, tratando de encontrarle sentido a las cosas que habían sucedido—, pero no resultó… y dejaste que lastimara a Mika, ¿verdad? Así… así él comenzaría a desesperarse por la falta de sangre, y entonces tú comenzaste a meterte conmigo y a Mika… no le importó quedarse sin nada…

No. No, había algo más.

Mika pudo tratar de ayudarla al principio, pero a pesar de todos sus intentos estaba convencida de que aceptó que no lograría salvarla, cuando fue la sesión de Krul la dejó en la mansión de Crowley sabiendo lo que podría pasarle, además Shinoa lo había oído suspirar lo suficiente sobre la libertad que ambos no tenían y de sus ansias silenciosas por ver a Yu.

Él no se quedaría por ella. No arrojaría su vida por un par de meses de haberla conocido, no importaba lo mucho que decía querer protegerla.

Los vampiros perdían cualquier tipo de sentimiento que no fuera la sed. El mismo Ferid le dijo que sus deseos humanos se convertían en ansías de sangre, y Mika no había hecho más que morderla y beber siempre que podía de ella en el último par de semanas.

—Querías que Mika bebiera de mí—Ferid le limpió las lágrimas, pero no logró sentir su tacto—. Lo suficiente como para que se sintiera atraído por mí, _por mi sangre_. Tanto que no pudiera aceptar que yo muriera…—pero Mika no podría saberlo, al menos no entenderlo, _comprender_ lo que sentía. Seguía siendo demasiado joven, _humano_ aún como para ver en lo que se había convertido. Darse cuenta de que se transformó en lo que siempre odio—, tanto que no tuviera más opción que aceptar el trato de Krul.

Estaba llorando con más fuerza, pero eso no pareció importarle a ninguno.

—Lo de mantenerme a salvo en una mansión alejada es mentira, ¿verdad? —se le escapó una risa nerviosa que a Ferid pareció encantarle—. Vas a matarlo de hambre hasta que me ataque a mí y a los niños… porque sabes que no huiré si no es con ellos. Me quedaré a pesar de lo que me haga. Quieres convertirlo en una bestia que puedas controlar.

Ferid se alejó con lentitud, otorgándole una larga mirada antes de que una sonrisa comenzara a extenderse por su pálido rostro, aplaudiendo de la forma más alegre que lo hubiera visto jamás.

—Esplendido Shinoa, lograste encajar todo sin necesidad de un empujón—su expresión se vio momentáneamente amable—. Tienes una pregunta más, ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué? —Interrogó, temblando por la rabia y el pánico creciente—. No es por el poder y tú no confías en nadie. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero motivo?

—El motivo es que no hay motivo—rió un poco, la sonrisa más genuina que había visto en sus labios—. A mí no me interesa quién gane esta guerra. Por mí todos podemos morirnos al final—le tendió la mano, que a su pesar no pudo rechazar—. Pero hasta que eso suceda el tiempo sigue pasando y es mi obligación divertirme con todo lo que me encuentre en el camino.

La dejó con un par de sirvientas que le retocaron el maquillaje y cuando regresó para llevársela un zumbido comenzó a crecer dentro de su cabeza hasta dejarla completamente mareada y tambaleante cuando trató de seguirle el paso.

—Se lo pasé a Mika y a ti una vez, pero de aquí en adelante no te atrevas a volver a mencionarla—Shinoa quiso decir el nombre de Krul en voz alta para molestarlo, pero todo le daba vueltas y a penas pudo digerir las advertencias que le daba después de sostenerla del brazo al ver su errática caminar—. No queremos que te presentes sin ninguno de tus dientes, ¿no?

La escoltó hasta la que solía ser el castillo de la reina con un silbido alegre. No era para nada discreto y la mirada de todos estaba fija en ella al verla caminar por las calles del brazo de un progenitor como Ferid. Se sintió tan sofocada por el mar de ojos que estuvo por abrir la boca y gritar, pero no pudo ni tomar una bocanada de aire al sentir como le apretaba el brazo con más fuerza.

—No tienes que estar en tus cincos sentidos, ¿sabes? Nadie interrogaría a alguien como tú. Lo que sería un lástima, porque tu rostro es demasiado bonito~.

No gritar, entendido. Tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo, en realidad. Su boca se sentía entumecida y apenas lograba mantener los ojos abiertos. Caminó como pudo por las puertas abiertas de la mansión y Ferid le dio unos ligeros golpecitos a sus mejillas cuando ya estaban delante de la gigantesca sala.

Pudo ver a Lest en lo que debía ser el antiguo asiento de Krul, su apariencia de niño no le impidió atemorizarla, y cuando giró sus ojos endemoniados hacia ella su estómago sufrió de varios retorcijones dolorosos, la bilis subiendo lentamente por su garganta y, y...

Oh dioses, ella estaba a punto de vomitar.

 _Respira_ , se gritó. _Respira, respira._

Ferid la dejó caer en una silla y fue a charlar animadamente con Lest, seguro de que Shinoa no podría moverse por los mareos que sufría. Incluso si pudiera ponerse de pie le sería difícil con la vista, no debería haber nada más aterrador que los seres a su lado, pero el lugar era tan sombrío que la hizo sentir como si estuviera en algún tipo de cámara de tortura, a punto de ser encadenada y abierta por a la mitad.

Mika tenía razón, el lugar era espeluznante.

 _Mika_.

Le había prometido estar ahí para ella. Se lo repitió centenares de veces en los pasados días y ella se dejó convencer por eso, creyendo que al menos tendría a alguien cerca cuando su muerte estuviera por suceder.

Pero eso era una mentira.

Y la única persona que vio parada ahí fue a Crowley, con una diminuta sonrisa para ella.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ferid se paró tras suyo sin que pudiera notarlo, dejando una palmada en su espalda que la hizo lagrimear.

—Ya es hora~—cantó en su oído.

Escuchó el ruido de las máquinas encendiéndose y su corazón se disparó.

La sesión había comenzado.

Varios ojos hambrientos la vieron con aburrimiento y si no fuera por Ferid, Shinoa se habría caído de la silla.

— ¿Esta es la humana? —escuchó a alguien decir—. Se ve muy común.

— ¿Hiciste una reunión sólo por esto?

Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, un mar de voces que no hizo más que incrementar su volumen por cada segundo que Ferid se mantenía silencioso.

— ¡Deberías estar buscando a Krul y no entreteniéndote con una simple humana!

—Como Ferid les explicó en el informe, no es una simple humana—escuchó los pasos del tercer progenitor caminar hasta quedar a su lado, Shinoa sintió que toda la sangre salió de su cuerpo—. Es una Hiragi, la hermana de la mujer responsable de los equipos malditos.

Hubo miradas molestas y varios gruñidos dirigidos a ella, todos exigiendo saber por qué no la habían asesinado todavía si lo único importante que tenía era estar relacionada con Mahiru.

—Quizás no lo recuerden—empezó Ferid—, pero el ejército ahora tiene a un serafín con ellos. La traidora, Krul Tepes ayudó a ese logro—caminó despacio, viendo a cada uno con especial atención—. Pero todo eso empezó a causa de una humana que supo sobre la llegada del apocalipsis, ella nació con un demonio y logró controlar a otro a su antojo. Hizo un trato con Krul y de formas inexplicables logró atrapar a demonios, _vampiros_ dentro de una espada—de su bolsillo sacó a _Shi_ y Shinoa estuvo por saltar y arrebatársela, pero al sentir la dura mirada de Crowley mantuvo la compostura—. El ejército japonés ha logrado lo inimaginable, nos usan para matarnos entre nosotros—presionó la pequeña llave en su mano—. Todo a causa de Mahiru Hiragi—señaló a Shinoa con elegancia—, su hermana mayor.

Los nobles comenzaron a vociferar de nuevo. Su cuerpo sudaba y no sabía si era por lo mal que se sentía o por la situación en la que estaba.

—Los reunimos aquí para explicar precisamente esta aberración—explicó Lest, señalándola por primera vez, rojo carmín mirándola por todos lados—. Esta chica poseía un demonio al nacer también, pero su hermana se lo quitó de alguna forma y logró traspasar su poder a una simple arma.

— ¿Por qué la mantienen viva? —Interrumpió alguien—. Si nació de tales formas lo mejor sería aniquilarla.

—Pero si nació con un demonio deberíamos averiguar cómo—Shinoa dejó de respirar—. Que no tenga al demonio ahora no significa que no podamos usar su cuerpo para analizarlo.

—Opino lo mismo—Ferid le sonrió a la progenitora en la pantalla—. Especialmente para saber la razón por la que un demonio se arriesgaría a salvar a una simple humana.

Sus garras se mantenían firmes alrededor de _Shi_ pero lo acercó lo suficiente a Shinoa para que pudiera verlo y captara las pequeñas vibraciones que salían por sus bordes. Se quedó hipnotizaba viendo como el poder demoniaco comenzaba a envolverla. Su mano se elevó sola tratando de tocarla, pero una fuerte corriente de aire la disipó, el aura de su demonio volviendo a la de una simple llave.

—Como ven—apuntó Lest, guardando su espada en su funda. _¿Guardando?_ —. Acabo de atacarla, sin embargo ese demonio actuó por su cuenta y la protegió sin necesidad de ser invocado. Está ligado a ella.

 _¿Me atacó?_

Quería preguntar qué había sucedido, pero lo único que podía hacer era escuchar voces y voces que se enredaban entre ellas y que no le ayudaban a mantener la estabilidad en su silla.

—No creíamos que fuera un arma muy importante, el décimo tercer progenitor ya había peleado con ella en una ocasión y no hubo nada fuera de lo común. No obstante, en su sangre residen pequeños rastros del demonio—Ferid lucía emocionado de ver que nadie lo interrumpía, le quedaba ser el centro de atención—. Esta es una teoría, claro, pero creemos que cuando la atacó esa primera vez terminó por despertar el poder que tenía. Antes de traerla a Sanguinem tuvieron que separarla de su arma porque cuando la humana comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento esta se activaba sola y trataba de atacar a los demás a su alrededor. Solía ser el arma de Mahiru Hiragi también, es obvio que debía ser fuerte.

 _¡¿Shi era de Mahiru?!_

Bien, eso era demasiada información para procesar. Se cogió de los brazos de la silla, segura de que se desmayaría en cualquier segundo. Su cabeza se sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

—Si los humanos lograran hacer eso con todo su ejército…—dijo la voz de un progenitor, rompiendo el silencio en que la sala se había sumergido.

—Serían invencibles—culminó Ferid—. Los demonios pueden dañarnos mortalmente y si los humanos aprender a controlarlos de esta forma podrían atacarnos incluso si su usuario esta por morir, el demonio se vería en la obligación de protegerlo aunque no quisiera.

—Sólo nos quedaremos con ella hasta que sepamos el método que utilizaron para que naciera de esta forma, y cómo desligarla de su demonio—Lest sonreía—, también debemos exterminar a los demás miembros de su familia al ser responsables de algo como esto.

 _No a Shinya_ , pensó aterrada, sus ojos cerrándose un poco por el zumbido que no dejaba de molestarla. _Maten a todos, pero no a Shinya._

—Lo que dice Lest es muy cierto—concordó Ferid con una sonrisa—. Aunque yo diría capturar, desde que es lo que el progenitor ha estado tratando de hacer los pasados meses.

Quizás fue causa de su enfermizo estado, pero casi creyó que la espalda del progenitor se tensó un poco.

— ¿Te quedaste en Japón? —El progenitor que se había mantenido sin decir nada le dirigió una mirada curiosa al vampiro—. Creí haberte oído decir que esperarías con el primer progenitor.

Lest pareció encogerse de hombros.

—Envié a algunas de mis tropas. Aunque todo sin resultado.

Alguien dijo algo más, pero ya no era capaz de oír nada, la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas y no le permitía entender lo que los demás vampiros decían, todos olvidándose por completo de ella y arreglando acuerdos con Lest y Ferid.

Estaba muerta de miedo, pero reaccionar de esa forma debía ser un nuevo nivel de pánico.

Pudo vislumbrar a Crowley aún observándola, sus palabras todavía claras en su memoria.

 _"_ _Cumplí lo que te prometí"._

¿Lo que prometió?

Mentira.

Una jodida mentira.

¿Mika no lo había hecho también? Le prometió ayudarla a escapar, le juró incontables veces que la ayudaría, que la rescataría y que no tendría que sufrir más.

Pero Mika era un mentiroso.

Un… mentiroso.

Las lágrimas no hicieron más que caer y caer. Se sentía traicionada; muy, muy traicionada, pero más que nada abandonada. Hervía de rabia por la impotencia y la cólera, por la situación, y porque sabía que aunque Mika la había lastimado a ella y a cientos de personas inocentes no podría odiarlo de verdad.

Crowley encontró sus ojos, sus labios extendiéndose hasta ser una sonrisa completa.

 _"_ _Yo te traeré tu libertad"._ Le había susurrado al oído varios meses atrás, cuando tuvo que dejarla sola para cumplir la misión que Ferid le había otorgado.

Su libertad.

Escuchó a los lejos griteríos que no provenían de los progenitores. Todos dentro de la sala quedaron en silencio por un momento y ella vio a Crowley sonreírle con más fuerza.

Y entonces todo explotó.

 **o.o.o.o**

Fuego, todo estaba lleno de fuego.

Los gritos provenían de todas partes. De los soldados, de los humanos, de los niños.

Los niños estaban siendo asesinados de nuevo.

Los vampiros los cogían para usarlos como ventaja en un movimiento que gritaba desesperación, pero que a pesar de los chillidos de súplica que los niños lanzaban no daba resultado alguno. El fuego consumía a los vampiros y a los infantes por igual, ambos carbonizándose en un par de segundos.

El serafín no parecía distinguir a nadie más que a las personas que la utilizaban. Sus inmensas alas se extendían para eliminar todo frente suyo, protegiendo a los dos humanos que comandaban la rebelión, que con voz firme y autoritaria dirigían a su ejército, dejando morir a los humanos que corrían desesperados en busca de ayuda.

 _Se suponía que estaba encerrado._

Tenía una imagen muy borrosa de él, pero que no le impidió reconocerlo al instante en que lo vio caminar sobre los escombros de la ciudad. Kureto Hiragi no era alguien que podía pasar desapercibido, caminaba entre las llamas a paso elegante, una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al blandir su espada. Guren a su lado, sin mostrar nada más que aburrimiento en sus ojos, ayudando a Kureto cada vez que este se lo pedía.

No trató de atacarlos; tampoco creyó que alguno pensara que Mika fuera tan importante como para hacerlo. Dejaban a su ejército matar a los vampiros débiles, mientras ellos iban ansiosos por otro rumbo, en busca de los progenitores que residían en la ciudad.

Supuso que, era algo bueno que tuviese un rango más elevado que el resto.

Su espada cortaba todo lo que se le cruzaba. Estaba furioso, _sumamente furioso_. No sólo con él mismo, sino con Ferid también. Odiaba que Krul lo hubiera escogido como su perro y se encaprichara tanto como para querer mantenerlo a su lado por toda la eternidad. Y más que nada, por sobre todas las cosas, maldecía el día en que conoció Shinoa.

Odiaba que lo dejara escapar con Yu y que fuera tan amable con él la primera vez que hablaron, odiaba su maldita necesidad de salvarla e ir a verla todas las noches; contándole tantas cosas que no debía y dejando que confiara ciegamente en él, con todos esos impulsos que nacían y que no debería tener, pero que seguían apareciendo al estar cerca suyo.

Porque ahora, justo ahora, en que su mente era un torbellino de emociones pensó en escapar. En dejar que todos simplemente se asesinaran para que él fuera libre de huir. Correría a buscar a Yu y se iría con él, tan lejos de la masacre que había sido su vida que nunca pudiera atraparlo de nuevo.

Pero en lugar de eso iba al lado opuesto.

Sus piernas se movían por sí solas y corrían para llegar antes que los generales. De por sí esquivar a Lacus y René no era fácil, y aunque al fin los había perdido, sentía que lo encontrarían en cualquier momento si no se apresuraba.

Pero los gritos lo aturdían por momentos. Esto no era como la vez en que Krul escapó, era diferente, totalmente diferente. Era como si las mismas puertas del infierno se hubieran abierto y tratasen de engullir la ciudad entera. Centenares de voces gritaban y suplicaban por lo mismo, un enjambre de manos parecía tratar de alcanzarlo, rogando con lágrimas manchadas de sangre para ser auxiliadas.

Sus piernas se detuvieron, sin embargo, al ver como el cielo rocoso se desprendía y caía en picada desde el fondo de la ciudad. Una explosión de llamas que no hizo más que dejarlo paralizado, siendo golpeado por la lucha que acontecía a su lado, pero que de alguna forma logró quitarse de encima, aún con la cabeza dándole vueltas al ver el desastre que se ocasionaba a lo lejos.

Ellos estaban demasiado lejos de la salida, demasiado ocultos como para salir con vida.

Los niños no lograrían sobrevivir, no sin ayuda.

 _Déjalos morir,_ su mente susurró. _No importan ahora._

Claro que no lo hacían, pero eso no le impidió ir a buscarlos, encontrándolos junto a un par de niños que tenían el cuerpo tieso y destrozado por la madera y el vidrio roto. Retrocedieron al verlo, más Mamoru pareció ver en él la oportunidad de sacarlos a todos con vida. Convenció a que sus amigos salieran de la barricada en donde se protegían, y se acercaron a Mika con temor, sus ojos asustadizos llenándose poco a poco con esperanza al pensar en salir de ahí.

— ¿Dónde está…? —Mamoru negó, la sangre se le escurría por la cabeza y estaba seguro que tenía el brazo roto.

—Estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Aiko y entonces… entonces la casa se nos vino encima, y luego las rocas cayeron… no la pudimos encontrar.

 _Aiko._

 _"_ _Gracias",_ había susurrado ella antes de caer sin vida. La mujer que conoció, la que él había…

— ¿Pueden correr? —con su espada creó un camino para que pudieran avanzar—. Iré a buscarla, pero ustedes deben irse primero.

—Pero Aiko…

— _¡Ahora!_

Se quedó lo suficiente como para verlos desaparecer y luego salió en busca de la niña, ignorando el retorcijón que tuvo al ver su casa totalmente destruida, y el sentimiento de angustia apareciendo en su pecho. No debería estar ahí, debía estar al lado Shinoa ahora, protegiéndola de los generales, no buscando a una niña que seguramente estaba... muerta...

 _Hoy era su cumpleaños._

Se preguntó si al destino le gustaba jugar con las ironías o era sólo su mala suerte. La Aiko que conoció también había tenido las mismas heridas que le quitaron la vida. Esta vez no había sido el responsable, pero al ver su pequeño cuerpo sin vida no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

Mika tragó fuertemente al ver su cuerpo tieso, no sabía qué hacer. Los niños entrarían en estado de shock si les llevaba el cuerpo medio desmembrado de su amiga, pero dejarla ahí le parecía espantoso. Debían enterrarla, hacerle algún tipo de funeral. Le gustaban las flores, ¿no? Se lo había dicho a Shinoa una vez. Podrían sepultarla en el jardín de su mansión y entonces los niños no estarían tristes. Shinoa no estaría triste.

Le murmuró una disculpa a su cuerpo sin vida y salió disparado al siguiente segundo. Llevarla sólo lo retrasaría más y aún debía buscar algún lugar para dejarlos a salvo mientras iba en busca de Shinoa.

Pero quizás ni si quiera lograría eso.

Reconoció la espalda de René a lo lejos, una de sus manos estaba en lo alto, ahorcando con lentitud a uno de los niños.

— ¡Suéltalo! —amenazó con su espada.

— ¿O qué? —Lacus se veía intrigado por su actitud, una de sus garras estaba sobre la cabeza de la última niña del grupo—. ¿Ahora salvas niños también? ¿En serio, Mika?

Mika le mostró los dientes.

—Lord Ferid nos dejó la tarea de quedarnos a tu lado, y eso haremos—René apretó con más fuerza el cuello del niño, su rostro comenzaba a cambiar a una tonalidad púrpura—. En ningún momento mencionó que tuviéramos que llevar al ganado con nosotros.

—René tiene razón, ¿acaso los guardas como reserva? Con todo este ataque hemos perdido al menos a la mitad de nuestra comida…

El brazo de René voló por los aires. Ninguno lo vio venir, y Mika aprovechó la distracción para atacar a Lacus y empujar a René lo suficiente para lograr una vía de escape para los niños.

— _¿Cómo te atreves?_

Pelear con Lacus siempre era agotador, y no exactamente porque fuera bueno, sino porque nunca lo hacía de manera limpia. Le jugaba un mal movimiento apropósito o le pedía ayuda a René para que pudiera derrotarlo y no se cansaba hasta estar completamente satisfecho con su victoria. Mika solía ganar la mayor parte del tiempo, pero todas eran prácticas y René siempre parecía perdido cuando luchaban. Sin embargo, ahora no era un simple entrenamiento y René lucía tremendamente serio, y muy, muy enojado.

—Te dije que no confiáramos en él—escuchó a alguien decir, los niños trataban de huir y dejarlos ahí para que se matasen entre ellos, pero no podían avanzar lo suficientemente rápido—. ¡Ni siquiera trajo a Aiko! Seguramente fue su plan que saliéramos de nuestro escondite para—

— ¡Hubiéramos muerto de todas maneras! —Mamoru se arrastraba al cargar a uno de sus amigos en su espalda—. ¡Debemos irnos ahora…!

— ¿Se van tan pronto?

 _Mierda._

—No te distraigas—René advirtió, ya con su brazo recuperado le bloqueaba cada vez que trataba de herirlo.

— ¡Lacus, para, esos niños…!

—Le quitaste el brazo a René—su espada se clavó en el hombro de Mamoru, chillidos de pánico llenaron el lugar—. Lo justo es que uno también lo pierda.

Mika no lo pensó bien en ese momento, sólo actúo de la única forma que podía hacer. Llamó a su espada sin importarle el dolor y desarmó a René para después girar y lanzarle un ataque a Lacus que estaba seguro no lograría esquivar.

No fue… no fue su culpa, no del todo. No quiso creer que fuera así. Todo fue culpa de Lacus por haber ido con los niños; o quizás de René, que no le interesó recuperar la espada que había perdido y le dirigía ataques a Mika únicamente con sus garras. No estaba seguro, todo pasó muy rápido. La fuerza de su espada dio a otro lado y lo único que pudo escuchar fueron cráneos abriéndose seguido de aullidos cargados de pánico.

Y rojo, todo cubierto de rojo.

—Que desperdicio—Lacus enfundó su espada, viendo con una mueca el cuerpo masacrado de todos—. Al menos nos quedó uno.

Mamoru se arrastró por la tierra, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre que no era suya y miraba a todos lados frenéticamente, abriendo la boca sólo para gritar y gritar. Lacus hizo una mueca por el ruido, dándole una patada que lo noqueó al instante.

Apenas pudo sentir el golpe que René le dio antes de reunirse con Lacus. Mika cayó de rodillas, aún anonadado por lo que acaba de pasar. Por lo que acababa de hacer.

—Ya estoy harto de esto, ¿qué hay de ti?

 _No fue mi culpa,_ trató de convencerse. _Esto no fue mi culpa._

—Si eres tan fuerte como crees puedes sobrevivir a esto, ¿no? —Lacus le llamó la atención al tirarle una roca, dirigiéndole una sonrisa hosca antes de desaparecer, René usando su espada para crearle un camino a Mika.

No, no a Mika.

A los soldados.

Logró detener un ataque, pero luego otra apareció; una mujer con cabello de fuego logró golpearlo con éxito y se acercó con rapidez al lado del niño inconsciente, su postura lista para atacarlo.

—No te acerques, vampiro—gruñó otra, sus manos adornadas por finas navajas.

El rostro se le hacía parecido, pero no pudo recordar de dónde y tampoco indagó mucho dentro de sus recuerdos para hacerlo. A pesar de lo que había hecho se negaba a dejar a Mamoru con ellos, no sólo por su desconfianza con el ejército, sino porque lo necesitaba por Shinoa, por _él_. Las evaluó a ambas detenidamente, empuñando su espada y preparándose para asesinarlas de ser necesario.

—Te tengo—dijo alguien tras suyo.

No lo notó llegar, apareció silencioso, como un fantasma. Su filosa arma lista para atravesarlo si no fuera porque Mika se movió más rápido. Un pequeño escalofrío recorriéndole cuando se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de más personas que no dudaron en saltar sobre él. Su espada apenas pudo contenerlos a todos y parpadeó al ver como lava comenzaba a caer por todas partes, succionándolo hasta lo más profundo de la tierra.

En serio, como si _él_ realmente fuera a caer en uno de esos trucos ahora.

Rompió la ilusión en un segundo, caras familiares que seguían impidiéndole varios ataques, pero que no resultaron tan fuertes cuando luego de varios minutos los únicos que quedaron en pie fueron Mika y el hombre que trató de apuñalarlo en un inicio.

—Tú no te vas—dijo serio, sus ojos zafiros viéndolo con determinación.

 _Ya sé quién es_.

Quiso matarlo, pero su cuerpo se lo impidió a pesar de las protestas de su cabeza. Ese hombre ya lo había acribillado una vez hace mucho tiempo y regresarle el favor era lo que más deseaba, pero sabía que si se atrevía a hacerlo Shinoa nunca se lo perdonaría.

Era su hermano después de todo.

—Te tenemos algunas preguntas—ninguno apartó la mirada, por lo que Shinoa le había contado sobre él, sabía que no podía tomárselo a la ligera—. ¿Eres el familiar de Yuichiro Hyakuya, verdad?

Mika entrecerró los ojos. A pesar de los golpes, los subordinados de Shinya estaban listos para matarlo al menor movimiento sospechoso.

—Él está aquí. Si aceptas venir con nosotros te dejaremos verlo.

—… ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Afuera de la ciudad, está ayudando a transportar a todos a un lugar seguro.

Mentira.

Si Yu estuviera en Sanguinem lo primero que haría sería entrar a matar a tantos vampiros como pudiese, estar de nuevo en el lugar que lo mantuvo preso durante cuatro años no le permitiría quedarse fuera a esperar, ignoraría las órdenes de todos y trataría de buscar venganza a su propia manera heroica, así era Yu. Además estaban usando al serafín, Kimizuki no se sentaría a ver desde lejos como su hermana seguía siendo utilizada por él ejército. Como la nueva líder, Mitsuba no debería permitir que ninguno entrara, pero al saber lo que pasaban no los detendría, y Narumi y Yoichi la apoyarían en su decisión, e incluso insistirían en acompañarlos.

Sonrió sorprendiendo a Shinya. Shinoa le había enseñado tanto de todos que le era imposible imaginar que alguno podría quedarse a esperar pacientemente a que los demás hicieran el trabajo. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que en realidad hubiera deseado pasar tiempo con ellos.

Le dio una detenida mirada a Shinya, estaba seguro de que quería interrogarle sobre Krul para luego matarlo; que le mencionara a Yu ahora era porque sabía que no podría ganarle y necesitaba ganar algo de tiempo para recuperarse.

Estaba tan harto de que todos quisieran engañarlo.

—Si no fueras el hermano de Shinoa te volaría la cabeza.

El rostro de Shinya se deformó, se abalanzó contra él sin pensar, siendo recibido por la espada de Mika, que lo único que hizo fue rozarle la garganta con la punta.

— ¿Qué sabes de ella?

—Que seguramente morirá si sigues metiéndote en mi camino—usó la empuñadura de su funda para golpearlo en el estómago y darle tiempo de acabar con los demás. Pero que por mucho que trató no logró deshacerse de ninguno.

—No te dejaremos ir—la chica con las navajas lo apuntó—. Si sabes lo que te conviene dinos dónde está la hermana de nuestro teniente.

—En la mansión que solía ser de Krul.

—Los generales están buscando a los progenitores—le murmuró una de sus subordinadas, no se veía muy lastimada, pero al ver que Mamoru recuperaba el sentido no dudó en ir a tratar de calmarlo—. Destruirán todas las mansiones que encuentren.

Shinya pareció dudar.

—Ella estará bien, Guren prometió—

— ¿De veras? —Preguntó sarcástico, Shinya mirándolo con fastidio por su repentina interrupción. Ninguno soportaba al otro, fantástico—. Lo único que están haciendo es usar al serafín para destruir todo. Quemaran la mansión con ella dentro.

Pareció palidecer un poco con las palabras de Mika.

—Shinya—el único soldado lo miró con determinación—, tus órdenes.

Lo vio en sus ojos. Quería decir: _mátenlo_ , quería tomar su arma y hacerlo con sus propias manos; pero sabía que Mika decía la verdad y la desconfianza hacia sus superiores era mayor.

—Llévanos hasta ahí.

Sus amigos parecieron querer oponerse en un inicio. Se dieron una larga mirada entre todos hasta que una de las mujeres asintió despacio, todos bajando sus armas sin dejar de observarlo con ferocidad.

—El niño—Mika se mordió los labios al ver la mirada aterrada en sus ojos verdes, ¿así se había visto Yu al huir? ¿Se habría sentido así de asustado al saber que viviría al precio de ver a todos sus hermanos morir?—… alguien… deben llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Hay más vampiros adelante.

Escuchó a alguien resoplar, apostaba a que todos se sentían insultados; probablemente creían que Mika había matado a los demás y quería verse indefenso al preocuparse por un humano.

No es como si estuvieran totalmente equivocados tampoco.

—Sayuri, Mito—Shinya vio a sus subordinadas con atención—. Llévenlo hasta la salida y luego traten de ayudar a los soldados que van en primera fila. Nosotros nos reuniremos con ustedes después. Si preguntan por nosotros, estamos tratando de ayudar a los humanos que están siendo esclavizados en los castillos.

Las chicas asintieron, cogiendo a Mamoru que trataba de quitárselas de encima y que le dirigía varias miradas lastimeras a Mika cuando no pudo evitar que lo alejaran de todos.

—Vampiro—el soldado rubio lo apuntó—. Muéstranos el camino.

Lo siguieron en silencio, matando a todos los vampiros que veían y Mika tratando de no hacerles mucho daño a los humanos que trataban de matarlo a él.

— ¿Cómo sabías que era su hermano? —le preguntó Shinya, haciéndose paso entre los edificios caídos y vampiros que lo atacaban para correr a su lado.

—Ella me lo dijo. Te describió.

—… ¿Qué más te dijo?

 _Muchas cosas._

—Cosas.

—No juegues conmigo—estaban casi codo a codo, el aura asesina del hermano de Shinoa no era para nada discreta. Mika debía admitir que le daba un poco de miedo—. La mantuvieron aquí más de cuatro meses, ¿crees que creería algo de alguien como tú?

— ¿Cuándo mencione que quería que creyeras en mí? —Escupió de vuelta—. Shinoa me habló de ti una vez—mintió—, nada más.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por una avalancha de vampiros. Estaba seguro que algunos le gritaban traidor, pero ya había escuchado eso muchas veces antes.

— ¿Cómo esta ella? —preguntó con la respiración acelerada, no queriendo quedarse atrás.

—… está mejor que antes.

— ¿Cómo…? —Shinya se relamió los labios— ¿Ella sufrió mucho? ¿La torturaron, verdad?

Recordó todas las veces en que la oyó llorar tras una puerta y el demacrado estado de su cuerpo cuando lograron verse, esas heridas que estarían de por vida en su cuerpo y que observaba tristemente cuando creía que Mika no la veía. Pero también pensó en su boca traviesa, que siempre se abría para burlarse de él cuando podía, la forma en que se arrullaba entre sus brazos cuando estaba cansada y la suave risa que emitía cuando le besaba las mejillas.

—Al principio…—sacudió su cabeza, apretando sus nudillos—ella siempre odio estar aquí, pero… no creo que haya sido infeliz todo el tiempo.

— ¿No crees? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que le hacen a los prisioneros aquí o es algo normal para ti? —Shinya dejó escapar una risa ácida, le recordaba mucho a la de Shinoa—. Qué podría entender alguien como tú.

Apretó con más fuerza los puños.

—Ella no—

— ¡Shinya!

Mika lo detuvo de pura suerte, lo cogió de la camisa y lo tiró a un lado para que no fuera víctima de la explosión. Su espada lo protegió lo suficiente para que no fuera lastimado, pero una gran parte de su ropa quedó chamuscada y sus manos tuvieron que palmear su cuerpo para apagar las pequeñas llamas que seguían prendidas de su ropa. Algo dentro suyo rompiéndose al ver la mansión.

Lo que quedaba de la mansión.

La mitad del lugar ya no estaba, parecía que hubieran dejado caer una aplanadora gigante encima para hacerla desaparecer. Ni siquiera podía oír los gritos, sólo ver a un par de jinetes caminar entre las ruinas, comiéndose lo que quedaba y que no estaba carbonizándose por el fuego.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!

 _No,_ pensó horrorizado. _Por favor no._

— ¡Espera!

Escuchó los gritos de Shinya, pero eran muy lejanos y pronto dejó de escucharlos.

Se adentró en las llamas, sofocándose por el humo y el olor metálico de la sangre. El aleteo de las alas del serafín volando sobre él.

 **o.o.o.o**

 _«Despierta»._

Un pequeño toque en su nariz, parecía la caricia de una pluma, o una suave corriente cosquillando su piel.

 _«Shinoa debes despertar»._

Hizo un sonido lastimero con la boca, sus músculos estaban rígidos y podía sentir la dureza del suelo bajo sus manos. Sus ojos le ardían al tratar de abrirlos y el vómito que trató de retener estaba subiendo rápidamente por su garganta. Si no estuviera segura de que los últimos meses de su vida habían sido reales, probablemente hubiera despertado en medio de su apartamento, creyendo que había tenido la peor resaca de su vida.

Alguien— _algo_ —resopló a su lado, un sonido que era más de ansiedad que de molestia, como si hubiera esperado demasiado y estuviera impaciente por ser notado de una vez. Shinoa restregó sus ojos y miró a todas partes, sentándose como pudo y buscando el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

Pero lo único que pudo ver fue oscuridad. Profunda oscuridad.

Su respiración se detuvo por un segundo, su mano moviéndose frente a sus ojos varias veces sin resultado.

 _¡¿Estoy ciega?! ,_ pensó horrorizada.

 _«No, no lo estas»._

— ¡ _Shi_! —Gritó emocionada, reconociendo la voz y agitando sus dedos en el aire en un intento vago de tocarlo— ¿Dónde… dónde estás? ¿Dónde estoy?

 _«Sigues en la mansión. Te cubrí para que no salieras lastimada cuando el castillo se vino abajo»._

— ¿Cubrirme? Pero si tu nunca pudiste…—abrió y cerró las manos, el vacío aún a su alrededor. Recordó que su cabeza se había dado con el mármol cuando las llamas abrasaron el lugar y el estado decadente que tuvo durante toda la reunión con los progenitores— ¿Estoy… alucinando, verdad?

Casi podía sentir cómo meneaba la cabeza con cansancio.

 _«Hice lo mismo cuando Lest trató de atacarte, ¿recuerdas?»._

Lo recordaba, en especial la parte de Mahiru.

— ¿Le pertenecías a mi hermana?

Otro resoplido sonó muy cerca de su rostro, esta vez sólo sonaba enfadado.

 _«No hay tiempo para explicarte ahora. Te soltaré pronto, pero debes correr cuando pase, hay fuego por todas partes»._

Un pequeño movimiento en su cabello, como si estuviera tirándolo para apresurarla a ponerse bien y se preparara para escapar. Shinoa no pudo evitar el sentimiento de nostalgia que tuvo cuando _Shi_ pareció darle leves golpecitos a su frente, de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo cada vez que se veían en ese mundo apartado que sólo era para ellos dos.

Un sollozo involuntario escapó de sus labios.

—Te he extrañado mucho.

Un remolino hizo desaparecer todo, _Shi_ se esfumó con rapidez y el sonido de personas quemándose y concreto siendo destruido le dio la bienvenida. Su cuerpo se encogió por el escenario frente a sus ojos entrecerrados, una llave negra cayendo con delicadeza sobre sus manos enguantadas.

 _«Y yo a ti»._

Parecía decirlo con honestidad, pero con las cosas que sabía ahora de su demonio quizás sólo estaba mintiéndole porque su esencia estaba capturada y sin ella no se podría ir.

 _«Lo dije por eso»._

—Yo también te quiero _Shi._

Escuchó otra exhalación, pero de alguna forma le hizo sonreír. Ignorando lo mejor que pudo el olor a sangre y humo rozándole la nariz, se puso de pie, sosteniendo su arma con algo de miedo.

— ¿Eso de ahí es sangre?

 _«Es de los vampiros»,_ susurró _Shi._ _«Ferid me liberó a propósito para cubrirte, uso esa distracción para atacar al tercer progenitor. Crowley trató de romperme, pero Ferid le ordenó ir por el Serafín»._

— ¿Serafín?

¿Acaso el ejército…?

 _«Están aquí, pero dudo que sepan que estas en la mansión o que les importe salvarte. Si no salimos rápido el ángel nos matará»._

Recordó el discurso que su padre dio luego de encerrar a Kureto. Como juró a los soldados que no volverían a usarse humanos para experimentos y los gritos satisfechos de centenares de jóvenes aliviados alabando las decisiones del general.

—Prometió no usar a Mirai.

 _«¿Y desde cuándo Tenri Hiragi es honesto?»._

Buen punto. Pero si Mirai estaba en Sanguinem, también lo estarían sus amigos, y Shinya, incluso Guren y además… Kureto…

Kureto. Genial.

— ¿No te encantan las reuniones familiares? —Shinoa sonrió a su pesar, girando elegantemente a _Shi_ entre sus dedos, invocándolo como tanto quiso en los pasados meses—. No hemos peleado en mucho tiempo, espero no estés oxidado.

 _«Espero tú no lo estés»._

Sí, ella lo esperaba también.

La mansión estaba libre de vampiros, pero no de jinetes. El más crudo de los rencores le recorrió al darse cuenta que su hermano permitió que Mirai dejara libres a las bestias por la ciudad y no pensó en la seguridad de los humanos que no podían defenderse. Trataba de entender cuál era el plan de Kureto, pero cada vez que lo pensaba más y más, _Shi_ la reprendía y la urgía a apresurarse. _«Piensa en eso luego»,_ decía cada vez que un nuevo tumulto de bestias caía sobre ella. _«No tienes tiempo para distraerte»_.

Sin embargo—y para desconsuelo de _Shi_ _—_ _,_ sus continuas interrupciones no le impidieron percatarse de la forma en que su arma se movía entre sus manos. Era más ágil y rápida; liviana, hasta cierto punto.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan fuerte? —gritó, matando a un jinete que saltaba sobre ella.

 _«Siempre lo he sido»,_ sonaba ofendido. _«Hablaremos de eso luego»._

Pero ella necesitaba saber. Había pasado tanto tiempo en las sombras que le era imposible controlar la curiosidad que tenía ahora. Deseaba más que nada saber la verdad, como si le acabasen de inyectar una dosis de adrenalina y las preguntas explotasen constantemente dentro de su cabeza.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con ella? ¿Conociste a su demonio? ¿Cómo fue que te separó de mí? ¿Nací contigo, verdad?

 _«Detrás tuyo»._

Metal frío rozó su mejilla antes de ser bloqueado por el filo de su arma.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? —demandó la progenitora.

—Que te importa.

Chess entrecerró los ojos por su respuesta, visiblemente molesta al verla evitar el látigo que se movía como una serpiente hambrienta alrededor de su cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo es que eres tan rápida? —la seriedad que su rostro mostraba se transformó por una ligera mueca infantil—. Cuando te capturamos eras sumamente lenta.

 _Y estoy fuera de forma_ , pensó. _No debería poder cubrir ninguno de sus ataques._

 _«Puedes pensar en eso después»._

 _Shi_ se proyectó a su lado, sorprendiendo momentáneamente a Shinoa y a Chess, pero facilitándole el escapar de la progenitora y su venenosa arma. Su demonio usando su cuerpo para impedirle el paso a la otra progenitora que estaba a punto de golpearla.

—Déjanos terminar con esto humana—Horn mantenía una expresión calmada, para nada pasmada por el demonio que flotaba frente a ella—. No lograrás irte con los humanos, tu única salida es ir con Ferid, y sabes lo que sucederá si vas con él—la espada de Horn brilló al apuntarla—. Podemos terminar con tus años de sufrimiento ahora.

Escuchó a Chess dar un paso más cerca suyo, lista para recibir la señal de Horn que le indicara que podía arremeter contra ella.

—Creí que sólo me querían lejos de su amo—le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo a Horn—. En serio, ¿dónde está su dignidad?

Las dos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo. Estaban furiosas y eso de cierta forma le divertía. _Soy un juguete para él_ , quería gritarles, ácido revolviéndose desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. _Su jodido juguete._

 _«No te descuides»._

 _Shi_ cubrió la embestida de Horn—que sin duda la habría partido a la mitad—, lanzándola a otra habitación con una onda de fuerza descomunal. Chess distrayéndose lo suficiente para que Shinoa pudiera desarmarla y apuñalarla con su arma, un agujero negro quedando dentro de la progenitora cuando deslizó a _Shi_ fuera de su cuerpo.

Ojos rojos la miraron con desconcierto. Sus labios muertos abriéndose despacio antes de desplomarse contra el suelo, su boca dejando escapar un gemido que no tardó en convertirse en aullidos agónicos de dolor. La observó retorcerse en el suelo, sus garras moviéndose frenéticas sobre su herida, que comenzaba a desprender un olor putrefacto y esparcía humo debido a la carne abierta.

 _La está matando por dentro._

 _«Se lo merece»,_ la voz de su demonio estaba envuelta por el odio y la malicia _. «Deberías hacer lo mismo con la otra progenitora antes de que recobre el conocimiento»._

Apretó su guadaña con más fuerza, _Shi_ desapareció de su lado pero seguía ahí, con ella, empujándola para hacerlo, insistiéndole para que acabara de una vez. _«Mátala. Mátalas a ambas»._

—Ya basta.

La alejó de Chess con un ataque débil, demasiado para alguien como él. La noble había dejado de gritar, pero por alguna razón seguía viva. Sus ojos endemoniados se arrastraron brevemente hasta Horn y luego se detuvieron en ella, no le estaba sonriendo como siempre, y tampoco parecía molesto o divertido por lo que le había hecho a las progenitoras. Sólo lucia cansado, extremadamente cansado, como si Shinoa estuviese haciendo un berrinche y fuera su obligación el hacerla entrar en razón.

 _Shi_ comenzó a herirle las manos, picándole las heridas que Mika le dejó en los dedos. Su demonio le susurraba con ira, casi rugiéndole con furia para que se moviera y lo atacara antes de que perdiera la oportunidad, _«Mátalo»,_ repetía una y otra vez. _«¿No es lo que quisiste hacer durante todos estos meses?»._

Crowley no dio señal de querer moverse, estaba quieto, estático frente a ella, su ropa desgarrada y empapada con sangre. Su respiración agitada y la forma en que sus colmillos relucían por sus labios le indicaban lo exhausto que estaba. Si no hacía algo pronto él se movería y la mordería hasta dejar sólo un cuerpo vacío.

 _«¿Acaso no quieres hacerlo?»._

Claro que quería. Era lo que más había deseado cada noche después que abandonara la habitación con ella llorando y gimiendo de dolor por las heridas que le dejaba.

Pero entonces…

Usó la parte trasera de su guadaña, Crowley salió expulsado contra una pared y el impacto le hizo destrozarla por completo. Cayó sentado en medio de los escombros, los brazos flácidos a los lados. La punta delgada de su arma le perforó en el mismo sitio que Chess tenía un agujero ahora, más cuando estaba por clavársela por completo se detuvo.

Maldito sea.

— ¿Por qué?

Su pregunta le hizo rodar los ojos, la cuchilla se acercó a su corazón.

—No debías seguir aquí—respondió con una mueca, sus manos no se movieron para detener el avance de su arma—. Deberías estar agradecida conmigo, hice que el ejército viniera a salvarte.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a todo esto mi libertad?

Esta vez la miró divertido, la sangre asomándose por la comisura de sus labios.

—Nunca debí traerte Shinoa—murmuró con suavidad.

 _No hagas eso. No me mires de esa forma, no te atrevas._

Crowley soltó un sonido de dolor cuando alejó la hoz de su pecho, pero no se movió para protegerse cuando la vio girar el arma entre sus manos, _Shi_ gruñendo de satisfacción cuando tomaba impulso y atacaba directamente a su cabeza. Sin embargo el filo sólo rompió parte del concreto, estático alrededor del cuello de Crowley, a sólo unos centímetros de matarlo.

 _«Hazlo»._

Se mordió los labios. Sus manos sacudiéndose violentamente cuando no pudo encontrar las fuerzas para hacerlo.

— " _Ambos terminaron solos_ " —le oyó citar—, " _condenados por sus pecados y su odio_ ".

Shinoa entrecerró los ojos, las lágrimas brotando por estos.

—Yo seré la que te quite la vida.

Crowley asintió, una sonrisa torcida tirando de sus labios.

—Estaré esperando ese día.

Le dio la espalda y corrió. Tanto que sus piernas poco acostumbradas y su estómago sensible punzaban con dolor.

—Detén lo que le haces a la progenitora—rogó con voz quebrada, lágrimas opacando su vista—. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

 _Shi_ volvió a lastimarla, su arma quemando hasta carbonizar por completo los guantes que llevaba puestos, parecía debatirse entre escupirle palabras venenosas o simplemente derretirle sus manos huesudas. La aborrecía por su comportamiento, y le aterraba que comenzara a despreciarla por eso, pero aún así debía obedecerla; por mucho que lo odiara, debía hacerlo por el bien de ambos.

 _«… ¿Estás segura?»._

No.

—Sí.

No le respondió, y tampoco sabía si debía preguntar si había cumplido su orden. No entendía por qué trataba de salvar a Chess si lo único que se merecía era la muerte lenta que estaba teniendo ahora. No entendía por qué no asesinó a Crowley, y tampoco entendía por qué estaba llorando. Lo único que quería hacer era pedirle perdón a _Shi_ y al mismo tiempo gritar al igual que hacía en todas esas infernales noches de encierro.

 _Shi_ dejó de pronunciarse y quiso convencerse de que fue porque ahora que había dejado a los progenitores atrás estaba segura y lo único preocupante serían las bestias a cada esquina del recóndito lugar. Shinoa se dedicó a correr sin decir nada, pasando por la que solían ser las recámaras de los sirvientes, un corto recuerdo relampagueando velozmente por su mente ante la vista; ella de niña, oculta en la oscuridad de su arrinconada habitación, imaginándose un futuro mejor, brillante para su persona. En la que sería libre y no estuviera encadenada bajo la sombra de su hermana.

Esa fue una bonita fantasía. Y era una lástima que, al igual que todas las fantasías, fuese sólo una mentira bien contada.

¿Más fuerte que Mahiru? Ni en sus mejores sueños, su hermana le daría la espalda si la viera ahora. Se daría cuenta que no debió tomarse las molestias con ella y se arrepentiría de haber tomado al demonio que seguramente la llevó a la locura y a su predestinada muerte.

Shinoa arrugó el rostro, quitándose las lágrimas que seguían en sus mejillas y manchándose más con el polvo que se le adhería a la piel. Se orientó en escapar sin lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba y no tardó mucho en encontrar un muro caído que le permitió salir del castillo, sus pies paralizándose al ver el caos que se ocasionaba en la ciudadela. No sólo las llamas desaparecían todo lo que encontraban, el mismo aire destilaba la putrefacción de los cuerpos desmembrados y se propagaba rápidamente por todas partes.

Logró salir de su estado estupefacto únicamente al ver al tercer progenitor, que le devolvía la mirada con sus filosos ojos agudos a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Su sombrero ya no estaba y su ropa colgaba por piezas desde sus hombros, una leve mueca marcaba sus cincelados rasgos de niño y sus colmillos parecieron crecer su tamaño al verla con su arma funcionando.

—Humana—masculló, un sonido gutural que parecía la de una bestia a punto de comerse a su presa—, tú vienes conmigo.

Sus garras le ocasionaron varias heridas en los brazos, no lograba esquivarlo totalmente y empezaba a transpirar debido al agotamiento, _Shi_ parecía haber ganado diez toneladas en un segundo y no la dejaba moverse como quería. Lest mostraba una peor expresión que las progenitoras y no perdió el tiempo en palabras inútiles con ella; en cuestión de segundos la hizo retroceder hasta la mansión en llamas y Shinoa gritó pidiéndole ayuda a su demonio, más lo único que recibió fueron fugaces palpitaciones de su arma.

 _«Aguanta un poco más»._

 _No es tiempo para que estés enojado conmigo, necesito tu ayuda._

 _«No puedo hacerlo»._

— _Shi_ —rogó, cuando los brazos comenzaban a flaquearle, los ataques estaban por torcerle las muñecas y Lest lo sabía—. _Shi,_ por favor _._

No hubo respuesta.

 _—_ ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tu demonio te abandonó? —el progenitor sólo necesito usar su espada una vez para tumbarla, cogiéndola del cuello con brutalidad. Sus rodillas se cortaron por el metal puntiagudo del suelo y su garganta gritó debido a la asfixia, sus manos se movieron sobre él, agitadas, haciendo un último esfuerzo para que la soltara.

Todo se volvió negro de nuevo, pero de una forma muy diferente a los desmayos que alguna vez tuvo o a la oscuridad que _Shi_ le había mostrado. Esta no le generaba tranquilidad sino una especie de miedo agridulce, como si muy dentro suyo estuviera agradecida de recibirlo al fin. Todo simplemente desapareció por un ínfimo segundo y Shinoa casi hubiera deseado que se quedara así para siempre.

—Respira Shinoa.

El aire entró por su boca con rapidez, atragantándola. Su cuerpo se retorció dolorosamente al toser, sentía la ropa rasgada sobre su cuerpo y sus ojos tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo por abrirse. Se sorprendió al notar el castillo destruido y la extraña ausencia de Lest a su lado. _Shi_ seguía con ella, descansando entre sus manos en su forma de llave, palpitando con más fuerza. La presencia de dos hombres altos la hizo encogerse, ambos parecían esperar a que pudiera reconocerlos.

— ¿Ustedes?

Uno de los hombres le dio una sonrisa que no tenía ninguna intención de animarla, sino que parecía ser únicamente para burlarse de ella. Sus ojos mantenían esa chispa de diversión que le había visto muchas veces al ver a su enemigo caer.

—Hermanita—saludó Kureto.

Sus puños se apretaron.

—Tú debiste—

—Debí—cortó—. Pero padre recapacitó—blandió su espada, rápidamente olvidándose de ella y arrojándose contra Lest. El progenitor estaba a varios metros, gruñendo al igual que una bestia al tratar de herir al serafín que lo retenía con cientos de cadenas.

No necesitó pensar mucho para saber que la razón por la que no hacía que Mirai lo asesinara era porque quería hacerlo por sí mismo. Quería el crédito y el respeto de los soldados que había perdido matando a uno de los primeros progenitores.

— ¿Puedes pararte? —preguntó gentilmente la otra persona, ofreciéndole la mano. Shinoa dejó de observar a su hermano para ver al hombre de cabello negro, asintiendo antes de dejarle ayudarla a ponerse de pie, una de sus manos reposando sobre su cintura—. ¿Estás muy herida?

—… Uh no… yo…

Guren le miró paciente, esperando su respuesta.

 _Sus ojos están diferentes._

— ¿Guren?

Le cogió la mano con más suavidad, acariciando ligeramente la yema de sus dedos.

Ese no era Guren. Era… era…

— ¿Ma… Mahiru?

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Prometí rescatarte a cualquier costo, Shinoa.

 **o.o.o.o**

Mika gritó su nombre tantas veces como pudo, más lo único que recibió como respuesta fueron los chillidos amenazantes de los jinetes.

Shinya fue tras él en un inicio, pero luego de que un derrumbe le impidiera el paso y las cadenas del Serafín se arrastraran más cerca, no volvió a oír de él ni de su escuadrón. Le enfurecía que fuese tan hipócrita como para insultarlo sobre el bien de Shinoa cuando ni siquiera parecía preocuparse por ella realmente.

No merecía regresar con personas como esas. No con una armada completa que más parecía disfrutar dejando morir a los que se suponía debían estar salvando. Mika la alejaría de todo eso, estaría más segura con él, aunque ella no lo pensase así ahora.

 _"_ _¿Sufrió mucho?"._

 _Lo hizo,_ aceptó taciturno, saliendo del castillo antes de que las paredes pudieran aplastarlo. _Y ahora seré yo el que lo haga._

El serafín colgaba en lo alto, como si en lugar de sus alas tuviera una soga alrededor del cuello que la mantenía suspendida en el aire. Se dedicaba a crear más jinetes que escalaban desde lo profundo de la tierra, sus ojos endemoniados viendo a la nada, inmóviles como ella, esperando nuevas órdenes de Kureto Hiragi, quien blandía el metal de su espada contra la del tercer progenitor.

Lest tenía demasiadas heridas, más de las que alguien en su posición podría tener alguna vez. Se preguntó si el dejarlo morir a manos del ejército era lo que Ferid quería, quizás hasta había sido él quien dejó entrar a las tropas como parte de su plan.

No le encontró mucho sentido en ese momento, pero las piezas de lo sucedido encajarían para él muchas horas después. Cuando estuviera a bordo del avión de Krul, dirigiéndose a la mansión en la que viviría hasta que su reina se lo permitiera. Sin embargo ahora sólo podía pensar en una cosa; y era en Shinoa, que estaba no muy lejos de él, envuelta por los brazos de Guren.

Los labios del huésped sonrieron al darse cuenta de su presencia, ojos de muerte parpadeándole despacio, afiladas garras metiéndose dentro de su cabeza, escarbando en su mente hasta estar satisfecho con lo que encontraba.

—Si no hago algo pronto Guren comenzará a ser molesto—Shinoa quedó pasmada por la brusquedad con la que fue alejada, viendo la espalda del hombre dirigirse a la batalla que acontecía muy lejos de todos. Le escuchó llamar a su espada en silencio, el arma activándose al instante, fuerte y poderosa, resplandeciendo como si estuviese ansiosa por asesinar.

La silueta de una chica apareció sobre Guren antes de que desapareciera bajo la sombra del ángel. Mika pudo ver dos cuencas llenas de líquido carmesí sobre un rostro igual de pálido que el suyo, con cabello lavanda que se movía al igual que hilos plateados sobre sus hombros y dientes puntiagudos asomándose sobre dos labios carnosos.

Mahiru Hiragi. La mujer que Shinoa tanto amaba y a la que le dedicaba todos sus sueños. Ella nunca quiso creer que esa era su hermana y cabía la posibilidad de que sólo fuese el demonio tratando de engañar a todos, pero Mika no lo creía posible.

No cuando sus ojos se encontraron por última vez, su mirada contenía una sed de sangre insaciable que estaba obligándose a reprimir al entender lo que Mika estaba por hacer.

Shinoa lo miró entonces, saliendo de su conmoción y recibiéndolo con el rostro cubierto por lágrimas y hollín.

—Mika, por favor…—ella alzó sus brazos para detenerlo, dando un paso atrás cuando trató de acercarse, súplica marcaba sus rasgos—, yo no… yo no puedo…

El serafín comenzó a cantar.

Su voz era frágil, al igual que un arrullo; una sonata muy triste que era trágica y funesta al mismo tiempo. Mika pudo sentir pequeñas lágrimas resbalando de sus mejillas, pensando en que era la melodía más hermosa que había escuchado en toda su vida.

La trompeta apareció entonces, Mirai acercándose para soplarla con debilidad.

El piso se sacudió ferozmente, como si se despertara de un largo sueño, esparciendo gigantescas grietas por toda la ciudad que se abrieron de un momento a otro, absorbiendo lo primero que tuviera cerca, hambriento para devorar todo lo que encontrara; el techo desprendiéndose y cayendo al igual que meteoritos por la ciudad, el fuego incrementando sus llamas, desapareciendo todo lo que cubría.

Se percató de que temblaba de terror al momento en que puso sus manos sobre Shinoa; y ella lucía incluso más asustada que él, pareció querer rogarle de nuevo, implorarle para que se detuviera, pero su boca no logró moverse y terminó quedándose cerrada. Mika sólo ignoró lo que trataba de decirle y le dejó caer su capa encima, cargándola en sus brazos y llevándosela del lugar antes de que las aberturas en el suelo se los llevasen a ellos también.

Shinoa buscó a Guren con algo de desesperación, como si esperase a que la viera y fuese por ella; sin embargo él y su hermano seguían bajo la protección del serafín, todavía peleando contra el progenitor. Por mucho que le gritara por ayuda no lograría alcanzarlos, y Kureto de seguro no le interesaría intentarlo, ni siquiera creía que poseía alguna intención de rescatarla desde un inicio, y Shinoa también parecía consciente de eso.

Por un momento le vio girar su llave, de la misma forma que hacía cuando estaba por invocarla, pero entonces se detuvo y se limitó a apretar el arma contra sus manos. Se dio cuenta de que parecían tener quemaduras, y quiso preguntarle sobre ellas, si le dolían o si necesitaba que se las curase, pero sus ojos volvieron al frente, y no logró hacer comentario alguno.

Se dedicó a impulsarse con los edificios a medio tragar, alternando entre superficies para no caer en el abismo. Preocupándose al sentirla estremecerse de forma poco natural, Shinoa jadeó despacio y de repente una sombra negra apareció para cubrirlos del gas venenoso que era expulsado de las aberturas del suelo.

¿Qué rayos?

—Es _Shi—_ le explicó Shinoa, la voz ahogada, respiraba con dificultad—. No creo que pueda resistir mucho.

Asintió, aún sin decir nada. Corriendo más rápido para llegar al lugar que quería.

—…No pude salvar a los niños—soltó de repente.

— ¿Qué…?

Quiso disculparse, pedir que lo perdonara por lo que había hecho y por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin encontrar palabras que únicamente la lastimarían más.

Y Mika ya no quería hacerle eso.

—Lacus y René—tomó una silenciosa respiración antes de seguir—. Me encontré con ellos cuando estaba llevando a los niños a la salida… al único que pude salvar fue a Mamoru—Shinoa no respondió, _Shi_ había desaparecido, la llave demoniaca estrujada por sus dañadas manos—. También vi a tu hermano, fuimos juntos al castillo, él… estoy seguro de que está bien… al ver la explosión quizás pensó que lo mejor sería volver por más soldados… tampoco he visto a Yu o alguno de tus amigos, pero dudo que estén cerca, yo, yo…

—Mika, no sigas—exhaló erráticamente, lanzándole una rápida mirada nerviosa, Shinoa aún no lo miraba, sólo movía inquietamente sus manos, como si no estuviera segura de si tocarlo era buena idea o no—. Yo… no te odio.

Lo dijo de forma segura y sincera, pero era cruda y horrible, _cruel_ ; un insulto le hubiera dolido menos.

—Lo siento—le susurró.

Los hombros de Shinoa se sacudieron por el llanto, Mika la miró triste por un momento, sus labios presionados para no atreverse a decir nada más, enfocándose únicamente en esquivar los obstáculos frente a él.

Debían llegar rápido antes de que fuera muy tarde para los dos.

El sonido alterado que hizo su corazón al darse cuenta de a dónde iban le hizo sonreír un poco, sólo un poco. Se detuvo en un lugar seguro, no muy alejado de todos, esperando a que los soldados terminasen de eliminar a las bestias que los detenían y crearan nuevas salidas que fueron cerradas por causa del derrumbe; los humanos corriendo bajo la noche y su infinito cielo en busca de la libertad que se les había quitado.

Fue ahí cuando soltó a Shinoa, divertido de la expresión boquiabierta que le daba a él y a la luz que se adentraba por las puertas improvisadas de los soldados.

—Tu rostro está muy sucio—le dijo con una sonrisa débil, sus manos tratando de limpiarle las mejillas.

Shinoa no se movió bajo su toque, sus ojos bien abiertos, sin saber qué decirle o hacer. Sorprendiéndose de nuevo al sentir como le daba un rápido abrazo que no tuvo tiempo de devolver.

— ¿Mika…?

—Prometí sacarte de Sanguinem, ¿recuerdas? —sus labios le temblaban, pero mantuvo su sonrisa incluso cuando se alejó del toque de Shinoa con toda la sutileza que pudo conseguir.

Captó su cabello blanquecino a muy poca distancia, se acercaba sigilosamente, espada en mano. Esa debía ser su señal, o al menos quiso creer que lo era. Shinya pareció entender lo que estaba por hacer y se movió a una velocidad increíble, protegiendo a Shinoa del ataque que le lanzó con su espada y que terminó por derribar el techo rocoso y cerrar nuevamente las salidas que quedaban.

Creyó escucharla gritar su nombre. Aunque nunca logró saberlo.

Soldados que quedaron dentro trataron de matarlo, pero sabían que no debían perder su tiempo con él. Se concentraron en mantener seguro a los niños que estaban con ellos y en pedir ayuda a las tropas que estaban fuera. Mika no estaba seguro de que lograrían ayudarlos a tiempo, los humanos armados se veían bastante débiles y con los demás miembros del ejército con heridas que necesitaban tratar con urgencia tardarían demasiado en crear una salida nueva.

Aunque sería una buena ventaja si lo conseguían, ya habían visto su rostro, eso le serviría a Shinoa.

Aún no sabía dónde se suponía debía encontrar a Ferid, más tenía una vaga idea de dónde podía estar. Le faltó poco para llegar cuando su ojo captó a cinco personas a varios kilómetros de él, corriendo y matando a todos los jinetes que se les aparecían.

¿Esos no eran…?

— ¡Yu! —Su amigo no pareció necesitar de un segundo grito, su cabeza giró al instante y se movió desesperado para tratar de alcanzarlo entre las ruinas de la ciudad— _¡Yu!_

Ojos esmeraldas lo miraron cargados de felicidad. Corriendo hasta él a pesar de las protestas de su grupo.

— _¡Mika!_ —Los brazos de Yu le dieron un abrazo asfixiante, pero poco le importó, se permitió sonreír todo lo que pudo durante ese fugaz instante y volver a la realidad luego. El resto de los humanos a una distancia prudente de ambos, como si quisieran darles un poco de privacidad.

—No podemos hacer nada por tu hermana, lo sabes. Sólo nos queda buscar a Shinoa—oyó decir a alguien, creyó que fue Narumi—. Debemos apresurarnos antes de que el ejército ordene la retirada.

El ejército que debía ayudarlos a salir; el que Mika había dejado atrapado en la ciudad.

—No sabes lo feliz que estoy de—

— ¡¿Por qué sigues aquí?! —Mika le cortó, separándose y zarandeándolo fuertemente de los hombros—. ¡Todos ustedes deberían estar fuera!

—Tú sigues aquí, ¿no? —Kimizuki pareció dejar de importarle la distancia, se acercó tanto a él que Mika pudo ver las ligeras gotas de sudor que cubrían su frente—. ¿A dónde ibas? ¿Sabes dónde está Shinoa?

No se le pasó desapercibido la forma acusatoria en que se lo preguntó, ni tampoco la ira contenida que parecía cruzar sus rasgos.

—Ella está bien, la saqué hace unos minutos—la breve respiración aliviada de todos se hizo presente—. ¿No irás tras el serafín? Creí que era tu hermana.

— _Es_ mi hermana.

Yu lo miró preocupado, la mano de Yoichi tocando en el hombro de Kimizuki para tranquilizarlo, regalándole a Mika la misma sonrisa que le dio la primera vez que se vieron.

—No podemos hacer nada por Mirai ahora. Si tratamos de despertarla en este estado se pondrá peor. Ya lo hemos intentado antes.

— ¿Lo han intentado, pero cómo…?

—Habrá tiempo para las explicaciones más tarde—la voz de Mitsuba era autoritaria—. Este edificio no nos protegerá por mucho más tiempo. Debemos irnos rápido.

Yoichi señaló la abertura en la tierra.

—No podremos volver por ahí, además la salida está muy lejos…

—Entonces hay que crear una—Narumi apretó su tridente—. La ciudad está bastante destruida, debe haber algún lugar que podamos utilizar como escape. Con todas nuestras armas no debería ser difícil—señaló a Yu con su cabeza, una sonrisa ligera en sus labios—. Además, tenemos al demonio que destruyó la mitad de los dormitorios en menos de un minuto de nuestro lado.

Mika lo miró espantado, pero Yu pareció inflar el pecho con orgullo.

—Debes ver todas las cosas que puedo hacer ahora, Mika. Apuesto a que al fin podré vencerte en una pelea mano a mano.

Kimizuki resopló al pasar por su lado.

—Planeen sus citas para más tarde.

—Cállate, cuatrojos.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste, _chupasangre_?

El golpe de Mitsuba les llegó a ambos, era rápida para que no le diera tiempo a Mika de esquivarlo.

—Los dos, cierren la boca.

Narumi les ordenó comportarse y luego de una rápida mirada infantil de Yu, encontraron un lugar aislado que podría servirles. De algún modo logró controlar su pánico al ver que los ojos de Yu se coloreaban momentáneamente a un tono escarlata, su amigo encogiéndose de forma divertida al ver su reacción.

Mika consideraba que todos eran bastante fuertes—para ser simples humanos, claro—, y en Yu siempre había sido natural resaltar entre sus amigos, sin embargo ahora lucía diferente a como lo recordaba. Parecía más como él, demoniaco, sobrenatural. Posiblemente no hubieran logrado crear una abertura que los dejase salir si no lo hubieran tenido de su parte.

Todos corrieron, Yu deteniéndose al ver que Mika no lo seguía.

—Me quedaré.

Yu abrió mucho los ojos, acercándose hasta él para cogerlo del brazo.

— ¿Qué diablos dices? ¡Claro que no!

—Yu, hay… muchas cosas que no sabes. He descubierto mucho durante estos meses. Krul y Ferid—

— ¿Krul? —Yu lo miraba como si hubiese perdido la cabeza—. ¿De qué rayos hablas?

—No tengo tiempo para explicarte ahora, pero necesito que confíes en mí. Debo irme con ella.

—Por supuesto que no—Yu se sobresaltó al ver la seriedad que su rostro tenía—. Mika no me obligues a arrástrate de aquí.

—Necesito que entiendas—sus manos tocaron sus hombros—. Los primeros progenitores quieren erradicar a la familia Hiragi para poder derribar sus bases y llevarse a todos los humanos que estén viviendo bajo su protección. Planean dejar a Japón limpia de humanos—lo sintió tensarse, Mika supo que lo había convencido—. ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Esos niños que al fin tienen libertad pasando por lo que nosotros tuvimos que pasar?

—Pero—

—Es por el bien de todos, Yu. Yo puedo encontrar una manera de saber lo que planean, pero no puedo hacerlo si me voy contigo—no era una mentira completa, y fue lo que necesitó para darse más ánimos para seguir—. Tengo que irme con Krul.

Yu se mordió ligeramente el labio, debatiéndose internamente. Sabía que quería irse con él y Mika casi pensó en dejarle hacerlo. Yu les daría la información falsa a sus amigos para que ellos alertaran a los generales y luego se lo llevaría para no volver, Mika no tendría que quedarse solo.

Pero entonces Yu siempre había sido el héroe; no se quedaría tranquilo al saber que todos peligraban, además Shinoa era su amiga, si su familia era la primera en la lista negra de los nobles no se atrevería a abandonarla.

Voces comenzaron a llamarlos, Yu giró un momento para ver a sus amigos, regresando una mirada decidida a Mika.

—Te están esperando—dijo con una sonrisa.

Yu respiró agitadamente.

—Yo iré—

—Ambos sabemos que lo mejor es que no—dejó que Yu lo volviera a abrazar, obligándose a no llorar ahora—. Espero que seas más fuerte la próxima vez que te vea.

Le vio crecer una sonrisa entre divertida y triste.

—Seré mucho más fuerte de lo que soy ahora—los dos comenzaron a alejarse—. Y te daré una paliza por hacerme esto, lo prometo.

Mika soltó una ligera sonrisa, sacando el artefacto que había estado cuidando de su bolsillo y dejándolo en las manos de Yu.

—Dale esto a Shinoa.

Yu no pareció entender la razón por la que se lo daba, pero asintió. Ambos otorgándose una larga mirada antes de darse la espalda y alejarse, cada uno por un camino diferente.

Saltando entre los escombros y encontrando más muerte, llegó a la que solía ser la mansión de Ferid. El progenitor estaba sentado en una silla que por alguna razón había quedado intacta, sus piernas cruzadas y con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro, no se veía muy herido y Arcanu aleteaba felizmente desde su hombro.

—Tardaste demasiado—se quejó, parándose perezosamente para después indicarle que lo siguiera—. Tengo algo de curiosidad—Mika entrecerró los ojos al ver el lugar a donde lo llevaba—. ¿Por qué le dijiste esas mentiras a Yu? ¿No habría sido más fácil hablarle de los serafines?

—Si lo hubiera hecho no me habrían dejado ir con ustedes, ¿no?

Ferid asintió, complacido.

—Aprendiste a mentir muy bien, Mika. Aunque la cabeza de los Hiragi sí peligra, pero supongo que eso ya te lo imaginabas—le oyó suspirar—. Es una lástima, tu novia en realidad me agradaba.

Sí, claro.

— ¿Por qué dejaste que Lacus y René asesinaran a los niños?

— ¿Yo? —se vio fingidamente ofendido—. Creí que fuiste tú el que asesinó a todos.

Mika apretó la mandíbula.

—Les ordenaste ir por mí y no por ellos.

—Eran muchos—Ferid hizo un movimiento de desdén con su mano—. Con uno o dos niños vivos y traumatizados sería suficiente para que Shinoa no tratase de hacer nada raro. Era una simple ayuda para ti.

—Eso no fue parte de nuestro trato.

—Tampoco lo fue el que ayudases a Shinoa a escapar, pero aún así sigues aquí—Ferid se burló—. Si sabes que Krul no la dejará ir así de fácil, ¿verdad? Lo mismo va para Yu.

—…Yo soy lo único que ella necesita.

El progenitor pareció decirle algo más, pero Mika dejó de oírlo. Tenía la garganta apretada y los músculos rígidos al seguir al progenitor por el infinito vacío en el que antes solía estar su casa. Respirando sonoramente al verlo abrir un pasaje no muy lejos de donde Aiko y los demás niños solían vivir.

—Creí que ya no funcionaría, es un milagro que no fuese tragado por la tierra—Ferid le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza—. Las cosas que más deseas siempre están cerca de ti, suena bien, ¿no?

Una salida a sólo un paso de ambos…

 _Ya no importa. Ya no más._

Salieron de Sanguinem de forma silenciosa, el avión del ejército intacto y oculto bajo los árboles y la tierra.

No se sorprendió de encontrar a Lacus y René, ambos tenían lesiones en el cuerpo que se curarían en un par de horas, y Crowley también lucía calmado al lado de las progenitoras que siempre lo acompañaban. Sin embargo a Chess parecía hacerse difícil el sostenerse y debía ser ayudada por Horn.

Sus ojos fueron al avión, Arcanu volando desde el hombro de Ferid hasta caer grácilmente en el de su dueña. Ella caminó hasta él con paciencia, regocijada con su presencia, la misma majestuosidad que siempre le caracterizaba en cada movimiento que daba.

Mika dobló su rodilla en reverencia, la mirada fija en el suelo. El dedo frío de Krul tomó su mentón con gentileza, levantando su cabeza y estirando una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro de porcelana.

—Me alegra que mi querido hijo decidiera quedarse a mi lado.

—Siempre—respondió, la palabra quemándole los labios—. Por siempre, mi reina.

 **o.o.o.o**

— ¿Sabes, Crowley? Hay algo que aún no logro entender—Ferid estaba esperando a su lado, quitándose las cenizas que estaban esparcidas por su ropa—. Teníamos muchos guardias vigilando los alrededores de Sanguinem, pero aun así ningún miembro de nuestras tropas logró darse cuenta del ataque que venía hacia nosotros.

—Bastante raro, ¿no crees? —Se encogió de hombros—. Quizás debimos escoger a mejores soldados.

El progenitor le dirigió una mirada entretenida.

— ¿No fuiste tú quién los seleccionó?

— ¿En serio? —Crowley tamborileó su barbilla con sus dedos, pensativo—. Estoy seguro que no fui yo.

Horn pareció achicar los ojos por un segundo, más relajó su expresión al hablar con René, ordenándole que calmara la ansiedad de Lacus por irse o ella misma le arrancaría la boca, obligándose a permanecer callada y no acusarlo de mentir. Chess, sin embargo, seguía moviéndose como un pajarillo herido; le costaba mantenerse estable y bien lograba captar un comentario a su alrededor trataba de seguirlo de forma desesperada, sin analizar muy bien lo que estaba diciendo.

—Pero amo Crowley, usted—

— ¿Por qué no descansas dentro del avión, querida? —Ferid se le adelantó y tocó divertidamente la mejilla de Chess—. Por lo que escuché fuiste gravemente herida por un ataque del serafín. Estoy seguro de que nuestra reina entenderá que necesites reposo.

Horn se tragó su insulto y alejó a Chess de todos, ignorando las miradas curiosas de Lacus y René y los ojos calculadores de Krul a varios metros. Mika seguía dándole la espalda, los hombros rígidos al escuchar como Ferid encubría tan descaradamente a Shinoa.

 _«¿Para qué están los amigos?»._ Es lo que el noble parecía decirle con su gesto de ayuda. Le sorprendía que no estuviese molesto por sus acciones, pero si Krul no parecía alterada por la forma en que resultaron las cosas, Ferid lo estaría aún menos.

A fin de cuentas no es como si hubiese saboteado totalmente sus planes, sólo le había comprado un poco más de tiempo a Shinoa—y a Yuichiro, si se ponía a pensar en que nunca logró capturarlo como Ferid quería—.

— ¿Esperaremos más? —Lacus se atrevió a preguntar, algo asustado de que Horn saliera del avión para callarlo como prometió.

—Sólo hasta estar seguros de que Lest se haya ido—Ferid pareció querer sobarse el brazo lastimado—. Le será complicado irse con esas heridas.

Hablando de Lest…

— ¿Estás seguro de que no dirá nada?

—Más o menos—Krul detuvo su conversación con Mika para darle una rápida mirada a Ferid—. Urd ya sabe que estuvo en Japón todos estos meses, no le conviene que sepan que quiso conseguir un serafín para él mismo. Eso nos dará algo de tiempo.

Crowley meneó ligeramente la cabeza, tratando de recordar todas las mentiras que el noble había estado diciendo en los pasados meses.

— ¿Entonces los humanos no tratan de ir a los países occidentales?

Krul dejó de observarlos, Ferid sonrió como un niño en navidad.

—Fue una pequeña mentira para que Lest tuviera tiempo de ir a investigar sin que lo molestaran.

Y así lograr que Lest se interesara por los serafines y confabulara contra los otros progenitores. Ya debía estar al tanto de las intenciones de Ferid y optaría por pasar desapercibido por ahora. Usaría a la sirvienta que Crowley le entregó reaciamente a Ferid para hacerla pasar como Shinoa y luego planearía su venganza contra ellos.

Pero hasta eso podría pasar un tiempo.

Crowley prefirió detener su charla. Mika ya sabía gran parte de los planes de Krul y lo demás seguramente lo entendería por su cuenta. Se entretuvo el resto del tiempo moviendo sus brazos adoloridos, pensando en que la suerte parecía haberle dado la espalda hace mucho tiempo. Retrasar al serafín le había sido complicado, él no era así de fuerte, sin mencionar que el demonio que debía ser Mahiru Hiragi no dejaba de perseguirlo y trataba de clavarle su arma a la más mínima oportunidad.

Realmente no lo entendía, no había lucido molesta—o molesto, como fuera el caso—cuando le dio las direcciones para invadir Sanguinem, y las posiciones de los soldados resguardando la ciudad. Oh, bueno. _Mujeres._ Ochocientos años y seguían siendo condenadamente complicadas.

Muchas de ellas, al menos.

— ¿No te aburres de la eternidad?

Shinoa siempre quedaba de esa forma, con el cabello cubriéndole la mitad del rostro y los brazos esparcidos sobre la cama, la falta de sangre le quitaba fuerzas y la droga no le permitía desmayarse. No solía hablarle—no desde que comenzara a morderla—, sólo quedar estática en el lugar donde él la lanzaba, como un muerto. Sin embargo habían noches, muy contadas ocasiones en que las fuerzas no la abandonaban y decía lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza. No buscaba mantener conversación alguna con él, ni tampoco esperar a que le respondiera, sólo tratar de mantenerse cuerda, como queriendo ignorar el dolor que no dejaba de sacudirle el cuerpo.

—No—arrastró sus garras sobre su cintura, Shinoa se estremeció, pero su estado no le permitía hacer nada más que eso—. ¿Por qué debería?

— ¿Nunca nada te atormenta? —Volvió a preguntar, la sangre sin dejar de resbalar por sus muslos heridos—. ¿Nada?

Ferid estaba en su mansión esa noche, jugando con los mapas de su estudio y sonriendo como un gato al oírlo hablar con Shinoa. Mika vigilando el castillo como siempre, todavía debatiéndose sobre si hacer algo o no.

«— ¿Nada? —Víctor y su sonrisa vivaracha le miraron divertido, tomándose el vaso de licor de golpe y golpeándole el brazo con su puño— ¿Sabes de qué _yo_ me arrepiento? No haberme acostado con esa chica linda que vimos en la cantina.

Crowley recordaba haberse reído. Esquivando los intentos de su amigo para que bebiera también.

—Dios te castigará por decir eso.

—Al menos yo soy honesto.

—Yo siempre soy honesto».

 _«Oh, ¿en serio?»_

Shinoa había comenzado a arrastrarse discretamente sobre las sábanas, mordiéndose los labios para evitar soltar algún gemido de dolor.

—Somos vampiros, no humanos—le cogió de la muñeca antes de que se lanzara de la cama, las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas—. Deberías recordarlo en un futuro.

Finalmente se dio la orden de partir. Mikaela caminando al lado de Krul, como si fuese su sombra o un perro al que le jalaban de una cadena invisible. Crowley arrugó las cejas, divertido y algo familiarizado con la escena. Mirando fugazmente a la ciudad destruida antes de subir al avión.

Que ella se fuera había sido lo mejor.

No pertenecía con ellos.

Ni con Mika. Ni con él.

 **o.o.o.o**

Su espalda tocó la pared. Miró a sus lados sin encontrar salida.

Genial, ahora estaba atrapada.

— ¿Estás segura que no quieres algo? —Mitsuba se le acercó mucho, los ojos de sus amigos completamente atentos a ella—. Te lo traeré enseguida.

—Seguramente debes tener hambre—Kimizuki no la dejó responder—. Te cocinaré algo.

Yu y Narumi asintieron rápidamente, también ignorándole. Entraron a su cocina para sacar los paquetes de comida que Shinya le envió con algunos soldados y junto con Mitsuba comenzaron a tocar las ollas, inseguros sobre qué hacer, Kimizuki visiblemente molesto porque le quitaran su espacio en la cocina.

—Chicos…—sonrió débilmente, segura de que nadie le prestaba atención—. En serio, no necesito nada.

—Lo sentimos—la mano suave de Yoichi le tocó el hombro, Shinoa no pudo evitar contagiarse de su sonrisa—. Es sólo que te extrañábamos mucho.

Se sintió repentinamente caliente.

—Supongo que una cena no le hace daño a nadie.

Se quedó quieta en una de las sillas, haciendo uno que otro comentario sarcástico para que no se preocuparan por su falta de interés. No podían culparla, claro; seguía bastante aturdida por todo lo que había vivido y le era algo complicado concentrarse en las cosas.

Luego de que Mika la atacara se mantuvo llorando amargamente sobre el pecho de Shinya. Su hermano parecía creer que estaba asustada por lo sucedido y le había acariciado torpemente la espalda, de la misma forma en que alguien preciado hizo por ella cuando era una niña, pero cuyo rostro nunca sería lograr de recordar.

Shinya le besó ligeramente la cabeza al ver que no dejaba de temblar, un suave rubor comenzando a aflorar en sus mejillas enfermizas al sentir los labios de su hermano presionados en su frente. _«Todo estará bien ahora»,_ es lo que repetía. _«No dejaré que nadie te vuelva a lastimar»._

— _¡…noa!_

Ella siguió sorbiendo por la nariz, quería agradecerle a Shinya por estar con ella, contarle como se sentía su corazón herido en ese momento o lograr decirle algo, lo que sea, pero su garganta estaba trabada y cada vez que quería hablar el único sonido que salía por su boca eran más y más sollozos sin sentido.

— _¡Shi…!_

Entonces ella lo había oído—a medias, pero lo había oído—y se había separado un poco de su hermano, pestañeando un poco al reconocer la voz que no dejaba de llamarla.

— ¿Mitsu?

Y ahí estaba, la cabeza rubia de su amiga empujando a la marea de personas frente a ella, gritando su nombre sin cesar.

— _¡Shinoa!_

Shinya la había soltado, una diminuta sonrisa que la impulsaba para irse. Sus piernas aún estaban adoloridas, y estaba segura de que tenía un esguince en su tobillo derecho, pero eso no le impidió correr hasta su amiga. Ambas abalanzándose sobre la otra, sin importarles que el impactó las tumbara al suelo o que eso generara varias miradas molestas a su alrededor.

Mitsuba cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, llorando con las mejillas al rojo vivo, varios brazos más apareciendo para abrazarla también. Podía sentir el calor sofocándola y la sobrecarga de aire caliente comenzar a molestar sus pulmones, pero lo soportó a pesar de las molestias, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera y pudiera quedarse así tanto como le fuese posible.

Encontró a Mamoru luego, Shinya pareció reconocerlo sin necesidad de que se lo describiera mucho, y luego de dirigirle una mirada extraña lo había llevado hasta él. Su brazo estaba roto y la mitad de su cabeza vendada, trató de mantenerse calmado al hablarle, pero cuando mencionó a sus amigos muertos se lanzó a llorar sin control.

—Malditos vampiros—le oyó refunfuñar a Yu, bastante identificado con lo que Mamoru pasaba—. ¿Recuerdas cómo eran?

—Se llaman Lacus y René—creyó ver a Yoichi tensarse a su lado, pero pareció producto de su imaginación—. Les entretiene matar niños.

— ¿Qué? —El niño movió la cabeza, su único ojo libre le miraba sorprendido—, pero si ellos no—

Mamoru se percató de su cuello desnudo, las heridas visibles a causa de la rotura de su ropa, Shinoa las cubrió tan rápido como pudo, pero el lugar cayó en un silencio aterrador.

—Tu amigo el vampiro trató de ayudarnos—murmuró al final, agachando la cabeza, Yu sorprendido por la mención de Mika—. Pero… no logró salvarlos.

Quiso llevarse a Mamoru con ella, pero Shinya le advirtió de forma rápida que no sería una buena idea, no ahora si quería que se mantuviese a salvo. Le aseguró que estaría mejor sin ella y Mamoru lo aceptó sin reclamo, asintiendo débilmente al escucharla prometerle que lo vería pronto.

Después todo pasó de forma sumamente rápida.

Los aviones los llevaron de nuevo a las bases y fueron recibidos entre aplausos y admiración de los humanos que los esperaban. Los gritos de triunfo de los soldados y un discurso de Kureto fue suficiente para disipar el tumulto de personas; varios equipos médicos aparecieron para terminar de atender a todos y antes de que se diera cuenta Guren estaba a su lado y la arrastraba a ver al doctor de su familia, insatisfecho con las vendas y medicamentos que le habían puesto encima.

Sus amigos fueron obligados a esperar en su apartamento, Shinya prometiéndoles que la llevaría con ellos luego de su revisión. No obstante Guren le ordenó ir a informar a Kureto primero y Shinya no se pudo negar.

Así fue como terminó sola en la habitación de emergencias, con un desconocido examinándole el cuerpo con aparatos fríos y escribiendo un montón de cosas en su libreta, Guren esperando afuera como su única compañía.

Era muy buena para ignorar las miradas cortantes que muchos solían lanzarle, pero que el doctor no dejara de mirarla con lástima la comenzaba a poner nerviosa. Y que saliera del cuarto para hablar con Guren en lugar de ella, que era la afectada, la hizo enojar totalmente.

Sin embargo cuando él entró y se quedó en profundo silencio, creyó que el doctor había tomado la decisión correcta.

— ¿Y… qué dice el doctor?

Guren probablemente prefirió hacer que el hombre fuera a atender a alguien más, o lo despidió, no lo sabía, todo el piso quedó deshabitado, únicamente con la presencia de ambos. Shinoa balanceando sus pies desde su posición sentada sobre la camilla, Guren recostado contra la pared, con una carpeta en sus manos que debía ser su historial médico.

—Los resultados aún no están, pero lo más posible es que tengas anemia.

Shinoa suspiró.

—Asombroso.

—También tienes un esguince en tu tobillo y en tu muñeca. Sin mencionar que has bajado mucho de peso—le dio una mirada larga a su cuerpo—. Estás muy flaca.

—Tú siempre sabes que decir a las mujeres, Guren.

—Lo sé, es un don.

La broma no la hizo sonreír y Guren se cruzó de brazos con un suspiro, lucía culpable. Shinoa se cubrió más con la manta que le habían dado, aún no podía cambiarse de ropa.

—Tienes muchas marcas de rasgaduras—su voz era dura, pero no sabía si era con ella o con él—, están por todo tu cuerpo, muchas no curaran… y tus dedos, ¿qué rayos les pasó? El doctor dijo que parecía que te habían metido clavos, es un milagro que el hueso no tuviera daños.

No dijo nada.

—Shinya me dijo que llevabas la capa de un vampiro.

—De Mika…—respondió, mirando a otro lado—. La familia de Yu.

— ¿Él te lastimó?

— ¿Le dirás eso a Yu?

—Lo más probable—su cuerpo sufrió una sacudida—. Trató de asesinarte, Shinya lo vio. Además ocasionó un derrumbe en frente de la salida. Varios de nuestros soldados murieron por no salir a tiempo.

—Eso lo hace un enemigo, ¿no?

—Lo hace—afirmó—. Aunque ya lo era. Nuestras tropas lo recuerdan por la vez que secuestró a Yu y muchos aseguran haberlo visto asesinar a varios niños en la ciudad. Además tenemos a los sobrevivientes del derrumbe para ser nuestros testigos. Entonces, ¿te lastimó?

 _¿Testigos? Shi_ se movió ansioso en su interior, alertándola. _¿…Para… asegurar que no tuve nada que ver con un vampiro?_

—… ¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Necesito que _tú_ lo digas—la mirada de Guren era tremendamente seria—. ¿Él te lastimó?

No. No exactamente.

—…Sí—Guren asintió, satisfecho con su respuesta. Le entregó una paleta de los estantes, parecía querer cambiar de tema, pero _Shi_ seguía sin calmarse y eso no la dejaba tranquila. _«Hay algo más que no te está diciendo»_ —. ¿Debería decir algo más?

—No—se cogió una paleta para él—. Me ocuparé del resto, estarás fuera de servicio por un par de semanas. Tomate ese tiempo para ti.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haga?

—No lo sé, atormenta gente o algo.

Shinoa entrecerró los ojos, Guren miraba intencionalmente a su reloj y a la puerta. Shinya debía ir a recogerla pronto, así que ya no tenía necesidad de seguir con ella.

— ¿No dirás nada más? Y yo que creí que te disculparías por ser un atrevido y manosearme en medio de la batalla.

Tuvo la dicha de verlo atragantarse con el caramelo.

—Yo no…—sus ojos parecieron entender lo que decía, sus manos se restregaron el rostro antes de atreverse a mirarla—. No… quise hacerlo.

—Creí que lo mantenías controlado.

—Lo tengo controlado—declaró—. Pero no iba a dejar que Kureto fuese solo, y alguien debía cuidar de la hermana de Kimizuki.

— ¿Llamas a eso cuidar?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero—le vio coger otra paleta—. Yu trató de usar su serafín una vez para ayudarla, incluso trataron de hacerla despertar cuando estaba en ese estado, pero nada da resultado. Se mantiene en coma cuando el serafín no se activa y ahora Kimizuki es el único que la puede ver.

— ¿Por qué mi padre le permite verla? Nunca planeó ayudarla.

—Probablemente quiso mostrarle que no podía hacer nada. Además Yu ahora es un tipo de héroe dentro de las bases—parecía recordar algo que le generaba dolor de cabeza—. Han visto su poder al manejar al serafín, si ayuda a Kimizuki varios se irían en contra de tu padre. Tenri prefiere mantener controlado a Kimizuki para que no haga nada.

Su amigo prefería seguir siendo utilizado por su padre a que su hermana muriera. Shinoa apretó los labios, no podía imaginarse lo que debía sentir al verla ser manipulada una y otra vez.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿A ti también te usaran?

— ¿Preocupada por mi?

—Quiero saber si necesito buscar otro jefe.

Guren sonrió.

—No me dejaré manipular tan fácil, aprenderé a usar a mi demonio—revisó distraídamente su carpeta—. Además seré considerado una amenaza si voy matando humanos por ahí.

 _Matando humanos._

Ahí lo notó.

—No vi… no vi a los sirvientes.

— ¿Sirvientes?

—Los sirvientes humanos—su respiración se volvió irregular, Guren pareció preocupado—. He visto algunos chicos de mi edad, pero había muchos en Sanguinem, cientos de ellos ¿por qué no los vi…? ¿Dónde estaban…? ¿Dónde están?

—…La misión era rescatar a los niños.

No podía ser cierto.

—Los dejaron morir—se alejó de la mano de Guren—. ¡Los dejaron morir a todos!

—Salvamos a muchos—detuvo con facilidad el golpe que estaba por propinarle—. Shinoa…—ella siguió tratando de golpearlo—, Shinoa cálmate.

 _Mentiroso._ Y ella quería gritárselo a la cara, todavía sacudiéndose para que dejara de cogerla de los brazos y pudiera herirlo como quería. Fue _Shi_ quien le advirtió que se detuviera, percatándose de que Guren se acercaba a una de las jeringas que estaban al lado de la camilla.

 _«¿Quieres ser drogada de nuevo?»._

Se quedó quieta, levantando automáticamente las manos para que Guren soltara la aguja. Le vio dudar durante varios segundos que le detuvieron dolorosamente la respiración, más logró respirar con tranquilidad al verle alejar la inyección, Guren dejándola ir lentamente, percibiendo el miedo que los ojos de Shinoa trataban de ocultar.

— ¿Ellos…?

—No quiero seguir hablando.

Le miró durante más tiempo, concediéndole su pedido al final.

—…Shinya y yo te acompañaremos mañana con Kureto—le informó, abriendo la puerta para irse—. Te preguntará sobre las cosas que pasaste, si no quieres decir algo sólo míranos y moveremos el tema. Tenri quizás tenga una reunión personal contigo en un par de días, pero será algo muy rápido, trataré de estar contigo ese día.

Más reuniones familiares. _Hurra_.

Pero hablando de familia.

—Guren… ¿Podrías conseguirme un libro?

— ¿Un libro?

Ella asintió, ignorando el ceño fruncido que le lanzó cuando le dijo el nombre.

— ¿No es donde la protagonista muere al final?

Sonrió ácidamente.

—Queda a interpretación del lector.

Shinoa suspiró por lo bajo al sobarse su mano herida, ya bañada y con su pijama de jirafas puesta. Guren no le hizo preguntas sobre sus quemaduras y se preguntó si él también pasaba por lo mismo. Si su demonio— _su hermana_ —lo amonestaba al cometer algún error y lo castigaba al igual que _Shi_ hacía con ella.

Volvió a fingir una sonrisa al oír a Narumi. Quería prestar verdadera atención a sus amigos, pero necesitaba hablar con _Shi_ de todas las cosas que habían pasado y siendo honesta consigo misma, tampoco estaba muy segura de querer estar con ellos ahora. A pesar de que todos la trataban de la misma forma que siempre, se sentía como una total extraña con ellos.

Esperaba que eso desapareciera en un futuro, de verdad lo hacía.

Su paladar estuvo agradecido al tocar la comida de Kimizuki, y eso de algún modo le dio fuerzas para asentir sin que el cuerpo le temblara. Escuchó atentamente a Yoichi contarle de sus misiones y a Mitsuba disculparse incontables veces porque ahora fuese: "El escuadrón de Mitsuba", sonrojándose cuando Shinoa le cogió las manos y le dijo con sinceridad lo orgullosa que estaba por ella.

Le hablaron de los problemas que el demonio de Yu les había dado, y de cómo lograron adentrarse a la ciudad por el descuido de los soldados que trataban de retenerlos. Al final sus amigos quejándose de cómo eso no impidió que todos trataran a Yu de manera especial ahora, su último privilegio al mantener los baños del cuartel sólo para él porque los soldados tenían miedo de que los hiciera explotar algún día.

— ¿Por qué también el baño de mujeres queda vacío?

—El idiota también consiguió oír a grandes distancias—Mitsuba se puso algo colorada—. Y el baño de mujeres esta cerca al de varones, todas quisimos prevenir algo incómodo.

—Ya les dije que no oiré nada—se quejó Yu, peleándose con Kimizuki por el último pedazo de carne—. Pero nadie me escucha.

—La pubertad te llegará, Yu.

Narumi se cubrió de las agresiones inofensivas de Yu y todos sus amigos se rieron de él. Shinoa también sonreía, pero encogiéndose un poco en su asiento al ver que nadie la miraba, una mueca en su rostro.

Fue Yoichi quien se dio cuenta de su cansancio. Sugirió amablemente que fuera a dormir mientras ellos ordenaban todo y Shinoa sonrió agradecida al caminar a su habitación. Aunque no logró ni subirse a su cama cuando sus amigos entraron también, cinco futones apretados alrededor de su cama apareciendo en cuestión de minutos.

Trató que se fueran al decir que Yu todavía se orinaba en la cama, pero todos únicamente alejaron sus futones de él, y luego de un par de miradas molestas de Yu, terminó aceptando que se quedaran. Un poco incómoda de que todos parecieran familiarizados con su habitación. Sabía que tuvieron que entrar en los pasados meses para limpiar, pero se le hacía muy… _extraño_.

—Espero que no trataran de revisar mis cajones, pervertidos.

Kimizuki se encogió de hombros.

—Mitsuba no nos dejó.

Su amiga le palmeó el hombro.

—Tu honra sigue segura.

Oh, ella los amaba.

Aparentó dormirse al caer sobre su cama, dedicándose a escuchar como todos dormían. No muy segura de si hacerlo también fuese buena idea. Temía despertarse gritando y que sus amigos, asustados por su bienestar, se lo contaran a Guren. Su hermano la llevó hasta su apartamento con una sonrisa conciliadora, pero le advirtió por lo bajo que debía tratar de pasar desapercibida el mayor tiempo posible, que no hiciera nada que llamara la atención de Kureto, en especial la de Guren.

—Ya no es él mismo—le oyó decir entre sonrisas falsas—. Traté de ir por ti cuando estuvimos en Sanguinem, pero cuando Guren me vio me amenazó de ejecutarme si no regresaba. Y cuando volvimos pareció olvidar todo eso.

— ¿Está perdiendo la memoria?

—No lo sé, quizás, pero lo mejor es que te mantengas alejada de él, no trates de hacer que se fije en ti. No puedo ayudarte si Kureto le deja hacer todo lo que quiere.

El rechinar de su cama la sobresaltó, sorprendida de encontrar a Mitsuba escabulléndose hasta ella, con una diminuta sonrisa que pudo vislumbrar entre las sombras y el mismo guiño exagerado que Shinoa le daba al hacer una travesura. Su amiga se movió muy cerca suyo, podía sentir el calor irradiar de su cuerpo y se sintió extrañamente tranquila cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella para después cerrar los ojos. _«Duerme»._ Le oyó decir a _Shi. «Ellos no te delatarían, lo sabes»._

Durmió, o algo así. Ni bien cerró los ojos ya se encontraba en otro sitio, en ese mundo ficticio que existía solamente para ella. _Shi_ volaba como siempre, el vacío infinito a espalda de ambos y el agua tibia tocando sus tobillos. El ojo de su demonio la miraba sin decir nada, esperando a que fuese ella quien dijese la primera palabra.

—Le pertenecías a Mahiru.

—Lo hacía.

—Nunca me lo dijiste.

—Nunca preguntaste.

—Yo soy la que hace los comentarios retóricos en nuestra relación _Shi_ —dijo con molestia.

— ¿Tenemos una relación?

—Claro, tú eres la esposa, y yo la amante.

Su demonio pareció suspirar de una forma exhausta, como un anciano agotado por la vida.

—Creí que querías preguntarme algo.

—Lo hago—se miró las manos, en la ilusión sus dedos estaban normales, su cuerpo estaba normal, limpio y sano, al igual que la última vez que se vieron—. Nací contigo, ¿no? Mi madre… ¿Quién era ella? ¿Estaba poseída por ti? ¿La mataste? ¿…Tú enloqueciste a Mahiru?

—Tu madre fue la víctima de un experimento—su voz sonaba endurecida al revelarlo, como si estuviese contando un mal recuerdo—, sabes que es mejor no saber lo qué le pasó en el embarazo. Murió al darte a luz, y yo me aferré a lo único que quedaba con vida, tú.

Tomó un profundo respiro antes de volver a indagar, nunca le había gustado llorar frente a _Shi._ Su demonio no se aprovechaba de su debilidad como cualquier otro haría, más sentía que lo decepcionaba un poco al mostrarse así de indefensa con él.

— ¿Qué hay de mi hermana?

Shinoa siempre se había jactado de la tremenda confianza que tenía con _Shi_ , de lo mucho que lo conocía y la forma en que su vínculo era mayor y mucho más fuerte que la de cualquier otro contratista. Creía que al saber sus verdaderos sentimientos comprendía lo que sentía por su hermana y era su motivo para mostrarle imágenes de ella y la razón por la que la escuchaba atentamente por horas al parlotear inocentemente sobre Mahiru. No obstante, ahora que lo podía ver con detenimiento, ahora que ambos estaban débiles y fatigados por la lucha, lograba verlo de una forma distinta a la usual, mucho más clara a la que alguna vez tuvo. _Shi_ parecía— _estaba_ —agotado de oír el nombre de Mahiru, como… como si… ¿no le agradara?

—Ella ya tenía sus propios problemas. El demonio que tuvo no era precisamente amigable, la atormentaba siempre que podía y se alimentaba de sus temores. Luego me tomó en su cuerpo, y no pudo mantener a dos demonios con ella.

¿Eso no significaba…?

— ¿Entonces _sí_ la enloqueciste?

—No la ayudé a mantenerse cuerda, si a eso te refieres—si tuviera hombros juraría que estaría encogiéndose casualmente con ellos. Shinoa no sabía si debía molestarse por eso o no—. Nunca me gustó tu hermana, mucho menos cuando me obligó a meterme en una llave que encontró y limitó mis poderes.

Extrañamente no se sintió molesta por la forma en que se expresaba, sabía además que _Shi_ tampoco se disculparía por hacerlo. Prefirió mantenerse calmada, podría pensar más en el odio que todos parecían tenerle a su familia otra noche en que no estuviera con los nervios alterados.

—… Eso, eso que le hiciste a Chess, ¿Cómo…?

—Por mucho que odiara a tu hermana era muy fuerte—oh vaya, _odiar_. Shinoa miró a otro sitio, un poco abochornada, imaginándose la tortura que debió ser para su demonio oírla hablar de Mahiru durante años—. Mi poder puede matarte, por eso me convirtió en una simple arma de defensa. Pero al mantenerme tan alejado de ti sin hacer lo que Mahiru me ordenó, comencé a liberarme de las ataduras que me dejó.

Se quedó pensativa al oír su declaración. Mahiru había querido protegerla, y le agradecía profundamente que lo hubiese intentado, pero al hacerlo lo único que provocó fue que tuviera una menor oportunidad de batalla contra los progenitores.

— ¿Significa que ahora tengo súper fuerza? Me sentía muy rápida al usarte.

—No la tienes—Shinoa se desanimó—, y debes ser cuidadosa al usarme de ese modo, mi poder tiene un límite y cuando se acaba me vuelvo inútil—recordó lo pesada que su guadaña se volvió al atacar a Lest, lo agotada que se sintió cuando Mika la cargaba hasta la salida de la ciudad—. Puedo llegar a acortar tu vida más rápido de lo que crees, tienes suerte de no haberte matado hoy. Mañana despertarás como si te hubieran lanzado de un quinto piso.

—Como que esto del dolor comienza ser muy usual en mi cuerpo.

—Acostúmbrate—le dijo—, se hará peor con el tiempo.

Maravilloso. En serio maravilloso.

— ¿Por qué no mataste a Crowley? —Se encogió ante la mirada de su demonio. Shinoa tampoco lo sabía, ni siquiera entendía por qué dejó a Chess vivir. Ella sólo se había sentido como una niña asustada y con ganas de escapar de todo—. Lo harás la próxima vez que te los encuentres. No dejarás que escapen de nuevo.

Lo que _Shi_ dijo era una orden, una afirmación de lo que pasaría en un futuro no tan lejano. Su demonio odiaba a los progenitores mucho más de lo pudo hacer alguna vez con su hermana, y estaba segura de que si flaqueaba de nuevo, _Shi_ usaría su cuerpo para hacerlo por sí mismo.

— ¿No me preguntarás por qué no ataqué a Mika?

—Los dos ya tenemos respuesta para eso.

La sensación de llanto volvió.

— ¿Qué hay de Guren? —Inquirió, sin ganas de llevar a Mika a su conversación—. Estoy segura de que era Mahiru la que me hablaba en Sanguinem, y no el demonio. ¿Ella está… atrapada ahí?

—Es difícil decirlo. Puedo sentir la presencia de Guren porque tiene cierta esencia de Mahiru en él. Pero nada más.

Shinoa se sintió frustrada, ¿cómo se suponía que viera a Guren ahora? ¿Debía darle algún tipo de saludo de hermana esperando a que Mahiru contestara? ¿Debía asustarse si se lo devolvía?

—Dejaron morir a los humanos que vivían en las mansiones—farfulló, luego de un repentino silencio, el eco que generaba el lugar le ocasionaba un vacío en el estómago—. Lo hicieron a propósito.

—…Tú sabes quién fue.

Lo sabía, pero ciertamente quería estar equivocada. No le había dejado de dar vueltas a ese asunto mientras sonreía al hablar con sus amigos y la revelación de las cosas sólo le pondría más peso a sus hombros.

—Guren, Mahiru, ambos—su respiración se detuvo al ver a su demonio asentir, la culpa carcomiéndola de a poco—. Algunos me conocían, y Ferid me hizo caminar por la ciudad. Los niños tienen mucha menos posibilidad de reconocerme, pero alguien de mi edad me acusaría de traidora o le revelaría del interés de los progenitores a mi hermano para obtener algún beneficio.

—Y no es bueno que ni él ni tú padre lo sepan.

Le dolía la cabeza, y aguantarse las ganas de llorar sólo lo empeoraba. A Kureto y a su padre no le convenían traer a más humanos que no podían alimentar y prefirieron dejar que Guren— _Mahiru_ —hiciera el trabajo sucio mientras ellos se llevaban la gloria a pesar de no haber aniquilado a ningún progenitor y sólo lograran salvar a algunos cuántos niños moribundos.

Y ahora ella debía cargar con esa responsabilidad.

— ¿No puedes darme al menos alguna buena noticia?

Su gigantesca garra le tocó la frente por un momento.

—No dejaré que tengas pesadillas.

Bufó, pero quiso ser positiva y conformarse con eso. Tendría mucho tiempo libre ahora, ¿no? se la pasaría durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo y si _Shi_ la ayudaba a no soñar con alguien tratando de descuartizarla podría vivir con eso.

Aunque todavía tenía un pequeño bicho de curiosidad que seguía molestándola.

— _Shi…_ si Mahiru no te hubiera sacado de mi cuerpo, ¿habrías hecho que yo enloquezca? ¿Me habrías utilizado al igual que su demonio hizo con ella?

Si tuviera dientes—dientes normales que ella pudiera ver—, seguramente se los habría mostrado al sonreír.

—Nunca lo sabremos, ¿no?

Algo le dijo que era mejor no saberlo. Nunca.

Los dos no tuvieron más necesidad de estar juntos, _Shi_ cumplió lo prometido y su sueño fue únicamente interrumpido cuando sus ojos se abrieron y vieron la luz clara de la mañana iluminando desde su ventana.

Aunque la tranquilidad duró muy poco. Sus músculos aullaron al segundo en que se alejó del agarre de Mitsuba, y tuvo que contener el grito desgarrador que por poco se le escapó de la boca. _Shi_ no había exagerado ni un poco con ella, se sentía como en el infierno; como si le hubiesen arrancado la piel y arrojado kilos de sal encima de su carne. Su demonio parecía estar sufriendo tanto como ella y no pudo detenerla a pesar de advertirle que se lastimaría de una forma que podría tardar demasiado tiempo en recuperar.

Shinoa ignoró todos los avisos de _Shi_ y dejó su voz apagada en su interior, poniéndose de pie a pesar de sentir fuego consumiéndole las piernas. Casi se cayó dos veces al tratar de caminar, y maldijo varias veces en voz baja. No logró acostumbrarse al dolor, pero eso no le impidió seguir moviéndose hasta salir de su apartamento.

El cielo ya era claro, pero los pasadizos estaban limpios, todo en mortal silencio. La soledad que tenía era de cierta forma relajante y aunque la corriente fría y su estado actual le provocarían terminar enferma y delirando por la fiebre dentro de unas horas, le gustó la forma en que el aire tocaba su rostro y sacudía su cabello.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

—Ya dormí suficiente—respondió sin voltear, pegándose al balcón y mirando distraídamente al cielo—. Podrías dejar de mirarme así. No voy a saltar.

Yu se vio algo avergonzado, pero terminó recostándose a su lado, su espalda contra la pequeña pared, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pijama. El viento desordenando su cabello rebelde le recordaba un poco a la forma en que Mika lo tenía luego de levantarse perezosamente de su cama.

—Yo saltaría por ti si lo hicieras—pudo ver el aire escapar de su boca—. No te harías daño.

— ¿Gracias?

—De nada.

Sonrió aunque no quiso, dándole un ligero golpe a su hombro con su mano.

—Sé que quieren preguntarme por lo que pasé—tocó inconscientemente una de sus cicatrices—, pero aún no sé cómo se lo diré a Kureto, o a mi padre. Todo me parece muy irreal ahora, ¿sabes? Todo está siendo… muy extraño para mí.

—No tienes que decirnos si no quieres. Sólo queremos que estés bien—Yu la miraba preocupado, sin embargo sus ojos tenían la usual firmeza que los caracterizaba—. Pero te prometo que no dejaré escapar al vampiro que te hizo esto, yo mismo lo mataré cuando lo vea.

Shinoa prefirió no responder, cuando a Yu se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible hacer que lo olvidara. No sabía lo que había vivido en los pasados meses y lo mejor era que él y sus amigos se mantuvieron por siempre en la ignorancia.

—Oh, mierda.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te orinaste en los pantalones?

Shinoa ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, intrigada de que Yu no dejase de palmearse los bolsillos y no se molestara de su burla como haría en cualquier otra ocasión.

—Aquí esta—le tendió algo—. Te lo iba a dar antes, pero como todos estaban ocupados contigo preferí dártelo después. Casi se me olvida, lo siento.

Shinoa lo recibió con los ojos entrecerrados. Los bordes familiares parecieron raspar su piel, el usual sonido de las manecillas dándole la bienvenida cuando la frialdad de la cadena centelleó entre sus dedos.

Era su reloj de cumpleaños.

—Oh—parpadeó un momento, aspirando aire con fuerza, su ánimo cayendo en picada—. Gracias—dijo fuera de sí.

Yu no pareció notar su cambio. En realidad, él mismo se veía algo triste, casi tan nostálgico como ella debería estar ahora si no fuese porque estaba perdida en el pozo de sus recuerdos.

—Ya son casi las seis.

—… ¿Tienes algo qué hacer? —preguntó distraída, las palabras sólo saliendo automáticamente de su boca. El reloj apretado dolorosamente contra su pecho.

—No, es sólo… es que es primero de Mayo.

— ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Es…—hizo una ligera mueca—, es el cumpleaños de Mika.

Eso se sintió peor que una bofetada. Peor que todos los golpes que le propinaron o la humillación que sintió durante meses. Se lanzó a llorar sin control alguno, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos cuando sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes y las lágrimas se sentían pesadas sobre su rostro.

Yu tenía el cuerpo alterado por los nervios, la oía balbucear frases que no lograba entender y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla y sostenerla con fuerza cuando las piernas ya no lograban aguantarla, y el sufrimiento imparable del que _Shi_ le había advertido la golpeaba al igual que un tsunami.

—No me gustas—le había dicho Mika una noche, de forma rápida y atropellada, reteniendo el aire dentro de su boca de manera graciosa, sus hombros rígidos por haberlo dicho de una forma tan inusual. Ambos estaban sentados al lado del otro, juntos en la soledad de su pequeña casa de madera, la luz de la lámpara iluminando la habitación—. Nunca vas a gustarme… nunca.

Y Shinoa rió con eso. Con las mejillas algo tibias al mirar la vergüenza en el rostro de Mika.

—Tu tampoco me gustas Mika.

Ese era su pequeño juego privado, que nació producto del aburrimiento y como algo pasajero para matar el tiempo. Ninguno lograba recordar quién lo había creado y preferían dedicarse a decir las cosas que no sentían como parte del juego y de sus reglas inventadas. Era entretenido la mayor parte del tiempo, y siempre terminaban riendo por lo que se enteraban del otro, pero luego de esa noche decidieron dejar el juego atrás y ninguno se atrevió a hablar sobre eso de nuevo; todo guardado como un bonito secreto entre ambos.

Que tonta había sido.

El frío pareció comenzar a azotarle su menudo cuerpo, su corazón sufriendo con cada latido que pasaba. Hasta que la negrura finalmente se la llevó con sus crueles garras, y ella pudo olvidarse de todo por un instante.

 **o.o.o.o**

 **Fin.**

 **(Este capítulo es tan largo que duele D': )**

 **Como siempre, miles de gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, ya sea dejando review, favorito, follow o en el anonimato, en serio muchas, muchas gracias :'D son los que me animaron a terminar toda esta locura.**

 **Y como último pedido, ¿me dejarían un review? :'D este capítulo es probablemente el más largo que he escrito en mi vida, pero me agrada el resultado y me encantaría recibir sus opiniones sobre ello uwu**

 **¡Hasta la otra! ::DDDDD**


End file.
